


The Love You Give

by natichu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marichat, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 96,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natichu/pseuds/natichu
Summary: Adrien doesn't know what he did wrong to make Marinette ignore him. He decides to figure out by visiting her as Chat. Slowburn Marichat.(Posted on FF.net as well, under same username
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 107
Kudos: 355





	1. Chapter 1

"She hates me"

"Kid, we've gone through this before, there's no way that pigtails girl hates you, what's propelled this new bout of 'she hates me', it's like the third time now, I'm getting a bit tired here". The comment didn't pass without a glare from his holder. "You were in the locker, so you probably didn't see the way she fully ignored me today, like I was but a merely roadblock that she feels forced to interact with".

Adrien didn't know what to expect of the occurrence this morning, but it had left him unsettled all day.

"How did I mess up my friendship with Marinette? I don't know what I did wrong" Looking up towards the kwami, the grief of a possibly lost friendship loomed over him.

"She's told you before that she likes you, so obviously, she can't hate you, besides she's even given you that thing you always carry with and can't seem to let go of" said Plagg as he went around the room looking for a piece of camembert to satiate his never-ending hunger.

"She's too nice to ever tell me that she doesn't like me" and as he said it, he knew it to be true, she probably felt obliged to pretend that she likes him because their best friends are dating each other, he was unlovable of course sh-

He was pulled out of his reverie by the smack of his kwami's hands on his cheek. He looked up, their eyes meeting, green staring at green. "Don't" the words that came from the kwami seemed to echo in his head as a warning, in that moment he understood that he had been falling in to the endless pit of self-hate and self-deprecation. His gaze softened and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips "Thanks, Plagg"

"Whatever, the cloud over your head was dampening my appetite, I couldn't eat my dear camembert with such gloom in the room". The kwami disappeared once again in his search of his love.

He had to come up with a plan to get Marinette to truly consider him as a friend, only then could he be content. No answers came to him, until the craziest of ideas appeared in the corner of his mind. Marinette seemed to not like Adrien much, but she was aggregable, perhaps friendly and even comfortable around Chat Noir. Then he had a sudden epiphany.

"That's it Plagg!" excitement filled coursed through his body, a hope of some sorts spreading through his chest.

"What's it?" he got closer, curious about his holder's sudden outburst of positivity.

"I'll visit Marinette as Chat Noir! She's always been open towards the superhero, and I think that that's how I can figure out what's wrong". His eyes gleamed in a new-found goal, burning through all his thoughts. "Kid, there's nothing wrong, she's just being like she's always been"

"No, she wasn't, I'm sure there was something wrong" the kwami sighed in defeat, Adrien wasn't going to believe that nothing was wrong anytime soon, and with his new crazy idea there was no way he could stop his train of thoughts now, "in fact, I'm going there now"

"What?! It's way too late for you to go visit pigtails" Plagg tried to reason with him, but the capacity of reasoning was not something his holder had much of.

"Look, I'll just swing by, check if the lights are on, and if they're off, I promise I'll come right back, okay?"

"Adrien…" Plagg felt in his gut that he didn't like the idea, but when did Adrien ever truly hear him? He sighed in defeat, he knew there was no way of making his holder not carry out what he intended, and heck he's the god of destruction, he shouldn't care either!

With a sideways look of not-so- happy approval, he nodded.

Adrien smiled widely, "Plagg, Claws out!". After making sure to leave a decoy on his bed, he left through his window and catapulted himself on the roofs, taking a fast sprint in his desire of getting there as soon as possible.

...

The sight of the bakery caught his eye, and he smiled as he saw from far away that there were some lights on still, but as he approached he saw that his classmate was leaning on the railing of her balcony, seemingly consumed in her own thoughts and gazing longingly to the night. He came from behind the chimney so as not alert her of his presence, just observing her. "I know you're there" Was she talking to him? How had she noticed his presence? He pondered whether to show himself, but then remembered as to why he was there.

"Princess, how did you know I was here?" his curiosity piqued, because he knew he was extremely silent, so how had she heard him. He moved towards her, sitting on the railing as he had done so previously once. "I could see you when you were approaching from the other direction, but then you changed your course, it was actually a lucky guess that you were actually here" she turned towards him with a small smile, but he could see something in her eyes. Something wasn't right.

"Princess, is there something wrong?"

She turned away from his prying eyes, she felt too vulnerable right now, and she wasn't sure she could keep herself from just exploding in emotion near her partner. She knew the reason for her upset was stupid, but it didn't shake off the sour taste. "Marinette…" she could hear his worry, and what she registered as desperation, for what she didn't know. Pondering whether to talk about it, she decided that it probably wouldn't hurt to talk about it, so long as she didn't mention names (she'd be far too embarrassed if she confessed to her partner that her crush happened to be ever so famous supermodel that just so happened to be in her class)

"Well um, Chat, do you remember that guy I talked about once?" She looked up at him, hoping he caught what she was referring to.

"Yeah, the guy you're in love with. What happened? Do I need to kill someone?" He said standing up and flipping around so that now he stood beside her, she could see a small glint in his eye and a small smile graced his lips. It comforted Marinette that she had someone so ready to defend her heart. With a small laugh, she turned so that she was directly in front of him. "There's no need to defend my honor, chat. I'm fine" But she didn't look fine, thought Chat, but he could feel that she didn't want him pressing on the matter on who she liked so he let it go, for now.

"So what happened?" He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, but he hated, no, despised seeing her so sad. Marinette was his first friend, and he wasn't about to let her deal with her dilemma alone.

"Nothing happened per se, I just realized that although I love him with all my heart, he'll never feel the same way"

But it seemed like Luka really like Marinette, thought Chat.

"What are you going to do about it?" at the question Marinette turned around and leaned against the railing, "I don't know, Chat" she truthfully didn't know, it had only been a few hours since she had the sudden revelation and it had caused her to ignore Adrien massively. "I think I'll give myself some space, clear my head a bit, you know?" And he did know, that was the exact same thing he was doing while he was courting Kagami, he was trying to put some space in his heart between His Lady and him. "Yeah, I understand, I too have been trying to put some space"

Marinette turned towards him, unable to keep the surprise from both her voice and her face "You're giving up on Ladybug?" It seemed strange to Chat the way she reacted, but he paid no mind to it. "I wouldn't call it giving up, I just faced the reality that she will never love me the way I do" and Marinette understood then that her kitty had been hurting much more than he had let on. She extended her hand in invitation, looking up at him expectantly, only to be received by a curious glance. "Follow me, kitty" He didn't know where she would take him, but the invitation seemed too tempting to reject. His hand reached hers, and without missing a beat she pulled on his arm, bringing him towards the door on that lead to her room. The two landed on her bed, and she quickly pulled him down the stairs of the loft, sitting him down on the chaise. "Stay here, I'll bring up some juice and cookies" Chat observed as she disappeared through the trap door, and he let his eyes wander around the room, glancing up at the pictures that Marinette had of his civilian self still on her wall. The photos had been interchanged but he couldn't tell if they were from the newest collection, he wanted to get closer but as soon as his body started to move, he heard Marinette's steps going up the stairs, leaving the photos out of the front of his head.

Marinette's head soon appeared as she balanced a tray with two glasses and a small mountain of chocolate chip cookies. "So I hope you're at least a decent player on Mecha Strike III, or else I'm really going to kick your ass, and it's a total shame when there's no competition" Chat felt the taunt, as he rose up to grab the game controller that was suddenly offered to him.

"Oh, you are so on, you're going to regret ever daring me"

He lost. Multiple times, in fact. Chat should've known better taking on the dare against Marinette, who had played for the championships for MSIII, he should've known even better because he himself had played and lost against her plenty of times before as Adrien. Nevertheless, it was downright fun to just play with Marinette, any sign of her sadness had disappeared, replaced by the desire of winning. And it made him feel so good, the constant back and forth of playful banter felt just right.

Looking towards his right, he could see the gleam of playfulness in Marinette's eyes, and he knew that he had made the right choice by coming here. "it's been great playing with you, Princess" Marinette laughed, "more like losing against me".

"Hey! I won a few matches, it wasn't all losing", Marinette hummed and turned her head towards the clock on her wall, it was 1 am and she had classes tomorrow. She didn't want to part with him yet, but she knew that she needed her sleep. "Kitty, I think it's time for you to go home, it's late and it's a school night"

He stood up with a grin, bowing he said "you're absolutely right, besides I need my beauty sleep if I'm to look so dashing" At his words Marinette couldn't help but snort suddenly.

"Meow-ch, does my Princess think I'm not dashing?" he held a hand on his chest lingering over his heart dramatically.

"Of course, but you really should get that beauty sleep if you say so"

With a pout, he climbed up towards the door that lead to her balcony, her following behind him. As he poised himself ready to leave he turned apprehensively.

"Marinette, I-I don't wish to impose myself, but this was all really fun and I hope there could be a repeat, of-of course only i-if you comfortable with my presence"

A smile graced her lips as his honesty, and she pondered on his words, it didn't seem like the best idea to let him pass to much time in her room, just in case a akuma attack happened while they're together. But it couldn't be all that awful, she could balance things out, just had to be sure to be attentive to akuma attacks.

Chat could see that she was lost in her thoughts, and he felt like he had pushed too much his boundaries. "Princess, I understand if tonight wasn't enjoyable to you, I get it. I'm sorry for trying to impose myself in your life". He started turning, ready to leave once and for all, feeling dejected. But he felt a tug holding him grounded, he looked back, only to see that Marinette was holding tightly his tail, not letting him make his escape.

With her face facing the floor, she muttered something that he couldn't hear. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you"

Marinette lifted her face and decidedly said, "I do want you to come back. I really, really enjoyed tonight". A huge grin broke out on chat's face, he felt the urge to hug her, but didn't want to push more than what would make her comfortable, so with a salute, and a promise of coming back soon he left jumping through the rooftops of Paris. Marinette stared until he disappeared, and with a sigh entered back on her room, ready to get ready to go to bed and sleep the night away.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Adrien woke up, he felt elated despite the few hours of sleep he had managed to get. He had the opportunity of forming a friendship with Marinette thanks to his alter ego. Granted, he realized it wouldn't solve his friendship issue with Marinette as his civilian self, but he hoped that as the friendship bloomed she would open up to telling him more about what was bothering her, possibly even tell her what he had done wrong. With a new resolution in his life he headed to school.

Adrien walked up the stairs with a bounce in his step, even the fact that he was one of the first to arrive didn't deter his mood. He settled himself in the classroom, waiting for his friends to arrive.

The first one to cross the door was Nino, who with a quick wave settled himself in his seat, and promptly initiated a leisure conversation. Soon after, Alya joined them and a conversation of the latest akuma ensued.

The bell rang and Marinette hadn't appeared yet, but it didn't take long as the bluenette burst through the door with only seconds to spare as she walked hurriedly towards her seat, pointedly avoiding Adrien's gaze that seemed to be drilling holes on the side of her head.

"Hey, Marinette" he turned towards his friend with a small smile. But Marinette seemed completely concentrated on her desk and with a dejected sigh, he turned around to pay attention to class. He felt defeated, he had been so focused on how fun it was to spend time with Marinette that he completely forgot that he hadn't figured out yet what he had done wrong, and now it felt so clear that something was wrong, but he had to fix it, no matter what.

"Girl, what was that?" Marinette really didn't want to have to deal with Alya's probing, specially not during class. "I don't want to talk about it" Maybe it wasn't the best thing to say if she wanted to appease her best friends' never ending curiosity, but she didn't have the energy to deal with it.

"Fine, I'll let it go for now, and only because you look like you ten seconds away from dropping dead". With a small smile in gratitude towards her friend, Marinette turned her attention to the class.

The day was hellish, the hours seemed like years, and at times she felt like she was being stared at. When she arrived at her house, she felt relief wash over her.

Once classes were over, Adrien had tried to talk to Marinette, multiple times actually, but the bluenette had seemed fixed on only one goal, and that was avoiding him and getting home as quick as possible.

Adrien's actions only caused for Nino's curiosity to spike tenfold. "Dude, what's got your attention so fixed on Marinette?"

Adrien tensed at that, he had thought he had been sneaky, he hadn't expected for someone to had uncovered his actions so soon, much less when he didn't have an answer to such questioning yet.

Thinking fast, Adrien said the first thing that came to his mind, "I don't know, don't you feel like Marinette's been looking a bit down lately?" He didn't want to say anything about Marinette ignoring him to Nino, remembering what had happened last time he had raised his suspicions of Marinette's dislike towards the blond.

"Nah, man. She's the same Marinette she always is" And Adrien knew, because Marinette was acting differently only with him, of course Nino wouldn't notice any difference in the bluenette's attitude.

"I guess it's just in my imagination". Nino looked at him strangely, unsure of what could truly be going through the blond's mind, but he decided not to push it. Adrien thought that maybe he was reading too much into it, or maybe he wasn't. Marinette had seemed affected by something, but she wasn't letting any of her friend know of said thing, but she had let Chat know at least that there was something going on. He wasn't sure why she seemed to be comfortable around Chat, perhaps it was the whole deal of him being Paris' superheroes, and it didn't feel all that off.

Adrien got up from the seat at a little cafe that he had been inhabiting for the past half hour. Classes had ended just a bit earlier than usual and he had taken it upon himself to just relax a bit with his friend, without his father's knowledge, of course.

He didn't know if standing on a rooftop across the bakery's, Marinette's, rooftop was the best idea, but seeing as the girl had yet to get anywhere near her room he had no choice. Except turn back and come back another day, which of course in his mind sounded preposterous.

However, his mind didn't drift off too long, as not too long after the light in Marinette's room turned on, indicating that she was finally in back in her room.

Not wanting to seem like a creep (cause certainly he wasn't a creep either way), he waited a few minutes before approaching the trapdoor on her balcony, he was sure she had heard him as he had made sure to make enough noise when dropping unto the balcony, but wanting to make sure he didn't startle her, he tapped twice on the door, mustering his best model smile.

He suddenly felt unsure of his presence there, he was aware that Marinette had welcomed Chat into her room, she had even told him she had enjoyed his presence.

But surely that didn't mean he could swing right away, right?! Suddenly the trapdoor opened, snapping him out of his trance.

"Chat?" He grinned widely.

"Hello, purr-incess" She rolled her eyes at this, "Aren't you going to let me in?" Again, he felt that gnawing telling him that she probably didn't want him there, only pushing it out when he caught sight of her wide smile.

"Of course Kitty, sorry. You just surprised me, I wasn't expecting you to come back so soon, I was actually working on some homework". He remembered exactly what homework she was talking about, because he too had finished it not too long before visiting her. "What is it about? Maybe I can help you"

"It's physics, I swear I can't seem to get it". Chat knew that it had to be hard for her, he too had found it difficult when he had learnt it years ago in homeschooling, but now it was a walk in the park for him.

"Well, you're lucky today princess, cause this chat is great at physics". Marinette giggled at that, "oh, really? Is that how you're able to always land on your feet? Oh wait, you almost never land on your feet Kitty, should I really trust you with my physics homework then?" Her smirk was wide, and her eyes held a playful glint in them. This was the Marinette everyone knew except him, well civilian him at least. And he wanted to experience this as Adrien too, he really wanted to be friends with her.

"Princess, there's a difference between theory and application, and sadly this chat is mostly human, so the application is a little off" He liked their banter, their back and forth was something so natural and comfortable that he wondered why she felt so comfortable with him despite barely knowing him.

"Fine, I'll trust you, it's not like I have anything to lose" At that he grinned widely, situating himself on the floor, lotus style.

She glanced down at him, "do you want anything? We have orange juice, a few teas and coffee, plus a few leftovers from the bakery".

"A black coffee would be nice, I'm a bit tired from having so much to do between my civilian life and my superhero duties, and it could help me wake up a bit". And he was telling the truth, he normally barely got any sleep, and now on top of that add his visits to Marinette as Chat Noir, he could tell that his sleep schedule was going to get affected gravely. This week his father had had no mercy scheduling photoshoots, and doubling his workload, plus Hawkmoth had been relentless lately. There was no break, but school and now hopefully his time with Marinette would help lessen the stress in his life.

Marinette kneeled in front of her partner, he looked startle for a second before calming back down. She looked at his face closely, she couldn't see dark circles under his eyes, but that was surely because of the mask, but she could see how his eyes drooped slightly, and how his head would bob without him noticing it. She could tell how physically exhausted he actually was.

It only made her wonder just how busy his civilian life was, but pushed it aside aware that any questions about his civilian life were out of the picture. Only then an idea came to her. "Sleep here for a bit."

A startled Chat looked up at her, eyes wide with confusion, "What?".

"Only for an hour or two, Chat, you look really tired, and I don't feel confident sending you out in the night later with you looking like this".

"Marinette, I'm a superhero, I think I can handle a bit of exhaustion". But Marinette wasn't having it. She stood up, pulling the hero up with her, "I'm not letting you, you should sleep, I'll wake you up" Chat could see in her eyes that she wasn't letting up. He really didn't know why she trusted his hero persona so much, for all she knew he could be a thirty-year-old creep, and she was telling him to sleep in her room!

He didn't know if to accept her offer or just leave for the night, but with a look at her face he knew the battle was lost. He moved towards her chaise, until a pull stopped him in his tracks.

"Not there silly, it'll be too uncomfortable, go up to my bed, it'll be better". Suddenly he felt uncomfortable, he shouldn't be here, much less should he sleep on his friend's bed.

"It's okay Marinette, it's already too much, I promised to do your homework first and now I won't because you want me to sleep. I'm already imposing myself far more than necessary" Marinette wondered what it was that had her partner being so polite and careful around her.

Surely he had been comfortable around her before when they fought Evillustrator, and Glaciator. Then it hit her; she, Marinette, had confessed to him, and although they had settled on being friends maybe he thought she still liked him. It couldn't be helped though.

"Chat, it's not a bother, just make sure your boots don't touch my bed. I'll be down here finishing my homework, I won't bother you" Chat looked into her eyes, searching that told him that she was uncomfortable. But all that he could see was that she trusted him, trusted Chat enough. And so, he let himself be guided towards her bed, and let himself drift off into a lulled sleep, surrounded by the smell of vanilla, bread and all things sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have much to say, besides that I hope you guys enjoy the story!


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette kept staring at her partner. Who, because of her own stubborn insistence, slept on top of her bed. She had said that she wouldn't bother him and she wouldn't, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't stare. This sight was unusual, even for her. She was actually surprised that he had actually taken up on her offer, not that she had left him with much choice either way.

He looked so peaceful in his sleep, he had fallen asleep so quickly, which reassured her that she had made the right choice by forcing him to sleep. Maybe it had been a little bit sudden, but she trusted him enough. Looking up to her clock, she noticed that two hours had passed since the feline hero had fallen asleep. As promised, she woke him up.

Chat felt a slight nudge trying to rip him out of the sweet dreamland where he laid, one where his lady loved him back, and Hawkmoth didn't exist anymore. It had been cut short way too fast to his liking. As he opened his eyes he could see a blur of dark hair and blue eyes looking down at him. "Chat…". He grinned, thinking that his Lady was there, calling out to him.

With an even stronger shake that took him out of his reverie, his eyes focused and he could finally see that it wasn't his Lady. "Chat! Come on, you need to wake up". He lifted himself up leaning on his forearm, before sleepily smiling at his classmate. Suddenly he remembered why he was there, that he had slept on Marinette's bed and that his time was most likely up. "Hey, purr-incess, is my time up?", He yawned and stretched like a cat, sitting up on her bed.

"Yes, it's a bit late, it's almost…" She stared at the clock hanging from her wall, "10 pm, you should probably head home"

"Did you finish okay your homework." He felt bad that he hadn't been able to help her, but maybe he still had a chance.

"Well, I finished it for the most part, but I'm having some problems with one specific exercise"

"Show it to me" He was sure which exercise was giving her problems, he too had scratched his head in confusion for a bit because of it. Marinette went to retrieve her notebook, returning with a couple of the materials needed to solve the problem.

Plopping them down on the bed next to Chat, she sat down, and pointed to the exercise.

With a smirk, he started explaining to Marinette how to solve the exercise. She couldn't take her eyes away from him, right at this moment he seemed so different to how she's used to seeing him. A serious look, so unusual on his usually jovial face. Suddenly she felt his eyes on her, and she realized that she had been staring at him for too long and she had been caught in the act.

"Princess, did you get it?" His smile quickly turned into a smirk, "or were you too busy staring at my in-claw-dibly handsome face?".

Marinette's face turned red involuntarily, it was embarrassing to say the least. She hadn't been admiring him, at least not in that way. She was just surprised to see such a different facet of her partner; it wasn't fair that he could turn things on her so quickly. "Gosh, Chat, that was just awful" She couldn't come up with anything else, and knew that he'd make another remark as soon as his smirk got even wider, as if that were even possible.

"Princess, that's im-paw-ssible, none of my puns are claw-ful". She was so close to smacking him, but she knew that he needed him for her homework. "Chat, one more pun and I'll kick you out and won't let you in for a week".

Chat gasped in feigned shock. "You wouldn't"

Marinette glared at him, before a playful smile graced her lips "Do I look like I'd lie about such a thing?"

Chat got close to her, just a few centimeters away from her face, staring into her eyes. "No, I know my Princess wouldn't lie to me". With her palm on his chest she pushed him away, she didn't want to do the same mannerisms she did as ladybug, no matter how natural they seemed to come to her when she was around her partner.

I would, no actually, I do. Thought Marinette, but she knew that she couldn't tell him that. So with a pang of guilt she smiled at him.

"Chat, I think you should leave". Her voice had an edge to it and he flinched. She looked at him, she hadn't been expecting that reaction. "It's late" her voice sounded strange to her, far off and maybe to cold and standoffish.

Chat could only nod, "Of course, it's late after all, and it's a school night". He looked unsure of himself, "I'll be able to see you again, right?". His voice sounded small, and Marinette was scared that maybe she had been too aloof. At the thought, her shoulders relaxed and she let a warm smile grace her lips.

"Of course, Chat. You're always welcome here" She bit her lip in nervousness, she hoped the way she things hadn't made him doubt her, maybe it was a stretch but she wanted him to trust her.

Chat relaxed his shoulders, he hadn't even noticed they had tensed. The way Marinette had told him to leave had felt like an order, like she suddenly really didn't want him there. And it scared him, what if he stepped a line? What did he do wrong? Is this what could have happened with her as Adrien as well? He knew he wasn't good at dealing with people yet, and he was scared of losing her as both his civilian self and his superhero self.

So when he turned around, ready to leap through the door that lead to the balcony and felt a tug on his tail, he looked back in surprise. "I mean it Chat, you can come back. No. I want you to come back". He looked at her bright bluebell eyes, her sincere smile and a light blush that spread slowly onto her cheeks. And he knew then, he was welcomed here. He finally found a place where he was welcomed. So with a wide smile and a bow, he leapt onto the rooftops of Paris once again.

"Tikki." The kwami flew towards her from her hiding place, which was near her desk.

"Marinette." The bluenette turned towards the little god.

"Why do you think Chat has been visiting me lately?". She hadn't dared to ask the kwami before, but now that it seemed to be a recurrence her curiosity won.

"I'm not particularly sure, but try to be careful so that he doesn't find out your identity"

"What if he knows already?"

"I trust that he would tell you." Tikki wasn't completely certain that would be the case, but she had to give him the benefit of the doubt, besides she trusted that Plagg would let her know if his holder were to find out Ladybug's identity.

Adrien couldn't take his eyes off Marinette. The moment she had ran into the classroom, late once again. It felt like a magnet had been inserted into his eyes and she was the one thing that attracted it.

Her behavior didn't seem as different as it had days prior. Now she would nod whenever he made his presence known, so he guessed that was an improvement. It also let him know that he really had done something, which stung him so deeply that suddenly he wasn't sure wanting to know the reason as to why she was acting this way towards him.

Now it was lunch, and he turned towards Nino. "Invite Alya to eat with us".

Nino just lifted his eyebrow in question, which was received with a light shrug.

He turned towards the brunette behind him, ready to make the invitation. Meanwhile, Adrien kept an eye on Marinette, who kept avoiding looking his at him directly. He could tell that she was glancing at him from the corner of her eye and his curiosity jumped at the discovery.

However, what caught his eye even more than the slight jump and tense smile that stretched over her lips when Alya extended the invitation to Marinette.

Yep, it's definitely me. She hates me. Adrien felt his gut twist in the fear of losing his first friend.

Lunch had never been a part of the day Marinette usually dreaded, but having to spend a full hour around the love of her life, love that she herself had renounced, would be torture. She knew that she wasn't being fair with him, but she couldn't stop herself. She needed to prioritize herself after so much time of prioritizing him and her feelings for him.

Adrien sat across from her, and she couldn't decide whether she would have preferred to have him on her side, only so that way she could avoid his pointed stare.

Alya kept staring at the two, it was obvious something was going on, and she couldn't help but feel left out.

Marinette felt an elbow hit her side, followed by a pointed look from Alya. She could practically see the wheels turning in her friend's head and she knew that she would have to let Alya in on the whole "forget Adrien spiel". She owed her at least that after she had helped her for so long with her hopeless love.

Marinette couldn't remember how she had ended up between Luka's guitar and Luka himself again, but she found that she enjoyed it. It didn't feel the same as it when she was near Adrien, but it was a start. And it was one she would let herself indulge in.

This time when Adrien came around, sans Kagami, she didn't step away from Luka, although her first instinct had been just that. She didn't have to pretend that she didn't enjoy this, because it wouldn't bother him, because Adrien only saw her as a friend. And she would have to get used to it.

One day she hoped it wouldn't hurt as much as it did now. There would be a day where hearing Adrien call her just a friend would bring her joy, it just wasn't today or anytime soon.

"Adrien" Luka stepped out from behind her, leaving his guitar completely on Marinette's hands.

"Hey, Luka. It's nice to see the band all together again." Adrien stepped closer to the both of them, and with shy smile turned towards Marinette.

"Hello, Marinette. I'm glad you were able to join us today"

Marinette turned to him, she couldn't ignore him when he had her in the corner like this.

"Hey, I-uh. Well, It-it's not like I really do anything for the band besides the designs." She hadn't expected to bring herself down, but apparently that was all she knew to do when around Adrien.

"Nonsense, Marinette. You're the moral support for this group!"

Marinette couldn't help but blush at his words, she didn't want to blush.

"I think I need to go, I promised my parents I'd help them at the bakery" She was running, she knew it, but could you blame her?

"But wait, Marinette, Adrien just got here, and you said you had a few hours before you had to help your parents." She heard Alya's voice before she could see her, if she had maybe she'd had given her the look, but now all she could think of doing was throwing herself over the boat's dock.

So much for escaping successfully, Marinette thought bitterly.

With a forced smile, she turned towards Alya. "Yeah, but I just remembered that they had told me this morning that they had gotten this huge order and that they would probably need me even earlier than usual"

Alya didn't seem to believe her, and honestly her lie was as bad as they come, but she needed to get out of there ASAP. And like the good friend that she was Alya just snapped her fingers, "Oh! Right! You had told me about it during Physics class, right? The Boudoin wedding cake, right?"

Marinette thanked her with a look, "Yes, exactly! The Boudoir wedding cake"

Adrien just looked between the two in confusion, he hadn't heard them talk about any wedding cake during class, and much less had he heard the Boudoin name be mentioned.

"It was nice seeing you guys, bye!" Adrien just looked at her leave until she wasn't in his sight, then he turned towards Luka. "What was that?"

His question was only met by a shrug.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien hadn't thought that his little hangout time with his friends would have caused such a big fight with his dad and how he's "getting too distracted ", it made him furious because he had been doing every single thing his father had asked of him, whether it be the infinite amount of photoshoots, and the seemingly never ending classes of Chinese and fencing.

He felt his steps getting heavier, he had run out of his house, and surely he would later pay because of his actions, but at the moment he couldn't care less. Wandering around with no direction he quickly found himself in front of a now known place. Somehow he had ended up at the Dupain-Cheng bakery, he pondered whether it'd be best going to visit Marinette as Chat or to enter her home as himself.

Perhaps it was for the best if he entered as Adrien if he had wanted to get closer to Marinette without his alter ego in the way, but right now what Adrien needed was consolation, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to get it as his civilian self.

So he backtracked, looking for an alley that was away from strangers eyes, looking down into his jacket his eyes came in contact with Plagg's vibrant green ones.

"You're not planning on transforming to go visit that pigtails girl, right?"

"Plagg, you know her name is Marinette, and yes I'm going to go visit her"

"Why don't you just visit her as Adrien? Would make things a whole lot easier". Adrien raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I thought you were okay with me visiting her" Plagg rolled his eyes, "I was until you lost focus of the reason why you're visiting her". Adrien rolled his eyes at Plagg. "I am not for-"

"Adrien?" His eyes opened as big as saucepans. He turned slowly to face the voice he that was so familiar. He hadn't expected her to be out of her house, but he also hadn't expected her to notice that he was there, thankfully he hadn't been mid transformation. That would've been a little bit difficult to explain.

"What are you doing here?" He looked into her eyes, they were full in confusion. Guess it's not every day you catch a classmate talking by themselves in an alleyway. Great, now she's going to think I'm weird.

"Oh, I was just.." Dang it, think fast "hiding from my bodyguard". That was normal enough, right?

"Ahhh" Marinette just nodded as if she understood what he meant. "You can come to my house if you want, help you hide out for a bit" He really didn't have any excuse to be able to get out of this one, but he was going to visit her either way, as Chat of course but that's just the small details.

"Yeah, that would be great". A kind smile graced Marinette's lips before she turned and kept walking in direction to her house. When she noticed that he wasn't following her, she looked back and with a small laugh said "You going to stay there or are you going to follow me?"

With a flush of embarrassment he followed after her.

Once inside the bakery, the smell of the sweets and warm bread was comforting, it smelled amazing, even familiar if he was honest but he couldn't place his finger as to why. He had been here before, but never before had it seemed so welcoming.

"Let me get you something to eat, what would you like?" Adrien pondered, he probably shouldn't eat sweets, but considering he was currently mad at his father he thought it'd be a good silent revenge.

"Umm, do you have passion fruit macarons?". Marinette turned to him with a look on her face he couldn't quite decipher.

"Oh, our bakery doesn't make those, Adrien" He heard from behind a tensed Marinette, his eyes fixed on the newcomer, it was Mrs. Dupain-Cheng.

"Really? Sorry, I was sure that the bakery made those. I'll just have anything then"

Marinette moved behind the counter, rounding up a small mountain of different sweets. Adrien couldn't take his eyes off her, she was acting pretty normal, unlike the past week. It did little to calm his nerves however. Not too long after, Marinette came to sit in front of him, leaving a cup of hot chocolate near him, which he gladly took.

It felt uncomfortable, he didn't know what to say, it was never this way when she was around Chat. Maybe it wasn't her, but him. Was he the awkward one? Maybe he was the only one making it feel awkward.

He slowly lifted his eyes, scared of what he'd see once he faced his friend. But he was greeted with the sight of her eyes glued to the table. Should he say something? Surely it couldn't make things even more awkward than he felt now.

"Marinette, thanks" This caused Marinette to finally lift her eyes, her deep blue eyes connecting with his, her head slightly tilted in curiosity.

"For what?"

"For being my partner in crime and letting me into your house. You're really an amazing friend"

He hoped calling her a friend would make her feel more comfortable around him, perhaps she was second-guessing their friendship and he wanted to make sure she knew how valuable as a friend she was to him, both as Adrien and as Chat (not that she would ever know).

Marinette seemed to make herself smaller, if that were even possible. He hadn't expected this reaction; how could it be that he had managed to make her uncomfortable? Stupid, it's because she doesn't consider you a friend. Anyone would feel this way if someone they didn't like called a friend.

"Thanks, Adrien" She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. It was so different compared to when she was with Chat. Oh no, this was a mistake, I knew I should've come as Chat.

He didn't know what else to say, the strange tension made him feel suffocated. He needed to leave as soon as he could, but found it'd be even worse if he left just like that.

He felt a vibration on the table and looked down to his own phone, but the screen was blank. Leaning forward, he realized that it had been Marinette's phone. He stared at her out of the corner of his eye.

She was smiling widely. Oh.

Who could she be texting? He tried to look at her screen, his curiosity winning against his better judgement. Would she smile like that if he texted her? He felt a tiny bit of jealousy over whoever had gotten that reaction out of his friend. It's not like she doesn't deserve to have friends other than you. And he knew that, he really did. He himself had friends he was closer to in his civilian life, but maybe it was that he felt close to her as Chat, but he couldn't help but feel that he wanted to be the only friend to whom she felt as close to as he did to her.

Small giggle left her, before she could stop herself from doing so, and as if suddenly aware of her surroundings, pushed her phone away.

"Just a friend, al-although it doesn't really matter to y-you anyways, so I don't really know w-why I'm telling you that and it's not like you asked either, and I should pro-probably shut up now" Her face blossomed in a bright red shade, reaching up to her ears and looming down unto her chest.

Adrien found the gesture so painfully Marinette that he couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped him. She smiled lightly at him, before looking down at her drink, which was mostly done.

"Marinette, I should probably go, thanks for everything" She looked up at him once again, and nodded. "Right, well see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow". It was a lie, he definitely was going to visit her as Chat later tonight, he still needed to relief the stress from fighting with his father, and surely once he went back to his house there would be even more stress to complain about. Being with Marinette as Adrien was okay, but it wasn't the same as when he was Chat. As Adrien he had to maintain a certain amount of poise that he could shed once he was Chat.

He walked back to his house, not feeling as relieved as he would have liked, although it had been kind of nice to be with Marinette it was almost as equally stressful. It was like walking a minefield. The fact that one of his comments had made Marinette uncomfortable was a clear testament to that.

He neared the mansion, willing himself once again, he didn't want to go anywhere near his father at the moment, but felt it would be too childish of him to do so.

He crossed the threshold, breath stuck in his lungs. "Adrien" His father's voice came from the top of the stairs. Had he been waiting for him there? No, Nathalie had probably told him he had arrived at the house. "Yes Father?"

"I hope you have come to your sense, otherwise I might have to take some of your privileges" His father's stare made his body feel cold. Oh yes, his privileges. Also known as school and friends, as if that weren't what most normal teens already had.

"I have father, I will not go to the bands practices again without telling you beforehand"

"Well, I'd actually prefer if you didn't go at all" This startled Adrien, "Wait, father. They're my friends, I can't just stop seeing them"

His father seemed to ponder on what to say or do, Adrien couldn't figure out what the hell was going through his father's mind, nor did he want to know.

"Fine, you can visit your friends, only after you've taken care of everything and it won't take time away from your responsibilities." Adrien couldn't believe what he just heard. Did his father just give him the green light? He felt a rush of happiness surge through him.

"Thanks father, I'll make sure to not let you down" He couldn't keep the wide smile from spreading across his face. Running up the stairs, he came close to his father, he wanted to hug him but knew the older Agreste wouldn't like it so he kept his hands on his sides.

Without another word, his father turned and went back to his office. Adrien went to his room with a jump to his step. Once inside Plagg went to face his holder. "Does this mean you won't visit Marinette tonight?" Adrien looked at him like he had grown another head.

"What? Of course I'm going to visit her. I may not need consolation anymore, but I'm in such a good mood, and I genuinely want to see her" Plagg seemed unamused.

"You just saw her!"

"Yeah, as Adrien, it's not the same and you know it" Adrien didn't understand why Plagg was being so stubborn about it. He felt defensive trying to justify his actions. "Why are you so against it?"

Well, you've been using me more than usual, and I just don't want to be out of energy when an akuma comes around" Plagg seemed to pout, if that even were possible from the kwami.

"Plagg, is this your way of asking for more cheese?" the kwami seemed offended, but Adrien knew him well enough.

"Ahhh, was that it?" The kwami turned his back on Adrien, who couldn't help but laugh loudly at his kwami's stubbornness.

"It's okay, Plagg. I'll feed you all the amount of Camembert you want" Plagg looked over his shoulder, still not facing Adrien. "Is that a promise?" Adrien nodded.

"Yes Plagg, now let's get on with it, now shall we?"

"well, you know what to do kid"

"Plagg, Transform me!". Not long after his transformation was done, Chat stood in the place Adrien had stood just a few seconds ago. Before leaving however, he left a pillow on the bed posing as himself, just in case someone came to check up on him. Leaving through on his of the windows he leapt out to the night. Not before long he was running across the rooftops, one particular rooftop on his mind.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm trying to figure out the whole end note and start note thing cause I don't like that it keeps appearing on every chapter, so guess I'll mostly evade those for now?


	5. Chapter 5

Chat didn't know what state he would find Marinette in. He had just seen her not even an hour ago so he expected her to be just as when he had left her. But as he gazed inside her room, dancing like a maniac, an adorable maniac should he be exact, was not on the top of his list. It was endearing to say the least but what struck him the most was that he could slightly hear the song that played on her headphones, talk about cat powers. But he really hadn't expected Marinette to be hearing "Take a chance on me" by ABBA, in fact he had thought she only listened to Jagged Stone.

He didn't know how he could alert her of his presence when she had headphones on, usually he tapped at the glass door before even looking through it (just in case she was getting changed or something similar, he was a gentleman after all)

Realizing that she probably wasn't going to notice him unless he entered her room and stood in front of her, he stretched his hand to open the trapdoor, hesitating on whether it was okay. He might end up dead for entering her room basically unannounced but he hoped she would have mercy on his poor soul. Carefully entering to her room, he quickly noticed that the petite girl was clad in only her pajamas, he wasn't sure whether she'd be comfortable with him seeing her like this.

Tentatively he put his hand on her small shoulder. Marinette on the other hand jumped as high as humanly possible, and tangled herself with her legs, a loud thud ensuing as she fell not so graciously to the floor in a tangled mess of limbs.

"CHAT, WHAT THE HELL?" he grimaced at the loud screech from his classmate. Well, that was a reaction he had expected, in theory at least.

Marinette felt her heart thud so loudly against her ribcage. She could hear light steps under her room, and with wide eyes she turned towards her trapdoor. She knew what came next, "Marinette, honey, are you alright?" Chat tensed, and with a finger to her lip she warned him to not make a sound.

"Yes, mamman, just tripped while dancing, you know how clumsy I can be"

"What were those screams I heard?" Marinette felt alarmed, she had to lie her way out of this, she couldn't imagine having to explain to her parents why Paris' superhero was in her room, last time they had caught them at her balcony. She didn't think it'd go so well now, considering he was inside her room, and he had rejected her once before.

"Honey?" Marinette could tell that her mom was holding herself back from entering her room, she had to come up with something, fast.

"Yeah, Mom, I just got scared with the clothes I left on my chair, you know how they sometimes look as if someone was in your room" She laughed, glaring at the sudden guest in her room, yeah she had gotten scared because someone entered her room, but her mom didn't need to know the details.

"Oh, honey, that's why I tell you that you shouldn't leave your clothes all around your mom"

"Yeah, thanks mom"

"Well, call me if anything happens, okay?" she could hear her mom's retreating steps, she waited a full minute before letting the tension in her shoulders loosen.

Chat still hadn't moved, and she wondered whether he was breathing at all. "Is it safe now?" It came out in a slight squeak, and if Marinette wasn't so mad at him she would've thought it was downright adorable. "From my mom? Yes. From me? No. You owe me an explanation, what the hell are you doing in my room? I didn't hear you"

"Well you couldn't hear me because of your headphones, and I tried my best to not scare you. I'm sorry" Chat's cat ears flattened against his head. How the hell could they do that? Weren't they fake?

He looked so sad that Marinette started to feel bad, but caught herself before she found herself letting her boundaries be stepped on. She trusted her kitty, but him entering unannounced could prove to be trouble in the future, especially when she considered that she was the new guardian and she couldn't have him somehow finding said box.

"Look, Chat, I get it that you couldn't let me know, but I'd still prefer if you didn't enter in my room, okay?" Chat quickly nodded, his demeanor lifting up a bit.

"Now, what is it that clearly had you wanting to see me so much?" Chat's eyes brightened at her words. She sat on her floor, Chat choosing to sit on the floor as well, just across in front of her. She could see his tail wag in excitement behind him, and she pondered what it could be that had her kitty this excited.

"Princess, I think I've had a breakthrough with my father" Her eyes snapped open, he wouldn't, would he?

"Chat, I'm sorry but I think it's best we don't talk about your civilian life." Although if she was truthful she wanted to know so much more about her partner, truly know him as far as keeping their identities secret let them.

"Oh, it's okay, I'll just be really generic. I don't think you'd be able to tell who I am just by I'm going to tell you" This made her lift her eyebrow. Well if he was so sure it wouldn't cause any problems, then she'd let him talk about it. Besides, she herself was dying to know what he had to say.

So, leaning her head on her hand, she gestured at him to continue, paying full attention to what he had to say.

"Okay, my father's always really strict, and he barely gives me any liberties." She hadn't thought her partner would have problems with his liberty, considering how he always seemed like such a wild spirited person. "And well today, actually I had a fight with him because he thinks I was letting go of my responsibilities." She understood him, it was hard keeping up with school and her superhero duties. "Wait, Chat, you fought with him?" He looked downcast as though remembering the fight. She crawled on all fours, closing in the space between them. She took his hand in-between hers. She tried to console him, she wasn't sure if it helped having a near stranger console him, but it was all she could do. "What happened after?"

He looked up at her, "Well, I actually escaped and just walked around Paris"

"As Chat?" she hadn't seen him, and usually his presence around the rooftops indicates the presence of an akuma, she hoped no one had noticed him.

He shook his head, "No, as my civilian self" Well, at least her worries were quelled. "What about the breakthrough you mentioned?" At this, his body stood up straight, and as if a switch had been flipped, his tail that had been laying on the floor wagged around. "Well, when I got home, he was for me at the stairs, and of course I thought he was going to fight again and take away any liberty he's been giving me lately. But he said he'll let me be around my friends. Of course, as long as I've made sure all my responsibilities are done, but still it's a big step for me Princess. Never did I think that he'd actually agree to anything that could ever make me remotely happy"

"Chat, I'm so happy for you" she ruffled his hair in adoration. Really, her partner was just such a sunshine sometimes that it was hard to not feel influenced by his glee. But it had her wondering, how bad was his home life that just measly thing such as being able to visit friends was enough to make him the happiest person?

They stared at each other in silence, smiling for what seemed like hours, but was probably just a few minutes. Then suddenly, his face seemed bashful and he grabbed at the back of his neck in nervousness. It was a stance so unlike Chat that it almost gave her whiplash.

"You probably think I'm a weirdo for talking about this with a civilian" He looked at her with a shy smile. She leaned over and grabbed at his arm, pulling it from his insecure stance. "I don't. Cause we're friends, Chat. Truly" and she found herself believing those words, as if she wasn't hiding her biggest secret. It's for their safety, she told herself again and she knew it to be true.

His smile couldn't have been any brighter at her words. His eyes crinkled at the motion, and the pure glee and joy that permeated through his expression was enough to make her feel like her day hadn't been so bad after having that awkward interaction with Adrien. It also made her wonder just how many friends her kitty had, she hadn't thought he'd be the lonely type, but perhaps she had pegged him wrong.

She stood up and turned around looking around her room, looking back she saw that Chat was looking at her with a curious gaze.

"Chat, it's pretty early still, would you feel up to watching a movie with me?" She extended her hand towards him in a sign of invitation. "You know I could never say no to my Princess." Her kitty really never changed, did he?

Once the movies were over and they had all but finished every single pastry she had fetched beforehand, it was time for their goodbyes. Chat didn't want to say goodbye, but seeing it was past 12 on a school night, it would've been rude of him to stay a minute longer.

With a final wave, he leaped unto an adjacent rooftop, quickly running and leaping, landing in his room not too long after. Once inside he de-transformed, and quickly tossed a piece of cheese to Plagg.

The kwami didn't look particularly happy, and he couldn't quite put his finger on why. "I'm exhausted you know that, right? You spent your time very leisurely"

"I know, I know. I extended my visit perhaps a tad much but can you blame me? She asked me to stay to watch movies! I couldn't say no to that." Plagg crossed his arms and stood in his way.

"Kid, I get that you're trying to get closer to Marinette, but don't you think that you should perhaps step back a little? You decided that Kagami is the one that you were going to focus on now" Adrien felt surprised due to the sudden words from his kwami, specially his mention of the Japanese girl, it wasn't usual of him.

"Plagg, Kagami's my girlfriend, Marinette is my friend, and only my friend. I'm not going to stop having girl friends just because I chose to be with Kagami" He had thought the kwami knew this already but apparently Plagg was stubborn. The old deity sure knew how to grind his nerves.

"Whatever you say, kid. Just know that dragging this whole Marinette thing on too long won't be good, especially if you rely too much on her" He didn't understand what Plagg meant, rely too much on Marinette? She was just so helpful that it was hard to not feel like it's easy to tell her everything, especially when she was just so understanding and respectful of his secret identity. But he knew where Plagg was getting at, problems with his father were something he could rely on someone else too.

"Fine, would it make you happy if I relied more on Kagami?" Adrien didn't like the thought of that as much as he liked to admit, but he had to give her a chance.

"Well, there's not much you can open up to her when it comes to Chat, so I guess that can't be fully possible, but yes try opening up more with your friends, Kagami as well I guess."

Was it a bit out there if Adrien thought that Plagg was just being a senile old being that was worrying over mindless things? Cause that was the exact thought that crossed his mind right at that moment.

Turning his head back to the tiny deity, Adrien sighed deeply. "Fine, I'll try." Plagg flew to his face, "Also, I'm reminding you because I know you probably forgot and although I could care less about measly human problems, I really don't want you to be caught out of guard."

"What is it, Plagg?" He had no idea what the kwami had on mind or what it was that he needed to tell him. Plagg smirked, "Don't forget about your date with Kagami tomorrow." Quickly, the tiny deity flew away to god knows where, probably off to eat some of that stinky cheese.

"Shit, Plagg. I completely forgot about that." An annoyed groan escaped him. "I was planning on taking advantage of some of that newfound liberty my father gave me." He glared at no particular direction. "Do you think Kagami would be up to hanging out with the band tomorrow?" Only silence answered him.

"Yeah I don't think she would either"


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien had barely payed attention to class, much less to his surroundings. He had caught a small smile from Marinette, which had given him incredible happiness and joy, but that was about it. He had spent his whole day in the clouds, his father had given him more liberty and his mind had fully drifted to all the many ways he could indulge in his newfound freedom. Perhaps he could go to the movies with his friends, or the whole class. Although a part of him wanted it to be just the group of four. Alya, Nino, Mari and him at the movies is sure to bring his mood up any day, and then they could go out to eat some ice cream.

Soon his reverie was shaken when he felt a tug at his arm, he looked up at the intruder, only to meet with familiar amber eyes, Nino.

"Dude, what's gotten into you today? You're even worse than Marinette." He looked back, trying to find the petite girl, but she wasn't there.

"What happened?" Nino rubbed at his face in exasperation.

"Classes are finished for the day, everyone already left, you're the only one left. Well, besides me that noticed you hadn't moved an inch since Ms. Bustier dismissed the class"

"Sorry, dude. I just was in my head all day today." He wanted to tell the good news to his best friend so badly.

"Oh really? Why's that?" Nino's eyebrow shot up and Adrien had to control himself from looking too excited, he failed of course. "Father's given me more liberty, I can hang out with you guys now. Granted, as long as I've finished with all my responsibilities, but hey! At least he won't be overbearing."

"Woah, seriously? That's great, now we have to make so much plans, I can't believe your pops is finally letting go a bit on that leash he has on you." The excitement in his friend's face was enough to make him feel elated. Finally, he could be like a normal kid.

… … …

Marinette wasn't one to dwell on her partners' other activities, but last night had left her with a massive question looming over her. Just how bad was Chat's civilian life? And if it was as bad as she felt it was, how come he had never talked about it with her, well, Ladybug?

Because you've left it very clear you don't want to know anything that could lead to an identity reveal.

Okay, perhaps she knew the reason as to why he'd never talked about it with Ladybug, but wouldn't it be safer to talk about that with Ladybug than a civilian like her, Marinette? Granted, she was Ladybug, but he didn't need to know that.

Maybe he was being considerate, he knew just how busy Ladybug must be with the new responsibility as guardian. In fact, instead of pondering so much on her partner she should stop procrastinating the inevitable. She had to open the miracle box once and for all. She hadn't wanted to because a part of her felt like it would make her responsibility and the loss of Master Fu too real, but she had given herself two weeks now, and it was time to face it all.

Considering how to approach the situation she pondered over the kwamis. Perhaps it'd be best to let out of the box those kwamis with whom I've interacted the least with, or maybe it'd be best to go over the ones I'm more familiarized with already? Ugh, I can't seem to decide!

Granted, she was wholly new at this and Master Fu had always been very vague with what he let her know. It was more than he ever let Chat Noir know though. A passing thought of how if Chat Noir knew more about the kwamis and the miracle box then he'd be able to help her soon was tossed away.

Chat couldn't know, not about the kwamis and not about her identity. Her body shook strongly as the memory of an akumatized Chat Noir, Chat Blanc he had called himself, crept unto her consciousness. If that was what would happen to her kitty if he ever found out her identity, then she'd prefer die than let that happen to him.

"Tikki, would it truly be bad if Chat Noir found out about my identity? You know with me being the guardian now and all?" The red kwami came out from her usual hiding place, and faced Marinette with a grim expression.

"Well, it would be even more dangerous Marinette, if he akumatized while knowing your identity," Marinette could almost see the gears move in her head as she thought of the possible consequences, perhaps she didn't want to talk about them as much as Marinette didn't want to hear them. "Hawkmoth would not only get hold of the Ladybug miraculous, but the whole miracle box and that would be a disaster."

She turned her head towards where she knew the box laid hidden from any onlookers. "Marinette, look at me." She turned her head towards Tikki, who now held a serious yet understanding expression. "I know you love Chat as a friend, and that you wish things didn't have to be such a mess at times, but you're the Guardian now, Marinette. It is your duty to keep the Miraculous safe, above anything else." She couldn't keep staring at the kwami, she didn't want to think about what Tikki was saying fully implied. "Marinette, seriously, look at me. Until Hawkmoth is defeated, you and Chat will have to remain strangers."

She couldn't help but laugh at the irony. "Yeah, strangers that trust their life in the hands of the other without the bat of an eye."

She felt grim after thinking so much about such subjects, it was enough to bring down her mood, not even taking into account how she was taking the whole Adrien situation. If she was honest she hated how she was treating him.

He had been nothing short of an amazing friend to her, and somehow that was a problem for her heart and emotions. If he wasn't so gosh-darned perfect perhaps she'd be able to move on. But even the sight of his blond hair in front of her as they sat in classes, or whenever she caught his movements from her periphery as he walked along with Nino, it all caused her breath to get caught in her lungs, unable to properly breathe.

Okay, perhaps her course of action wasn't the best, ignoring the blond wasn't really taking her anywhere besides creating him a nice little room in her head, and he wasn't paying any damned rent in it. She needed space, but she needed a way of making it so that he granted her that much needed space. She didn't know how she'd accomplish it, honestly there wasn't any reason that she could come up with to justify her not being as chummy with the blond as she had been not so long ago. Not without hurting him, or making him aware of her feelings for the blond.

Gosh, she desperately needed some fresh air to clear all her thoughts.

…

And like a normal kid he had a date that night. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't nervous, he wasn't sure how a date between Kagami and him would go without Marinette there, because funny enough she was always there and her presence would calm his nerves.

But he couldn't ask her to act as an intermediary on a date with Kagami, it didn't matter that they were all friends, he was sure that his head would be on a platter for even thinking of it.

He walked up to his closet. Should he dress up? Perhaps using the same clothes, he used every day wouldn't be best, but he wasn't in the mood of actually dressing up for the date. Maybe change up his shirt and some simple jeans would do.

It had been a surprise when his father had greenlighted his date with Kagami, of course it was actually Nathalie that had actually notified him. He let himself get drowned by all the plans he wanted to do with his friends. Soon enough though his thoughts were left behind as the Tsurugi household came into view.

He hadn't planned anything for the evening per se, he had just left it all on Kagami's hands. He was curious about what she came up with, considering that they only met up for fencing class or events where their parents would make them attend together.

Seeing Kagami come out of her house, he quickly shook from his thoughts and came out of ther car, holding the door open for her, with a small smile. She looked at him with glee, which wasn't an expression often seen in the Japanese girl.

"How are you, Kagami?" She looked up at him, and without answering proceeded to enter the car and sit down. He closed the door behind her "Okay… good to know". Well, if this was how the rest of the date was going to go, then it would be a long evening. Going around the car he sat behind his driver, Kagami to the other side of the car, staring at him. "I'm quite well, Adrien, thank you for asking."

"Right, so what's the plan for today?"

"Well, according to the plan I made, we'll take a walk along the Seine, then we'll go to the Jardin des Tuileries perhaps even visit the Louvre, yeah I think we can squeeze it in, then we'll have dinner at Le Grand Paris."

Adrien could only whistle lowly at the extensive itinerary. "Woah, that's a lot, you sure we'll be able to make it to everything?" He wasn't even sure if his tired body could even handle so much and he was a superhero, for fuck's sake.

"Of course we'll be able to, it's only a few of the things I want to do with you. I figured we wouldn't be able to do them all in one day, so I divided them between this and our future dates." Future dates, huh? He probably wouldn't mind them.

It didn't take long for his bodyguard to park near the Seine, so he got out and once again held the door open for Kagami. "Shall we?" A smile graced his lips, as he extended his hand, waiting for her to hold onto it. She looked up at him, and grabbed at his hand with her oh-so confident poise that was so usual of her.

Not long after they walked along the Seine in mostly silence, he didn't know if he should hold her hand or what. He wanted to enjoy their date, truly. "So Kagami, how have things been for you since we last saw each other?"

"You mean since yesterday?" He couldn't help but chuckle at her sarcastic question "I've been well, busy as always. Although I did have a particularly nice time during archery today"

"Really, what happened?" He felt her hand get closer to his as they accidentally brushed, he had the sudden urge to say sorry, but kept it to himself. She was most likely doing it on purpose, and it would probably make things awkward if he even so much as moved away or said anything about it.

"Well, I had full tens today" her smug grin let him know that she was quite proud of herself.

"Don't you usually get full tens?" Her face fell slightly, and he suddenly felt like an idiot for asking that. He knew how much of a competitive spirit Kagami had. So much so that their relationship and friendship was mostly carried by their competitiveness in fencing and other aspects of life.

"No, open field archery is quite unpredictable at times, wind changes suddenly and it makes it difficult to hit the target all the time."

"Really, I didn't know that. Guess one learns something knew every day."

"Certainly."

"What about you, Adrien? How have you been?"

"Well, pretty great. My father has decided to give me a bit more leniency."

"Oh really, tell me more. How did you manage that?" And so, he did, the awkwardness he had felt quickly fading as they fell in a comfortable friendly conversation. He enjoyed it when they were like that, it felt nice.

… … …

They had been enjoying the view of the Jardin des Tuileries , talking leisurely, finally holding hands thanks to Kagami, when a sudden boom disrupted the atmosphere they had formed around each other. It hadn't sounded too far away and he struggled between wanting to put Kagami to safety and running the other direction so he could transform. But no matter how much he'd like to take the girl to safety, his duty as one of the heroes of Paris urged him to flee to the safety of eyes that could see him.

"Get to safety! Now!" He pushed the girl towards the opposite direction of the noise.

"What about you?" She wouldn't leave until he went with her, he knew it.

"I'll be right behind you, I just want to make sure everyone will be able to make it to safety." She didn't seem content with what he said, but only seemed to nod as she herself took the hand of an elderly woman that had been near them, taking her to safety.

He ran between some bushes, making sure no one was around. Just a few seconds after Chat Noir stood where Adrien had. Grabbing his baton, he lifted himself in the air, trying to figure out what was the source of the disturbance. He found it quickly, the huge monster was hard to miss. He saw Ladybug swing over the city, approaching the akuma quickly, so he vaulted himself along the rooftops of Paris to join her side.

"So, Ladybug, what do we have here?" she turned towards him with a serious expression, she seemed annoyed even. Well, what turned her day so sour?

"Chat, well, it seems to be a plant based akuma, I think it came from the Garden of Versailles" What? He had been there and he hadn't noticed the hard-to-miss monster. "Is the whole monster the akumatized victim or are they inside?" Taking her yo-yo from her waist, she stood up, readying herself for the battle.

"I think the person's inside; you see how when the vines of the monster move? It protects its' center. I'm pretty sure that's cause the person is there, and with them the akumatized object."

Chat turned to look at her, she had only gotten there just a little bit earlier than him and had managed to observe so much. He looked at the monster trying to see if he could figure out anything else.

There. He grinned in satisfaction.

"Ladybug, look at it closely, it grows every time water touches it, and it's heading straight to the Seine, but it's keeping away from the hot street poles, I think heat might make it weak." She looked at him with a small smile. "So we need to intercept it before it gets anywhere need he Seine, thanks Ki-Chat" Her change in name didn't pass unnoticed by Chat, but he figured that she was just re-establishing their professional relationship.

"Any plan?" She looked back to the monster, and with a frown, she just shook her head, "No, I think we'll have to fight it without a plan for now. Well, the plan for now is don't let it get close to any body of water, maybe keep it pinned against the poles"

He nodded, before swiftly following after her into the battle. She swung up into an arc hitting the monster in its face. The vines just moved, as if absorbing the shock from the kick that she had landed. She incorporated herself next to him on the street.

"So I guess, direct hits don't really work?" He could see her shaking her leg, as gooey substance went down her leg.

"No, and hitting it just leaves this on you. Great, I hope that doesn't have any effe-" she hadn't finished her sentence when he saw her fall down, the leg that had hit the monster had given under her weight. "Shit, Chat. It has numbing effects, don't touch it."

He helped her stand up. "Okay, so new plan?"

"Yeah, new plan, don't let it get close to any body of water, and don't touch it"

"Yeah that'll be easy." Grabbing his baton, he looked at Ladybug. "Can you stand?"

"Just take me to that pole, I think I'll be able to stand" He nodded, taking her to where she mentioned.

Once he knew she was okay, he turned towards the monster and lunged forward, aiming his baton towards the center, where the akumatized person was, according to Ladybug. His baton got stuck, the vines pulling on it trying to take it from his hands. He pulled harshly in an attempt to get it loose from the vines. The baton suddenly dislodged from the monster, sending him backwards from the tension between the two.

"So, the vines have a mind of their own. Any plan over there?" He turned looking at Ladybug.

"Not yet, I can't think of anything and this leg isn't helping" She looked frustrated, it had been a long time since she had taken this long to come up with a plan. "Don't you think it's a sign you should call out your Lucky Charm?"

She seemed to agree with him as she called out her Lucky Charm, "A hose? Seriously Ladybug? Tell your power that this guy over here actually gets more paw-erful with water."

"Chat, not now. Can you distract it while I try to figure out how to use it?"

"Of course, anything you need" He quickly turned towards the monster which had broken a fire exhaust and was quickly growing. How was he supposed to deal with that?

"Ladybug, I suggest you hurry up unless you want to fight a monster the size of the Eiffel Tower." He certainly didn't.

"I'm on it" He tried to move the akuma from the water "Hey, what's got you in such a vine-y situation?"

"I'm tired of people thinking that plants aren't important unless it's for their viewing pleasure, now I'm going show everyone the power of plants."

"Well, honestly I can't help but say that I really expected a bit more than just that."

"I'll just show you how I'll turn you into minced cat meat" Chat grimaced. "Hopefully we'll never get to that." He dodged a vine arm that landed next to him, missing him.

"Chat, take it up to the next light poles, and stretch your baton when he gets there so he can't go back." He swiftly followed Ladybug's orders. She created a net between the poles, blocking the way forward, and he put his baton just behind the monster. It tried to escape as vines went around Ladybug's net, effectively leaving the center without as much protection.

He could barely see what happened next but before he could even realize what exactly was going on, the person that had been inside was held in the air as the hose from Ladybug's Lucky Charm wrapped itself around their body caging them. The vines slithered on the floor, unable to reconnect with the body.

Ladybug stepped over the vines, careful not to actually touch them. Reaching up to the person, she grabbed the gardening trowel in their hand, breaking it to release the akuma. She quickly worked to purify it. She threw her Lucky Charm in the air, summoning the healing bugs throughout the affected areas.

"Well, I'm still not sure how you did it, but I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing your power in action."

"Thanks, Chat." Lifting their fists, they both pronounced the words that had become a routine at this point, "Pound it."

Suddenly remembering how he had been in a date before the akuma had appeared, he turned in direction to where Versailles was. "Do you think you'll be able to handle him? I was kind of busy with something before the akuma"

"Yeah, sure, no worries, I'll take care of things here." She smiled up at him, as she turned her sight to the direction he had been looking at as well, her expression turning somber in a flash before it was gone. Had he imagined that?

Leaping up, he vaulted along the rooftops, he only hoped Kagami wouldn't be too mad at him.


	7. Chapter 7

All things considered Adrien thought that his date with Kagami had been a smidge bit successful. Putting aside the obvious interruption caused by the akuma, and the not so great excuse he had to give Kagami thereafter, the evening was enjoyable to say the least. Perhaps there were too many spaces filled with awkward silence, but he couldn't expect much from their first date, it was a common occurrence or so he believed.

He now found himself in his room, staring at his computer screen mindlessly as his thoughts rampaged. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Plagg, do you feel that too?" The tiny god turned towards him as he gulped another entire piece of camembert.

"Feel what?" Plagg looked at him with curiosity, as if he really didn't know what Adrien was feeling.

"I feel a bit uneasy, I can't quite put my finger on it."

"It might be the miraculous instincts transferring a bit onto you, did you see anything today that might make you feel this way? Anything strange or not usual?" he tried recollecting what had happened previously that evening, but nothing really jumped to the forefront of his mind.

Except perhaps… no, it had to be something else, but it wouldn't hurt mentioning it to Plagg.

"When I was leaving after the akuma attack, Ladybug seemed different. I can't really explain, she had this look on her face that didn't sit right with me, but it appeared and went away so quickly that I had thought that I must have imagined it." Plagg looked at him with a knowing look.

"Well, that must be it, you guys are connected after all. If you notice that something might be wrong with her, it'll bother you, even unconsciously." Adrien didn't understand, hadn't he given up on her already?

"Plagg, but I've decided not to pursue her any-"

"It doesn't have anything to do with that, but all miraculous holders are connected, be it as friends, partners or lovers. You'll feel affected by it."

After hearing Plagg's words he felt the need to go out into the night and seek Ladybug, maybe she'd be transformed. Perhaps he could find out just what it was that had made her look the way she had.

"Plagg, transform me!" not long after, he was running and vaulting himself over the rooftops of Paris, the crescent moon not shining much light over the already darkened sky. He decided that the first place he should look for her would be their usual meeting spot. It didn't take him long, and not before long he noticed that no one was there. It had been worth a try. Not fully giving up, he decided to go around Paris, hoping he'd catch sight of the superheroine.

He passed near his school, stopping on the rooftop to catch a break. Suddenly, he heard a quiet sob, he tried to focus on where it came from. His immediate thought was that it was Ladybug crying alone on a solitary rooftop.

He was soon proven wrong when he realized that the sound came from a very familiar place. The Dupain-Cheng bakery, or more specifically, Marinette's room. At his realization, he felt a wave of protectiveness hit him.

He vaulted himself swiftly, landing silently on the familiar balcony.

… … … … … … …

She had seen it with her own eyes, as they walked along the Seine with interlocked hands. She had known that Adrien and Kagami were headed towards a relationship, that knowledge had been the biggest reason as to why she had decided to push aside her feelings for the blond, she just didn't know that it had all happened so fast. Perhaps it had been a tad masochistic of her to stare at them while on their date, maybe even a little bit stalker-y, but she had been unable to stop herself from looking at them enjoy their perfect little date.

"Maybe they were just walking as friends, Marinette." Tikki said in an attempt to lift her mood

"They definitely seemed more than chummy to me, Tikki. I know Adrien hasn't said anything about them being official but perhaps he's just waiting for the perfect moment to tell the friend group." She laid her head on her pillow as she curled up into herself. "It's over, isn't it?"

"What's over, princess?"

She jumped at the question. She hadn't heard him land on her rooftop, too busy wallowing in self-pity.

"Chat! I didn't hear you, you almost scared me to death!" She hadn't expected him to come tonight of all nights. "Why are you here, Chat?"

"Oh, I thought we were over this, you know. Considering we're good friends and all," he grinned as wide as the Cheshire cat but it quickly fell leaving way for a sudden insecurity to weave its way in.

"I mean, we are good friends, right?" The gaze of his eyes fell as if he truly believed that perhaps they weren't as good of friends as they had become. His insecurity over their friendship made her wonder just what kind of friendships he's had in the past, if any at all. "I-Sorry, I'm not here for that at all. That wasn't the purpose as to why I'm here at all."

"Chat, we are, we're great friends," she held his hands hoping to let him know that their friendship hadn't changed, "but I was actually hoping to just spend the night by myself, I really don't feel up to having company"

Chat's smile dropped. "Princess, are you okay? What's wrong?" He held up a hand to cup her face, but at the sight of her distraught face chose against it. "Want to talk about it?"

Mari pondered on whether she should tell him about what she had seen. "Can I?" She felt her voice tremble, it wasn't often that she opened up to someone else besides Tikki when she was feeling as wrecked as she did in that exact moment.

"Of course, you know I'm here for you always" Breathing deeply, she willed herself to talk about what had been hurting all evening, or at least the gist of it. He really didn't need to know the details "Today I saw the boy I liked, with another girl"

"Mari…" She felt a hand land on her shoulder. "And I'm sure they were in a date, no, I'm convinced they were, and they looked so good paired together."

"Are you sure? They might have been just as friends." She shook her head.

"I know what I saw, Chat. It was a couple, she looked at him like he was her world."

"And what about him? How did he look at her? You might have misunderstood." She hated this, she didn't want to be told this. It gave her hope, and she didn't need false hope, she didn't need something to cling to. She needed to heal and move on.

"I couldn't see him, but Chat. I don't need hope, all that will do is keep me stuck in the same place." She could see his face change momentarily, and she understood that he was thinking about Ladybug then, it didn't last long enough.

"Marinette, if he's made you so miserable, are you angry at him?" She wondered why the odd question, perhaps he was thinking about the instances when they would have a strained partnership sometimes when her partner would confess and she'd turn him down. She saw that his ears were laying down flat on his head, and she knew then that she was right. Her kitty was regretting his past actions and it warmed her chest in appreciation.

"Maybe, but I shouldn't feel upset because we're nothing, and he doesn't owe me anything just because I have feelings for him, so it's outrageous that I'm feeling so much pain, much less get angry at him because he…" she sighed deeply "I don't blame- I can't blame him"

"Princess, even though you guys are nothing as you say, your feelings are still valid, you feel hurt and it's okay to feel like that, it's a process. It's also good you're not feeling angry, I don't think I'd be able to fight against you if you were ever akumatized" Chat turned his body and laid across the bed, extending his arms in invitation.

She pondered whether she felt comfortable being in her partner's arms on her bed. She was hurt, and he was offering himself to help her, so she let herself close the distance as she felt two strong arms enclose her loosely as he pulled her into a small hug.

Letting go, she settled herself next to him on her bed, both staring beyond what laid her crystal trapdoor.

"Chat, I feel so stupid for ever thinking that he could fall for me. I don't have anything I could offer to him"

Chat shushed her. "Don't say that, Princess. You're an amazing girl and an amazing friend." She could feel his gaze on her, so she turned around to face him. "Chat…" She didn't have to say anything more as she suddenly could feel warmth enveloping her, a small smile formed on her lips as she let herself be comforted by her friend. Not long after, she felt coiling around her waist, pulling her even closer, so close she could finally feel his purr, that on any other occasion would have made her laugh, not it just lulled her into a content sleep.

…

Marinette woke up feeling groggy, but feeling better than before, all things considered she had been a mess the night before, and if it weren't thanks to her partner she'd probably been just as bad in the morning. She had her kitty to thank for that.

She looked to her side, noting that the feline had left sometime in the night after she had fallen asleep. Being between his arms had calmed her so much that she had slept undisturbed. It had been a while since she'd been able to sleep without even so much of an interruption, be it an akuma or her own incapacity of sleeping peacefully. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the small red kwami approach her.

"Tikki, I know I shouldn't have let him st…"

"This time it was okay, I understand, however you should know that it's incredibly dangerous for him to stay the night, with both of you asleep, anything could have happened. He could've-"

"De-transformed, I know," Marinette looked down, filled with guilt, she knew the little god only wanted her safety, but it still felt like it was her mother scolding her.

"Or equally as worse, he could've seen me."

"I don't think that'll happen, you hide pretty well." The tiny god crossed her arms, unease crept up onto her small features.

"He literally interrupted you while you were still talking to me. He basically barged in unannounced, he could've seen me. And he's a miraculous holder, even worse he's seen me before, he knows who I am. If he so much catches a glimpse of me, he will know your identity, Marinette. The same thing if he even so much catches a glimpse of the miracle box."

"Yeah, you're right. He's aware of a lot of things about Ladybug. I'll be careful next time" Throwing her little friend a smile before going down the stairs walking towards her closet, ready to start the day.

Marinette rushed into her classroom, not wanting to be late too much this week, considering it was only Monday after all. Glancing up at Adrien she forced a smile, to which he momentarily frowned before catching himself and returning the smile, trying to cover up the slight mess up. But Marinette was so inside her head that it fell to blind eyes.

Her talk with Chat really gave her some perspective, or more like knowing how he felt suddenly gave her the perspective. If he could work with her efficiently enough as partners, she could be friends with Adrien, maybe not now when the wound was a bit too fresh but in a few days, maybe she could start opening to the possibility of a friendship between them.

Not feeling all that there, her classes passed all in a blur, as the pages on her notebook stared back at her all blank. It wasn't until a nudge from Alya that she was able to shake herself from her reverie.

"Geez, girl. What's got you so deep into your thoughts? If you keep this up your grades may get affected" Marinette just smiled at the brunette.

"That's what I have you for. I can just take all your class notes." She could see Adrien staring at her from the corner of her eye, his face with an edge of worry. The flick of a finger on her forehead was what took her away again from her thoughts.

"I'm not going to be here forever. What if I get sick?" Marinette laughed as she stared the boy who sat in front of her friend. "That's what I have Nino for."

"Hey! Am I just some Alya replacement?"

"Oh Nino, you know you wouldn't be able to live up to my standards." The couple fell into a playful banter causing Marinette to smile widely. Man, did she love them.

She dared to glance towards the blond, quickly realizing her mistake as blue met green and her breath was taken away in a mere second. Oh, how she had forgotten what it felt like. She craved for the day where she'd only see a friend whenever she would lay her eyes on him. Jest, it was mere fantasy at this point of her life.

She knew she had to tell the girls that she would be trying to move on, and perhaps even thank them for all that they've done to help such a hopeless case as Marinette.

"Alya, I- there's something I need to talk to you. Alone." Her friend stared at her in curiosity.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go to your house? I think we have time, recess only started ten minutes ago."

Already picking up her bag, she agreed with Alya. It would be infinitely more private and she wouldn't have to worry about peeping toms"

They made their way to her house, and a few quick greetings they were in her room. Sitting down on the chaise Alya finally let out what she had been dying to ask. "So what is it that you requested my presence alone? Does it have anything to do with a certain green-eyed blond?"

Marinette struggled with how to tell her friend. After all, she had supported her all throughout the journey of her crush. "I've decided I want to get over Adrien."

"What? Girl, you know that's insane. You can't be serious. Marinette, you didn't see, but I did. You should've seen the way he's been looking at you today, his eyes have been on you all day."

"I can't keep going like this, Alya. I need to move forward." Her lips started to tremble at the memory of seeing Kagami and Adrien together. "I can't keep holding on to the hope that one day he'll see me as more than a friend."

Alya's expression softened in apprehension, "Mari..." She walked towards the bluenette, extending her arms around the petite girl in a hug. "I'm sorry for being so pushy just now."

"Thanks, Alya. That's why now, I'll truly try to be Adrien's friend." Alya looked down at her, worry etched onto her face. "Are you sure you'll be okay with that?"

"I won't be, not at first. But, I have to try." The brunette separated from her, still holding onto her arms. "it's not good to hide your feelings, you can't just suddenly proclaim that you only see him as your friend."

"And I won't, I won't push aside my feelings. But now my goal will be to truly just be friends with Adrien."


	8. Chapter 8

Soon after classes had ended for the day, Marinette walked toward the door of the school with Alya by her side, whom was talking about some update on the Ladyblog. She didn't pay much mind to it, because she had seen it before her friend had told her about it. after the whole surprise when Alya divulged the secret of the miraculous on the usually helpful website, Marinette now was all too aware of the influence it had and how maybe some things should be constantly on Ladybug's radar, aka her.

She heard someone call out her name. She recognized that voice, she wasn't a stranger to hearing it often, so she didn't even have to turn to the side to know who it was. She looked at Alya, who's eyes held a playful glint ad her lips turned into a smirk.

"Go, talk to him" Marinette stared at her, could she be even more obvious with her intentions?. Alya had made it clear before that she thought that Marinette and Luka would make a cute couple, but Marinette didn't even want to think about that at the moment. How could she when she was still very much hurting? Besides, she wasn't all that sure what were Luka's intentions.

"Oh, come on, girl. I have to go home now either way. You know, babysitting duty." Waving at Luka who was still waiting to the side, Alya said her goodbyes without even letting Marinette say another word. Sighing, Marinette turned to the side and walked towards him who had been patiently waiting to the side of the doors.

"Hey, Luka." She smiled warmly at her friend.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here." She couldn't help but giggle at his words. "I do study here; it shouldn't come as a surprise." She couldn't stop herself from teasing him a bit. Seeing him turn slightly red spurred her on to tease him even more but she held herself back. She shouldn't tease her friends so much, much less when it could be seen in the wrong light.

"Right, I just hadn't expected to see you. Anyways, I'm glad to see you." A small smile graced his lips as he looked down at her.

"Thanks, the feeling's mutual. Umm, so what's got you here? I mean, why are you waiting here? In front of my school. I don't mean to imply that you're waiting for me or anything, but I don't think I've ever seen you wait here." She felt herself stammering, she hated when she made a fool of herself. Couldn't she ever think before speaking? Also, is this what was to become of her? A stammering mess whenever she talked to a guy? I hope not.

"I'm waiting for Juleka, we're going shopping." A pang of disappointment hit her. Had she hoped he'd be there for her? That was preposterous. They were only friends after all. then what he said came to the forefront of her mind. Shopping? She hadn't thought the siblings were too keen on shopping. As if understanding what she had been thinking, he explained, "oh, it's just that Juleka had a growth spurt and her clothes now sit a little funny on her." Oh, she had noticed something looked different with her friend but she had been so focused on other things that she hadn't taken notice what it had been.

She saw Juleka approach them, with Rose on her side. She took this as a sign that this was her moment to leave. "Well, I guess I won't take more of your time. Hope you enjoy the rest of the day."

"Thanks." He hesitated for a moment before deciding on continuing. "Hey, Marinette?" She looked up at him once again. "Yeah?"

He smiled widely, "It was really nice seeing you." She laughed. "What are you talking about? We saw each other this weekend."

"It never hurts to see you" He chuckled lowly, and his words almost made her feel better about the hole that currently left her heart empty.

Almost.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Adrien had been with Nino when felt he himself worry as he looked from the sidelines at the scene in front of him. It might have not been Adrien's business but it made him uneasy seeing his friend force herself to be friendly towards the person that had caused the turmoil she had gone through last night. But Adrien didn't know that, he wasn't supposed to. Only Chat Noir knew.

He really worried for Marinette as the flashback of her holding tightly onto Chat as her body shook with sobs she kept holding back. Maybe it wasn't a scene that Adrien should have been witness of, but it wasn't like he could help it. He was her friend. She herself told him so, and her acceptance to let herself be consoled by Chat only brought about a feeling of protectiveness.

She was his first friend, and he would do anything to protect her. As long as she wished for it. He also had pondered whether getting close to her as Chat Noir would spark the feelings that she had once professed to feel for the leather clad hero. But something in him doubted that they had ever reached the level of what she felt for Luka. it had most likely been just a short infatuation triggered after Gladiator. He couldn't deny that he often saved her from akumas, and maybe that had sparked her sudden interest in the hero. But Adrien knew Marinette wasn't a fickle person, she had always looked at Luka the way she did now and he doubted that would change anytime soon.

Seeing her try her best to talk to Luka made Adrien feel bad, and he wanted to comfort his friend. Maybe even help her a bit.

He felt Nino staring at him. Adrien had stopped walking the moment he had noticed Marinette and Luka, and he was sure Nino had noticed the reason to his abrupt pause.

"You looking at Mari and Luka?" Nino kept glancing between them and Adrien, as if trying to figure out something.

"Umm, no. I just got a bit distracted with something else." Adrien was usually good at lying, but it wasn't the case when it came to his best friend, much less now when it was as clear as day that he had just lied but he couldn't be bothered at the moment. Nino just looked at him curiously, with an eyebrow raised to show his clear suspicion.

"They look good together, don't they?" Nino glanced back towards the two who seemed to still be talking amicably.

"Yeah, they do." And they did, but if Luka really was the guy that had caused Marinette to feel so much pain, he wasn't sure if he'd be okay with it all. But he wasn't the one who could call the shots regarding that. That right belonged to Marinette and only her.

Adrien could almost see the gears turning on Nino's head, it made him feel uneasy.

"What?"

His friend was usually chill about everything and seeing him act this way just made him feel awkward.

"Nothing. I just thought about something, but it seems I was wrong." Adrien felt suspicious over his words, but let it go knowing nothing good would come from pondering too much over it.

Except he found himself pondering over it. Him and his stupid overthinking. Did he seem strange? Would Nino tell Alya? Whom in turn would tell Marinette of course, he knew how best friendships worked. That would totally blow his cover, right? No, it couldn't. Him staring at his friends talking certainly couldn't lead to Marinette thinking that he's Chat Noir. Surely.

"So what do you think?" He was pulled out of his reverie by the expectant voice from his best friend. Had Nino been talking to him?

"What?" Nino looked slightly amused by Adrien's confused expression. Granted, it wasn't polite to not pay attention to people but could anyone blame him?

"I asked if you'd like to hang at my house? Alya's stuck babysitting the twins and I'll have the place to myself. We could play video games, and stuff. I could even show you some of the new tunes I've mixed up recently." Adrien shoulders slumped, his face showing regret.

"I'm sorry, Nino. I have a photoshoot today. I'd love to go next time I'm available." Nino grinned, understanding glimmering in his eyes as he laid his hand on Adrien's shoulder. "I understand, dude. Your pops has too much for you."

Once Adrien had arrived home after his short photoshoot, he quickly headed to his room. He couldn't stop thinking about Marinette possibly forcing herself to act normal with Luka. It also gave him some perspective about his partnership with Ladybug. Was he really willing to push away his friendship with her? He had thought it'd be almost impossible to be around her as just friends, at least for the moment. But seeing Marinette try her best to be friends with Luka, it gave him a new purpose and a new goal.

Finding a new resolution, he said out loud what he had finally decided on. "Plagg, I've decided I'm going to pursue a true friendship with Ladybug. All romantic feelings aside" He felt neon green eyes bore into his own. It felt like he was staring right into his soul, it was a bit unsettling.

"Don't you think it's a bit too soon to try to be just friends with her?" What could Plagg mean? The akumas wouldn't wait for him to get his feelings in order.

"What do you mean? We need a better teamwork."

"No, your teamwork is good and efficient. What you need is to give yourself space, kid. You can be there for her when she needs you, but I think a friendship is too much right now."

"Fine, I'll agree with you on this one. I just hope it doesn't take too long." And he did, he wanted nothing more than to be able to be friends with his lady. Loving her had hurt too much, but surely friendship could make that better.

… … … … …

Marinette was pondering over her interaction with Luka, she still wasn't sure if he liked her and she didn't want to assume either. She turned her eyes to where she hid the miraculous box. She figured it'd be good to let out one of the kwamis.

"Tikki, who do you think I should let out first? I don't want to make any kwami feel bad." She looked up at Tikki who was floating to the side of her head.

"No kwami would get mad at you for not letting them out, Marinette" Tikki giggled lightly before moving towards her line of sight. "Pick whichever."

Marinette appreciated her friend's comfort about how the kwami's wouldn't be angry at her, but saying 'pick whichever' didn't help one bit. Why couldn't people understand that Marinette was a mess when it came to taking decisions?

Then she felt as if a lightbulb had turned on her head. Of course! Leaving it at random would take away any need for her to take any decision. She walked to her desk and grabbed a paper, writing down all the kwami's names. Cutting those into small pieces she placed the paper slips into a paper bag. After shaking it around she ventured to picking out one slip. She quickly read the name of the kwami that'd spend the evening out.

Longg.

Well she certainly was a kwami that, although Marinette had used her in battle, Marinette didn't know much about her. She had yet to see the full extent of the power of her miraculous as well considering that she had yet to see her powers of the lighting dragon. Certainly, she held a useful power who she'd need in the future.

Walking up to where the box hid she slowly moved the obstructions that hid the very obvious round object. She had had to create a secret hideout that would only open when one moved the wooden pieces of the box that held the miracle box accordingly. It was a tricky little thing, and she had yet to fully master the order. Holding the miracle box like this in her hands made everything feel a million times more real. She truly was the guardian now, and the only way to get out of it was forgetting everything. What a cruel fate.

Shaking her inner turmoil, Marinette opened the box quickly spotting the miraculous of the dragon.

"Greetings, Guardian." Longg bowed his head. "Hey Longg, it's good to see you." The kwami just stared at her. It made her uncomfortable, was she supposed to do anything?

"I suppose you're trying to get acquainted with the kwamis, yes?" She could only nod as the dragon kwami floated towards Tikki. Marinette felt lost on what she should do. She didn't have the grimoire, nor Master Fu's tablet that contained the copies and surely going to the Agreste mansion would be insane. Could she ask Adrien to make copies of it? No it would be too suspicious. Besides, it would be futile considering she wouldn't even be able to read it. Oh, how she wished Master Fu had taught her to read the scriptures.

It didn't help that the kwami's themselves weren't allowed to look at the grimoire, so no help on that side. Marinette was thankful that Master Fu had taught her the power up formula because she wasn't sure how she'd deal without them. At least she was useful for one thing.

Perhaps the way to start was just getting to know the kwamis and their extent of their power. It would be a slow start, but a start it would be regardless!

… …

It was starting to get dark when Marinette decided that it'd be best if Longg went back to the miracle box. She didn't like the thought of having to limit herself because of the looming "threat" of Chat appearing while she had any kwami besides Tikki out and about, but she couldn't deny that she liked his visits.

Time only proved her point when she heard a loud thud on her balcony. Turning towards where her skylight laid, she waited for Chat to peek and make his presence known in her room. It didn't take a more than a few seconds before she heard knocks. Well, at least her kitty was learning some manners. She smiled at the thought as she climbed up the stairs that lead to her bed, quickly climbing up unto her bed, pushing the skylight open.

She moved to the side so that he could enter, but he just stared at her. She couldn't help but frown at his behaviour. Had her actions yesterday cost her his friendship? She had thought that it had pulled them together in some way.

Chat extended his arm, signaling with his eyes for her to take his hands. Odd. That was all she could think about before grabbing his waiting hand. He smiled widely as he pulled her up to the balcony.

"Chat, what's going on? Don't you want to come inside?" She made a gesture as she stared back down towards her room, the bright light casting the front of her body unto the shadows, leaving only a trickle of light illuminating Chat's face. She didn't make an effort so that he could see her better, she knew that he had no trouble seeing in the dark.

"As tempting as it sounds, I have other plans for tonight." Marinette felt her shoulders slump in dejection. She had hoped to spend the night with a friend that understood the emotional turmoil she was going through. Granted, she was the source of his but he would never find out about that.

A pang of guilt hit her. Suddenly, a new resolution made it's way into her mind. If Ladybug couldn't be there for Chat Noir as friend and partner, then Marinette would be there to at least be his friend. She couldn't hope to fully replace Ladybug, but her civilian self had liberties she could never grant her super heroine persona.

"So it's a quick visit then? That's fine. Want to sit down over there?" She pointed to the side of her balcony where there laid some chairs she had put there to enjoy evenings like this.

"Not really, Princess. We're just not going spend the night here." A wide cheshire grin spread across Chat's face. Marinette was sure that she looked as if the wheels in her brain were turning. Well, she certainly felt that way at least.

"Chat, what do you mean?" His only response was extending his hand. His whole body seemed to shake with excitement and she could feel his giddiness radiate from him. Tentatively, she walked closer to him, and laid her hand over his. He quickly took hold of her, lifting up her legs so that she laid bridal style on his arms. Wanting to make sure she didn't fall, she put her arms behind his neck laying her head on his chest.

"Ready?" He looked down at her as he readied his baton. She bit her lip, she was used to this so of course she was ready. It was still sweet that he was making sure that a civilian was ready however.

"I'm ready, Chat." With a single nod, he extended his baton and vaulted them both through the night sky. She could feel the slight cold bite into her skin, but the warmth that came from Chat was enough to make it bearable.

Chat didn't take long to land on a rooftop that wasn't too far from her house. He slowly let her go and she let herself take the scene in front of her. It looked great. It was similar to the one he had done for Ladybug but at the same time so different.

Where there had been candles to set the mood, now laid strings of light. A blanket laid on the floor, this time with no roses around. Over the blanket laid a picnic basket, no doubt filled with delicacies. A glass bottle caught her eye and she turned towards Chat lifting her eyebrow in question, pointing with her head towards the bottle.

He laughed loudly seemingly amused, "Sparkling cider. I wouldn't make my princess underage drink." She smiled widely, walking towards the blanket laid. He walked towards where she was, sitting down without hesitation. He patted next to his side in invitation, which she took without a second thought.

Chat reached to the basket, grabbing some croissants and sandwiches. She could see his tail wag excitedly. A sudden thought brought a smile to her lips, and she couldn't help herself from asking, "Did you make these?" she pointed towards the food that now laid in her hands.

Chat brought his hand to his neck in a sign of shyness. It wasn't a common look for Chat. In fact, she wasn't sure if she had ever seen him any less from being his usual confident self. The last time she had seen him any less of the self-assured hero was the first time they had met on her rooftop.

"I did, I had to look a bunch of cooking videos and recipes." The thought of him in his kitchen trying to cut tomatoes and baking croissants, staring at a video trying not to mess up. It was endearing.

"Thanks, Chat. For everything. You didn't have to do all this." He just shrugged and took in his hands the bottle of cider that laid to his side. "It's what friends are for. After what happened yesterday I wanted to make sure you were okay, an I hope I can lift you mood with something small like this; besides I've been dying to have a picnic and it wouldn't be particularly easy to do it in my civilian form."

"Well, either way, I'm genuinely happy for this." He smiled widely. Grabbing a cup that had been hidden inside the basket, he filled it with the sparkling cider. turning towards her he handed the cup now filled with bubbling liquid.

"You better. You don't know how hard it was to cut some tomatoes, they kept rolling around. Also why are there so many styles of cuts? It's ridiculous." Marinette couldn't help but burst out laughing at his comments. He looked genuinely confused and distraught, it was genuinely hilarious.

"It's not that hard, Chat. You just have to get used to it." He just stared at her with a pout. "It's not like I can do it much. I almost had to fight today so they'd let me do this" He pointed towards the basket.

"Well, I'll tell you if you should even be allowed anywhere near a kitchen." She signaled towards the sandwich before taking a bite from it. She had to admit, it wasn't half bad. She could give him that.

"It's good, Chat. Not too bad for an amateur." She smiled as she lightly teased him. Chat narrowed his eyes before grinning playfully. He took a bite from his own sandwich as they fell into a comfortable silence.

"So now that you're better, do you mind talking about yesterday night?" She could feel Chat's eyes boring into the side of her face. "Well, there's really not much to say." She supposed she could talk with Chat about it, but she didn't even know what to say or where to start.

As if reading her mind, he said "What you plan on doing is a good place to start." She turned towards him, she could see the shadows that the string lights left on his face. He looked calm and kind, and instead of making his features harsh the lights just softened his features in what seemed like a halo. She would've thought it looked hilarious considering it's Chat if it weren't for the fact that they were talking about her absent love life.

"I'm going to try to be friends with him." A look of concern crossed Chat's face. "Don't you think it's a bit too soon to try to be friends with him?" She pondered on his question. It might still be too soon to try to be friends with Adrien, but it's not like she could fully escape him. He sat in front of her in class, for fuck's sake. Her best friend was dating his best friend. He was the poster child of Paris. She couldn't run away from him no matter how much she wanted. She couldn't imagine life without Adrien, that she was sure, so she had to find a healthy way to have him in her life.

"I don't know what to do. I can't imagine life without him around." She looked up into Chat's eyes, and a look of understanding crossed his features. Of course, he'd understand. She'd bet that he had the same problem with Ladybug, the city was plagued with emblems and the sort constantly alluding to the presence of the superheroine.

"I was obsessed with him, it wasn't healthy." She laughed slightly, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment. Gosh, why was she admitting this to Chat?

"I'm sure you're exaggerating." He chuckled as he cheekily grinned. "Oh, I wish I was exaggerating, but no. I was obsessed" She really had been. What sane human would have their crush's full schedule memorized? And obssessively gathered every single picture? And then hide them underneath her bed? She cringed just by the sole memory of it.

"Well, I can't really say much about that. I'm kind of used to obsessive people." She turned her head to look at Chat so quickly that she thought it gave her whiplash. "Because you're a superhero?"

He looked at her with a smirk and a slight playful glint in his eyes, "Let's say that's the case."

"It's still not right. People deserve their privacy, no matter who they are. A celebrity, a superhero, a friend, a partner, everyone deserves having their privacy respected. I should've known that my actions weren't right."

She had a flashback to when she had tried to invade the Agreste mansion when Lila had somehow been allowed to enter. She cringed at the memory. She had been awful that day, no doubt one of her creepiest behaviour, and let's not even mention that one time at the wax museum. Gosh, wasn't she an awful friend? Surely, anyone else would've stopped being friends with her, but Adrien was too kind to be anything less than a good friend.

"You're right. It's just that when you go through it so much, it kind of desensitizes one." His words made her curious about Chat's civilian life, but she knew the danger of letting herself wonder too much.

"So how will you deal with it?" She didn't have an answer, so all she could do was shrug. "Obviously you can't let him know, which means you can't ask him for space. even though that would be ideal. I can't imagine asking for space and him not figuring it out." He was right, Adrien was too smart. He'd probably know what she was up to if she asked for space when they barely even hung out already. And she can't imagine a worse way of him finding out her feelings than that way. Scratch that, life would probably find an even worse way, so it's best she doesn't jinx it.

"You're right, he's smart. I can't imagine him not realizing it, but I don't know what to do, it's a first for me."

"There's a first for everything. Princess, I-" He sighed slightly, "just take small steps, don't force yourself to it. Also, create boundaries, it's extremely important when trying to create emotional distance."

"Boundaries? With him I always feel like I'm constantly pushing boundaries, and letting my own be pushed." She loved Alya, but she loved pushing Marinette to doing things when she didn't feel ready and it always let up to a mess. Which is why she had found it so important to let the brunette know about her resolution regarding Adrien, she just hoped Alya would respect her decision.

"Boundaries are different depending person to person, or at least that's what my kwami says whenever I cross his boundaries," he broke into a small laugh "but in your case, maybe take a step back whenever you feel like those feelings are threatening to push back any progress you've made. Sometimes even the smallest thing can push back weeks of progress and I don't want that for you, Mari." She hadn't thought Chat could be so wise sometimes, even Tikki sometimes didn't know what advice to give her because she wasn't human and didn't deal with human problems. Had he gone through the smae when trying to get over Ladybug? Had she inadvertedly pushed his boudarie and caused him to lose progress over his feelings for her?

"But most importantly, don't drown out your feelings, especially at the beginning. It's hard, believe me but it's necessary. Let yourself feel the pain and grief. You know like the seven steps of grief. Don't worry it," he pointed a finger towards himself, looking all proud of himself with a cheeky smile. "I'll be here to protect you from any akuma that even dares to get near you." But Marinette knew that she would be unable to fully let herself fully feel the pain, because she was in charge of akumas. She was Ladybug, whom besides Chat Noir, should never get akumatized.

"How do you know so much, Chat?" She couldn't imagine her kitty grieving and in pain, she didn't like the thought of it and it made her uncomfortable.

"I just know about grieving, and I got to say. Trying to get over someone can feel like that a bit. Of course, there's different intensities and I'm sure my experience can't speak for everyone else."

"You've lost someone?" She couldn't help but keep her eyes on Chat, cautiously waiting his reaction as his face turned somber. Sadness pooled his eyes as his eyes turned slightly glassy. A pang of pain spread through her chest. She was such an idiot for asking such a personal question, it was clear the question hurt him. "Chat, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

He smiled sadly, shaking his head as he laid down on the blanket, face up staring up at the sky. He looked at her and she knew that he was inviting her to do the same. She laid down, turning her head to look at Chat, only to be greeted by his side profile.

Turning her head to look up at the sky, she stared at the stars that were slightly more visible thanks to the mostly absent moon. Well, as much stars one could see in the city at least.

"I lost my mom." His voice broke at his confession. It made her want to turn to look at her partner, but she kept her head looking upwards. She was sure he wouldn't want her to look at him in such a vulnerable state.

"Chat, I'm so sorry." What else was she supposed to say? She's never gone through that and she couldn't fully understand all the pain he's gone through. She moved her hand, trying to find his gloved one.

When she couldn't find his hand she dared to say something she never thought she'd say, "Can I hold your hand?"

"Mari, I literally hugged you last night, while on your bed, I think holding hands is okay right now." Marinette could hear an edge of sadness in his playfulness. She could feel the blanket move slightly between them.

Marinette nodded before realizing that he probably couldn't see her. She moved her hand once again, this time finding his warm hand quickly. He accepted the touch as she intertwined their fingers. She squeezed lightly in reassurance.

It felt like they had passed hours in silence, but it didn't bother her at all. Suddenly, she felt him shift as he laid sideways, looking down at her, leaning his head on his hand with his elbow holding him up.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just sure you'll be able to move on from this. And if you falter, I'll be here. I've been there, and having someone helps with grief. No matter what kind. It just so happens that the help I got was from a thousands year old grumpy kwami, but it was better than nothing." He laughed lightly, Marinette could tell that he was still hurting from what he had gone through, but if he didn't want to remain too much time on that topic she'd let it slide. She herself didn't like it when people pushed her boundaries regarding personal matters, so she wasn't going to be the one to push her partners'.

But Marinette could understand what he was talking about, Plagg really was one of a kind.

"He's the one that keeps me in check nowadays when it comes to Ladybug as well, it's kind of funny seeing such an usually detached person err, well kwami actively trying to help in things he usually wouldn't comment on. Guess he's just tired of my pining."

"Have you gotten over her?" She asked the question without even thinking, did she even want to know the answer?

"Ladybug, you mean?" She could only nod.

"No. Not yet, at least. But I'm trying to move on, I'm actively taking actions to keep my mind off her, and avoiding picturing her as something more than just a partner." She turned towards him, assuming the same position as him, scooting a little farther from him when she noticed that they were a bit too close.

"What actions have you been taking?" Curiosity stuck its ugly teeth again unto her. Hadn't she learned after asking about a sensitive subject?

He looked down as if embarrassed, "I have a girlfriend now, it helps. I guess it's not fair to her, but she knows." He finally looked up only to be greeted by Marinette's shocked face.

"She knows you're Chat?!" Her ladybug side of her was mad at the thought of him ever telling someone. "What? No! Ladybug would kill me. She knows I'm in love with someone else." She couldn't help but stare at his face, the clear guilt and embarrassment plagued his expression.

"Does Ladybug know?" Why did she ask that question? Ladybug didn't need to know, but what if his girlfriend ever got in trouble for dating a superhero? Shouldn't they be aware that Hawkmoth could use that as a way to hurt Chat?

"I don't know how to tell her."

"Why not?" Marinette couldn't think of a reason as to why Chat wouldn't feel comfortable telling her this. Was she such an awful partner and friend?

"I've previously told Ladybug that I have a girlfriend in an attempt to make her jealous," she remembered that time, she had been genuinely happy for her partner, "but now that I have a girlfriend, it doesn't feel right to admit the truth to Ladybug. She probably doesn't even care either way, but I can't help thinking that it'd be disingenuous if I tell her."

She stared at him, trying to understand him. Just how much did her kitty love her?

"A part of me, the part that I try to drown out keeps thinking, what if she gets jealous? Genuinely. I'm trying to get over her, and I'm not sure if I'd be able to stop myself from running back to her like a lost kitten the moment she so much paid attention to me." he looked downward, he looked so lost that it pulled at her heartstrings. "I hate feeling that way, because it's not fair to anyone in this situation."

Marinette couldn't' fully understand his anguish, her heart had always belonged to Adrien and she wasn't involved with anyone, but she guessed that she'd go through the same turmoil Chat was going through. She just hoped that when she did go out with someone if was for the right reasons.

"Chat, I don't mean to intrude but are you sure you're with her for the right reasons?" He smiled at her before laying down on his back again. Thank the heavens cause she was starting to lose feeling on her arm.

"I like her, she's great. She's a lot like me in a way. I don't love her like I love Ladybug, but I doubt I'll ever love someone the same way ever again. It feels like I'm settilg for her, but once you fall in love with someone like Ladybug no one really fits that hole in your heart." Is this really how he felt? How could he love Ladybug so much? What had she ever done to be worthy of so much affection? She could also understand him. It was the same way she felt about Adrien. He was an irreplaceable light in her world.

"Oh, Chat… you will love someone again like that, someone that'll love you just as much" Someone that isn't me, because I can't love you like you want me to. He took her hand, and stared at their united hands. "You're right, maybe I'm not such a lost case when it comes to love."

She was smiling widely when a sudden thought overcame her. "Wait a minute, Chat! Are you sure it's okay to be taking damsels in distress out on picnics when you have a girlfriend?" Teasing him came naturally to her, and the loud laugh that came from him made her happy.

"Maybe it'd be wrong to do it with a damsel in distress, but you're not just a damsel in distress Mari. You're my friend. And yes, I wholeheartedly believe it's okay to do this with a friend, for a friend." Marinette felt a warmth spread throughout her chest. Yes, they were friends. And she wholeheartedly loved being his friend.

"It's getting late." She hated breaking the moment, but it was way too late and she could feel her eyelids struggling to stay open.

"You're right, let's get you home" He stood up and took out his baton. She stared at the rooftop, letting her eyes wander over everything. "What about the lights and everything else? Are you just going to leave it here?"

"I'll just come back after leaving you at your room and clean it up quickly."

"I'll help you. It's the least I can do." He laughed as he shook his head. "Princess, I can't really carry you while also carrying everything else, but thanks for the offer."

Marinette pursed her lips. Her partner always went above and beyond, and although it made her feel happy and grateful it also made her feel in debt. No matter what he said. But she knew that he was right, so she just nodded in agreement.  
______________________________________________________________________________

This chapter is like thrice the size of my usual chapters, so I hope it wasn't too bad. I genuinely want to build their friendship slowly, so I hope it didn't feel too rushed here.

I genuinely believe Chat/Adrien is the kind of person that doesn't like pondering too much on the sad stuff and doesn't like it when attention of that kind is placed on him.

I almost thought I wouldn't be able to upload this chapter bcs I had a major oops this weekend. The file for the chapter didn't appear anywhere on my laptop and I hadn't uploaded it onto here, so I thought I would have to rewrite this whole thing. I wanted to cry just at the thought of it. Thankfully I found it and I managed to upload it today! Hope you guys enjoy it! ^^ 

P.S. this is the last I'm posting consecutively. Leave your comments and thoughts, they're incredibly helpful!


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette had barely payed attention to her classes all week, but at least she could give herself a pat on the back for only arriving late once more after Monday. Nonetheless, it peeved her that Hawkmoth hadn't sent another akuma the rest of the week, not even Mr. Pigeon who was his apparently favorite akuma. It even peeved her even more that she hadn't seen her partner since that picnic night, nor as Marinette nor as Ladybug. His words had really struck a chord with her.

And speaking of his words striking a chord, Marinette would like to say she didn't know how she found herself on a Friday afternoon tuck between a guitar and the very close body of a certain musician. But she knew exactly how she had ended there, and she wasn't ashamed at all.

Of course, the rest of their friends were there as well, and she wasn't the only one whom he had thought some chords to. But she certainly was the only one to be stuck in such a predicament, or shall she say circumstance?

Whether she thought or not it was a smart idea to move on from Adrien through Luka. She didn't want him to be a rebound, but she was scared that would happen. If only her scattering thoughts would settle for once.

For the first time in a long time, Marinette didn't notice the moment Adrien entered the boat turned house. It didn't take long for the blond to make his presence known, with Kagami holding unto his arm.

The scene was eerily familiar, yet Marinette didn't pull away from Luka this time. She didn't care if it led to the wrong impression, nor did she think about whether it would make Adrien jealous. Oh, who was she kidding? She had thought about it, but trashed the intrusive thought the second it appeared. It made no sense to want Adrien get jealous when he had been more than adamant on proclaiming his friendly feelings towards her.

She had to admit that she had made some progress throughout the week. She managed to smile at him now, which was always returned. She no longer stammered around him, but considering she wasn't yet on speaking terms around him she couldn't count it as a victory yet. But she had also only tripped once, which was on Tuesday and it totally wasn't her fault. She just hadn't expected such a bright, warm smile coming from Adrien for her and it had almost given her whiplash, causing her to trip, you know like an utter fool.

"Hey Luka." Adrien approached the two of them, as Luka separated himself from Marinette, taking Adrien extended hand in greeting. Adrien turned towards her, smiling lightly. "Hey, Marinette"

She smiled back and recomposing her nerves, she extended her hand, "hey, Adrien." He stared at her extended hand for what seemed an eternity to her, her nerves were reaching impossible heights and he was still staring. Gosh, how much of a fool did she look right now?

She was taken out of her reverie, by a warmth hand that enveloped hers. She shook their hands before withdrawing it. Her eyes moved behind Adrien, there stood Kagami patiently waiting before she approached the two. "Hello, Marinette."

"Hey, Kagami. Good to see you here." Marinette held her friend in a loose hug, and a small smile graced her lips as she pulled back. A stunned Kagami smiled back at her.

A part of Marinette loved having Kagami as a friend, but the part of her that still hurt stung from just seeing them together. If she were to follow Chat's advice she should've left by now, or at least give herself enough space from the two, but of course it had been her dumbass who had invited the two to Kitty Section's rehearsal.

It hadn't been her brightest moment, but she had to admit that having Luka by her side lessened the pain a little bit. She knew that she would feel more pain once she was alone, if only Chat Noir would visit her so that she wouldn't ponder too much on everything.

Kitty Section started practice once the rest of their friends arrived, Mylène and Ivan had gotten there a few minutes after Adrien and Kagami, holding hands like the always adorable couple that they were.

Marinette settle herself between Alya and Kagami, looking up to Luka who was finishing the last touches for the instruments.

"Hey, Adrien. Do you want to play the piano today?" Adrien looked up at Luka and nodded with a happy smile. He stood up from beside Kagami and went to stand on the "stage" with the rest of the band. It really was a shame that his father didn't let him practice with the band as he would like nor take part of the band per se.

It hadn't taken long for Marinette to feel Alya's stare in her periphery. Alya leaned closer to her "So… you and Luka, huh?" her voice low to ensure their conversation wouldn't be heard.

"Oh, come on Alya, we've been through this. We're just friends." She whispered back exasperatedly. Alya's grin widened as she wiggled her eyebrows. "Well, I'm sure guitar-boy over there thinks otherwise. And considering you're getting over you know who, it wouldn't hurt to get a new flame."

Marinette looked at Luka from the corner of her eye, before turning back to speak with Alya, "Well, you said the same thing about you know," she signaled with her head towards the general direction where the band was, but they both knew who she meant, "and I think that ship sunk before it even sailed."

"Well, I really thought he liked you, how was I supposed to know I misread the signs?" Marinette thought about it. She couldn't blame her friend for genuinely thinking the blond was interested in her, but it had gotten her hopes up and that had hurt her. She didn't want a repeat. And she liked Luka, she truly did. Just how much was the problem.

"I know, and it's not your fault. I just would like to explore my friendship or whatever it leads to without any outside pressure." Alya looked disappointed, but did it truly matter in the long run? Marinette knew her friend would be all up on her case in just a few days, and she wanted to enjoy being in the here and now with her friends.

… … … … … … … … …

Adrien hadn't expected for Nino to call him on Saturday, it was a miracle his schedule was free on the afternoon, so they could meet up. They had settled on a bench looking to the Seine and Nino had been showing him the mixes of music he had much anticipated hearing.

Adrien could feel Nino staring at him and it made him uneasy, did he have something on his face? It didn't take long however for Nino to express what exactly was on his mind. "So you and Kagami, huh?" Adrien choked on his drink, which painfully travelled up his nostrils, "Dude! You okay?" Adrien could only keep coughing as he waved his hands to let Nino know that he was okay.

Adrien cleared his throat before speaking, "Was it that obvious?" He looked up at Nino, who just shook his head. "Nah, man. I guess I'm just good at figuring you out. I'm not your best friend for nothing."

"Really? I thought I was being pretty much like a boyfriend. Since Kagami made the first move I've been trying to compensate for that." Nino laughed and draped his arm over Adrien's shoulders. "Dude, there's no need to compensate for anything, just do what you're comfortable with. Consent and boundaries go both ways."

Did it? He was so used to having his boundaries crossed that he just wasn't sure how to set a line. Then he remembered how angry Marinette had been when he had talked about boundaries at their picnic, and perhaps she had been right. He missed her. He had been scared to visit her this week, because what had he been thinking talking about both his mom and having a girlfriend? He was scared that she had connected the dots, but now he was sure that she hadn't. Man, did he want to visit his friend.

Adrien was shaken out of his reverie by a question that he didn't quite catch. "Huh, did you say something?" Nino looked unimpressed, how had he gotten stuck with a friend that daydreamed so much?

"I said, what about Marinette?" His question just confused Adrien even further. Marinette was his friend, Nino knew that. Plus, what did that have to do with his relationship with Kagami?

"I don't get it. What about Marinette?" Nino looked at Adrien as thought he had just grown a new head.

"I thought you liked her, in fact I would say you like her even more then Kagami." Adrien chuckled, "Nino, no. Marinette's just a friend."

"Oh, so we're in denial now, huh?" A wide grin graced Adrien's lips. "Actually, we're at the Seine, didn't you study geography?" Nino's face seemed so done that Adrien wished he had had his phone ready to snap a pic.

"You know that's not what I meant, damn it!" He laughed so hard that his stomach started hurting. "I'm sorry, but you set yourself up for that one." Cleaning any stray tears caused by his laughing fit he recomposed himself as quickly as he could.

"Of course I like Marinette as one should like friends, but Kagami's my girlfriend now." Plus, Marinette liked Luka, but saying that to Nino would probably leave the wrong impression.

Nino didn't look fully convinced, but he sighed deeply seemingly giving up on the subject. "Fine, so want to eat pizza?" Adrien grinned widely, "Hell yeah."

… … … … … … … …

Marinette was all kinds of clumsy, however she didn't know that that list included managing to forget delivering a very important bakery order to a very important client. Did she know Luka was going to be available? No. Did she expect him to take her where she needed to go, even if it was on the other side of the city? No. She wouldn't expect that from anyone.

Therefore, it was a surprise when after a wrong call recipient ended with Luka showing up in front of her house just when she needed help. And even more surprising was him willingly taking her for her delivery.

Once they had gotten there, she got out of the bicycle and turned towards Luka, "Thanks, Luka. I probably wouldn't have made it without you, you really saved me."

"It's okay, Marinette. Actually I was wondering, would you like to go out to the movies? Juleka really wants to see this movie and I think it would be good to invite for us to go, you know, as friends." He looked a bit nervous which wasn't an usual thing for him.

"Yeah, when were you guys thinking on going?"

"We were thinking on Wednesday, for the lower price." She was grateful that her friends were thinking about saving money, even if she didn't have a tendency to overspend she still liked keeping an eye on her spending habits.

"Yeah, that'd be perfect, I guess I'll see you then."

"Don't you need a ride back?" She pondered on it, as tempting as it seemed to take the ride back with him, a part of her wanted to not burden him even more. Besides, she was Ladybug, she could get back to her house in just a few minutes, no need to fuss or bother anyone else.

"No, It's okay. I actually want to walk home, maybe I'll go someplace else after this, so I'm not going straight to my house after this. But thanks for the offer, Luka. It's very sweet of you." She could feel her face getting warmer by the second. Oh, would she ever act like a normal functioning human being around guys she fancied?

Not wanting to embarrass herself any longer, she turned around after leaving a chaste kiss on his cheek. Now the familiar warmth spread all throughout her face, reaching her eyes and her neck.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Adrien knew he had missed Marinette. Granted, he saw her every day at school, but it just wasn't the same. And no matter how much he hated to admit it, Marinette was more comfortable with Chat than she ever was with Adrien. It seemed like whatever had happened recently that had her ignoring him was slowly going away, he didn't remember doing anything outside of the ordinary for it, but he wouldn't complain.

As he ran across the rooftop made his way to the spot where Ladybug and him usually met for patrols. No matter how much he wanted to see his friend, he had an even more important duty to the city. He was usually the first one to get there for patrols, so his surprise when he saw Ladybug already waiting for him was pleasant to say the least.

"So to what do I owe you your early presence on this beautiful night?" Ladybug looked up at him seemingly annoyed. "Nothing, I just want to get over the patrol quickly." OH.

"Are you okay, Ladybug?" He could almost always tell when his partner was annoyed at him, but he couldn't really think of a reason as to why she'd be annoyed at him.

Her face softened at his question, her shoulders relaxing as she let go of whatever tension had resided in them. "Yeah, sorry Chat. Just a bit tense."

"Right." An uncomfortable silence fell between them. It took all his strength to not say anything, but there was so much he could take before feeling the need to say something.

"How are the kwamis?" Her startled face turned towards him, she nodded and took a deep breath. "They're okay, I've been trying to get to know them better. I don't have Master Fu's tablet so that's a blunder. Everything would be so much easier if I had that."

"Do you know what happened with it? Where it could be?" She shook her head before standing up. "No, there's nothing we can do about it now. Come on, Chat. We have a patrol to do."

Adrien would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy his patrols with Ladybug, but patrol with a distracted Ladybug wasn't all that fun. It meant a lot of stopping her from hitting multiple walls, and letting her know when she should throw her yoyo before she fell head first into the rooftops, or even worse down into the streets below. It had been exhausting to say the least.

He only hoped visiting Marinette could lift his spirits up. He had waited for his partner to leave before he turned towards the general direction of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. He wished he could call her or have a way of communicating with her because dropping unannounced all the time seemed like an inconvenience, and he certainly didn't want to drop into a private scene.

The run to the bakery didn't take him too long, but he hadn't expected for Marinette to be at the balcony. She was leaning on the rail on her balcony so she hadn't seen him since he came from her chimney. Had she been waiting for him? And if she had, had she been waiting for him all week? At that thought he felt a pang of guilt, so much for being close friends.

"Marinette, hey umm" She turned around surprised as he landed right beside her. "Chat! Hey, where have you been?" Was that frown on her face? Had he somehow made her mad for disappearing for a few days?

"Sorry, I just thought it would be good to give you some space, and time by yourself." Her expression softened and a smile graced her lips. "It's okay, besides I can never stay mad at you." A blush crept up as she tried to hide her face behind her bangs.

"Not really, I guess? I was more upset because you weren't visiting me and I just-" She bit her lower lip as she gazed up at him. "You just?"

"I thought I had made you uncomfortable! And I just hated the thought of losing your friendship because I opened my stupid mouth."

"You making me uncomfortable? That's an incredibly farfetched thought. Marinette, Monday night I was able to talk about things I don't think I could ever open up to anyone. And I'm glad I could talk about it with you." She looked up at him with wide opened eyes as her lips parted slightly.

"Really? I totally thought I had overstepped your boundaries, even after we had been talking exactly about the same thing, and then I thought you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore." He laughed lightly, turning to look up at the moon. "That's why you were mad at me."

"Well, not really. I was mad at myself because of my guilt, but because you didn't show up for me to apologize I started getting a little angry at you, plus I was a little worried that something had happened to you." Her words made his chest feel warm in glee, never had a friend worried so much for him.

"So how's your week been without me?" She smirked as she looked up at him. "It's been pretty much the same, except I've been worrying for a stray cat, but he came back so now everything's a bit better." She turned as she let out a deep sigh and leaned once again against the railing, an apprehensive look taking over her face. She had the same look Ladybug had had during their patrol and it made him wonder why the girls in his life just seemed to not have the best day today.

As self-proclaimed male best friend he felt like he needed to say something, anything. "What's on your mind, princess? Is it about the guy you like?" She sighed once again. Chat didn't want to rub salt onto her wounds, but the curiosity had won this time.

"Come on tell me, what's got you in such a state?" She looked up at him with a grimace, "well…"

"Wait, it is about the guy you liked?"

"Well, yeah, kinda? Lately I've been feeling like he's been paying me more attention," Chat hadn't noticed any change in Luka's attitude towards Marinette, but maybe it had been when he wasn't around, after all he wasn't around a lot.

"Really? Do you want me to be your wingman? I could help you out. I mean, I don't have a girlfriend for nothing."

"You know what Chat, I have absolutely no comments on that. I will act like I didn't just hear that. Besides, I'm willing to bet money that it wasn't you that made the moves, considering that you've had your eyes solely on Ladybug for who knows how long." Was it that painfully obvious how much of a false Casanova he was?

"Meow-ch Princess, you didn't have to rub salt on my wounds, this cat is very sensitive you know?" He held a hand to his chest in a dramatic pose.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have proposed to be wingman between me and someone I've resolved myself on forgetting, that too rubs on my wounds, kitty" She flicked his bell playfully, which made a wide grin to flourish on Chat's face.

"But you could give me a few tips on how to talk to a guy". She looked ashamed for asking him that. It was strange how she'd ask him for advice, but what better way to know what makes a guy's heart beat than hearing it from a guy himself.

"Got someone on your mind, Princess?" A playful grin graced her lips as she turned towards him. "Maybe, but I don't know if he even thinks about me like that" She blushed all the way up to her ears.

"Want to give me any names?" Chat's curiosity spiked as he wondered who could have caught his friend's attention.

"No names, I don't want you chasing him in case it just so happened that I got my hopes up"

He laughed loudly at that, he couldn't promise that he wouldn't chase and beat anyone who dared to break his Princess' heart, so really it was a wise choice from her part.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

While trying to write this chapter I searched for a full hour on ways to say "un clavo saca otro clavo" in English and I've yet to find one that comes across with the same meaning as it would in Spanish. Man, idioms are a pain to fully express in the most accurate way possible across languages (I would know, I'm a language student ㅠ~ㅠ). Well, either way I ended having to forgo the whole idiom, and ended up using the word "rebound" though it doesn't really have the same meaning but I wasn't about to put "the best way to get over a man is to get under another", since it has a sexual implication that isn't existent in the Spanish idiom. Anyways that's all I have to say, sorry for the little language rant but I seriously love languages and I get so ecstatic when I toppled with complications in meaning hahah.

I almost didn't finish writing this chapter, because I have this big literary analysis thing for my French class due tomorrow, but it's okay, I managed!

Also, thanks so much to those that have left kudos! I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! let me know what you think


	10. Chapter 10

All weekend Marinette couldn't stop thinking about Luka's invite. She knew she probably shouldn't think too much about it, but logic was something that didn't seem to want to present itself.

However, she managed to pull her attention just enough on Monday when she arrived at school. She had been mentally absent enough last week that she didn't want to flunk because she was too caught up with boys. Hell, she wasn't going to let that be her academic downfall, it'd be an awful way for Ladybug to fail. Imagine, Ladybug has flunked in class because she can't stop thinking about boys. It'd be dishonor, for sure. Or at least that's what her dramatic overthinking told her.

It was a surprise for her friends as she walked up the steps, early for once, but she had to admit the surprise was even bigger for her because she had barely slept the night before. She settled on her seat alone, as Alya and Nino were busy talking outside of the classroom. If she had been paying attention, she would have noticed a certain name in her friends greeting, but she hadn't so when a bright golden mane of hair crossed her periphery she was greeted by jewel like green eyes staring right into her.

"Hey, Marinette." He seemed to smile shyly at her, unsure and questioning. Marinette knew that she hadn't been the best friend recently, but she remembered Chat's words on how she deserved space, but she also didn't want to lose Adrien's friendship. She breathed deeply, braving herself to do what was needed.

"Hey, Adrien." His eyes smiled before his lips stretched in a grin.

"It's good to see you so early at school." If she didn't know him so well she'd think he was teasing her. It almost made her laugh from how uncharacteristic his tone had been, but she kept it back with a smile.

"Well, I've heard it's good habit, but I can't promise that I'll keep it up."

"Haven't even started well and you're already giving up?" he chuckled as a wide grin graced his lips and a playful glint shined in his eyes. So she hadn't imagined his playfulness? It was strange to say the least and she wasn't able to hide the confused look in her face as she took it in. He seemed to register that what and how he said it, as an embarrassed look crossed his features, a light blush creeping up to his ears. It made him look like a little kid. If Marinette hadn't been trying to get over him so badly she would've daydreamed on how downright adorable he looked. Instead all she did was smile lightly at him.

She was about to ask him about his weekend when Ms. Bustier entered the room to officially start the class. Alya entered at the same time and settled next to Marinette with a questioning glint in her eyes.

Of course her friend would be curious about her conversation with Adrien. But there was nothing to tell, it had been a normal conversation between friends, her feelings for the blond pushed aside.

… … … … … … … … …

Adrien felt like an idiot for letting out his Chat Noir persona in front of Marinette, but a part of him still wished that she felt as comfortable with Adrien as she was with Chat Noir. Granted, Adrien suddenly channeling Chat Noir was most likely not the way to go. But it had felt so good when Marinette had talked to him instead of just a small greeting while avoiding meeting his eyes.

Her startled and confused face had been all he needed to realize just how uncharacteristic of him it would've seemed to her, and now he was scared that she'd go back into her shell around him.

His worries however were discarded when Alya invited Nino and Adrien to join the two girls for lunch and Marinette hadn't run at the first sight of him. If anything she had nodded along Alya as she walked behind Alya, still keeping her distance from him, but if that was what she felt comfortable with he wouldn't push her.

The group walked quickly to the school cafeteria, not wanting to get the leftovers for lunch. They sat down once they had their lunch trays. Marinette however, took out her lunch box, which seemed filled with croissants and other delicacies from her parents' bakery. He wondered if that was all she was going to eat, but his wondering was shut down as she took another box, this one filled with dumplings.

She turned her attention to the group as she settled everything on the table.

Alya whistled lowly, "Damn girl, you going to eat all that by yourself." Marinette glared at her, "No, but now it sounds very tempting, you don't deserve to eat any of this." If it weren't for the playful glint in her eyes he knew better now he would've thought that she was serious. The two girls stared at each other in challenge for a few more seconds before bursting in laughter. Adrien looked up at Nino who had a grin and looked about just ready to burst into laughter as well but was holding it in still.

Once the laughter died down they ate amicably, complicit glances shared over silence between the two girls. It wasn't until Marinette finished eating that she opened the box filled with pastries, she turned towards him offering him the pastries. He looked into the box and looked at the macaroons. "Is there any passion fruit macaroons?" He remembered being given one from the bluenette once, so surely the bakery made them.

"Oh, the bakery doesn't really make passion fruit macaroons." She looked sheepish and embarrassed as she looked down. It made Adrien feel bad for expecting his friend to have a flavor that wasn't usual just for him. "Oh it's fine, I'll just have the chocolate one." He smiled widely as she nodded before passing the box to Alya and Nino.

After they all had their share of pastries, and he was sure that he'd hear his dietitian reprimanding him they stayed on their table talking about the exam they would have on Wednesday. It seemed the exam unnerved Marinette, saying how she had barely understood the chapters the exam was supposed to be about. He made a mental note to visit her tomorrow to help her review the lecture. His train of thought was interrupted by the loud shrill from his phone.

Looking down at the contact number a small smile graced his lips as he saw the contact of his girlfriend. "Sorry, guys. I should probably take this." Alya and Nino just kept talking, with only Marinette acknowledging him leaving.

He swiped to answer and brought the phone up to his ear. "Hello, Kagami?"

"Hello, Adrien. I just wanted to tell you that I had been thinking about what we could do for our next date, but I would like if this time you had something planned as well."

"Umm yeah, sure, no problem. I'm sure there's something we can do." He bit as lip nervously as he looked up at the table with his friends. He hadn't expected to meet eyes with Nino, his eyebrow arched in silent question. Adrien shook his head and motioned to explaining once his call was finished, which was met with a nod as Nino integrated himself once again to the conversation that reigned their table.

"Adrien?"

"Huh? What did you say?"

A sigh resounded from the other side of the line, "I asked if Saturday is good for you."

"Yeah, Saturday sounds great, see you in fencing class, okay? Bye." Great, now he would have to ask his father for Saturday afternoon, he wasn't sure his father would be too happy, but he had been working more than usual and he hoped his father would see that.

He walked back to the table, and sighed once again as Nino turned his attention to him. "Your father?" his question caught the attention of the two girls as they looked at him with worried glances.

"Nah, it was Kagami." Nino glanced quickly at Marinette before shifting his attention back to Adrien, it made him curious as to why he'd do that. He looked down at Marinette who had her stare fixed to the table.

"So you and Kagami?" He turned towards the bluenette as the question slipped from her lips. The lips she was currently biting so hard that he was worried that she'd cut through them if she applied any more pressure. Also, why did everyone say it like that? First Nino, now Marinette. He wasn't sure how it made him feel.

Doubt trickled in his mind. Now he felt like an idiot for having told her he had a girlfriend as Chat. Would she be able to connect the coincidences? Surely a lot of new couples must have been formed in the past week or so. Taking caution out of the window, he turned towards his friend that now had managed to look up at him, expectantly.

"Yeah, we're dating now." Marinette's eyes shifted in an emotion he couldn't quite place, but it still didn't calm the butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Oh no, had she made the connection?

His train of thoughts was interrupted by someone coughing. He looked across the table, finding the culprit. Alya kept making small coughs while staring at Marinette. He looked up at Nino, eyebrow raised in question only to be answered with a mere shrug and a dismissive wave of the hand. That was not how he had expected telling his friends about his relationship, much less had he expected this reaction, so bland and weird.

"Marinette, I think I need something to drink, would you mind accompanying me to the vending machines?" She cleared her throat once again as she looked at the bluenette pointedly. Marinette just bit her lip as she nodded, standing up a little bit too quick, causing her to sway a bit. Adrien felt his hand move up to grab her forearm to help her steady herself, but she moved away from him before he could even so much as reach her. It stung him that she didn't want him touching her.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Just stood up a little too quickly. Let's go Alya." Her voice strained as she looked away to the brunette. He watched as the pair left the cafeteria and he looked into his friend's eyes who seemed to be trying to hide the grimace that wanted to take over his face.

"Did I do something wrong?" Nino just shook his head, but it did nothing to wash away the sour taste the interaction had left him with. He looked down, suddenly feeling more self conscious than he had felt since a long time ago.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tuesday came and Marinette was in an emotional rollercoaster from both her 'date', the test she had tomorrow and of course the cherry on top, learning Adrien and Kagami were official. It didn't help that Alya had not so subtly pulled her away from the table after Adrien had just openly talked about his relationship. She would love to lie to herself and say his words hadn't stung, but her life was full enough of lies so she at least had to be honest with herself.

Being honest with herself started with allowing herself to grieve all the hopes she had once indulged in regarding the green-eyed blond. It also meant taking the next step to moving on, and if moving on meant Luka she was not going to fight against what was meant to be.

Now all she should worry about is that damned test that was sure to be a pain in the ass. And perhaps rack over her outfit for tomorrow.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chat hadn't even landed for more than 10 seconds before the trapdoor that led to Marinette's bedroom opened, an arm coming out pulling him inside quickly.

"Chat! I didn't think you'd come today but I'm so happy that you're here!" He chuckled at her after the surprise from her greeting left him, he hadn't expected such a greeting, much less such an equally nervous and excited Marinette. "How come you're so happy to see me?" He leaned closer to her, a playful smirk graced his lips. "Did you miss me?" He wiggled his eyebrows as his smirk turned into a grin, his question was only answered by a roll of her eyes, as she pushed him away with her hand to his chest.

"In your dreams, Chat. Actually, I need your help. He's invited to go to the movies!" Chat took a step back as he took in her room; clothes were pulled out and her closet was opened all the way. But what she said last grabbed his attention most.

"Who?"

"The guy I talked about that I don't know if he likes me. I don't want to get my hopes up but still this is a chance to know him a bit better." Why hadn't she talked with Alya about this? Surely, the brunette would be as equally as excited as Marinette. Hell, she'd probably be an even better help than he could ever be. But he couldn't turn down Marinette as she asked for a favor.

"Okay, how can I help you?" Her eyes brightened at his words as she pushed him towards her closet. "I have no idea what I should wear. Should I just go casual? Or maybe a little bit more done? Would a dress be overkill?" He grabbed her by the shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

"Hey, Marinette. If he likes you, no matter what you wear he'll probably find you cute." She groaned in annoyance the second those words came from him. "You're no help, I don't want to make it seem like it's a date," she looked at him pointedly, a finger already poking at his chest "because it's not."

"He asked you out, how is that not a date?" A blush found it's place on the bluenette's face. "Well, we're not going alone, it's more of a group thing, so it's not a date." She looked up at him as he resisted the urge to laugh. He knew very well how it felt to want to ask the girl you like to a date and feeling too shy, which ended up including others in said date.

"He's probably too shy to flatout ask you to a date, perhaps he's testing the waters." Marinette looked like the idea didn't sound too bad to her, but it didn't take long for her to shake her head in denial. "Either way, if he meant it like you said or not. I don't want to think about it as a date." She sighed deeply, before biting her lip. "I don't want to bring my hopes up, it'll just lead to disappointment if we're wrong."

He couldn't think of a guy that would not like Marinette, she was an amazing girl and she accepted him as her friend without even knowing who he was, surely she was one of the best people he knew.

"Okay, fine. I think casual but a little bit more done up than you usually go would be best."

She held a light pink skirt. "Would casual chic be too much?"

"Well, I would leave that for when he takes you to a proper date." She nodded as she understood what he meant. "Yeah, you're right."

"How about jeans?" She looked up at him as if he were crazy, he only shrugged in response. "What? They're a fashion staple. You can play more with the tops and still keep it casual with a good pair of jeans." She looked up at him with a confused look on her face. Had he gone too far with his fashion knowledge? He thought it was common knowledge.

He was startled when Marinette face palmed seemingly out of nowhere, "How had I not thought of that? Of course, and I can wear a chiffon blouse with it. The perfect wear for a not-date."

He started rummaging through her closet as she looked through her drawer. She pulled out some light jeans, some were ripped and all in variation of colors. He arched his brow, staring at the collection of light colored jeans. "I think it's easier to style with a blouse. What do you think?"

"Yeah, that's great. I think this blouse would go great with it." He held up a white raglan sleeve blouse. It looked delicate enough, but paired with the jeans would look perfectly. He rummaged a little bit more trying to find some fitting shoes when his eyes met with a fair of brown ankle boots that would complement the clothes.

"It's perfect. Oh God, who would've known? You're even better at this than Alya." She pointed at him, in warning. "Don't tell her I said that, she'd kill me first and then come after your ass." He doubled over in laughter at her serious face, even though he knew she said it jokingly.

"Are you going to try it on?" She looked up at him, while pursing her lips. Oh, right. "I can go to the balcony while you change." She looked out of to the sky outside. When had it started raining? "Just turn around. I trust you." His eyes almost bulged out, and he felt so happy that she trusted him so much with something like that. But would it really be okay?

"Are you sure?" She just nodded and stood there. OH, RIGHT. He quickly turned around, making sure that he couldn't see her through any reflection or anything. He heard rustling behind him as she undressed and he smiled because he knew the outfit they had chosen was perfect for a date, even if she denied it being a date.

"I'm done." He turned to look at her once he heard the words. Taking in the outfit, he glanced up at her hair. Approaching her he took her pigtails letting the hair fall from his claws. "Are you planning on going with pigtails?"

"Yeah, I planning on it." He looked at the look once again. "Maybe, you should try something else, how about a sideways braid?" She looked up sheepishly.

"I don't know how." He looked at her incredulously, to which she just shrugged. He laughed loudly for the second time in the day. "Come here. I'll show you how. My skills are a bit rusty, but my mom taught me how to make braids, she liked it when I braided her hair." He pointed towards her desk chair, as she walked over and sat down.

"That's a great past time with your mom, do you miss it?" He just shrugged. "I do, but time helps make it a little bit easier, sometimes I'm reminded of her, but I'm okay." He knew the question that was underlying with her question. Would this bring back painful memories for you? He could almost hear the question clearly. It made him grateful that he had such thoughtful friend.

He took out her pigtails and threaded his fingers through her silky blue-black hair, then he started braiding the hair as well as he could, paying attention to somehow explain it to the bluenette, who only seemed more confused as he explained the motions for the braid. Perhaps it would be better to show her a video, he made a mental note to show her once he was finished styling her hair.

"Look at it, it completely compliments the outfit now." Her eyes brightened as she took the complete outfit. "Chat, it looks perfect. I don't think I'll ever make it this perfectly." She turned towards him with a wicked grin. "Will you do my hair tomorrow?"

"No, princess, no can do." She was glaring at him when suddenly her phone started ringing loudly next to Chat. He had barely been able to move towards the ringing phone (cat's curiosity anyone?) when Marinette had launched herself to grab at the phone, keeping it away from nosy eyes.

She held up a finger in warning, and he stood to side trying to be as quiet as he could considering that he was about to burst in laughter for the third time. It had been hilarious seeing his classmate run with such a horrified face to her phone, clutching it as if Chat was some ruffian. It was an image that would be hard to forget.

He decided to pay attention to what Marinette, maybe he'd be able to hear an embarrassing conversation that he could tease the bluenette later with.

"Hello, hey, hi." The three greetings said in less than a second plus the sweet tone she said it made him want to laugh, but a glare from her died them down. She turned around so he couldn't see her expression anymore. What a shame.

"Huh? Yeah, tomorrow at six? That sounds perfect. See you there, oh you want to come for me? No, don't worry. I can get there just fine. Yeah, no problem, I'll see you, Lu-" She cleared he throat suddenly. "Oh, no it's okay. I'm totally fine, see you tomorrow." She hung up with what could be described as a stupid smile.

"Marinette, he totally likes you. If that conversation was anything to go by, he definitely absolutely likes you"

"What? You were listening to my conversation." He crossed his arms as he bit his lip to try to drown the laughter that had been threatening to spill a while ago.

"You never said I couldn't hear what you were saying, I just didn't make a sound. See? I'm such a good friend."

She sighed deeply, then pouted, then sighed again, which then turned into a groan. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I just, are you sure?" She looked up at him with such a nervous and anxious look that he felt for his friend. "I would bet on it." Her reaction to his words was immediate as she twirled giddily, if she had been wearing a skirt it would have looked as if she floated right in that moment.

"How much would you bet?" She had a playful glint in her eyes. "For or against?" She seemed deep in thought.

"For" He smirked, oh he was totally going to win this bet.

"I bet you five euros that tomorrow he won't ask me on a date." He didn't need any extra money, but winning this bet would be too easy, even more because it would prove Marinette that this guy did like her, like he was so sure of it. "And I bet you five euros that he will."

She walked around him, for what, he wasn't sure. "You don't look like you're carrying any money, so I suggest you bring me my five dollars tomorrow." As if she was going to win.

"It'll be great, which means you should definitely do my hair tomorrow, please." She stood up on her toes as she held her hands together, her puppy eyes getting more adorable by the second. "Ugh, fine. I'll do it, but only if you make me some macaroons." She grinned at him and lifted up her pinky. "Deal."

"Okay? So, any details you can give me, like mystery guy's name?"

"Once I know he likes me, you'll know, kitty." He smiled as she went to grab her clothes to change back from the outfit she'd be using tomorrow. He turned the same way they had done earlier today. "I'll hold you up to that." She tossed him a pair of socks as she told him, "Oh, shut up." This time he couldn't hold his laugh in.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

As Marinette came out from the most difficult exam she had experienced ever, quite a stretch if she was honest, she became grateful that Chat had insisted on helping her study instead of giving in to playing video games like she had proposed. If she were honest, she had studied on Monday, but had felt like studying Tuesday as well would be overkill, but boy had she been wrong. Most of the body of the exam had been about what she had had a hard time understanding but thanks to Chat she thought she could actually get a good grade.

She was expecting him to come to her house for making her hair, so the moment classes were over she tried to rush to her house, but was soon stopped by her friends.

"Hey, girl. I was wondering, Adrien just got his Chinese class canceled, so how about we go hang out? It wouldn't take too long." She glanced at her house, she had promised Chat she would give him macaroons for braiding her hair. Would he understand that she wanted to hang out with her friends?

She glanced up at her friends, before shifting her gaze to Adrien. She hadn't been all that nice on Monday, she should try to make up for it, right? He had a small smile, nodding as Alya kept talking her into it. Feeling the group pressure, she could only give in, how could she say no to hanging out with her friends?

"Okay, I'll go, but I have to be back at my house in an hour or so." With a wide grin that promised nothing, Alya pulled her toward the street, onward to one of their favorite pizzerias. She fell in rhythm as she walked alongside Adrien, she couldn't help but sneak glances at the blond every so often, thankful that he hadn't noticed yet.

Once inside the pizzeria they settled into one of the booths, a server came around to take their order. Once they had settled for their order they sat in silence for a bit.

Alya was the first one to break the silence like usual. "So Marinette, I saw that you were all cozy with Luka on Friday, how did that go?" Marinette felt a rush of embarrassment, she didn't want to talk about Luka in front of Adrien. His curious and intrigued face didn't help either as she avoided his gaze.

"Nothing, we're just friends." She should probably tell Alya at one point about Luka, but like with Chat, she'd wait until it was at least semi-official. She didn't need her friends pushing her to something she still wasn't entirely sure of.

She braved herself to look at Adrien, "Adrien, so how have you been lately?" Yikes, what would be next? Asking about the weather?

No matter how much of a dunce she felt for asking such a question, the boy next to her answered with a glee that she wasn't even sure was possible. "I've been doing okay, just busy with my extracurricular activities, have to make sure father's content with what I do."

"How do you find time to do anything at all?" She was sure she was looking at him with a certain glint of admiration, but the boy managed to balance everything so well, it made her feel inadequate for how she was balancing her civilian and superhero lives. And in addition to that he now had a girlfriend, she had always wondered if she could be able to balance a relationship on top of her hero duties, but it's not like Adrien was a hero and had to constantly lie and hide a major part of his life, so perhaps she wasn't as inadequate as she had thought.

"Well, I honestly just multitask and hope I'll have time for everything." His chuckle made her burst out into a small fit of laughter. It had sounded so unlike Adrien, yet at the same time, it was like him.

"Yeah, right. You're so smart I bet you look at a paper and already know what's the answer. You're such a nerd." He looked like a fish with his baffled expression. "I do not, I mean, I'm not a nerd."

"Uhuh, yeah right, whatever you say." Teasing him felt right, and she realized that she hadn't been stuttering, although she still felt nervous. "I'm sorry, but I have to agree with Marinette, you're like top of class." Alya added with a wink towards her.

"Nino, help me out here, they're ganging up on me." The mentioned boy just slid his hat to cover his eyes, and with a laugh said, "Sorry, dude. You're on your own."

Adrien turned towards Marinette and a pouted as she stuck out her tongue. "That's totally not true, besides isn't Marinette also in the top of the class?" She spluttered as she tried to come up with something. "No, I'm failing physics."

Adrien in turn playfully glared at her, "B minus is hardly failing."

"Oh shut up," she felt a blush spread across her cheeks, she caught sight of the server getting close with their pizza in hand. Oh thank the gods "Look, our pizza's here."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Marinette looked at herself in the mirror for the last time, she looked almost perfect, and her hair fell perfectly to the side in a braid. Chat had come and gone quickly after braiding her hair and her promise of making him the macaroons tomorrow. It still amused her that her partner knew how to braid so beautifully, but she wasn't about to complain when he had been able to make magic of her hair with those hands.

She braved herself, grabbing her purse she made sure that Tikki laid comfortably with a good amount of cookies. She could only hope that no akuma would interrupt her outing, because otherwise she'd be pissed.

The walk to the theater was short enough, but her nerves had only tripled as she got closer and saw her group of friend, a blue mane of hair clear from where she was. She should try her best, considering Chat had helped her so much to get ready for this.

Once she reached the group, Luka turned to her with a wide smile gracing his lips. "Hey Marinette, glad you could make it on time." She felt herself blush at his words, she knew she was known for always being late, but she didn't want him to know that!

"Let's go inside, the movies about to start." She looked up at the line at the ticket booth. "What about the tickets?" He held up two tickets in his hand. "Already took care of it, come on." The gesture made her feel both happy and nervous.

"Luka, you didn't have to." He shrugged as if it were nothing.

"It's okay, I thought you would get here in the nick of time." He guided her inside with his hand hovering near her back, not touching her exactly but she could feel the slight warmth that emanated from his hand.

She didn't what she expected movie wise when she had accepted to go out with the Couffaine siblings, but she should've known it would be a movie that she wouldn't normally choose. The zombie movie did nothing to calm her nerves, in fact they did the opposite. The jump scares, although stupid and predictable made her jump in her sit.

She kept clinging unto Luka for dear life, and she was sure that he kept trying to drown his laughter at how ridiculous of a scaredy-cat she was. If she were with Chat watching a scary movie she'd probably be laughing at him, not the other way around.

She felt a hand encompass hers, as she lifted her eyes to meet the owner of said hand. "It's okay, if you get scared, just squeeze my hand, okay? I'll be here." His words were so reassuring as she laid her head on his shoulder, and squeezed his hand in thanks. His hold felt nice, she wondered if every guys' hands felt that warm, in comparison to the freezing temperature inside the movie theater. She felt the direction of her thoughts drift as she remembered Adrien's hands in hers, his hands had scalded her skin in the most exciting and satisfying way possible, but she guessed that nice was a feeling she was okay with.

She looked up to the screen as they didn't let loose their grasp of the other. Thankfully the rest of the movie wasn't so bad after that.

Once the group had been ready to separate and go back home Luka offered to walk her home. Part of her wanted to say no so that she wouldn't bother him, but the other, the bigger part of her wanted to walk with him too.

She only nodded before they fell into a leisure walk towards her house. She didn't know what to do. Should she hold his hand? It was one thing to hold hands in the cinema when she had been scared and it was meant to calm her down. Would he be okay with it? Or would it be too much?

Her hand kept twitching with indecision, and every time their hands brushed she felt like maybe she should just jump ship and just grab his hand. She felt a nudge as he intertwined their pinkies, making her look up at him, surprise clear in her face. He only smiled lightly and pulled her a bit to his side, causing a blush to flourish on her pale cheeks.

The walk to her house was faster than she would've liked, so when she got to the back door she turned to face Luka, smiling at him as brightly as she could without her cheeks hurting. "Thanks, Luka. For everything." He took her hand entirely lifting it up so that it laid between the two.

"It's okay, actually, Marinette," Was this the moment? She could feel a rush through her veins, adrenaline coursing as she readied herself to what he would say. "I wanted to ask you if-" A boom sounded to the right, a few blocks away.

"Oh, come on! You have got to be kidding me!" She turned back to look at the boy in front of her who looked at her with an equally amused and surprised face. "Marinette?" She was sure that he was about to ask her out to a date, and of course Hawkmoth had to send one of his akumas. As if her love life wasn't difficult already. She didn't want to send him away, and if she weren't Ladybug she probably would've just taken the conversation inside the bakery.

"Ugh, I think you should leave and get to safety. I'm already at my house so I'll be okay. Thanks, Luka, for walking me home. Be careful." She stood up on her toes as she planted a slight kiss on his cheeks.

She closed the door after her and climbed up the stairs until she reached her house, quickly going up to her room. She opened her purse, letting Tikki free. "Let's Tikki, we've got a pesky akuma to deal with." She called out her transformation. She wanted to take care of this akuma as quickly as possible, she was so annoyed at it interrupting Luka. But at least she won the bet against Chat. She lips stretched into a smile as she tossed her yo-yo before swinging away from her balcony.

_______________________________________________________________________________________  
Sadly I still haven't figured out the whole end notes and stuff, so I'll keep my notes in the 'story' per se, sorry. Thanks to Sameshima_Shuzumi for trying to explain it to me, I finally got it. 

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Let me know what you guys think of the story so far! I really appreciate feedback, till next week!


	11. Chapter 11

Marinette should’ve known Chat would visit her after her not-a-date date with Luka. Of course that mangy cat would come along. But she had the upper hand here, she won the bet, although winning the bet meant that her mood was oh so not high. So the moment the blond mop of hair even dared to enter into her room while she could hear him say with a chuckle “You better have my money ready.”, she had posed her hand in wait. The blond just stared at her, looking as dumb and confused like she had never seen him before. 

“What?” She just glanced down at her hand and motioned at him to hurry up. He just extended his own hand and smirked. “Oh, nope, I’m sure I’m the winner in this bet.” Winning this particular bet didn’t make her happy, any other she’d be dancing around the room for being able to snag five euros from her partner, but this time it came at the cost of knowledge that Luka might not be into her. Granted, whatever he was about to say was interrupted by an akuma, but still let a girl wallow about it. 

“No, kitty. I’ve won this time. You owe me five euros.” She moved her fingers, motioning to hurry up with the soon-to-be- hers’ money. His jaw slackened in surprise. “No, seriously?” He looked down trying to look into her eyes, while she kept avoiding his gaze. “Mari, I seriously thought he would like you, I mean he offered to pick you up.”

“Well, he didn’t ask me out today, I mean there was a point where I felt like he was going to ask me but an akuma attack interrupted it,” Chat lifted an eyebrow. “but that’s just technicalities, you know? You owe me five bucks still.” She grinned up at him, hoping her eyes didn’t leave any hint of insecurity. He just grinned back as he ruffled up her hair, who does he think I am? A little kid? 

“I’m sure he’ll ask you the next time you go out. And since I did say today I guess you technically won this time” She lifted her hand as she tried to put back into place her hair that now laid in disarray. “Want to bet on it? I don’t mind getting more money.” 

“As tempting as it sounds to get my money back, because Princess I’m sure I’d win the second round. I’ll have to pass.” He grinned sheepishly as he just low fived her hand that still waited for the money. She glared at him, “you didn’t bring any money, did you?”

“I didn’t bring any money.” She looked up and down at him, as if her stare could make the note show up. “Guess I’ll have to postpone your macaroons then.” 

“What? No, come on Mari. That was for your hair, besides you wouldn’t let a kitten like me starve.” He looked up at him with those puppy dog eyes, or well was it better to call it kitty eyes? She could barely look at him straight on as he just looked to become even more adorable. Was that even allowed? But she’d die before ever admitting it to Chat. 

“Gee, stop doing that, gross. You can have the macaroons, only if you stop that.” He straightened up in a flash. Woah, amazing acting chops right there. 

“Come on, let’s play Ultimate Mecha Strike while you stuff your face like a pig.” He chuckled at her words as he let her pull him by his arm.  
She grabbed a controller once she reached her desk, before passing it to Chat. She’d make him pay for not bringing the bet money today, of course she’d make him pay in friendly competition. She had to admit they were both pretty evenly matched, it made her happy to find someone who could play like this with her. Granted, she wasn’t playing dirty… yet. But she decided that needed to change soon. 

She slowly moved her chair so that he wouldn’t notice her strategy. She quickly looked at him, smiling when he seemed to pay no mind to her proximity. She leaned a little so she got closer and just when he was about to make a complex move meant to decimate her character she pushed her elbow against his forearm, just with enough force for him to trip up in his combo. 

“Hey! That’s cheating!” As he lost momentum from his failed combo, she pulled off her own combo that managed to K.O. his character. 

He turned towards her, as he playfully glared at her, a dangerous tilt in his gaze as he moved his hands towards her. It took her too long to figure out his intentions, because all it could register the next second was his hands on her. It was hellish the way his hands ran up and down her sides. She tried to hold in her laughter as his unrelenting fingers kept tickling her, but this only seemed to spur Chat on as he grinned even more devilishly and not before long her voice came out in gasps. 

“No, Chat. Stop, GAHHH” her voice broke out in loud laughter. “Chat, OMG. I can’t breathe.” He took away his hands away from her so she could breathe, but before she could even fully calm down he was tickling her again. 

“CHAT, HAVE MERCY.” She was sure her laughter must have caught her parents’ attention, but they were kind of used to her laughing on her own. But then he suddenly leaned too close to her as he tried to reach other ticklish places, and then she could feel herself fall and the sound of her chair as it tumbled down with her and Chat. 

Marinette felt her breath get stuck at her throat, eyes wide open in alarm. Her parents definitely wouldn’t ignore the crash. She heard the familiar sound of steps going up to her room. “Chat, hide in my bed, cover yourself with the sheets. Stay hidden, until I tell you it’s safe, okay?” He nodded before scrambling off her and going up to her bed. 

“Honey, are you okay?” Her mom had fully gone up the stairs but still hadn’t opened the hatchdoor. “Yeah, mom. I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure?” Her mom pushed against the door, only to find that it was locked. How could she forget that she had locked it? 

“Marinette? Did you lock the door?” Her mom’s voice had a worried tone to it. She walked to the door, glancing up at where she knew Chat was laying making sure that the lump wasn’t visible. Good, he was well hidden.  
She unlocked the door, but didn’t move aside so her mom wouldn’t investigate too much. But clearly, that never stopped any mother ever. She moved to the side as Sabine motioned to enter her room. “Sorry, mom. I just forgot to unlock it after I was finished changing.” Her mom didn’t seem to buy her excuse as she stared at her as if she could find the truth on her face, maybe she could. 

“You know, Marinette… I know it’s awkward to hear this from your mother, but it’s okay if there are moments when you need to take care of your needs. It’s totally normal for teens your age. I understand if you need to lock the door for that, just umm-“ Was her mother talking about she thought she was talking about? 

Her eyes practically bulged out of her head when she remembered that Chat was right there in the room, no doubt listening to the conversation. The mortification and embarrassment she felt as her mom kept prattling on about adolescent hormones was enough for her to wish the ground would just open up and eat her alive. 

“Marinette, are you okay?” How could she even look at her mother’s eyes? “I know it’s really embarrassing to hear one’s parents talk about this, so I’ll let you go now. Just you know, don’t feel ashamed about something that’s completely natural.”

“Yeah, thanks maman.” Sabine turned around with a tiny smile that wrinkled her eyes ever so slightly. 

“Bye, sweetie.” Once her mom had made herself scarce she slowly turned around. She could see the lump on her bed shake in laughter. She grabbed one of her dolls and threw at him. “Oh shut up!” He peeked his head out of the sheets, a wide grin gracing his lips. 

“But why should you be ashamed, Princess. It’s only natural.” She wanted to wipe from his face his shit-eating grin.  
“Can we please not have fun at my expense?” He got out of her bed, quickly climbing down from the loft. “I don’t know, I think it’s pretty funny.”

“Ha ha. It’s not.” He leaned down, getting close to her. “Aww, is my little pwincess embarrassed?” 

“Call me that again and I’ll throw you something bigger than that doll.” He grinned as he stepped back from her. “Okay, want to keep playing?”

“Nah, let’s just watch a movie.” She moved to take her phone, grabbing her phone, and pulled some extra pillows and blanket from the closet. She started climbing the loft up to her bed when she saw that Chat was still standing where she had left him. “Are you going to stay there or do I need to haul your ass up here?” Her words seemed to take him from his reverie as he moved almost immediately, laughing all the way up to her bed.

The next morning, Marinette was glad she hadn’t made that second bet with Chat, because she had barely crossed the entrance of the college when she saw Luka waiting. She sure hadn’t expected the musician to appear at the bottom of the collège’s stairs, but it was definitely nice and welcome surprise. 

She got closer to him as she greeted him, “Hey, Luka. Here for Juleka?”

“Hey, Marinette.” He held his elbow with one of his hands as he looked down at her. “I was actually waiting here for you.” A blush spread across her cheeks, suddenly feeling happy about his presence. “Umm, so I was thinking…” He seemed so nervous that it made her wonder what was going on exactly, she wasn’t sure what to make of it, Luka always seemed like such a self-assured and moderately confident guy. 

She lifted her arm, laying her hand on his shoulder in reassurance. “Luka, it’s okay, you can tell me anything you know.”

“Right. I had wanted to tell you this yesterday, but-“ he interrupted his sentence with a small laugh, understanding between the two filling the space of what he didn’t finish saying. 

“I’m listening.” Her head shifted to the side in expectation as he tried to find the words that he wanted to say. 

“Marinette, would you go on a date with me?” his words made the air leave her lungs in surprise, stunned and gleeful. She knew that she was staring still and hadn’t answered yet, but could anyone blame her? 

She felt like she was in the ninth cloud. A date! She just got asked to her first date ever (let’s be honest the Evillustrator date didn’t count.) 

“I know you probably have feelings for Adrien still, but I’m willing to wait until you’re ready, just tell me if you’re not ready.” His face was calm but she could hear the light edge of nervousness in his words. 

Taking in air after who knows how long, she tried to calm her excitement. “Yeah, that’d be great, Luka. I’d really like that.” Her voice had come off in a pitch slightly higher than usual, but she had to give herself props for not stuttering. 

His smile was instant as relief washed over him. “So is Saturday okay?” 

“Sunday, I have an arrangement with Alya since a few days ago. Is Sunday okay for you?” 

“Yeah, it’s great. Guess I’ll you Sunday?”  
“Well, tomorrow actually cause Kitty Section’s band practice, remember?” He laughed at her words, slowly walking away from her, still facing her. “Yeah, how could I forget my band’s practice? What a dunce, right?” They both laughed as they waved their hands in goodbye. “See you later!” Her smile widened as he gave one last glance. 

Once he was out of sight, Marinette did a small dance before making a small jump in celebration. “Yes, first date, here we come!” Could life be any more perfect right now. It’d sure be a hell of a lot more perfect if it were Adrien. Gahh, technicalities, technicalities. Adrien was her friend, and it would stay that way, she just had to let her feelings catch up with the notion. 

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

That night, when she heard the familiar thump on her balcony she sprang up running from her desk to meet with her guest. 

Chat had barely stepped inside when she was already pulling him down her loft and unto the main area of her room. She sat him down at her chaise and with the biggest smile she could muster. 

“Guess what?” His brow arched in confusion. “What?” Her shoulders slumped as she sighed as she tried to contain her excitement. “No, Chat! You have to guess!” Pensive in thought he gave all the possibilities of what could make her so happy.

“You finally got offered an internship by a famous fashion designer.” His grin showed how satisfied he was with his answer, and now Marinette felt like her excitement didn’t quite reach the levels that they would if she had been offered such an opportunity. “No, Chat. Though hearing you say that has definitely made my excitement go down a notch or two.” 

“It wasn’t that? Okay, I give up. What happened then?” She had a devilish grin as she got closer to him. 

“I got asked out on a date!”

“Woah! Who asked you?” With her grin still in place, she made a little dance before calming down and clasping her hands. “Luka.” Confusion settled into Chat’s features milliseconds after she uttered her date’s name. 

“Him?”

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … 

To say he was confused would have been an understatement. “Luka,” She said. He hadn’t even been thinking when he uttered the next word. 

“Him?” 

The noise had sounded foreign. He felt like the friend that gave advice for nothing. What had been all their talks been for? Did it really matter however how it made him feel? It made him feel bad for his friend, yet also joyful that she was finally going to receive the love she deserved. 

“Yeah, what about it?” He looked up at her frowning face, confused at his lack of glee for her. 

“Nothing, sorry. I’m glad for you, Luka’s a great guy.” Her head tilted as she looked at him with a small glare. “You know him?” 

He unconsciously lifted his hand to grab at his neck in a nervous mannerism, “Well, I’ve saved him a few times. He’s always been very cordial.” A small smile spread across her lips, and at the sight he let out a breath he didn’t even know he had been holding. 

“Do you always remember the names of everyone you save?” He hadn’t expected that kind of question, and he knew that he couldn’t lie because no, he didn’t know the names of everyone he saved. So, he lied, “No, not everyone. Just some of them, at least the ones that have either helped me or something.” 

“Luka’s helped you?” Her eyes were glinting in curiosity and he knew he had dug a hole he had no way of getting out without a good lie. “Yeah, I did. Anyways, so I just came here really quickly to-“ 

“Oh no, you’re in a hurry, and I’ve kept you here. I’m so sorry.” He chuckled at how sorry she looked. “No, it’s nothing like that.” He shrugged before continuing, “I just didn’t want to take too much of your time because I left pretty late last night and it was a school night.” 

“Oh, that’s fine. I totally don’t mind it, besides I’m a night owl.” She grinned up at him before a slight grimace started to form, “unless of course I’m keeping you up too long, I get it.” 

“Nah, it’s fine.” She nodded happily, “So, what did you come here for today? I mean, you said you came here for something?”

“Oh yeah, but considering you forgot about it maybe I should just keep my money.” He slowly pulled out a five euro note from one of the pockets on his suit. The look of sudden realization on her face almost made him laugh loudly, but he reigned over it. 

“Nuh uh, give me the money.” He grinned as he lifted his arm, keeping the note far too high for the petite girl to reach. “You’ll have to reach it first.” In turn the bluenette glared at him as she jumped as high as she could, but he didn’t notice when suddenly She was somehow clinbing up his body and with her legs around his torso she stretched and grabbed the note from his hand. 

She looked down at him with a proud smirk, and if it weren’t for the fact that she just used him like a freaking tree he’d be more impressed. “Ok, you monkey, get down now.” Immediately she let go and fell on her feet in front of him. 

“Bet you didn’t consider that one.” What was up with Marinette and her love for bets? Although he couldn’t deny how funny it all was. 

“I didn’t, but that should be considered cheating, I should like take my money back.” Marinette made the motion to move away from him before turning around and hiding the note in her desk. 

“Not on my watch, not if I can help it.” With a laugh, she sat down on her chaise, motioning for him to sit alongside her. “Chat, how’s life?” 

He bit his lip to stop the budding laughter that wanted to come out at such an out of place question. “It’s good, besides getting stolen out of five euros.” 

“How’s school for you?” He knew about Lila’s ‘war’ against Marinette, and he wasn’t sure exactly what the brunette had been up to lately. 

“It’s good, just the usual.” He noticed the way she turned her head avoiding his gaze as she said that. “You sure?” At that she just nodded, finally looking up at him. 

“You know you can tell me anything, right? Whether it’d be funny, crazy, stupid, whatever.” A bright smile graced her smile pushing her cheeks up making her eyes look smaller than usual. “Yeah, I’m now going to make you regret ever saying that. Now you’re going to have to listen to all my crazy rants.” 

He chuckled lightly at that, “I wouldn’t expect any less from you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be another Adrigami date. Alya and Marinette also going out, who knows what might happen. And finally, the first Lukanette date. Some misconceptions will be cleared between Chat and Mari. 
> 
> P.S. I totally forgot yesterday was Sunday, so that’s why I posted it today. Oops! Although I did write a bit more than what was going to be up tomorrow, so I guess it’s better?


	12. Chapter 12

Marinette was excited to say the least. The day that had been intended for a girls day had been pushed back and turned into a shopping for a date kind of trip. She had insisted to Alya that she had enough clothes that she had made herself that were perfect for the occasion but Alya kept insisting. Perhaps a new pair of shoes would be best to match a bit better with what she had in mind. At least she still had the solace of going to the movies later on, but first came the long hours that awaited her. 

Going down from her room, she found Alya making herself cozy in her living room, talking with the Dupain-Cheng couple. “Hey, girl, thought you’d take forever.” 

“Real funny, you just got here too early.” Alya lifted an eyebrow as she fished out her phone from the back pocket of her jeans. “Actually, we agreed that I’d come for you around 11am.”  
Confused about what the brunette was talking about she searched for her own phone in her purse, fishing it out quickly before looking through the messages that they had exchanged the previous night. 

“I’m sure we had agreed on 12 midday, aaand nope, you’re right. We did settle on 11am.” Glancing up to her quite smug friend, who stood with an arm to her hip, full of confident authority.  
“It’s okay, Mari. Let’s just go, and please next time remember the time.” Her laugh carried out as she let herself out of the Dupain-Cheng household. Marinette said her goodbyes with a hug and a kiss before sprinting after her long gone friend.

“What do you have planned for today?” The brunette looked down at the bluenette. “Well, shopping obviously, although I’m sure you already have some amazing dress ready for tomorrow.” A sly smile graced her lips, as she nudged lightly at the bluenette with her elbow.

“I do, but I could use some new shoes for tomorrow.”

“Then shoe stores it is.” The girls walked along the street finding their way to the train station swiftly. Not too long after the two stood in front of Carrousel du Louvre. With a mission on their minds the girls entered the subterranean mall. 

It didn’t take long for them to find the first store that caught their eye. And so started the mission.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … 

After 2 hours of going through as many stores as possible the couple of friends were exhausted, but most of all hungry. “I think this is the last store we’ll see before eating, because I’m starving.” Marinette looked at her friend that was now holding her stomach in a sign of hunger. With a laugh, she stood in front of Alya. “You’re such a drama queen. You usually spend hours running after akumas and Ladybug.” 

“That’s totally different, at least when I do that I get news for the Ladyblog.” A smirk graced her lips before the two busted in a string of small laughs. 

“Gosh, Mari. Look at these flats. They’re so cute!” In her hands laid a pair of bone white and black flats. They had a tiny bow on the top, the black cap toe accent nicely accentuating the white. “It’s cute and simple. I think it’ll work well with my outfit.” 

“What? So, it’s not perfect?” Marinette glanced down at the flats again, and imagined it with the dress she had separated days ago. “It’ll look good, it doesn’t need to be perfect.” Alya’s shoulders slumped as she looked down at the bluenette. “You don’t want everything to be perfect for your first date?” 

“It doesn’t have to be. It’s Luka, I’m sure he’ll be fine if I look okay.” With an apprehensive nod, the brunette gave her the flats. “I think these are it. I think we’ve finished shopping for today.” 

Once she had paid for the pair of flats, they made their way to the food court. “Are you nervous for tomorrow?” Alya looked down at her as she glanced around at all the options that laid in front of them.

“Of course, it’s my first date ever.” With a shrug, she finally looked up at her friend. “So, you’re nervous because it’s your first date and not because it’s with Luka?” A frown settled in-between  
her brows.

“What are you trying to get at Alya?” the brunette bit her lip as she wondered whether she should say what’s on her mind. “Mari, I was just thinking that maybe your heart is not really in this whole date thing.” 

“What do you mean?” Alya faltered as her eyes shifted. “If your date were with Adrien you’d be jumping in your place. You’re so calm about this that I,”

“Alya, you know that I’m trying to get over Adrien, let’s not insert him where he has nothing to do with it, please?” The brunette nodded as she left the topic, but not before making one last comment, “I just don’t want you, nor Luka to get hurt.” With a small smile Marinette grabbed at Alya’s arm and pulled her closer. “I know, and I love you for caring about me. Now, let’s go eat that I’m starving.” 

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
Adrien felt anxious. Today he had a date with Kagami and he had yet to come up with any ideas for it, like she had asked from him. “What’s got you frowning so much?” Plagg floated next to him as he downed a slice of camembert in one go. The action made Adrien gag, the stench enough to make his stomach slightly turn. 

“I just don’t know where I should take Kagami.” 

“Ah, your little date is today, huh? Why not just take her to the movies?” He stopped to think about it, would she be okay with going to the movies? Sometimes she did enjoy doing normal stuff, but last time she hadn’t mention the movies in her date plan. 

“Do you think that’ll be okay? Just going to the movies?” Plagg looked at him with a look that was a mix between bored and annoyed. “Look, I really don’t know about human issues, but if you want my opinion so badly, which I totally get it cause I’m pretty great and amazi-“

“Plagg.” With a roll of his eyes the tiny god floated in front of his face. “Yes, I think a movie date would be fine.” 

“Okay, good. I’ll let Kagami know.” Once he had let her know, they settled for watching a comedy, which honestly surprised Adrien that that was her movie choice, but it was nice to learn more about her, no matter how small it might have been. 

It wasn’t until two hours later that they met in front of the movie theater. He had been unsure of what outfit to wear, so he had settled for his usual outfit, sunglasses perched unto his face to conceal his identity, but now that he was seeing Kagami with an ivory white casual dress, now he was wondering if he should have put more effort. 

“Hey, you look different, it looks good.” With a small smile, she glanced at his outfit, before a smirk graced her lips. “Wish I could say the same, but oh well, you always look great.” 

“Well, what can I say? It’s the model looks.” He slightly wiggled his brows, but it was only received with a confused look from her. Right, he was Adrien right now, and Adrien didn’t do those mannerisms. “Shall we?” With a motion of his hand, he enveloped hers as they entered into the theater. 

It was jam packed to say the least. Lines upon lines inside the theater; ones for the food, ones for waiting, others for god knows what. It was surprising to see how rush hour could be. “Should we go elsewhere? It’s jam packed in here.” Kagami shot him an annoyed look before pulling his hand until they reached the counter for the movie tickets. Around 10 minutes later they stood to the side with two tickets in their possession. 

“You have to be forward, Adrien. Else you won’t get what you want.” As she looked up at him her eyes softened, handing him the tickets for safekeeping. The stood on the line for their chosen movie, quickly falling into a small conversation. She latched onto his arm as she stepped a bit closer to him. She smiled up at him when her gaze shifted to the side, causing her smile to fall just the tiniest bit, it would have gone unnoticed had it not been that her smile was so noticeable. 

“Anything wrong?” He started to turn around when she pulled at his shoulder, making him turn completely facing her. “What? Did you see someone you know?” 

“No, I thought I did but it’s nothing, let’s go.” The walked up the line that had moved as an usher allowed the waiting moviegoers inside the theater. 

Once settled inside the theater and into their chosen seats he felt the sudden pressure of being in such a banal date with Kagami. Was it a custom to hold hands during the movie? Looking down at her, he felt himself relax a bit as he tried to enjoy both the movie and date.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Marinette had had a perfect day in most standards. A day with her friend walking wherever they wanted, and when they reached the movie theater she had all the excitement of the day built up, nothing could bring it down at this point. The two girls made their way to the ticket line, still undecided on which movie they should see. 

“How about that romance one that came out last week? Heard it’s pretty good.” 

“I don’t know, Alya. I don’t really like watching romance movies at the cinema. How about an action movie?”

“Oh! A superhero movie would be great, wouldn’t it?” 

“Yeah, that does sound like a good option. Hey, do you want me to buy the popcorn while you buy the tickets?”

“Yeah, that’d be perfect.” Something caught Marinette’s eye as she stared to one of the lines. “Marinette?” It was a seemingly perfect scene. The way he smiled down at her as she held unto his arm, eyes all bright and smiles fully wide. She could almost imagine a pink background full of roses. It all made the air leave her lungs in a single blow. 

Was it wrong to stare at such a perfect picture? She felt like she was infringing on their privacy, but even then, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sight. It made it all the more real to see them so close, had she been hoping, even deep down, that it was all a ruse and that it wasn’t happening? They were just so perf-

Marinette felt herself jolted from her thoughts by a shake of her shoulders, a worried Alya came into view. “Marinette, are you okay?” the brunette looked at the couple before looking back at her shaken friend. “I understand if you want to leave.” 

Did she want to leave? Wouldn’t it just be extending the pain even longer? No, she didn’t want to leave, maybe it was irresponsible, but she wouldn’t let it push back her life. 

“No, I’m not okay,” She looked up at Alya with determination in her eyes, “but I will be.” 

Alya couldn’t help but sigh and follow her friends lead. Marinette looked once again at the couple, but this time it didn’t feel as heavy on her heart, turning into a dull pain that was bearable.

“Let me go get that popcorn.” 

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No matter how much Marinette tried to tell herself that her perfect day yesterday hadn’t been ruined, she would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit at least to herself that her mood had been dampened at least a bit. It had been so that she had been expecting Chat to show up at her balcony like he usually does when she’s feeling less than as though she had a beacon where he could figure out just how she was feeling. It was both funny and endearing. 

But no, he hadn’t come around and she couldn’t be surprised because she knew he didn’t have some sort of radar, no matter how the idea made her laugh. It was already later in the day, and she felt the looming pressure of the date with Luka coming closer. She had told Alya that she didn’t feel particularly nervous about going on a date with Luka, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t feel nervous right about now. 

She thought it was silly, really. How different would it really be? It wasn’t as though they hadn’t gone out before. But it was the first time they had agreed on a date. And somehow that made all the difference in her head, as though a switch had been flipped. 

She had called Alya to help her with her outfit, but apparently the traitor, as she had called her after she announced such treachery, had a planned lunch with Nino’s parents and thus wouldn’t be able to help her. All she had for help was the ability to text, although it was better than nothing.

She stared at her dark midnight hair, examining the best way to pair it with her outfit. A side braid would be cute but she didn’t think she’d have the ability. Oh, how badly did she wish she had a Chat beacon right about now. Her best bet would be to let her hair loose, and then accessorize with a bow or something. 

As she walked up to her desk, where she had laid her chosen accessories she heard a thump on her roof. She turned around when she heard the familiar knock on the trapdoor. She rushed to open it, moving aside as he let his body drop down unto her bed. 

“Oh, kitty, I didn’t expect you today.” She turned around in her ballerina clad feet, the skirt of her baby blue dress swinging elegantly around with her movement. 

“Why wouldn’t you? I come here unannounced all the time” She giggled lightly, because he was saying the truth, his visits were always unannounced and barely ever could she hide the surprise whenever he visited. 

“Also, you look really good today” His gaze slowly took her in. She had to admit, she did look good, but it was nice to hear it from someone else besides her mother and Alya. “Got all pretty for me today?” 

“Well, I did get all pretty to see someone today, but obviously it isn’t you” She pointed her finger to his chest, letting it linger just a bit, before looking up at his eyes, which held a playful glint in them. Backing away from her partner she stood in front of her mirror. 

“What do you think? Good enough for a first official date?” Ugh, why was she having doubts of her styling choice now? 

She grabbed the necklace that laid on her desk, and extended her arm that held it towards Chat. “Could you put it on for me? I always get clumsy with them.” The thought of having to open the clasp was already giving her shivers, it’s just the perfect way to get one’s manicured nails chipped. 

Chat walked up to stand behind her, grabbing the necklace from her hand, bringing his arms in front of her, slowly clasping the necklace into place. Once finished he left his warm hands on her shoulders, as he lowered himself so that their faces were next to each other in the mirror, almost laying it on top of her shoulder. He smiled lightly, and lightly squeezed her shoulder, before going over her outfit once more. “Aww, my princess is having her first date, look at you all grown up.” He smirked devishly before bringing up his hands to grab at her cheeks, pinching them slightly. “Hey! Shtop that” He kept her cheeks between his fingers for a few more seconds before letting go of her now reddened cheeks. “I don’t why I put up with you.” She glared at him through the mirror. Her cheeks ached and she wasn’t sure how she’d explain the abnormally red cheeks to both her mom and date.

He grinned cheekily. “Because you looove me.” She scoffed at him, turning her face to the side, avoiding his gaze. She was not about to feed his ego. 

“You look perfect, you know? Any guy that thinks otherwise is an idiot.” She turned to look at him through the mirror, he was smiling fondly causing her to smile widely, her partner always knew how to bring her spirits up. Turning around so they stood face to face, she grabbed his hands. “Thanks, now I hate to say this, but I’m going to have to kick you out of my room, Luka should be coming around any minute.” His pout was evident and all she wanted to do was laugh at how ridiculous he looked in that moment. 

“Marinette, someone’s here for you.” Her mother’s voice coming from downstairs was the only indication she needed to start pushing the leather clad hero out of her room. 

“You can come back after 9pm if you want to, my date should be finished by then.” She didn’t expect him to wait for her, but she certainly hoped he would. “But Mari, wai-“ She didn’t let him finish his sentence before she was closing on his face the trapdoor that lead to her balcony. She just hoped that whatever he had wanted to say wasn’t too important. 

She walked down and as she looked up at herself in the mirror once more making sure everything was perfect when she noticed her loose hair. Dang it, Chat had come around and she hadn’t made him braid her hair!

Grabbing her purse, she walked down the steps that lead to the living area in her house, there just a step away from the stairs that lead to her room stood Luka. She was glad that she had chosen an outfit slightly cuter, as the guitarist himself was dressed up with a button up shirt with his sleeves rolled a quarter of the way. His usually ripped jeans were changed for non-ripped ones that hug his body nicely.

“Ready?” He offered her his hand as she took that last step, finally standing before him. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” His smile was so warm that she felt as though it radiated from him. After saying their goodbyes to the Dupain-Cheng couple they made their way out of the house. “Luka, sorry for the question, but what are we going to do?”

“I hope you don’t mind, but I actually planned for a picnic,” She looked up at him as he looked down at her with a sheepish smile. “Sorry if I can’t afford a restaurant.” 

“A picnic’s more than perfect. Thank you, Luka. I’m sure it’ll be lovely.” 

It didn’t take long for them to reach a small park that had a small patch of green grass, a small picnic basket laid on top of a blue blanket. On top of it waited a very happy Juleka as she spotted them reaching her. “Thanks for waiting here, Jule.”

“Anything for my big bro and his beautiful date who just so happens to be my friend.” Marinette felt a blush spread across her cheeks at her words. She had forgotten to tell her friends about her date with Luka, even worse she had forgotten to check how Juleka felt about Marinette dating her brother!

“Hey, Juleka.” With a soft smile Juleka got closer to the two before laying a hand on her shoulder. “I’m kidding, enjoy your date, okay?” She could only nod as she watched the raven-haired girl walk away. 

Luka walked up to the picnic setup and laid down, motioning her to join him on top of the blanket. “Fancy any sparkling water?” At her nod, he brought out two wine glasses from inside the basket and one big bottle of Perrier. It was almost comically huge, and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. 

He handed her one of the glasses, before pouring a decent amount in her glass. “So, what did you bring me today?” 

“Well, it was definitely hard figuring out what to bring considering your family owns the best bakery in all of Paris.” She laughed as she imagined him trying to come up with something for the picnic, it was endearing to say the least. “What? It’s hard competition, just so you know.”

“I bet it is.” He digged around the basket before taking out some Tupperware. “So, I made some lasagna, hope that’s okay.” He glanced down at her dress with a light grimace. “It’s perfect, don’t worry about it.” 

“Then, let’s dig in.”

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Adrien hadn’t expected to be thrown out from Marinette’s room in such a manner, but honestly he couldn’t blame her. He had dropped in quite unannounced at a not so convenient time. He had just wanted to congratulate her on her date with the love of her life, but he guessed he could do that later considering she had invited him to come back later that night. 

He had been head deep in homework when he heard a knock on his door, followed by Nathalie calling his name, “Adrien, your father wants to meet with you, go to his office at once.” Adrien felt panic at the words. What could his father possibly need him for? 

He exchanged a glance with Plagg who only shrugged before hiding in his shirt. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of his room and headed towards his father’s office. The tall doors looming menacingly in front of him. As his hand inched closer to the doors, he felt the slight push from Plagg, as he tried to encourage him. It gave Adrien the courage he needed to enter the lion’s den that was his father’s office. He pushed open the doors and quickly came into view the back of the older Agreste who stood staring at his wife’s painting. 

“Father, I’ve been notified you have asked for my presence.” His father nodded without even turning around to acknowledge his presence. It made Adrien want to bite his lip in nervousness but he knew his father would notice the hesitance even if he wasn’t looking at him. 

“Adrien, I’ve noticed you’re being going out with that girl, Kagami quite a bit recently.” Adrien gulped as he felt his hands starting to get clammy. Would his father ask him to stop seeing his girlfriend? It wouldn’t seem too farfetched considering his tried to stop him from seeing his friends on other occasions. “Yes, father.”

“Is she your girlfriend?” His back was still turned towards Adrien, and in that moment he wished he’d look at him at least once. Only then could he at least have a more even playing field. What was his father thinking? Should he answer honestly or lie? No, lying would only be detrimental for whatever case he might try to make. “Adrien, it is impolite to not answer to my question.” The edge in his father’s voice chilled his blood. He knew, didn’t he? If he was asking it’s because he already knew.  
Resigning himself to whatever fate his father had envisioned for him he lowered his face before answering. “Yes, she is my girlfriend.” 

The older Agreste finally turned around to face his son. “You do know what that can do for your image, right? You’re the image of the brand and your actions directly affect the label.” Was everything about the brand’s image to his father? If he was so worried about his precious label’s image then maybe he should have made his teenage son the face of said brand. 

“Father, I’ve tried my best to conceal myself whenever we go out, I swe-“

“And yet you’ve been spotted. You are an Agreste, do you really think some meager sunglasses will hide your identity?”

“Sorry, father. I thought no one would notice us.” His father shot him a disapproving glare, before walking closer to where he stood. “And that’s your first mistake. You caught a reporter’s eye and he followed the two of you.” 

“What? Will there be an article about it?” The older Agreste turned and headed to his computer, without sparing a glance at the young blond. “Thankfully it was a sensible reporter that contacted me first for compensation for retaining the information. Your relationship will stay a secret as long as you don’t act stupid again.”

“Does this mean you approve of my relationship with Kagami?” The only answer was a hum before his father was ushering him out with a motion of his hands. Adrien couldn’t believe it, had his father really done what he thought he did? 

He hadn’t even noticed he had already entered his room when he finally broke out of his train of thoughts. “How do you feel, kid? Your dad has approved of Kagami.” 

“Yeah, it feels surreal. I can’t believe he’s really given me the green light, but I suppose it comes with its own conditions.” A groan escaped him as he imagined all the restrictions his father would most likely put on the pair. Forget about having normal dates ever again. 

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

It had been two hours later when Luka and Marinette decided to call it a night. After eating the two had delved into conversation quite quickly and easily, but now the sun had set and it was starting to get dark out. She hadn’t asked her parents how long she could stay out, and although she doubted her parents would mind she really didn’t want to worry them. 

“Luka, thanks for everything, it was amazing.” 

“It was nothing. You’re an amazing girl, Marinette, you deserve it.” Warmth invaded her cheeks as she stared up at him, his sincere smile causing her heart to skip a beat. Was this the moment she had been waiting for? 

“Marinette, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?” The words were all that she had been wanting to hear, yet at the same time it felt dull. It was her, wasn’t it? But she would give all of herself to this, she was sure that she could love him the way he loved her. But she also couldn’t be selfish.

“Luka, I’d love to be your girlfriend, but you most know that I’m still not over Adrien. I don’t want to hurt you, and I think it’s not fair if I don’t give you the chance of choosing whether you still want to be with me while knowing the truth.” Would he be willing to still be with her after she told him the truth? Was it selfish to want with all her heart that he’d accept her regardless of her divided heart? Perhaps it was, but it was his choice to make whether he’d accept.

“I’ve always known you’re in love with Adrien. All this time I could only hope that I could so much as be given a chance, and I do want to give this a chance. I’ll take all that you’re willing to give, and I’ll give you all that I am.” 

“Luka…” he lifted a warm hand up to her face, before leaning until their foreheads were touching. “I know what I might be getting into, but is it so bad to hope?” She shook her head. She knew all about hoping, knew it all too well. But sometimes hope is what keeps you going, and hope is sometimes all that you need. 

“Let’s go, let me you take you to your home.” They walked in silence, hands clasped with the other.

The sight of the bakery came far too soon for her taste, but she knew this meant goodbye. She turned to look at him, and finding all the courage she held inside herself she took a step closer and kissed him on the cheek. This felt so different to the other times, now it held meaning. Now she wasn’t kissing a friend, she was kissing her boyfriend. Boyfriend. The word felt foreign still and she didn’t dare utter it aloud. 

“Goodnight.” She turned and entered her house, with a glance back, far too red in embarrassment and glee. She ran up to her room as she heard her mom call for her. “How was your date, honey?” 

“It was great, maman. Umm, we’re officially dating now.” Sabine’s smile widened as she nodded, “Want some dessert?” She had eaten dessert an hour into the date, but then stopped to think whether Chat would like some dessert when he came back, if he came back that is. “I’ll get some later, I’m a bit full.”

“Okay, honey. Your dad and I will go to sleep soon, okay?” 

“Okay!” Shutting the door that lead up to her room, she let Tikki out of her purse. “Whew! What a date, Marinette. I can’t believe now you have a boyfriend, you’re growing up so fast.” 

“I can’t believe it either, Tikki. It feels so different to..” An image of her imagination similar to what she had encountered yesterday invaded her mind. It made the butterflies in her stomach die down, and the red on her cheeks to pale. “Do you think I’ll really be able to fully forget Adrien and love Luka like he deserves to?”

The tiny god flew up to her cheek, hugging it with her tiny hands. “Marinette, you can do anything you put your mind into.” 

“Thanks, Tikki.”

Marinette had already changed and showered by the time Chat had come around, it made her happy that he’d come back regardless how she had kicked him out. She could blame it on the nerves, honestly. 

Chat had gingerly sat down on her chaise as she excused herself to go fetch some snacks. Once she had retrieved them she in front of him, laying a pillow on the floor for comfort. “Chat, you wanted to tell me something when you came by earlier. Sorry for kicking you out like that, I probably could’ve done that with a little more tact.” 

“It’s okay, I get that you were probably nervous.” She laughed before biting into a cookie. “I was pretty nervous, but it’s all good.”

"So things are going good with lover boy?" she quirked an eyebrow at his question, lover boy? Where was he getting at?

"What do you mean, Chat?" he cleared his throat as he gulped down the remains of an éclair.

"I mean, like he’s the one you've always loved and you're went on a date with him, which means things worked out for you. I'm happy at least things worked out for one of us, you know?"

"Wait. You think the one I'm in love with is Luka?" How had he come up with such a conclusion? What could have possibly made him think that?

"Isn't he?" his brows knit together in confusion, a frown settling into his features.

"No, Chat. He wasn't, what made you think he was? I don’t think I ever mentioned him before well, the other day.”

“No particular reason, none at all.” Suspicion coursed her brain, but she couldn’t exactly nail down the reason. She looked at his looking for any weakness that would let her know what he was thinking. When she found none she let out a sigh. 

“Chat, he certainly wasn’t, but now we're both giving us a chance. Kind of like you with your girlfriend."

“Except none of you are superheroes.” A sly smirk graced her lips at the irony of his words. Oh, because both of them were superheroes. Although the fact that Luka’s identity was now compromised meant she’d have to find a new snake miraculous holder. 

"Then who was it? The one you're in love with?" There was no way she was ever going to let him know. "You know I can't tell you. It's a secret." 

"Even from me?" Specially from you.

"Yes, even from you. Besides I need to keep some mystery around myself as well." At least as Marinette she had to keep a secret, right? 

He laughed loudly. "What? Considering that there are many things that I can't tell you about myself?"

"Yeah, you got that right."

"Well you know everything that's important to know." His sincere smile let her know that it was the truth, because her partner was honest, so unlike herself.

"I know, Chat. I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although it is perceived as romantic how Luka invests himself in Marinette, my view on it is that it’s not healthy for him. In the long run, if a relationship is unbalanced like in this case, it causes a lot of strain emotionally.
> 
> Also, does Tikki have paws, hands or what? Like I don’t know what to call it at this point.  
> Yeah, Chat knows Luka is Viperion but he can’t really out his friend like that, now can he? xD
> 
> Thank you for all of you that have left comments and have bookmarked this story! I’m so glad you’re enjoying this story! Anyways, till next time. Tschüss!


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks had passed and Adrien still felt like an asshole for having ever thought that Luka of all people could be the person that had hurt Marinette to the point of crying. Even a blind man could tell that Luka adored Marinette. But perhaps Adrien was worse than a blind man when it came to well, most things apparently. 

In fact, the pair seemed to get along so well that it made his relationship pale in comparison, or at least that’s how he felt when he saw Luka place his hand on Marinette’s lower back without even thinking it twice. Adrien couldn’t even dream of brushing hands, before Kagami was the one making the move. It felt completely unbalanced and he couldn’t really ask anyone what he could do.

He felt even more inadequate as he remembered the one time Kagami had said ‘I like you’ and he had found himself tongue-tied and unable to say it back. It shouldn’t be hard to say that to one’s girlfriend, but when you were still hung up on someone else it just left a bitter taste in one’s mouth to even think of saying it back. 

This new eye-opening thought made him realize just how he might have been a bit too quick to jump into a relationship with Kagami. 

At least his bad luck hadn’t sorted effect on Marinette, actually, he dared say that she was communicating just a tad more. Sometimes they would be talking, but then he’d catch her with a forlorn look on her face and she would avoid his gaze as she muttered lowly. This only seemed to happen around Adrien because around Chat she was all the same. It made him feel happy and at the same time forgotten. 

He would like to say they had made progress. At least she accepted his presence around,  
but in truth the biggest difference was that now when she escaped from him her cheeks were no longer red, but pale. Maybe in a year she’d be able to hold a minute-long conversation with him. The thought made him want to laugh both comically and in despair. 

In comparison to how she was with Chat the difference was despairingly enormous. It was difficult to at times to keep acting under the pretense that he wasn’t visiting her regularly in the nights, much more when all he wanted was to bridge that gap. Having her so close that he could hold her hand and hear her laugh whenever she beat him in videogames, was it too much to want one of his best friends as Adrien too? It wasn’t fair, he thought, he knew all about her yet Adrien couldn’t. 

And now that he was on his wallowing, he had seen Ladybug a total of one time in the past weeks, it made things easier but at the same time it brought the saying ‘absence grows the heart fonder’ ring more true to his ears than ever before. He knew he should be getting over her, but what is one supposed to do when you’ve convinced your very soul that it’s meant to be. Him and Ladybug against the world, always. It left a bittersweet taste in his mouth. 

It didn’t help that it felt like his friends were hiding something from him. Every time the friend group was together he could feel Alya’s stare from the corner of his eye. A part of him wanted to ask, but the other, the more dominant one, knew that it’d be best to not acknowledge her stare. 

He’d tried asking Nino about it, but is question was only met with an “Dude, I love you but I don’t want to get in trouble.” It didn’t help at all, if anything it made it worse. His night visits to the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery, specifically the very pink room of their daughter didn’t let him know much either. Gosh, he wished he was brave enough to ask about her friends, dig around a little bit about what she thought of him while under the guise that was Chat. 

It was around 8 p.m. when they left their controllers to the side for the first time in over an hour. His thumbs were aching to be stretched and his back pleaded for him to take a break. Was this what people called old age? He sure was feeling it a tad too early. After a particularly loud pop, Marinette turned towards him in surprise, worry etched unto her features. 

“Ugh, your back cracks just like one of my friends’. I’m starting to worry for both of you.” 

“Which friend of yours?” She looked at him with a curious glance as she fiddled with her fingers. “Adrien Agreste, he’s uhh part of my friend group.” His eyebrow quirked at her choice of words.

“Agreste? As in the model?” She chuckled before a small smiled graced her lips. “Yeah, the model.” 

“What do you think of him? Is he a good friend?” She looked up at him slightly startled and surprised. “Why do you want to know?” He shrugged as he tried to be nonchalant, but he could feel the dread of knowing what she really thought of him fill him up exponentially. 

“I’m just curious about your friends.” She quirked a brow while she stared into his soul with those piercing cerulean blue eyes. “You know what they say how curiosity killed the cat.”

“Oh, but they always leave out the best part.”

“And what would that be?” He smirked in satisfaction. “Satisfaction brought it back.” She rolled her eyes as she stood up to stretch her legs. “Where are you going?” 

“To my chaise. You want to hear about my friends? It’ll be a lot more comfortable to talk there. Unless you prefer we talk under the moonlight.” She looked back at him in question.

“So romantic, it’s a shame. Tonight is such a lovely night, would be great to be a loved one.” His mind went directly to the thought of Ladybug, and it didn’t take him long to wish she were there. It didn’t take long for him to push the thoughts away; he was with his friend Marinette and 

“Sad that you’re stuck with me.” She smirked before climbing up the way up to her balcony, him following soon after. The balcony was the same as always, the string lights that usually decorated it, while also brightening the ambience were turned off. Leaving the moon as their only guide. 

Marinette settled unto the lounge chair as he stood next to her. With a quirked brow, she motioned for him to sit down. “Don’t be a stranger.” 

“Could never be.” Her soft giggles traveled through the open air as he settled down next to her, the space a bit tight but tolerable. “How could you? You practically live in my house in the nights.” 

“I do no such thing. I only visit like once or twice a week.” She pushed at his shoulder making him turn to look at her. “Are we counting the days you don’t come over or what?” Sneaky little thing. 

He glared at her, “I know what you’re trying to do.” She looked at him, eyes full of mischief. “Oh, really? What am I doing?” 

“You’re procrastinating.” She brought a hand to her chest in what he could describe best as mock offence. “Why would I ever do such a thing?” 

“That’s what I’d like to know, why are you avoiding talking about your friends?” A sigh escaped her as she leaned down on his shoulder. “Okay, I’ll tell you about my friends, which I don’t understand why you’d want to hear about them anyways.”

“Marinette.”

“Right, so you know Alya, right? Ladyblogger, always chasing after Ladybug and you.” She smirked as she lifted her eyes. “Always having to save her ass because she doesn’t have a single bone of self-preservation in her body.” He chuckled at her words, because she had honestly described Alya exactly like the reckless single-minded person she could be. 

“Yeah, how can I forget her? I think she’s the civilian I see the most.” His comment made her lift herself from his shoulder in a glare directed towards him. “You visit Alya?” 

“No! I meant like, on the job, when I’m actually working. I don’t spend my downtime with anyone else but you.” She cleared her throat before continuing to speak. “Alya is my best friend, she’s maddening sometimes but I wouldn’t change her for anyone in the world. She’s also the person that pushed me to start standing up for myself. If it weren’t for her I’d probably still be taking crap from Chloe without saying anything back, or worse, Lila.” She shuddered at the last girls mention as if to make her point clearer. 

“Then there’s Nino, he’s cool, he’s great. Can always count on him to try to make me feel better. I’ve known him for so long now, he’s just an old friend that is still there for me, plus he’s Alya’s boyfriend so it’s a package deal, a nice one at that.” Her smile widened as she seemed to reminisce. 

“There’s also the girl from my class. They’re all so nice, always supportive of my love for uhh…” He caught on pretty quickly on what she was trying to say so he finished the sentence for her, “mystery guy?” 

“Yeah, and they’re just nice, we’re not super close but it’s a nice friendship regardless.” He felt anxiety as she went down the list of her friends, soon she had to talk about him, but why was she taking so long to mention him?

“There’s also Luka, but I guess he’s not considered just a friend now?” She laughed a little at her words as a blush bloomed her pale cheeks. “Oh, almost forgot to mention Kagami. Well, she’s a good friend, we didn’t get off on the right foot and honestly I wasn’t nice when all she had been trying to do was be a friend to me. But I’m happy to have her as a friend.” She finished with a forlorn look to her face that him think that there was more to that than what she was letting him know. Did his girlfriend and his most treasured friend not like each other? Or had they had a misunderstanding? He knew Kagami could be a tad too straightforward but she didn’t mean anything bad by it, it was just the way she was raised. Should she be judged for such a thing? 

However, his thoughts were pushed to the side as he remembered that this was Marinette they were speaking about. He couldn’t imagine her judging someone before knowing them for real, it seemed uncharacteristic in all its entirety. 

“Is that all?” He knew that wasn’t the complete list of friends, but he couldn’t understand why she was avoiding talking about him, well, Adrien. “Then there’s Adrien, he’s really nice, compassionate and kind. You’d think because of his father he’d be stuck-up, actually funny story we didn’t really start on the right foot.”

“How so?” He knew the story, but it made him die from curiosity the way she perceived the interaction. He bit his lip as she kept silent for a few more seconds. “Well, the first time I saw him he was at my desk, and guess what was on my seat?” Gum. 

“What was there?” 

“Gum, and obviously I thought he was the one that had put it there. I judged him so quickly, just because he was friend’s with Chloe and because he was a model. I inferred he was stuck-up without even giving him a chance to explain himself. I misjudged him, but even then he could’ve just counted his losses and decided he didn’t need someone like me to be his friend. But do you know what he did?” He explained himself, he knew that part very well. 

“He cleared everything up, he was so nice and he tried his hardest to make sure to clear the misunderstanding. It was raining and it was so…amazing. He even gave me his umbrella even though I live so near to the school,” she lifted up a finger up to her temple, as if coming to a realization, “although now that I’m thinking about it he couldn’t have known that.” At that she burst into a series of giggles that were so contagious that it made him also laugh. 

It was true he had given her the umbrella without knowing whether she lived far or not, but even while knowing how near she lived he knew he’d do it again. Wait, she never gave me that umbrella back, he thought and the thought of her still having that umbrella made him happy. Of course, it was more than likely she had thrown it away, considering that it had closed right on her face. 

It didn’t pass unnoticed to him however that when she was talking about Adrien it seemed as though she had a spark, a glint in her eye of admiration. “But of course, I can barely speak to him.” Could that admiration be the reason she couldn’t speak to him? Did she have him on some kind of pedestal that she was unable to see him as the friend he wanted to be?

“Just talk to him like you do with me.” She looked up at him with a sad smile. “That’s impossible kitty.”

“How so?” How different could it be? What would be harder? Talking with a classmate, that happened to be a model, or talking with a superhero whose identity you didn’t even know? If he had to guess most people would say the latter was more difficult to talk to, claws and all. 

“Well, you two couldn’t be more different,” That certainly couldn’t be true, right? At least not that much. “What about us that’s different?” 

“Well, you like puns to the point it’s a bit annoying,” he cried out a tiny protest, his puns were great! “you’re so comfortable to talk with, I can do things without having to mull over it about a million times. I can actually talk, and” She looked up at him with a look in her eyes that could only be described as warmth, “you always somehow know when I need someone, you’re always there for me. You’re like the annoying brother I never had, and I’m sorry to say but I’m actually glad you’re not my brother because I probably would have killed you already.” She chuckled lightly as she leaned against him, bringing an arm behind his back encircling him in a side hug, her face pressed up against his bicep. 

“And well he’s…” she shook her head as she looked away from him. “He what? What has he done? Has he done something to you?” his voice came out worried, what if he had hurt her and he didn’t even know about it? 

“No, it’s nothing like that.” Her voice sounded hesitant, he hated it.

“Princess, please tell me. I need to know.” Chat knew his voice had broken a bit at the last of his sentence, but that was the last thing he could think about at the moment. Not when he was this close, just a bit more. 

“Why do you need to know?” She glanced back at him with, her eyes asking all the question she didn’t dare say. He needed to step back if he didn’t want his identity compromised, but should he? When he was so close. 

He sighed, resigned that the bigger picture was more important than what he wanted. Ladybug would skin him alive if she ever found out he had revealed his identity in such a foolish display of selfishness. “No reason, I just don’t like seeing you like this.” Her nose wrinkled as she seemed to take his words into account. “He’s a great friend, you know? He’s never done anything to hurt me.”

“But has he hurt you? Maybe without even noticing or meaning to.” He looked down at her face, searching for an answer, probing for clarity. Breathing deeply, he steeled himself for her answer. Meeting his gaze, she pronounced the words that left him with absolutely no resolution, “No.” 

The purpose of his visits crumbled down in his hands, leaving only dust behind. What was it all for?  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
Once Chat had left for the night thunderclouds reigned over the sky, threatening to spill its fury over the Parisians. Marinette entered her room, making sure that there was no one with her, Tikki long gone in her private area. Leaning down inside the chest that had been full to the brim with gifts for Adrien, which she didn’t have the heart to throw away so she’s decided to change the receiver, although she would probably still gift Adrien on his birthday, but not this one’s, the memory of the hope far too much for her. Pushing gift #13 she found what she couldn’t get out of her mind since she had mentioned it to Chat. 

She twirled the black umbrella, the handle felt smooth and the metal felt cold against her skin. She turned it on her hands, before opening it as she relished in the memory of receiving it. The melancholy was far too much and tears threatened to spill as her lost hopes crashed back down on her. She had hoped and wanted and planned, for it all to be down the drain. A love this painful shouldn’t even exist. 

Staring at the umbrella that she had kept for so long made her feel forlorn, it was one of the most important memoires that she had of Adrien. She pondered whether she should give it back or just throw it away. It didn’t work properly anymore and surely Adrien had many more in his possession, ones that didn’t slam shut on people’s faces. 

Maybe it was a little out there to just get rid of everything that connected her to Adrien, he was her friend after all. And maybe it was the rainy evening or the sound of thunder as she stared down on the object that she felt like she had to get rid of it. It wasn’t just anything, it was a reminder of the gesture that made her fall in love with Adrien. It was the starting point of all she had ever wanted with the blond. But perhaps it was because it felt too final to just throw it away even if was broken, she decided that she’d give it away to anyone crazy enough that would take a faulty umbrella. She smiled as she left out the umbrella out of its safe place, ready to be on someone else’s hands. 

“Perhaps it’s for the best, right Tikki?” Her words were answered only by the rumbling thunder. The image of timid fingers reaching for an extended hand in invitation, the shy brush and hesitation. His bright laugh as she looked up at him from under an umbrella, he turned into the sun in such a bleak day. How sour the night had turned just by the memory of Adrien. She decided then that she hated thunder.  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
After leaving Marinette’s house Adrien felt at a crossroads. Of course, he hadn’t been wasting his time, because he absolutely enjoyed spending time with Marinette as Chat, but tonight made him feel like he couldn’t do anything when it came to Adrien. 

What was he meant to do? Plagg never gave him any answer when asked. The rumble of thunder left him reminiscing of that day he and Marinette became friends. She had spoken about him with such a voice that left him warm still, she genuinely thought of him as a friend. The warmth however was soon replaced with uncertainty as he remembered how small Marinette had looked as she dug into his side while trying to avoid talking about whatever it was that had given that sad look that seemed to reign over her features up until he left.  
Preoccupied in his thoughts he fell asleep without even realizing that his eyes had closed leaving way for his exhaustion to overpower him. 

It felt only like a blink the moment he heard his alarm, followed by a groan from the tiny god on his side that seemed to lift his hand prepared to cataclysm his phone which was the source of the aggravating noise. The dawn of a new school day didn’t offer its usual possibilities, perhaps if he didn’t feel so aggravated by being so in the dark. It didn’t take him long to get ready as he dragged his feet towards the car that would take him to the school. 

As soon as it parked in front of the school building he caught glimpse of Nino, automatically brightening his mood. “Hey, dude. Ready for another week at school central?” 

“You know I always am.” Nino just shook his head in disbelief, “I still don’t know how you can like school so much.” 

“Well, recently I haven’t been enjoying it as much.” He shrugged at the quirked eyebrow from the brunet. “Want to talk about it?” Adrien turned his head to look properly at his friend. “What do you mean? 

“Whatever’s bothering you enough that you’re not enjoying going to school as usual.” Could he really tell Nino? He had always been understanding, but there was the added risk of him accidentally telling Alya. Was it really that bad for her to know though? No, word of mouth could perhaps help him in the long run. 

“Tell you what, I’ll let you know during lunch recess, you and me like old times. How about that?” A hand landed on his shoulder, reassuringly. 

“Sounds great, Adrien. I’ll let the girls know we’re having a boy’s only lunch, okay?” He nodded as they continued to walk towards their classroom. He took out his phone to let his driver know not to pick him up during lunch. 

Class itself wasn’t as bad as Ms. Bustier talked over subjects he had already gone over while he was homeschooled, leaving him space to comfortably drift off in his thoughts. It wasn’t until he felt a tap on his shoulder that he noticed classes had given way to recess. 

“Come on Adrien, I know a little café just down the block that’s pretty private, we can go there.” In that moment Adrien felt an appreciation for his best friend, he showed that he cared for him and his wellbeing. 

The pair walked in comfortable silence, quickly arriving at the café. Once they had placed their orders they walked to a booth to wait for getting called. 

“So, what’s been on your mind?” Nino had his full attention on him now and he knew that there was no backing out now. “I know you’ve said it’s not the case, but does Marinette not like me? Or have I done something that hurt her and she just won’t let me know?” Nino listened to him intently, his face contorting as he thought out the way he should answer the question. 

It made Adrien’s anxiety heighten at the sudden shift in the air. “Well, I can assure you that Marinette doesn’t hate you, I don’t think anything you’ve done could ever lead her to hate you.”

“Do you know why she’s been avoiding me?” 

“What do you mean? She totally greeted you this morning.” His brows knitted closer at Nino’s avoidance to his question. So, there was something going on, and he was the one being left in the dark. 

“Yeah, she greeted me today, but you can’t deny that she treats me completely different to others. And don’t you dare deny that three weeks ago she wouldn’t even look at me. Nino, you’re Alya’s boyfriend, I hate to abuse best friend privileges but I seriously need to know, please.” Nino stared at him throughout his rant as though Adrien was hitting him with a brick. The frown between his brows getting deeper. 

“Do you need to know so badly?” Was that a real question? Couldn’t he tell how desperate he felt about this? He hated the thought of one of his first friends hating him over something he had no idea about!

“Of course, I need to know.” 

“Why?” Why indeed. He wished he could come up with an answer, but even his racing thoughts came up empty with one. “I-I don’t know, okay? She’s one of my first friends that I made on my own. She’s important to me, like you are. I’d hate upsetting her or you without even being able to fix it because I just don’t know. I can’t do anything if I’m kept in the dark!” Nino sighed as he leaned back on his seat, relaxing his shoulders as he brought a hand up to his hat, moving it aside as he mussed at his short hair, showing his frustration with the situation. 

“I don’t know man. If I have noticed something it’s that it started around the time you and Kagami started dating, but I can only guess the reason why.” And Adrien too could only come up with a reason too. I was clear that Marinette felt left out at the time about her friends all being in a relationship and she felt like the odd one out. 

“Oh, I totally get it now. Thanks, Nino, I think I know something that will perhaps help.” Adrien felt his body relax finally as the idea of fixing things with Marinette was in a foreseeable future. However, he saw from the corner of his eye how Nino tensed ever so slightly. “You get it?” He looked at him so cautiously that Adrien didn’t understand where he was getting at.  
“Yeah, I think so. I’ll think about it a bit more but I’ll let you know what I’ll do.”

“Oh, shit, man. I don’t know what to think, but think about it, okay? Let me know anything else, alright? I’m always on your side.” 

The rest of the day passed like a blur as he thought of ways that he could make the more recently formed couple more comfortable. 

He had been in fencing class, sparring against Kagami when he had an epiphany. He had to talk about it with Kagami, his thought was interrupted by the point of Kagami’s sabre hitting on his chest. “You’re distracted again today, what’s on your mind?” 

“I have an idea that I need to talk to you about, can we talk it over after class?” She lifted her mask, showing her quirked up eyebrow. “Will that make you more of an opponent today? If so, then yes, we can talk later, but concentrate now on the match.” A smile graced her lips when he nodded, quickly going into ‘en garde’. 

By the time class was over Adrien was feeling so sweaty he could feel drops of sweat roll down his back. He was sure he was far from a pleasant sight at the moment. He walked his way to the lockers, opening his before turning around the moment he heard steps stop beside him. 

“What was it you needed to speak to me about?” Taking his bag from the locker, while making sure Plagg stayed hidden, before shutting the locker closed. 

“I’ve realized that you and Marinette haven’t been able to hang out lately, and she has been having a hard time talking to me as well. I was thinking that it’d be good for us to go on a double date.” Her brows knitted closer in confusion. “You know, Luka, Marinette, you and me; like that one time we went ice skating. Although now you and Marinette are friends so it’ll be even better, and we’re all in our respective relationships. I think it’ll be good, what do you think?” She faltered as she tried to find the words to say. 

“I don’t know, Adrien. Do you really think that’s the best idea?” He shrugged as he ponded over it. “I think it’ll be pretty nice, we all get along quite well.” She avoided his gaze which only confused him all the more. “Is there anything wrong with it?”

“No, but we should ask them, you know? Should ask what they think about it.” 

“Right, that’s why I wanted to talk about it with you first, then I’ll ask Marinette tomorrow.” Her eyes widened before she shook her head. “No, I’ll do it. I’ll ask her.”

“Why can’t I do it?” She faltered with her response before shrugging. “I haven’t seen her with just us two in so long, it’ll be an excuse to hang out with her.” Adrien thought that she didn’t need an excuse to hang out with Marinette, but if she felt like she did then it was her choice. 

“Okay, let me know what she says, please.” With that the two said their goodbyes. 

Adrien was giddy over the thought of going on a double date, he had never imagined he would ever do it, perhaps if it went well he’d have one with Nino and Alya next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was weirdly difficult to write, maybe because it felt so much like a transitioning chapter. A lot of thinking back from Marinette as she’s finally ready to let go of Adrien. Ft. Adrien being a dumbass not figuring out that if Marinette had felt left out she would’ve acted like this with everyone, not just him xD  
> And yeah, Nino totally thought Adrien meant that he realized Marinette’s feelings for him, shame.  
> Also, double date trouble? What do you guys think will go down?
> 
> I’m so happy people are enjoying the story so far! I could die from happiness from all of your comments!


	14. Chapter 14

It was a pleasant surprise for Marinette when she heard her phone ring and she saw Kagami’s contact photo light up her screen. Answering she felt herself holding her breath, she hadn’t talked to Kagami in quite a bit even though they had seen each other at Kitty Section’s practice sessions. 

“Hey, Kagami, it’s been a while.” She found herself talking before even thinking about it, what was one supposed to talk about with a girl who knew you had a thing for their boyfriend? It sounded like a recipe for disaster and Marinette was one that wanted to keep as far away from it as possible. But Kagami was her friend. 

“Marinette, I want to see you, do you think you’ll be free anytime soon?” Odd. Kagami rarely reached out to her like this, however it was a welcome change. A smile spread across her lips as she answered, “I’m actually free this evening, is that okay with you?” She could almost imagine the small awkward smile that most likely graced her friend’s features. 

“Yes, it’s perfect. Let me ask mother.” After a short stretch of silence Marinette heard the telltale sign of someone picking up a phone up to their ears. “Mother has approved, only until six however.” Marinette looked up at the tie on her phone, it was a quarter to four, it gave the two just plenty of time to hang out. “Sounds great, meet you at the canal Saint-Martin? I think from there we can go to a small café or we can just sit down there.” 

“Sounds perfect, Marinette. I’ll see you in 20.” Pocketing her phone, Marinette stood up from her desk, abandoning the design she had been working on the previous half hour. She had been hit with a wave of inspiration, that now laid beautifully across the pages. It still needed some tweaks here and there, but the inspiration for those would come with time, a breath of fresh air with a friend could prove useful. 

Making sure she had her purse on her and full of cookies for Tikki to eat, she made her way to their accorded meeting place. She considered transforming as Ladybug to get there as quick as possible, but scratched that plan. It would be difficult to explain to Kagami just how she had gotten there faster than her, whom would no doubt get driven there. 

She took to the streets, filled with pedestrians as she weaved the way to the canal. Finally arriving she noticed the fellow bluenette sat down at the edge of the canal, no doubt waiting for her. “Kagami..” At her name she turned around and smiled up at Marinette, before patting at the floor to her side. I have something I would like to speak with you, but I’d prefer if we talked about it at the end of our outing.”

Kagami’s words sparked both curiosity and anxiety in her. What could it be that she needed to tell her? “That’s fine, I trust your judgement.”

“Thank you, Marinette.” 

“For what?” Marinette felt a hand land on top of hers, making her look down at the conjoined hands, before looking up at the brown-eyed girl. “For being my friend.” Brown eyes averted blue eyes in a display of nervousness. It seemed odd in the usually confident Japanese girl, but now Marinette couldn’t blame her. How could she? She was perhaps one of Kagami’s few friends. 

“Kagami,” Marinette took hold of one of the other girl’s hands, “I know we didn’t start off with the right foot, but I do like being your friend, genuinely. I’m also sorry for everything I did before we became friends, it was wrong of me.” 

“I suppose we both have done things we’re sorry for, but I must let you know, because I feel like it is only fair of me to do this. I knew of your feelings for Adrien, I don’t want to hurt you, but I do believe we’re made for each other. Even so, I don’t want to lose your friendship, of course only if you’re willing to still be my friend.” 

Had Kagami always felt like this? Of course, she as Ladybug knew somewhat that she had been aware of Marinette’s feelings towards the blond model. She understood the difficult situation the two had been placed under. A choice that had to be made, and she couldn’t blame Kagami for the one she had made, after all she was sure she would’ve made the exact same one. Hell, when given the choice Marinette herself had convinced herself that Kagami and Adrien were the equivalent of picture perfect, how could deny their happiness? She didn’t have any such right. 

“Of course, I know we both had difficult decisions to make. I do want to be your friend, regardless of what happened.” 

“Thank you, Marinette, I will strive to be the best of a friend as I can be.” A small giggle slipped her lips as she laid eyes on the serious expression on Kagami’s face. Feeling a surge of courage, Marinette leaned closer and hugged the fencer. She felt her body tense, before she relaxed as she brought her own arms around Marinette. It only lasted a few seconds before Marinette pulled away, not wanting to make her friend too uncomfortable. 

“So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?” Kagami turned her head down, to look at the moving water beneath their feet. “Can we go somewhere else?” 

“Sure, I think there’s a really nice and quiet café around the corner.” Kagami lifted herself with ease, offering a hand to Marinette. She took the offered with a smile, lifting herself before the two walked towards the café. 

It was quaint little thing that sat at a street that wasn’t commonly traveled, it left the café with a certain amount of privacy that the girls would surely be grateful for. Once they crossed the threshold, the sight of tall, round, wooden tables greeted them. The place was relatively empty, only holding an old couple and a young university student. The two girls headed towards the register, glancing up at the menu, before ordering their preferred drink of choice.   
Once they had the drink in hand, they walked towards one of the empty tables close to the window, farthest from the door. 

Marinette could feel her nerves triple by every passing second. What could it possibly that Kagami wanted to tell her? It had to be serious if she had requested for them to see each other in person. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kagami as she started to talk, “I suppose you’re wondering what I needed to speak with you about. I guess I should just bite the bullet and say it out right.” 

“Marinette, Adrien wants to invite Luka and you to go on a double date with us.” Marinette wasn’t sure if she had heard right, or what. Did she just hear the name Adrien, and the word double date in the same sentence? How worse could things go?

“Why?” She wasn’t sure she could get any other words out, all the questions plaguing her mind right in that moment made it too hard to process anything else besides the cold seeping through her fingers from her chosen drink, perhaps she should’ve chosen a warm drink maybe then it would be providing comfort instead of chilling her body even more. 

“He said something about how it’ll be nice since we know each other better than when we went ice skating and then gave me the excuse that you and me haven’t been able to hang out recently.” Kagami went to take a sip from her drink, and perhaps it was her wording or her face as she took the drink in hand, but something went off in Marinette’s head. 

“You think it’s an excuse? What other reason would he want to have a double date?” Again, the expression that overtook the Japanese girl’s face for just a millisecond made Marinette curious. Was Kagami hiding something from her? No, she wouldn’t, right?

“I’m sure he has another reason he hasn’t told me of.” Why would he hide anything from his girlfriend? Weren’t they made for each other, together they were picture perfect, so much it even hurt her a bit to reminisce back to that day she had realized the painful truth. 

Maybe it was her silence that had stretched for far too long, perhaps it had been her expression or her iced coffee that was melting after remaining untouched since the conversation had started, but she hadn’t expected to feel a hand on her shoulder. She looked up before she could barely register the touch, the slight warmth dissipating almost as quickly as it came. Kagami leaned back as she brought her arm back, seemingly stunned by her action perhaps even more than Marinette. 

“You don’t have to agree if you don’t want to, Marinette.” She looked up at brown eyes full of apprehension. She hadn’t known Kagami could be so expressive. It was a nice, welcome change. Marinette felt her hand reach up to hold the other girl’s hand, embracing it to express her desire and how strongly she stood by her decision. 

“Is it foolish if I do?” A small smile, that still tinged a little too much on the ridiculous, graced Kagami’s lips. “It would be; however, I think I understand your reasoning and I will be supportive of whatever decision you make.” 

“Okay, I’m sure Luka will agree to whatever I decide, but I’ll ask him and let you know.” Kagami pointed to her phone, “Why don’t you ask him now?” 

“I’m here with you right here right now, it can wait.” Marinette could’ve sworn the smile Kagami gave her was the brightest she had seen the girl sport. 

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … 

Adrien had spent most of the day waiting for Kagami to tell him what Marinette had said regarding the double date. Of course, she had never told him when she would ask Mari, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to know as soon as possible. Every time his phone pinged with the promise of news from the bluenette his body almost jumped as he reached out from his couch to the table that sat just a few feet from him. 

“Why don’t you just keep your phone on you instead of jumping up everything that annoying thing chimes?” Plagg’s voice was followed by his presence as he downed a cartwheel of camembert. “I can’t keep it on me, it makes me anxious, and although it also makes me anxious not having it on me, I think I prefer not opening the phone ever five seconds.” 

“Instead you jump almost as high as the ceiling every time that thing makes a noise? Gosh, I don’t understand humans, it would be so much easier if you yourself had asked pigtails.”

“Marinette, Plagg. Her name is Marinette, and Kagami wanted to talk with her, I can’t exactly tell her no.” 

“Without telling her the reason why, you mean.” The kwami snickered as he started to fly away, his snickering getting even louder after Adrien threw a shoe at the teasing god. 

Plagg knows why Adrien couldn’t really outright tell Kagami his real intentions behind staging the double date. It was odd to say the least, ‘Oh, Kagami, I just want to go on a double date because I think Marinette was feeling left out when we started dating and now that she has Luka it’s perfect that we can go on double dates!’ It didn’t even make sense in his head, honestly. He bet kagami would just question him on why he thought Marinette felt left out. ‘Oh, I don’t know. She acts completely different towards me recently, and I’m too used to how she is when she’s with Chat that it hurts me when she acts distant with me…’ 

Yeah, that’d end splendid. 

Should he just go and visit his friend? He couldn’t ask outright, but he was sure something of this measure would surely come up in conversation, right? 

“Plagg, would it be a good idea if I went to Marinette’s house?” Adrien could hear some rummaging near his closet, a muffled voice answer back. “As Adrien?” 

“Of course not, I meant as Chat.” The tiny god entered his periphery vision, head stuck on a sock. “What’s up with you and my socks?” 

“Don’t ask, Kid. Now, my question is what’s up with you? You’ve never thought before whether it was a good idea to visit that classmate of yours.” Why had he asked? Did he just want more reassurance that him continuing to visit Marinette as Chat was justified and totally not wrong? 

“Plagg, promise me you won’t get mad at me for the question I’m about to make.” With his hands on the sides of his body and his head still covered with a sock, Plagg grunted in exasperation, “I promise no such thing.”

“Plagg, come on.” 

“I just know it’ll be one of those stupid questions that you already know the answer to.”

“Will you at least answer me without making a show out of it?” the tiny god struggled with getting the sock out of his head, as Adrien stretched out his hand to help the struggling kwami. Once the sock laid to the side, Plagg’s head sock free, he scowled at his holder. 

“I’ll try, considering that now I’m curious what it is that you’re so adamant on talking with me about.” Adrien sighed, why had he been stuck with the grumpy kwami? He was sure Ladybug didn’t have to suffer so much with Tikki. 

“Okay, do you think I’ll ever have to reveal myself to Marinette? I don’t know how I feel about lying to her for so long, I don’t want to lie to her for so long.”

“What the HELL do you think you’re talking about? Adrien, you know your identity must remain a secret.” 

“Yeah, I know but I want Marinette to know I’m her friend that’s been visiting her when she’s down, and that I’ve been the one that’s been there for her.”

“And how do you think she’ll take it, Kid?” How she would take it? Surely she’d be happy to know it isn’t some complete stranger that she’s been inviting into her room. He had thought about teaching Marinette about stranger danger because in hindsight, she had been perhaps a bit too welcoming towards the hero, but he couldn’t complain. Her openness towards Chat was the very thing that had pushed their friendship to where it was now. 

“Wouldn’t she be happy? I mean, we’re already friends as my civilian self, right?”

“Is that what you truly think?” No. he wouldn’t ever tell his kwami that. “Or is it what you want to believe?” 

“What’s up with you? You’re never into this, introspective thing.” 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt, nor do I want you to hurt Pigtails.” 

“Why would me telling her ever hurt her?” Plagg lifted an eyebrow in disbelief as Adrien kept staring at him, genuinely looking for the answer that kept slipping from his fingers. “Do you really think a civilian knowing your identity wouldn’t hurt them?” There we’re few things Adrien hated, and one of them was when his usually reckless kwami was right about something that contradicted Adrien’s desire. This moment was one of those.

“Fine, I get it. I’ll somehow deal with the pressure of not being able to have Marinette as both of me.” 

“I’m sure you’ll handle it just fine.” As the kwami flew away, Adrien wasn’t sure if he had imagined the bitterness that dripped from those last words. 

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … 

Marinette wasn’t sure if she had hoped Luka to not agree with the double date, but she should’ve known better that her supporting boyfriend would agree with whatever she chose. Wasn’t that what she had told Kagami just a few hours ago? She knew she was totally chickening out, but she wanted to see what would happen. Call it foolishness, call it stupidity, but she was going to go through it. 

Which was also the reason as to why she had yet to tell anything to Alya. There was absolutely no doubt the brunette would be totally against her reasoning, she would never understand it. How could she? It wasn’t often that Marinette felt bitter about her best friend having a successful relationship out of the get-go, but their difference in experiences when it came to love left her with the stark reality that her friend couldn’t fully understand her broken heart. 

So what if she agreed to go on this double date because she wants all of her, heart included, to once and for all understand that Adrien wasn’t meant to be with her. If a part of her didn’t understand nicely, then perhaps it’s time she took things in her hands and go at it facing forward. Will it hurt? Hell yeah.

Marinette had been dwelling in her thoughts when she heard the all too familiar thud on her balcony, followed by a tap on her trapdoor. Peeling away from her homework, she stood up as she made her way to open the door to let her friend in. 

“Chat, just the person I wanted to see.” He looked down at her, confusion and curiosity brimming in his expression. “Really? You wanted to see me?” He grinned widely as he let himself into her room. “What for?” 

“Not really, but now that you’re here it’s great either way.” 

“Oh, I really thought you really had been waiting for me, all sad because you didn’t know when this knight in leather armor would show up to head you in whatever you would need.” He dramatically leaned back, hand on his chest as though the thought of her not waiting for him hurt him. Dramatic cat. 

“Oh, shut up.” She got down from her loft, followed closely by Chat, before taking residence in front of her computer. Grabbing one of the controllers for herself, she handed the other one to a waiting Chat that had settled himself next to her. “Make yourself useful, and actually try your best, please?” 

They had been playing for approximately an hour when she could start hearing chat’s stomach rumble over the noise of the fighting robots on the screen. Turning towards the obviously starving hero, she laid down her controller once the match was finished. “Chat, did you not eat before coming here?” 

“I may or may not have skipped dinner to come here.” With a sheepish grin, he laid down the controller he had been using, bringing a hand to his stomach that seemed to want to communicate with a freaking whale. 

“Chat…” Maybe it was the warning in her voice, or perhaps the look on her face as she stared at him, but he quickly scrambled up as he made an excuse to his not so great eating habits. “Princess, I swear I didn’t mean to. I’m used to skipping meals, and I didn’t even think I’d be hungry while coming over here.”

“Chat,” her demeanor visibly softened at her partner’s actions, “I’m not mad at you for coming over here hungry, but if you haven’t eaten I want you to always tell me, okay?” 

“I just don’t want to be even more of a burden.” 

“It’s not a burden at all. Anyways, that’s what friends are for, right?” She went downstairs to go look for some leftover food from dinner, and a few snacks for later. Hoping that a fed Chat would be a happy Chat. 

“Ugh, Chat.” It had been an hour of ignorant bliss when the sudden reminder of her double date came to her foremind. 

“What is it, Princess?” She turned to look at him as she shoved another bite of a chocolate croissant, hoping the chocolate would offer some form of comfort. “I have a double date tomorrow.” She said it with such finality that it made her face pull into a slight grimace as she turned away from him, making sure he couldn’t see how grave the situation was for her. “What? My princess is going on a double date without me? How outrageous!” She turned around to look at him pointedly, a glare quickly settling itself in her eyes. “You want to go on a double date with me?”

“Yeah, wouldn’t it be fun?” She would never admit her cocky friend, but she knew that she would enjoy a double date with Chat, but best to keep that to herself. 

“I doubt we’d be able to go on a double date either way, your girlfriend doesn’t know you’re Chat Noir, and I can’t know your identity. Sorry to burst your bubble Kitty, but it’s impossible.” He grinned with mirth at her words, looking like the cat that just got the cream, annoying her possibly to new heights. He took a croissant from their shared plate before biting into it. He swayed in his seat in what she could best describe as a happy dance, the tail of his suit swaying softly as it lifted from where it had been resting. 

“Besides, I don’t think double dates are all that great.” He turned around to look at her, a question on the tip of his tongue as he wondered whether he should ask or not. “Why do you think that?” 

She shrugged as she scrambled to find an excuse, “Isn’t it awkward to go on one, specially for new couples. You usually don’t know yet how to act around your partner, and on a double date you also have to wonder how you should act in front of the other couple.” 

“Oh, like whether you should hold back on affections and that kind of stuff?” She nodded as Chat seemed to take the bait. “Yeah, like should I hold my boyfriend’s hand, would it be uncomfortable for me or for the other couple? How would I feel if they seem more affectionate than my own relationship because we’ve dated for less time? I know it’s overthinking a lot of things but I feel like it’s best to figure out such things beforehand.”

“No, you’re right. I hadn’t thought how it could make each person uncomfortable, I’ll talk over with her, see if we can get to an agreement on that.” What? 

“What do you mean, Chat? Talk with who? And for what?” 

“Oh, umm. No-nothing important, I had heard my girlfriend mention wanting to have a double date with her friend and I think what you said was important, so yeah… Want to continue playing? You know, to help you forget about all that’s worrying you.” She had wanted to speak a bit longer with him, specifically because her biggest dilemma was that the double date was with her crush, yeah, definitely not how she imagined their first date to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I’m a sucker for friendships and I really want for Marinette and Kagami to be good friends, but oh well… we’ll see later what’ll happen with these two. 
> 
> I didn’t write the actual double date in this chapter because I kept going with the flow and ended up writing things that weren’t in my scheduled plans but that ended up moving the plot the way I’ve been wanting it to move, but I’ll be posting the next part sometime during the week once I finish it, so stay tuned for that! Also if Chat had just let Marinette keep talking he would’ve found out she has a crush on him, aka Adrien! Dang it. 
> 
> So, I didn’t post last week because final’s week was creeping up for me and I had a huge assignment that I couldn’t escape from and since I write these weekly I had no completed chapter to post :/ but after this I hope to be able to continue posting weekly! :)
> 
> Thanks for all your reviews! They genuinely make me smile, and some of you have quite interesting theories I hadn’t even considered while writing! hahah


	15. Chapter 15

Marinette had only managed to put her first step inside the school building when she felt a presence behind her, “Hey, Marinette.” Startled to her wit’s end she turned around in what could be best described as an apprentice acrobat’s attempt to not fall from a tightrope. Nowhere near as gracious nor elegant as she hoped. Also, had Adrien been this sneaky and quiet with his footsteps before? She had barely felt him until he had been literally making his presence known. 

Realizing she had yet to answer to the blond, she waved a hand before letting it drop lamely to her side, her face pulling into a side grin that probably looked a bit too psychotic to be considered relaxed. 

“Hey, Adrien.” Okay, good job, that sounded steady. Keep it up.

“Ready for that date tonight?” The mention of the double date had her deflating slightly, was that the sole reason he had approached her? 

“Yeah, I’m ready. It’s going to be interesting for sure.” Interesting was a nice way to put it, she knew it was a recipe for disaster, why had she agreed to it? She of all people should know how to be responsible, including with her feelings, she was Ladybug for crying out loud!

“I think it’ll be nice. Luka, Kagami, you and I are friend now. It’ll be much better than when we went ice skating, don’t you think? We won’t have to separate into the couples cause we all just know each other.” 

“Yeah, I think it’ll be great, although I’m not sure just how comfortable are Luka and Kagami with each other, but I think that’s the least of our worries.” She shrugged, while he looked down at her curiously, brows knitting as he nitpicked at what she had said. 

“Then what’s our biggest worry?” Previously she would have considered his confused expression, but now all it did was make her scramble as she looked for something to say as his head slanted to the side. 

“It-It’s just a figure of expression, Adrien.” Her hand coursed through the air by her side as she tried to wave off his question, her cheeks getting pink as the blond registered her excuse. 

“Oh, okay. Marinette, I was wondering, do you want me to pick you up for the date?” Pick her up, why would her offer that? It’s not like they were each other’s date. No, they were dating other people. He was with Kagami. She was with Luka. 

Taking a step back from the blond she took in a breath of fresh air, one where the smell of cologne didn’t linger enough to muddle her senses. The action made him visibly nervous, as he faltered in his movement forward, deciding to stay in his place after a few seconds of indecision. 

“No, it’s okay. I’m sure Luka will be able to pick me up. Just make sure to pick up Kagami, and we’ll meet you at the bistro.” He nodded slowly, as his hands housed inside his jean pockets. “It’s actually a restaurant, father changed the location.” 

“That’s fine, just send me the directions, okay?” He looked like he wanted to say something else, but she didn’t give him the chance because before he could even bring himself to say it she had been all the way to the other side of the courtyard. 

Marinette felt shaken to her core, what had that been? She knew she shouldn’t run away from him when all she intended was to be friends with him, but when it comes to matters of the heart, who can control it? 

She had barely registered when Alya came around and lead her to the classroom. Only a slight nudge at her ribs took her out of her trance, “Ouch! Alya, what was that for?” The brunette grimaced at her as she gripped unto her side. Alya had managed to hit right between two of her ribs, making the hit more painful than the brunette had intended. “Sorry, you were just really distracted and the bell had just rung.” 

“Oh, thanks then.” Rubbing a bit more at her side, Marinette dug out her notebook and pen for the class that was about to start. She felt a slight poke at her arm, making her turn towards the offender. “What?” 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Alya leaned in, making sure that whatever it was that Marinette had on her mind wouldn’t be heard by anyone else. “It’s nothing, Alya.” The brunette frowned at her friend’s denial. 

“I haven’t seen you this distraught since you-know-who started dating you-know-she.” 

“That sentence doesn’t even make sense.” Her friend nudged her again. What was up with Alya and nudging today? Like who gave her coffee? 

“You know I can’t say.” The brunette gestured dramatically with her eyes glancing towards the blond sitting just up front the bluenette. Marinette lifted an eyebrow as she acted as though she had no idea what her friend was talking about. In turn, Alya gestured with her whole body pointing towards the blond, making Marinette scramble to make her friend stop with the gestures. “Real secretive, Alya.” 

“You were ignoring what I was saying.” Frowning, Alya scooted closer to Marinette, before glancing at the front of the classroom where the teacher had now started the lesson. “I just want to be sure you’re okay.” She whispered, taking Making Marinette’s hands in a loose grip, “Alya, I’m fine, just a bit stressed. I’ll tell you tomorrow, okay? Promise.” 

Marinette knew that she was dying of curiosity from what it could be that plagued the bluenette’s thoughts, but she also understood that she had t ogive her friend her much needed space, so with a nod and another secretive glance towards the blond, Alya turned around and payed attention to the lecture. 

Marinette however, tried to pay attention but failed miserably. She was going to fail her classes if this continued any longer, it’s not like she had any other time besides school to catch up with everything else. How could she? But it’s not like she could tell the school about her… extracurricular activities. ‘Yeah, prof, sorry I couldn’t turn in that work. I wasn’t paying attention to class and then I had no time to catch up because I’m a superhero’ Yeah, that’d go amazingly.

She sighed as she looked at the notes she had managed to make for the lesson. It was mostly scribbles and she wasn’t sure she understood them all that well. 

“Girl. Marinette!” The whisper yell was loud enough to make the bluenette jump in her seat, and she looked around making sure that no one had caught her blunder. “What?” 

“Pay attention, Ms. Bustier is going over the project we have to present in two weeks.” A project? Just her luck! 

“What is it about?” Alya turned to her while sighing exasperatedly, “I’ll pass you the notes later.” 

Marinette nodded smiling thankfully at her friend, before turning her attention to Ms. Bustier. “Okay, you all will have up until the Friday that’s coming up in two weeks. I will need you all to make a proper research, and because I’ve only given you two weeks instead of a month I will be letting you pair up. Just don’t leave it to the last minute because depending on the country you get you might not find information as easily.” 

“Now, would you guys prefer to choose your partner, or that I choose for you guys?” Marinette tensed as she thought of all the ways this could go wrong if she was paired with someone like Chole, even worse, Lila. Then an energetic chorus of ‘Let us choose’ could be heard around the classroom, to which the Ms. Bustier smiled and nodded. She instantly calmed down, of course the class would prefer to choose the pairs. “Okay, then get in pairs and I’ll continue explaining after you’ve chosen your partner.” 

Marinette didn’t even have to think about it, she knew she would partner up with Alya, there was absolutely no doubt about that. So, with the confidence of knowing she had her friend to partner up with she turns to the sight of a blond head next to her. “Oh gosh, where’s Alya?”   
He pointed towards the seat in front of her, who now housed a brunette instead of a blond. How had they changed places without her even noticing? 

“Sorry, give me a minute.” She got off her seat, leaning up to the front, her chest pressing uncomfortably against her chest and ribs. “Al, what the hell is going on? I thought we were going to be partners.” Alya had the audacity to look bashful as she turned around to face the slightly aggravated bluenette. She wasn’t prepared for this sudden turn of events!   
“Nino jumped on me before Ms. Bustier had even finished talking, he gave me his puppy eyes saying that he really wanted to make this project with me, how was I supposed to say no?” Alya pouted, as she pointed towards a Nino that looked like he had just done his job correctly. She glared the boy, before turning towards her partner for the project. 

“Sorry, had to settle something.” With the traitor.

“Settle something?” If Marinette knew any better she would’ve thought his voice sounded teasing, but ignoring it she turned her attention towards the front of the classroom, as Ms. Bustier explained the details of the project. Once she had finished explaining, Marinette looked at her notebook, staring down at her notes once again hoping they’d somehow decipher themselves, she wasn’t even sure if she had been writing French. 

“Let me look at your notes.” She was the hand reaching for her notebook before she heard the voice and at the sight she jumped on her seat, putting as much distance as possible between the two. “Oh, sorry, you startled me.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to, I swear.” He put his hands up, his eyes big as he was startled by her reaction. 

“It’s okay, I was thinking that we could just research on our own and then you could send me what you’ve found and I’ll make it coherent.” She knew how busy he was, and although she too had a lot on her plate, honestly there were times she wished she could stop time. 

“You don’t want to do it together? I thought we could go to each other’s houses interchangeably and do it like that, you know? It’ll be like hanging out while doing our school work.” Adrien wanted to hang out with her? Genuinely? The thought of Adrien wanting to truly be friends with her made the corners of her lips lift involuntarily. It didn’t sound half as bad as it had when he had called her ‘just a friend’ back in what feels like so long ago. 

“That’s fine too, I just didn’t want this to take too much of your time, but if you’re okay with it, it’s fine then.” The list of countries that Ms. Bustier had passed around reached their table, and it was then that Marinette realized that she still had no actual clue on what the damned project was about. 

“Adrien, wha-what’s the project about?” She felt sheepish telling her project partner that she didn’t know what the project, which she had offered to make mostly by herself too, was about. “You weren’t paying attention?” She shook her head in answer, “No, I was just with my head in the clouds.” 

“That’s fine, I’ll explain, let’s just pick the country for now.” 

“Okay, which countries are available?” He glanced at the extensive list, ignoring the ones that were picked by their classmates. “Let’s see, Russia, Mozambique, Colombia, Germany, Philippines and Cuba. Which one do you prefer?” 

“Depends, what exactly do we have to talk about?” He looked down at his notes, “Important turning points in their history.” 

“I don’t know, something a bit easier and that we’re most familiar with.” He quirked his brow, as he smiled. “Don’t want to make too much effort?” She didn’t want to say she was being lazy about this project, but time was a commodity she didn’t always have. Choosing a slightly ‘easier’ country would help with that. 

“I just want to make sure we’ll have an easier time with this, it’ll help the research go a bit faster, don’t you think?” 

“You’re right, how about Germany? We could write about the post-second world war period.” It actually sounded good, of course he’d be able to make a good choice. “Yeah, that’s a great choice, there will be good information on the internet. Yeah, let’s go with that one.” 

“You guys done?” A voice came from behind them startling the two, and it was then that Marinette noticed that they had been getting closer and their knees were touching, carefully after writing their names next to their chosen country she slowly moved her body way from Adrien, making sure their knees didn’t touch anymore as she turned to Ivan, who was paired up with Mylène. 

“So, we’ll meet up after class to figure what we’ll do a little better, right?” She couldn’t help but laugh a bit at his sudden forgetfulness. Looking down at the couple that sat down at the desk in front of them, she made sure that Alya was distracted, sure enough the pair was too busy giggling among themselves. “We already have something today on our schedule today, did you forget?” 

“Right, the dou-“ she shook her head rapidly, almost sure she had almost given herself whiplash. “No? I’m wrong?” He looked down right confused by her actions, and his face just made her wish a hole would just open up and swallow her whole. “No, you’re right, it is that thing you mentioned.” He just nodded and turned to look back at his notes, before the bell that signaled the end of class, and the end of her act of foolery. She better buy that jester outfit if this was how it would be for the next two weeks. 

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … 

When Adrien had asked Nino to pair up with Alya so that he could pair up with Marinette he hadn’t thought about the consequences and the Pandora box that would open with a certain little annoying being called Plagg. Sure, he had received a weird look from Nino when he had asked, but that had been it. Nino knew that Adrien was with Kagami, Nino respected that Marinette and Adrien were friends. But Nino didn’t know he visited his friend as Chat, and apparently according to annoying magical beings that changes the whole scheme of things. What a load- 

“You could’ve just paired with Nino and then offered to do a group type thing.” He sighed as his kwami kept talking with his mouth full with his cheese of choice of the day. “That wouldn’t have worked, every pair has a different thing to re- Plagg no! Stop that! The cheese is getting all over my bed sheets.” The tiny god shrugged before staring at his holder, “Aren’t you late for that thing you have with your friends?” 

“What? No, it’s literally just past four.” Still a tad uncertain, he picked his phone that laid on his desk and glanced at the time, a big five glaring at him with his tardiness. “Oh, no. Kagami’s going to be so mad.” He ran to the bathroom, took a quick shower and ran to his closet in record time. “What should I choose Plagg?” He approached the closet door, zeroing in on the laid-back kwami. “I don’t know, why don’t you choose what you always wear?” Well, so much for a little help.

“I can’t just wear my casual clothes, it’s a double date. I’m sure Luka and the girls will go all dressed up. Should I wear a vest?” Only silence responded back as he looked at the dark grey vest in his hand. “You’re right, too much.” He opened another drawer, pulling out some dark grey chinos. “Okay, I can work with this.” He moved to the other side of the closet, browsing thought the big selection of dress shirts. Settling on a light grey long sleeve shirt that would look perfect rolled up. 

All dressed up, he pulled out some white sneakers to complete the look. He tossed a final look at the mirror, before deciding that his outfit was good enough, he may not have his father’s eye when it comes to fashion, but he knew he still looked good. “Let’s go, Plagg. Don’t want to be late.” 

“Or else someone will be in a whole lot of trouble~” Ignoring the kwami, he moved to open his vest, only to find none. Right. Pocket, damn it. Letting the kwami settle himself on his pocket, he made his way out of the house. “Going to pick only Kagami, right?” 

“Yeah, Plagg, only Kagami. You saw how Marinette reacted when I told her I could pick her up.” Plagg snickered, remembering how the girl had run away before his chosen had been able to say anything else. “she probably broke a world record trying to run away.” 

“Ha. Real funny, Plagg.” A small smile pulled at the corner of his lips regardless at the memory of the petite girl running so fast it looked more like a blur than anything. 

The ride to Kagami’s was relatively quick, their usual greet with a kiss on the cheek and him opening the door for her. As they made their way to the restaurant his father had picked out for their date, she turned towards him. “Why did your father choose such an extravagant restaurant? There was no need, I don’t think Luka and Marinette would feel all too comfortable there.” 

“My father’s known for wanting the best of the best. It’s expected of him to go over the top.”   
Kagami shrugged, “I know all about that.” She smiled lightly as she leaned closer, taking his hand, joined hands meeting at the middle. “How will they get there?”

“Marinette told me she’d figure it out,” he turned to look at Kagami that already had her gaze on him, “told me to send her the link, I did so the moment I got home.” She quirked a brow at his last comment. 

“She hasn’t said anything about it? Has she even read the message?” Had she? He took his phone out, searching for Marinette’s contact name, and opened their shared chat, only to realize that she hadn’t opened his message yet. “Guess not.” 

“Let’s hope they don’t mind eating there. They’re not used to that kind of luxury.” Adrien knew that that restaurant wasn’t the type Marinette and Luka frequented, but all he wanted was for them to be comfortable. 

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … 

Marinette wasn’t sure why she had expected Chat to appear at her room before her date, but his lack of presence let itself hugely known. She bit her lip as she glanced at the mirror, taking into account the totality of her outfit. She hadn’t been sure how to dress, but the moment she saw the message that said La Tour d’Argent at the top of her notification bar, she knew she had dress up a bit more than she would’ve given other circumstances. She wasn’t all too happy with the choice, but she fully knew that Mr. Agreste had made that choice. 

She turned around her vintage pink cocktail dress flowing down her thighs, swirling around with every turn she made. She had settled for the same flats as her first date, not trusting her clumsy self, much less at an expensive place.

She had already texted Luka with the details of the location for the date, and they deemed it wasn’t too far away, at the very least they could go on his bike comfortably. Grabbing a silver necklace, she clasped it around her neck with a slight difficulty. And she took her hair out of her usual pigtails, letting her hair fall on top of her shoulder, brushing along her shoulder blades with every turn of her head. Without Chat’s help, she couldn’t do any braids so loose hair was the next best thing. 

Grabbing her purse, she made her way downstairs where she would wait for Luka to arrive. Five minutes had gone by when she heard the doorbell, signaling her date had arrived. She heard her maman open the door as she rushed to greet her boyfriend, fully conscious that they were a tad late. Once she caught sight of him, she smiled at how awkward he looked in his slightly more formal outfit.   
“Luka, you look great.” He grabbed her hand and leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on her cheek, “Well, you look beautiful.” A blush spread across her cheeks when suddenly she heard a giggle to her left. “Maman, I think we’ll leave now, okay?”

“Okay, darling. Also, Luka dear, bring her back around 10.” Sabine hugged her daughter one last time before pushing the couple out the door. “Got it Mme. Dupain-Cheng.” 

“So, I called for a taxi to come pick us up, hope that’s not a bother.” 

“Hadn’t we agreed that your bike was fine? I don’t want to make you waste more money than necessary, the cost restaurant itself will enough to burn through my savings from commission.” 

“Well, it’s no bother, besides I thought you’d prefer to get there without your hair all mussed up.” She looked down at the dark tresses of hair as she took a small chunk, twirling the soft locks between her fingers, before letting it go as she looked up at him. “You’re right, thanks Luka.” 

The taxi arrived just a few minutes after, and the rest of the ride was mostly silent until they arrived at the restaurant.

Marinette had recognized the car parked near the restaurant, taking a deep breath she stepped out of the taxi once it got in front of the restaurant. “I suppose they’re already inside, right?” 

“I guess, let’s go in.” The couple were starting to enter through the gate, when they heard a car door open and close near them. “Guys, we were here in the car, waiting for you guys.” Marinette turned towards the couple that was approaching with a smile. “You could’ve just waited inside, perhaps even ordered already.” Adrien shrugged as his smile was now directed to Marinette. 

“It’s not as fun without all of us, right?” Sparing a glance towards Kagami, she noticed that the girl did not look all too happy to be there. “Good to see you, Kagami.” At the mention of her name, she smiled lightly, “Good to see you too, Marinette.” And with a nod she gestured towards Luka, “You too Luka, nice to see you.”

“Now that we’re all here, let’s enter, shall we?” Adrien offered his hand to Kagami, who took it gingerly, Luka and Marinette following the two into the restaurant. 

The interior of the restaurant was the definition of luxury, chandeliers that twinkled with light hung from the ceiling giving off the height of luxury. Gold mantels covered each and every table, adorned with small delicate lamps and candles scattered along the room. Room to ceiling glass windows let the little remaining sunshine filter through the room, bathing it in a warm delicate light, while letting a wide, open view of the Parisian sky.

The group sat along one of the windows, Luka sat down next to her, Kagami in front of her with Adrien by her side. A waitress came along the table, leaving four menu pamphlets at the table. 

Marinette wasn’t sure what she had expected when she saw that they were going to have their date here, but it sure wasn’t the price she had envisioned whenever she heard people talk about how expensive it was here. Would the money she brought along be enough? 

She leaned closer to her date, trying to whisper as low as possible so that the couple in front of them wouldn’t hear what she had to say. “Luka, this is a tad too expensive, don’t you think?” Luka looked down at the menu, before looking up at her with a smile. “It’s fine, I have some money from a gig we had a while back.” 

“Luka, I don’t want you spending your money on me like this.” She felt his hand reach out to hers under the table, “I know, but we deserve it, don’t we?” A smile graced her lips when she heard someone clearing their throat. Across from them a sheepish Kagami kept her gaze on the menu, while Adrien had his gaze fixed on the couple. 

“I was thinking we could order one of the entire table options in the menu.” Marinette glanced at that section, skimming along the options, eyes almost bulging out when she saw the price per person. “Adrien, that’s far too expensive.” 

“It’ll give us the best dining experience, it’s a pretty good deal actually.” Marinette thought that a three-hundred-euro dinner course was hardly considered a good deal. “I’m sure you mean well, but we can’t pay for that.” 

“That’s okay. Actually, I hope you don’t mind, but I was hoping you’d let me pay for you both.” Kagami next to him nodded along his words. Had she known of this? 

“That’s far too kind of you, but I don’t think we can accept that.” Adrien noticeably deflated at her words. “Are you sure? I just want you guys to enjoy the dining experience without having to worry about money.” 

“That is true, Marinette. We don’t want you to feel excluded, we want all of us to enjoy the food equally.” Marinette looked up at Luka who had been staring at her for a while now. “Luka?” He shrugged, a small smile on his lips, letting her know it was her choice. 

“Okay, but I’ll let you commission anything you want, got it?” Adrien nodded, wide smile in place. “And I’ll offer you a small concert anytime you want.” Luka added in. 

“Okay, so how about we order Les Renomées de La Tour?” Kagami, nodded as she closed her menu, “Sounds fine by me.” The rest of the table nodded while not even wanting to look at that price tag… 

“Adrien, it was very surprising when I heard you had suggested a double date between us, what exactly made you come up with such a suggestion?” Luka’s words surprised Marinette, they had been cordial, but she knew better and she could tell from his voice that he was testing the waters, for what, she didn’t know. 

“Just a friendly outing between friends, I was sure we’d enjoy ourselves going out as couples.” That sounded just like what Kagami had told her, and perhaps regardless of what Kagami thought, it was merely the truth. 

“Would’ve thought you’d ask Nino and Alya first.” 

“I do plan on asking them, but Alya and Kagami get along as well as Marinette and Kagami. Plus, you and I get along just fine. Although it might have been imprudent of me to ask you on this outing when you’ve just recently started going out.” Marinette felt Luka’s hand tighten around hers in what she could best describe as an attempt to comfort her. And suddenly, she understood the underlying tenseness in his voice. He had been trying to protect her from getting hurt during this date. 

Leaning closer to him, lips nearing his jaw, “Luka, it’s fine. I’ll be fine.” With a deep breath and a sigh, he nodded. “Fine, you know I trust your judgement, for the most part at least.” He grinned at his jest, as she nudged him softly on his side for his slight teasing. 

“So, Luka I’ve heard that you’ve been having gigs more often with Kitty Section. I’m glad you’re finally getting recognized.”

“Well, it’s a matter of the whole group really, but thanks Adrien.” The waitress came around to take their order, and they fell into a conversation Marinette would best describe as dull. When their food arrived, silence reigned between the group. Plates full of delicacies that she hadn’t ever thought of consuming, made her palate explode with delicate and amazing flavors. 

She couldn’t help but stare at the couple in front of her. Kagami leaned close towards Adrien, with him staying mostly in the same place, neither moving away nor leaning in. The pairs had fallen into smaller conversations as she talked along with Luka, making it feel less of a double date and more like she was on a date with Luka. 

It was when Kagami moved to wipe away a smudge near Adrien’s lips that Marinette felt her heart wrench painfully. How many times had she imagined herself as the one in Kagami’s place? Far too many to count, certainly. She would be lying if she said it didn’t hurt, gosh it hurt so fucking bad that she wished she could lay in bed and be held in a warm embrace, 

Trying to find that comfort, she took Luka’s hand in hers once again, lightly intertwining their fingers, although the position felt too uncomfortable making her untangle their fingers to just clasp at his hand. His hands were warm, but just not enough, perhaps she had gotten too used to the warmth of a certain feline hero, his hand was always so warm that it brought her comfort. 

“Marinette, are you alright?” She looked up at the blond that had addressed her, noticing that now she had all eyes on her. Had she been making a weird face again? “I’m fine.” 

“Right, you know you can just tell me anything, okay?” She nodded, noticing how Kagami looked away, staring out the window that showed the now darkened Parisian sky. “So, I was thinking. I noticed you guys came here on a taxi. I could give you guys a drive back to your houses. That wouldn’t be a problem, right Marinette? Considering that earlier today you didn’t want me to pick you up for the date.” Kagami turned towards Adrien, slight discomfort showing through her features. 

“You offered to pick up Marinette for the date? What for?” Adrien looked confused at the sudden shift in tone of his girlfriend. “Yes, I see nothing wrong with that. We were all going to the same place. Besides, I was planning in picking up Luka as well.” Kagami stood up, leaving her napkin next to her plate, “You really are just so oblivious.”

“Kagami?” The bluenette turned her gaze towards Marinette ignoring as the blond caller out to her, as she offered her hand to Marinette. “I need to go to bathroom; will you accompany me?” Marinette glanced at the rest of the table. Luka had fallen silent, and just nudged her to encourage her to stand up. Adrien however, looked surprised at the sudden comment from his girlfriend. 

“Sure, I’ll go with you.” Standing up, she turned towards the guys before taking her leave, “We won’t too long, guys.” The two girls walked towards the bathroom. Kagami went straight to the sink, staring at herself in the mirror, Marinette caught her gaze through the mirror. 

“Kagami, did you want to say anything?” 

“I guess an apology should be in order. I should’ve never agreed on this date. It’s no good for any of us.” 

“Adrien wanted it, I suppose none of us can say no to him.” Turning around to look at her directly, Kagami shrugged before walking towards her. “I suppose, but that should change, don’t you think? Let Mr. Blondie see the reality of things.” The teasing grin on Kagami’s face wasn’t a common appearance, but never the less a pleasant one. 

“Are you making fun of your boyfriend?” 

“There’s no harm done, besides he really is so freaking oblivious, it’s exasperating.” Marinette couldn’t help laugh at the memory of all the times she had tried to let the model know of her feelings, he really was extremely oblivious, perhaps to a degree of exasperation. 

“Oh, I would know about that, all right.” Kagami chuckled at her words before walking to the door, glancing back at Marinette when she didn’t follow. “We should probably head back, don’t want the boys thinking we’ve died over here. Or worse, we’ve decided to ditch them and we ending up becoming lovers.” Marinette wasn’t sure if what she had just heard Kagami say was a joke or not, but that didn’t stop her from laughing at her friend’s words. 

The ride back to their houses was relatively pleasant. She sat next to Luka with Kagami on the other side of the car, while Adrien sat at the passenger’s seat. Once they arrived at Kagami’s house, the girl gave Adrien a kiss extremely close to his lips as she bid him goodbye, one for which Marinette had to turn away from for the fragment of a second. Before heading to leave Luka at Liberty. Why she was the last one they had decided to leave? She had no idea. Okay, she had one idea, and it was most likely the most veritable reason. She technically lived closest to Adrien. 

When they reached the Seine, where Liberty would usually dock, Marinette got out of the car right after Luka, wanting to talk to him in privacy away from certain eyes. 

“Luka, thank you for tonight.” 

“It’s a pleasure always, are you alright?” She shrugged before leaning close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. “I will be.” She felt his arms circle around her, as she looked up at him, suddenly aware just how close they were. She felt Luka lean closer to her and she closed her eyes softly, lips pressing against the corner of her lips. 

Marinette didn’t know if she felt grateful or disappointed that he hadn’t tried to kiss her, but she guessed he hadn’t done so because they weren’t privy to other’s eyes in that moment. “Thank you, see you later okay. Good night.” 

“Sadly I wasn’t able to leave you at your house like I told your mom.” She giggled at his pout, “It’ll be alright, don’t worry.” With a kiss on his cheek she bid him goodbye, before turning around to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, the back and forth of trying to get over someone, it’s not easy I’ll tell y’all that. 
> 
> Did Nino allow for Adrien and Marinette pair up because he thought that would help clear up any confusion for his very oblivious friend so that no one gets hurt in the long run? Yes. Such a good friend, man.
> 
> I wanted to post this on Wednesday but my laptop was not agreeing with me, I hope to be able to post on Sunday as well though!
> 
> I’m so happy that you guys enjoy my fanfic, I had been pondering for a really long time if I should even try and I’m so glad I finally did! Thanks so much for all your comments!


	16. Chapter 16

Marinette felt as if her feet we're getting filled with lead with every step she took. She felt a tad too awkward to be alone with Adrien at the moment, and even the knowledge that the driver would still be present didn't deter the heavy feel on her chest. Would things have been easier if she had just said no to this date? Right now, she barely remembered the reasoning she had had when she accepted. Why had she? Right, it was nothing more than to lead the pretense that everything was okay, perhaps to convince herself more than anything.

It had been foolish she had to admit, but deep down part of her believed deep down that it had to happen. How else was she supposed to get over her love for Adrien? So, what if she was foolish and accepted a bit of pain to help with the process. All she wanted now was to erase every lingering feeling in her and just be friends with him. Was that too much to ask of her foolish heart?

She opened the car door, only to be surprised by the sight of Adrien on the back seat. "When did you change seats?" Adrien looked at his driver, before shrugging and looking at her. "Though it'd be nicer like this."

"Is that your new explanation for everything? Seems kind of vague." He smiled as he slid over, letting room for her to seat. "There's not much of a thought process in it, honestly."

"So, you're doing all these things out of sudden desire?" He gulped before chuckling as he shook his head. "I guess you could say that."

"Who would've thought, Adrien Agreste not thinking before doing something."

"You'd be surprised." His eyes gazed at her with a certain mischief she found familiar but couldn't quite figure it out. "Really? Guess I'll have to take your word for it." She turned her head to stare out the window, feeling awkward again once the silence had fallen between them.

"Marinette, I wanted to tell you," she turned to look at him once again, body leaning away from him as she tried to keep herself from making contact with him, "I…you and Luka make a really great couple. I'm glad you're happy."

"You think so? I guess so." She felt her throat constrict as she tried to hold the incoming tears. "You too."

"Me too?" She wanted to turn away and stare at the window, perhaps then she'd be able to silently let her tears fall. "You and Kagami make an amazing couple. I'm really you've found a person that can understand what you go through, and can make you happy."

Why did this all sound like a goodbye? Were goodbyes always this bittersweet? _May each of us find the one we should be with._

"I-uh, thanks Marinette. I appreciate it." She smiled before biting her lip to stop a sob from coming out. She was sure that if there were daylight he'd been able to see her expression, bridled with pain and sorrow. What was it that Chat had told her about grief? Right, that it's important for one to be able to move on. Where had she been applying his advice, it felt like she had been going in circles.

"That's what friends are for." She decided to throw caution and the responsibility for her heart out the door as she reached out and took his hand, squeezing it in what she hoped would be understood as comfort and support as a friend.

_This journey I'm about to embark on will be painful, but I'll gain an amazing friend in the end, how can it not be worth it?_

Realizing that he isn't going to say anything else, she turned her head to stare out the window, watching the lights blur by as the car speed down the street. "Marinette, can I ask you one question?"

"You already did."

"Oh come on, you know what I mean." She gulped down, unsure of whether she should or not. "Yeah, shoot."

"Have I done anything wrong? Are you mad at me somehow? I've thought about it and I can't seem to put my finger on why you had been ignoring me recently. I thought you were ignoring me because I was with Kagami, which makes no sense unless I've been an awful friend without noticing." She turned around to face him so quickly she was sure she'd feel that in the morning tomorrow.

"Adrien, no you're a great friend, don't doubt that." He frowned as he played around with his fingers, seemingly lost in thought. "Did anything I did ever hurt you? Even when I didn't mean to." Should she tell the truth or continue to play the fool? What price would she have to pay if she came clean now? Of course, she had been hurt, but it wasn't his fault, he didn't know any better regarding her feelings. And maybe that was what hurt the most. How could he ever think she hated him when every beat of her heart called out to him?

"I- uh no, of course not, nothing important." _Everything that once mattered to her_.

"That's a great relief, I was so scared, I don't want to lose you. You're an amazing friend and I can't imagine not being able to be friends with you." And suddenly, she understood and felt it deep in her heart that she felt the same.

"You too. I can't imagine life without you as my friend." Suddenly he took his seat belt off, and slid closer to her, eyes gleaming with unbound happiness. "Adrien, you shouldn't take your seatbelt off." He shrugged before turning around and taking the middle seatbelt and putting it on. "I know, you just seemed too far away, and I wanted to be close when I told you this."

"Told me what?" He smiled as he took her hand. "We'll always be friends, and I'll always be here for you, no matter what. I want to be someone you can come to when you're troubled and can't speak with anyone else." A part of her wanted to cry from happiness and the other part wanted to hug him for being such a good person.

The car stopped in front of her house, the building tall in front of them. She opened the door, Adrien following closely behind her. "I just want you to know that your friendship is really important to me, and I don't want to lose you." With a kiss on her cheek, he turned around and entered the car, leaving a stunned Marinette in place. It eerily reminded her of a certain black cat hero, but her mind was far too shaken to make any connection.

She saw the car pull away from her house, and with a melancholic smile whispered, "Goodbye, Adrien." And goodbye, first love.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Kid, what the hell was all that?" Adrien turned around on his seat, the Ladyblog clearly opened behind him on one of the monitors.

"What was?" he quirked an eyebrow as he stared at his kwami that was laying on his bed, belly so full it showed a bulge. "Don't play dumb. I don't want to lose your friendship, Marinette. You're too important to me." He mocked as he did an, in Adrien's humble opinion, absolutely terrible imitation of his voice.

"I doesn't mean anything besides what I said. I truly mean every single word. As Chat she doesn't doubt my friendship. I just want her to know she has my friendship. I guess I'm just jealous of the friendship she has with Chat." The tiny god shot him a glare as he moved a bit, "That makes no sense, Kid. _You_ are Chat Noir."

"I know it doesn't make sense," Adrien could've sworn he saw Plagg lift his eyebrow, well what he thought could be called that, "don't stare at me like that! You know that I'm right. She doesn't see me the same way she sees Chat." The kwami floated up while crossing his arms as he looked at his holder. "And who's fault do you think that is?"

"Are you trying to imply that it's my fault?" With a shrug, the tiny being landed on top of Adrien's desk, making him turn around to stare at the ancient being.

"Kind of? I mean, you visited Marinette first to learn if you had done something wrong when you could've just done it like today, and ask her upfront. Instead, you chose to reach her as Chat, and then you deviated from your plan, and boy deviate from it."

"I cared about her Plagg, you know that. Now, I care about her even more, I don't ever want to see her get hurt." Adrien could feel the silence from his kwami get uncomfortable as the tiny god just stared at him. Bright green eyes suddenly looking so wise that it made him feel awkward.

"Do you love her?" Adrien thought hard about it. Did he love Marinette? She was precious to him, the same way Nino was, the same way Chloe had been when they were younger.

"I do. I love her as my friend. Kind of the same way I love you, Plagg." Adrien grinned widely as the kwami just sighed and floated up to his cheek nuzzling just a tiny bit against Adrien's cheeks, before landing on his shoulder. "Sure, Kid." They stayed like that for a bit, before it was Plagg that broke the silence.

"So you won't stop visiting her as Chat?" he shook his head, "No, I won't. I can tell her things as Chat that I'd never be able to tell anyone else. I can't lose that."

"Whatever, Kid. It's your choice, just don't make things complicated." Adrien scoffed at the kwami's words. "How could I ever make things complicated? It's not going to happen, Plagg. Seriously."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Tikki, tonight was definitely not as much of a disaster as I thought it would be."

Marinette had awoken as the sunlight that filtered through the windows started hitting her eyes. Groaning as she tried to escape from the glaring sunrays to no avail. "Marinette, perhaps you should just wake up, it's past 11 and your phone has been ringing for a while now."

"That's probably just Alya, I just want to sleep." Pulling the bed sheets up her head, she turned around and laid with her back turned to Tikki. "Actually, the contact's name shows that it's Adrien calling."

"Wha?" she groaned as she turned around to face the kwami. "Adrien? No, he wouldn't call me like that." With a sigh, Tikki flew closer to her holder, "Usually, perhaps, but you guys have a project together maybe it's about that."

"Oh no, the project! Did we ever agree on when we'd meet?" the tiny god shook her head, watching her holder get up from the bed, almost fall when her legs got tangled with the sheets.

"Where's my phone?" Marinette turned around, seeing Tikki carrying it to give it to her. "Thanks Tikki."

The notification of two missed calls and five texts from Adrien glared back at her. She opened their chat, and read his texts. "What is it?"

"He just wants to meet today for the project, apparently he'll be free after his photoshoot, which ends at, wait let me see, around 12." She looked up at the hour on her phone, eyes shooting open when she saw that it was a quarter to 12:00. "Fuck! Tikki! He'll get here soon, I need to take off everything." She walked down the loft, stopping when she remembered that she didn't have to do anything. Her room was bare of any photos of Adrien, and the schedule she had had no longer resides on her ceiling.

"You don't have anything incriminating anymore."

"Right, I forgot. Guess I was used to taking those posters down a lot." She turned around and headed for the bathroom, Tikki following close by with a worried look. "Marinette, are you okay? You didn't talk about what happened yesterday, I think you should." Looking at her worried kwami, Marinette felt bad for not speaking about things with her. "Sorry, I had just wanted to talk about it with Chat, and I guess I've been bottling it up for now."

"You know I'll be here for you whenever you need and even when you think you don't." Marinette felt her chest constrict in gratefulness and love for her kwami, as she walked up to the floating being who landed on her opened palms with ease. "Tikki, thank you. I will, but after Adrien is gone."

"No, you know it'll be better if you talk about it before Adrien comes." Pointing at the phone that now laid on her counter, "Tell him to come around 12:30."

"But-" With crossed arms the kwami shook her head, "No buts, now go clean yourself." Marinette followed her kwami's commands as though it were her mother giving them. Sending a quick text letting the blond know before hopping in the shower."

Once all washed and dressed up, Marinette took a seat at her chaise with Tikki by her side. "I've been meaning to ask you this for a while, but I didn't because I assume nothing I would say could change your mind."

"Okay, what is it?" The kwami floated up to stare at her holder in the face. "Why did you accept to go on that double date? You knew it wasn't going to be as nice as Adrien thought it would be. Even Kagami gave you the choice of saying no, you had full control of it, so why say yes?"

"I- I just wanted to give myself a push to finally get over my feelings for Adrien."

"Well that was foolish, you can't force that kind of thing, you'll end up hurting yourself."

"Perhaps, but now I know he truly sees me just as a friend, and I realized that that's fine, it hurts now a bit but it won't in the future, I can tell." Tikki looked her, a frown making its presence known.

"Marinette…"

"It'll be alright, every time I remind myself or he says that we're just friends, it hurts a little less. In fact, yesterday I would like to call a success in some level, I think." She cringed as she reminded that moment she had been about to cry, not her best moment by far. "You think?"

"Yeah, I was able to be around Kagami and Adrien without wallowing completely in my self-pity." Nodding along with her words, Tikki landed on her shoulder with a cheeky smile. "I guess that is an improvement."

"Marinette honey, Adrien is here." What? Was it 12:30 already? "Go, Tikki, hide." She took a final look at her room, before going down the stairs to greet her friend. She found him on the couch, staring at the television that was showing some news. "Adrien." He turned around at the call, a smile on his face as he stood up to greet her. "Marinette, sorry. I got here at 12, and then I read your message so I told your mom not to call you until now."

"It's okay, I haven't had breakfast yet, so can you wait a bit more?" Her maman approached the two teens, a plate in hand. "Don't worry honey, I just heated up your breakfast, you can just have it upstairs." Taking the plate in hand, she gave her thanks.

"Let's go then." She walked up to her room, putting all her focus so as to not drop her plate, the blond following closely. Shet set her plate on her desk, before sitting down, turning around, only to be surprised by the sight of a very comfortable blond on her chaise body slouched comfortably, as if this we're a normal Saturday afternoon for him.

"Already getting comfortable?" She teased as she saw him suddenly sit straight up. "Sorry, it's just uhh-"

"It's okay, I'm glad you're feeling comfortable, but we need to talk about that project."

"Just eat for now, I can wait a few minutes." Nodding, she turned around and munched down on her croissant with berry jelly and scrambled eggs. "Your room hasn't changed much since th last time I came over here."

"Actually I got a new seat for my computer." She pointed towards the chair she sat on, "Oh, that wasn't there the last time _I_ came here?" she found odd the way he had worded out the sentence, perhaps he hadn't noticed how her old chair looked.

"Yeah, this one more comfortable, I keep the old one around just in case someone else comes by." She took another bite, as he quirked up his brow, "Someone? Who?" Oh, just Chat Noir.

"Alya, Luka too if he ever fells like it. When it's the girls we usually just sit down on the floor and the chaise." He smirked as he looked around her room. "That's cool, anyone else?" She glared at him playfully, "No." With that, she turned around to finish eating in silence.

Once she had finished eating, they started talking about the project, dividing responsibilities and deciding what angle they would take. "Okay, now that that's done, do you think we need to meet any more, we could revise the day before and make sure everything's okay." Adrien looked up at her from his notes, "I actually think it's best we meet at least two times more. Make sure we're searching for what we really need."

"Are you sure? You must be busy." He shrugged before leaning back on his arms putting his palms against the floor. "Doesn't mean I'm going to let my partner carry all the work for me, I can do it. Trust me."

"If you say so." She took her phone, looking at the hour. "It's a quarter past five, have you eaten?"

"Not since breakfast." She could practically hear his stomach rumble as he admitted his carelessness. "Adrien! You should've eaten before coming here, you can't be doing that!" She stood up swiftly, offering her hand to the stunned blond after she had practically scolded him. "Come on, I'm making us something now. Is pasta okay?"

"Pasta's perfect." He took her hand as she helped him up, before taking her hand away. She opened the trapdoor that lead to the living area of the house, before turning towards the kitchen taking out all the pans and ingredients she would need.

"You can sit to watch television, or you could help me if you want to." He walked till he reached her side, "I'll help you, just guide me through it." Taking the biggest pot, she handed it to him. "Fill this up to three quarters of the way, and put it on the stove. Be careful, it's going to be heavy." With a nod, he turned around and started to fill the pan.

She took out the parmesan, cream, butter and a garlic head to make the alfredo sauce. "Do you like your fettuccini alfredo with or without chicken?" She heard a grunt as Adrien moved the pan on top of the stove.

"With." She nodded before taking out some chicken to cook. After seasoning it, she took out a pan and let it cook. Moving towards pot, she turned on the stove, adding a good measure of salt and letting it reach a boil, before adding the pasta. "Set a timer on your phone for 8 mins, then I'll check if it's molto al dente, then we can transfer it to the sauce."

"Woah, you know quite a bit." She shrugged, "It's not much honestly."

She took a wide pan, adding the butter with the cream, letting it simmer while she minced the garlic.

"Oh, honey. What are you doing cooking? I was coming upstairs to do just that." With a look at her maman, she gestured towards Adrien. "This rascal hasn't since breakfast, I couldn't leave him starving, I'm making for all of us. Hope you're okay with fettuccini alfredo, maman."

"That's perfect, thank you honey. Need any help?" Without taking her eyes off as she cut she shook her head lightly, "No, mama. We're doing good, thank you."

"Okay dear, just let me know. I'll be down helping your father with that new recipe he's been trying to master." She left, leaving the two alone once again, concentrated on making a delicious dinner.

Tossing in the garlic to the pan with the sauce in progress. She turned towards the blond that stood in a corner awkwardly, the alarm from his phone sounding off. "Adrien, can you grate the parmesan for me, while I check the pasta." She took a bite, the pasta just about a tad undercooked. "Okay, Adrien, help me move this pot to the sink to drain it, carefully, okay?" She passed him some mitts so that he wouldn't get burnt while carrying the heavy pot.

She stared at him as he moved towards the corner, where the sink laid prepped with a strainer. "Carefully tip it over. Just like that." Suddenly she saw his grip on the pot falter, making her react suddenly, grabbing the pot with her bare hands as the hot water dripped down to the floor, most of it missing Adrien. She screamed the moment her hands made contact, having forgotten to put on gloves herself, dropping the pot carelessly on the sink. "Marinette!" She held her hands closely to her chest, the skin bright red and sensitive.

"Run it under water, quick! Should I call your mom?" She hissed in pain as the cool water hit her skin, effectively calming down the burning sensation. "No, it's fine. Can you go up to my garden and bring me some aloe? That'll help calm down the burn." He ran so quickly up her stairs that she felt whiplash just from following his action.

Now, where were those bandages her mom had bought a year ago? She walked to the small closet in the living room, wondering whether she should try opening it and rummaging through with her hands like they were now, or wait till Adrien came by.

"What are you doing?" The voice startled her as she tried to open it, "Trying to search for some bandages." Leaving the aloe leaf on top of the table, he rushed to her side. "I'll do it."

"They should be on the second shelf, just below the alcohol." He turned around, a roll of adhesive bandages in hand. "What's next?"

"I'll add a bit of aloe to my hands, perhaps some cream also, then bandage it. Could you help me with that? I don't think I'd be able to wrap it well"

"Yeah, I'll help you." After applying the gel from the aloe leaf, she gave her hand up to Adrien who had the bandage roll ready to wrap around her burns. "They're not too bad, I think." He stared at her, frown in place. "We'll see how bad it is later on, one can't tell when it's fresh." He looked down at her hand that still wasn't bandaged, lost in thought.

"I'm sorry." He looked away from her hand, while avoiding her gaze that now stay trained on him.

"What?"

"It's my fault, you got burned because I wasn't careful, even though you reminded me multiple times." Shaking her head, she tried lifting her hand, but deciding against it when the slight movement stung. "It's not your fault. It was dumb of me to grab it; I was the one without gloves."

"no, if I hadn't been careless you'd still be fine, gloves or not." She sighed as she nudged him to make him look at her, grin in place as he finally looked up at her. "Then, let's to agree to disagree. We're both at fault." He shook his head stubbornly, sighing she gestured towards the bandages, "Come one, blondie. You still got some bandaging to do."

Once she had been done bandaging, she supervised Adrien as he finished the rest of their meal, albeit a tad clumsily. "How will you eat with those on?" She stared at her bandages and tried moving her hands, finding that it didn't hurt as much as it did initially. "Doesn't hurt as bad, I think it'll be fine."

Her parents walked into the house, surprise clear in their faces as they looked at the complete dinner cooked by the pair of teens. A loud gasp was heard when they saw Marinette's bandaged hands. "Marinette, what happened?"

"Got burned for grabbing the pot when it was about to fall, it was really hot, so…" She lifted her hands to make a point. "Honey, you must be careful when in the kitchen."

"I know, I'll be careful next time." Sitting down at the table, they proceeded to eat, giving small compliments for the food here and there. After dinner, they all talked back and forth about everything and anything until Adrien's driver came around to pick him up.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Adrien had just about reached his house when he ran to his room, mind set on visiting Marinette tonight despite just leaving her house. It had been an amazing evening with Marinette treating him like a friend. "Planning to go to visit Pigtails so quickly?" He turned to stare at the grinning kwami that was downing another slice of cheese.

"You don't have a problem with that, right? I know you've been hiding most of today, and then to make you transform," sitting down on his bed he sighed, "it'd be pretty inconsiderate of me, right?" Plagg stared at him as he ate, "I should probably start doing my part in the project."

He walked up to his computer, swiftly taking out his notes from his bag, decided on dutifully doing his part. After five minutes of searching on the internet, he turned to Plagg. "Do you think Marinette will be able to do her work for the project properly? I mean, her hands are all bandaged up. I should go there and offer her my help, as Chat Noir obviously. Don't think she'd let me do more work than what we agreed on."

"Kid, she was totally fine, she was even able to eat." Turning his chair around to stare at his kwami he sighed as he remembered the bright red of her skin. "Okay, but she'll have to type to be able to research and write on her computer, that requires much more movement. I won't let her do it."

"Gosh, what are you? Her father?" Adrien sputtered as he tried to reply to his kwami's outrageous comment. "No! I just feel guilty. I'm the reason why she'll be in pain."

"Yeah, I bet you'd feel even more guilty if you knew," Plagg coughed as he realized mid-sentence what he was about to say. "If I knew what?"

"That she can't draw her designs for a few days now! if typing is so difficult then holding a pen must hurt quite a bit." Adrien groaned before turning around and bumping his head on his desk, one time, two times. "I'm such an idiot, she's super nice to me, offers to make me food and how do I repay her? I make her unable to do the thing she's most passionate about."

"Don't beat yourself up for it, you know what? How about Chat Noir goes and visits her? Think that'll help uhh, calm you down." Adrien turned to look at the kwami with big eyes and a grin, "Really?" Plagg begrudgingly nodded, as Adrien threw his hand into the air, before calling out his transformation.

It felt freeing as his hair whipped around as the air bit into his skin, but he was too happy to be out running after a few days of not going out like this, he didn't mind it at all. Although his end goal was to go to the Dupain-Cheng home, he took the long route, stopping at the Eiffel Tower first to enjoy the feelings of the night breeze. Part of him hoped he'd run into Ladybug, he hadn't seen her in a while, and he missed fighting alongside her.

After twenty minutes, he decided the chilly air was getting a bit too much, especially when his partner was nowhere to be seen. With a huff, he started his path towards is original destination. He stopped at the building adjacent the bakery, realizing that the light was turned off. "Guess she's asleep, huh. It's only eight though." Suddenly, the light from her room turned on, "Must have been downstairs." He chuckled lowly before smiling as he vaulted himself to her balcony, making sure he made enough noise to let her know of his presence.

He knocked on the trapdoor, slightly opening it so she wouldn't have to go up to let him in. "Can I go in?"

"Chat? Yeah, it's fine. Come on in." He dropped himself on top of her bed, careful to not let his boots touch the bed itself. "It's a perfect time for you to come, I have this movie I really want to watch but I can't brave myself to watch it alone." She walked up to him, head down reading something on her phone. "It's said to be pretty scary." She finally looked up at him, a gleam of mischief in her eyes. "What do you think?" He tried to avoid staring at her bandages, considering Chat wasn't supposed to know.

"No games tonight?" He tried to fake a pout as he kept his gaze fixed on her face. "Can't, Kitty." She lifted up her hands up to his eye level, he stared at her hands, still feeling his gut clench uncomfortably at the thought of hurting one of his friends. "What happened?" He took her hands in his, turning it so that the palm faced him.

"Oh, just a little accident in the kitchen." He looked up at her, waiting for her to tell him the whole story. Instead, she took her hand away and turned to her computer. "It's nothing important. Do you prefer to watch the movie on the computer and the desk chairs or on my bed with my phone?"

"We could lay on the floor with some pillows." Her face lighted up at the idea, quickly running up the loft to grab her pillows and the blanket, alongside her cat plush.

They both got uncomfortable as the movie started playing, but Adrien couldn't stop thinking about how she had dismissed the accident. He thought he told everything, or almost everything to Chat, guess not.

Once the movie had been finished they both stretched out their limbs tiredly. "Well, that was terrible." He looked at her as she laid back down on the little pillow bed. "What do you mean? The action was cool, and the CGI was decent." She stared at him incredulously. "You're kidding, right?" Propping herself on her elbow as she turned on her belly, the position leaving a clearer view of each other.

"The story sucked, what was up with that love square anyways? Totally uncalled for." He shrugged, "It was actually a love hexagon."

"Chat, that's like the least important thing. It was supposed to be a zombie film, right? And it ended up being a weird romance. Like who the hell has a kiss while your boyfriend is being eaten alive? And it wasn't even with her boyfriend. Scary, my ass."

"Yeah, you are scary." She glared at him, thick lashes fluttering as her eyes dug holes at him. "Are you sure we watched the right film?"

"Yeah, the reviews said 'Fight with the Living Dead'"

"But we watched 'Light with the Living Dead'" She scrambled up to look at the movie title at the ending credits. "No, you got to be kidding me. I just wasted our time with this thing. Terrible, honestly. Also, that movie title still doesn't make any sense."

She sat down next to him, laying back as her head hit the cat plushy. "Still, it's kind of sad, don't you think? When they couldn't be together, because they we're too blind to see what was in front of them."

"Well, it was truly ironic the way it all happened." Marinette suddenly stood up, a smile graced her lips. "Do you want to go outside and drink hot chocolate?" His gaze followed her as she moved to leave the room. "Sure, that'd be lovely."

When she came back, she had a a thermos tucked under her arm, with a cup held under the other. "Only one cup?" she nodded as she gestured at the blanket on the floor, "Yeah, my mom's still awake, couldn't bring two cups without raising suspicion. Bring the blanket with you."

She climbed up the loft, as he grabbed the blanket following after her. Once they we're settled at the balcony, blanket wrapped warmly around them, she turned to him. "You're probably wondering why I suddenly wanted to go up here." He was, in fact, curious on the sudden change. "I just wanted to see the stars, and I had a question for you." She grabbed the thermos, serving the small mug with a bit of hot chocolate.

"What is it?" Marinette laid down, as she looked up at the stars, bringing him down as the blanket pulled down on him. He felt her hand reached towards him in a loose hold.

"Chat, do you still love Ladybug even though you have a girlfriend?" He moved to look at her, a ruffling sound following his movements, he gazed at her, wishing in that moment that he could read her thoughts.

"Why do you ask?" She sighed deeply, almost shakily. "I feel like I can't fully stop loving _him_ even though I'm with Luka."

"There's some loves that we sometimes can't forget." He knew about impossible loves more than he'd like to admit. He often wondered if this was the type of love his parents used to have. Perhaps that was why his father was so cold, he supposed losing the love of your life can do that.

"Have you?"

"Forgotten her? No, it's just technically, to get over someone the most ideal is to be able to get some space away from them, but I can't for obvious reasons. I don't want to push myself to just push back these feelings and then years down the road still be having the same problems just because I put a stopper inside a pressure cooker and then if I try to deal with it later, it'll blow up in my face, you know?"

"You mean, ignoring the problems and just carrying that baggage until it becomes impossible to manage, right?" Oh, that was a much more eloquent way to express what he said.

"Yeah, and it's not my girlfriends fault, no matter how much she tries to hide it, I know she feels a bit guilty. But it's no ones' fault. Not mine, much less Ladybug's." He didn't dare bringing up the matter with Kagami, but he could tell she felt guilty for something, every time she kissed him on the cheek or every time she tried to get closer to his lips, he could feel it. There was no hesitation in her actions, but instead a slight remorse after the action was done.

"I feel guilty sometimes too, I feel like I'm using Luka even though I genuinely like him. But it's different, you know? I like him, perhaps even love him, but I'm not _in love_ with him. Do you feel that way too?"

"Yeah, like it feels okay with my girlfriend. I feel at ease with her, and I'm able to kiss her so that's something, but that's about it." More like let her kiss me, or should he call it almost kissing?

"How is being able to kiss her something important?"

"Well, I never thought I'd ever be able to do that with anyone else." The only person he'd ever wanted to kiss was Ladybug, and although he apparently had, he didn't remember it.

"That's a ridiculous thought."

He laughed loudly, "Thanks, you should have told that to old me." She tsked at this. "It's not like I could have told that to civilian you."

"But it's a nice thought, don't you think?" He smiled widely as she turned her head to look at him, "my best friend telling me to stop being such an idiot, would have been nice" she shifted and got closer to him, and tried to steal a little bit of his warmth. _Wouldn't have pegged her as a warmth thief._

"I definitely would've knocked some sense into you." A grin graced both of their lips before she stood up and continued drinking from the not-so-hot hot chocolate. "You want some?"

"Hell yeah." He took the offered mug from her hand, drinking from the opposite side to where she had drank from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely believe Adrien would be the kind of person that doesn't know how to distinguish platonic love from romantic love. And in my opinion (and in this story) he does love Marinette, just not romantically… yet. Anyways, did anyone say Adrienette? Lol
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no idea how to cook pasta, I just googled searched and that's it, sorry haha
> 
> This chapter originally stopped at the Adrienette dinner, but I couldn't post (no electricity, no wifi T-T), so I just kept writing to fill up the time, but the Marichat scene was planned out to be in the next chapter anyways.
> 
> P.S. these two are idiots, and I love them for it.


	17. Chapter 17

When Marinette woke up Sunday morning she felt the pain from her palms as she flexed her fingers. She had wanted to work a bit for the project, but the uncomfortable feeling let her know that it wasn’t happening anytime soon. She wriggled her body off the bed, before climbing down from the loft. “Tikki Can you help me take out the miracle box later this afternoon? I want to let some of the kwamis out, but I don’t want to hurt myself.”

“Of course Marinette, I’m sure they will be very happy to hear your decision. Have you chosen who you’ll let out?”

“I think Mullo, I kind of miss her, haven’t seen her since the whole Kwamibuster ordeal.” Tikki smiled as she floated down on Marinette’s shoulder, giving the bluenette a hug to her cheeks, “I’m sure she’ll be very happy.” With a nod, she let the kwami float to her hiding place, where she would most likely eat as Marinette herself had breakfast.

She caught eye of her mom cooking as she went down the stairs. “Hey, honey. Didn’t expect you to be up so early, I was just going to leave this in the microwave before going downstairs to help your dad, but I guess it’s best to eat while it’s warm. I’ll finish up in a few minutes, also how about we change those bandages and add some fresh aloe vera and some cream after you’re finished?”

“Yeah, that’d be great maman.” She gave her maman a quick kiss on the cheek, before sitting down at the dining table. Staring out the window, hearing the people out on the street, cars rushing through the streets. Part of her wondered how Chat was after leaving her house way after midnight when they had been too caught up in conversation.

She heard a plate being put in front of her, making her turn in the direction of her mom. “I’ll go and cut up some new leaves while you eat, okay?”

“Yeah, thanks, maman.” She dived into her breakfast, savoring the scrambled eggs, before downing a little bit of her coffee. Once finished, Sabine approached her with both aloe leaf and bandages in hand, laying them down on the side before unwrapping the bandages on her hands. “You haven’t changed these since yesterday, you should’ve changed them before going to sleep, add some moisture to it.”

She had however, done exactly that. Or well, Chat had to be more exact. He had been more than willing to help her with the care of her burn, despite it being as slight as it was. She also hadn’t expected him not know what he had to do before she even told him anything, but it was a pleasant surprise, much like almost every time he surprised her recently. She still remembered the way he had been carefully gliding through the motions, making sure his claws didn’t touch her, his gloves cool against her warm skin.

As her maman removed the bandage her skin already looking less red than it had yesterday. Going through the motions of bandaging quickly, she kissed her mom as thanks before heading towards her room, ready to get her plans into motion. She listened as she waited for her mom to leave the house. Once she heard the familiar sound of the front door closing she turned towards where she knew Tikki was hiding.

“Tikki, I think I can take out the box, I’m much better.” Flying out from her spot, the kwami stopped in front of her. “Are you sure? It’s fine if you can’t do it, it’s not too heavy.” She smiled as she nodded, “I’m sure I can do it.” She walked to where she hid the box, crouching as she tried to balance herself, grabbing the box with her palms, where the burn was most faint.

With the box in hand, she walked to her desk before setting it down, not wanting to drop it. She opened it, grabbing the mouse miraculous before closing it once again, hiding it from view just in case. With a bright light, Mullo came into view.

“Hello, Master. It’s so glad to see you again. What’s the reason for you to let me out of the box? Do you need my help today?”

“No, Mullo. I just want to ask you a few questions about your powers and then you can play with Tikki in my room.” With a nod, the kwami floated down before settling down on her desk, as she took out some cheese to feed them. “How about we start with what you prefer eating? Because I could only think of giving you cheese.”

After about half an hour of back and forth with the kwami, in which Tikki sometimes also joined in to give a little bit of insight, Marinette felt like she knew just about enough of the mouse miraculous, now she had to think someone who’d she could give it to in the future.

She had been planning on who she could give each kwami, while keeping in mind that she would need to not use her old friends anymore, or perhaps occasionally it wouldn’t hurt. But then again, Hawkmoth had used the public knowledge over Chloe’s identity to his advantage. Undecided, she tossed the paper that had the codes for each kwami and person combination that had come to mind.

She turned around when she realized that she hadn’t heard Mullo for a while, looking in front of her Tikki had been laying down on her desk with her as she had struggled to think of new heroes. “Where’s Mullo?”

“I saw her playing around your bed, so I decided to just let her be.” Turning around, she got up and headed to the stairs that lead to the bed loft.

“Mullo? I think it’s time for you to go back to the box.” She waited for a response, sharing a look with Tikki when no response came about. “Mullo?”

A whine came from her bed, startling her and Tikki, who flew quickly up to her bed, Marinette following closely behind. “Mullo, are you okay?” There, on top of her messy bed sheets, laid the tiny god, panting and short of breath. Oh no, it was happening again and this time she didn’t have Master Fu around. How was one supposed to take care of a kwami? What magic could possibly care her? She hadn’t been taught this, Master Fu hadn’t gotten that far, and now she felt inadequate.“Tikki, what’s wrong with Mullo?”

“I think she’s sick.” She looked down at the sick kwami before looking up at her own. “Yeah, I can see that. What can I do to help?” Frowning before flying down to the sick kwami, Tikki laid down on the bed. “I’m not sure, we can ask Wayzz for aid.”

“Take out another miraculous?”

“It’s the only way, I was cooped up inside the box for most of my time with Master Fu. Wayzz, however, spent much time alongside him. He should know what to do.” Scrambling down from the loft, she grabbed the miracle box, ignoring the sting on her hands as she struggled to open it before grabbing the turtle miraculous.”

A bright light left Wayzz in front of her. “Marinette, is there anything going on? Mullo has been here for quite a while.”

“Mullo’s sick. I don’t know what’s wrong or how I can fix it, Master Fu never told me how to deal with this. I can’t do this without him.” She felt a tear roll down her face, Wayzz frowning in concern as he floated up to her cheeks. “It’s okay, I’ll teach you one of the things I picked up while I was with the Master. He never really knew whether he should’ve taught me how, but I guess he just wanted to make sure we’d be safe even after he was gone.”

“Wayzz, I’m sorry. I hadn’t realized you probably missed Master so much. Now, what do we have to do?” Standing up, she headed towards the ill kwami, exchanging glances with Wayzz as he checked Mullo. He looked up at her with a small smile. “Do you perhaps happen to have a gong?”

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Marinette, in fact, did not have a gong. Which explained why she was currently sneaking out of her house with the mission of finding a gong as fast and inconspicuously as she could. She walked towards an Asian novelty store that was just a few blocks away, looking around to see if they had any gongs. No such luck.

“If it helps, Master bought his last gong just a few blocks away from here, at a Buddhist shop.”

“Okay, let’s just hurry up. I don’t want maman going up and not finding me there, or worse finding Mullo.” She hurried down the sidewalk, occasionally bumping into others as she speed-walked, her calves staring to hurt despite the rush to get there as quickly as possible. “There, it’s that shop.”

Once inside, she glanced at the shelves filled with incense, gongs laid out behind the counter and small decorations gathered around the wall. Behind the counter stood an old lady, a smile on her face as she looked at the slightly disheveled teen, “How may I help you?” 

“I was looking for a gong.” She looked at the wall behind the lady, before looking back down at the petite woman. “Well, there’s a fine selection here, anything particular?”

She looked down at her purse, hoping Wayzz would give her an indication, only to be answered with a shrug. “Anything will be fine. Actually, the cheapest would be a good place to start.” With a smile and a nod, the lady turned to the wall, before turning around with a small gong in hand. “That’s perhaps a bit too small.”

“Okay, how about this one?” Taking out another one that seemed to be around 25cm wide. “That one’s good. How much is it?

“This one? A hundred euros.” Marinette felt her mouth agape as she felt the voice of the lady saying the price circle around her head. A hundred euros. That was as much as she made in more than five commissions. She couldn’t possibly afford this! But she also had to take care of Mullo.

She bit her lip as she worried. Should she call Chat and ask him whether he’d be willing to split the bill? She didn’t even let herself think that too long before scratching the idea out. She was the guardian, it was her duty to take care of the kwamis. “I could give you if you’d like.” Lifting her eyes up to look at the old lady, her mouth was left agape. “You’d do that?”

“Yes, you seem like a sweet girl, and I think you perhaps don’t have the money for this gong. Instead, I’d like if you ran an errand for me and I’ll leave this gong at sixty euros, how does that sound?”

“Yes! Thank you, what do you need?” The old lady bent down, taking a box in her hands before laying it down on the counter. “I need you to leave this at the post office if you’re so kind. But be careful, it’s very fragile.”

Marinette knew a couple things about fragile packages, and one of them is that she should definitely not be the one to carry one, but how could refuse such an offer? After paying for the gong, and securing it she grabbed the box, finding it less heavy than she had imagined, and went on her way to the nearest postal office.

It was almost evening when she was back at her room, thankfully her mother hadn’t noticed her absence. She walked towards her bed, calling out to Mullo, hoping she’d show up. “Tikki, go look for Mullo while I talk with Wayzz.”

Turning to the turtle kwami, she felt his gaze burn against her skin with expectation. Would she really be able to do this?

“I’m sure you’ll do great, Marinette. Master Fu did the first time he did it.”

“I’m not Master Fu, you know that. I could fail.”

“Or you could succeed.” She shook her head at his words, how could they expect so much from her when all she had been given was the whole of Paris on her shoulders? “I’m not Master Fu, I could fail at any given moment. He was chosen to be a guardian. I’m just here because of a mistake.”

“You were chosen too, don’t forget that Marinette.”

“It’s not the same, I wasn’t chosen by the order of guardians.” The tiny god shrugged as he floated down until he rested on top of the bed. “Does it matter? Now, for healing Mullo you will need…” And she did what she was told. Mullo had been weak when she reappeared next to Tikki, claiming to have seen a shadow on top of the skylight and had proceeded to hide.

Now much better, but still a tad weaker than the usual, Mullo entered the miracle box to rest the rest of it away. Marinette could tell her attempt at healing the kwami hadn’t been as effective as Master Fu’s was, she could tell in between the crease of Wayzz eyes, in the way his lips seemed to crinkle in a frown. She could tell in the way Mullo had floated back to the miracle box. She had been a failure, fell behind expectations. She could still feel the vibrations of the gong against her sensitive skin, every bang in tune leaving the taste of desperation in her.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Marinette had been struggling with writing on her computer when she heard the familiar thump on her balcony, followed by the knock on the trapdoor. She saw blond hair peek from the door, as she turned around.

“You can come in.” At her words, Chat dropped in unto her bed, before quickly making his way to where she sat. “Hey, are you feeling better today?” She felt confused at his words, when realization overcame her when he pointed at her hands.

“Yeah, my hands are okay. Just a bit itchy and sore, should be completely fine in about a week.” He grabbed her hands, turning them around as if he could see behind the bandages, lightly running his fingers over it. “So, it doesn’t hurt anymore?” shaking her head, she moved towards her computer that had laid unattended on her desk. “Not much, I have a little bit of a hard time typing though.”

“I can help you with that.” She turned towards her partner, looking from the computer and back to his eager face. “If you wish to do so.”

“Yeah, just tell me what to write.” Grabbing her notes, she started telling him what to search and would tell him to copy whatever caught her attention, along with the reference.

It had been an hour later when she felt the pain on her back from slouching so much. She turned on her phone, looking at the hour, seeing it was past midnight. She knew her parents would be knocked dead cold in sleep. 

“Chat, do you want to go downstairs and eat some snacks?” She saw instantly how his face light up the moment he turned around to face her.

“I can?” She nodded as she looked at the door that lead to the downstairs. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure my parents must be in deep sleep right now. It should be okay, but I’ll check first before giving you the greenlight, okay?” With his nod of approval, she ventured downstairs, making a bit of a ruckus to make sure they wouldn’t wake up. She knew both her parents to heavy sleepers, but sometimes her maman would wake up in the middle of the night if she made too much noise in the kitchen. After making enough noise that would no doubt wake up her mom if she was having a light sleep night, she went up to her room once again.

“It’s safe, come on.” He followed closely behind her as she went straight to the kitchen. There were fewer leftovers than usual, but still enough to where the two teens could satisfy their hunger.

“You always give me leftovers, I think I’ll become the official vacuum for the bakery.” She took a bite of her madeleine, before nudging him on his side. “You’ll have to apply for that.”

“Why should I? The baker’s daughter lets me in illegally.” The two laughed as they downed the snacks. Once finished he cleaned everything not wanting her to get her bandages wet. “Do you need them changed?”

“Yeah, haven’t changed them since morning. Could you help me?” With a nod, he ran upstairs, her following him at a leisure pace. When she got to her room she noticed that he had already laid out the bandages and the cream. “Where’s the aloe?”

“It’s in the fridge, mom cut up some more pieces and took out all the gel so it would be ready to use. Left side door, on the second shelf.” She sat down on the floor, seeing him come back up quickly with the jar in hand. She observed his face as he unwrapped the bandage, his face serious as her skin came in view.

“See? It’s no so red anymore, thankfully there’s only a blister here and there.” His gaze tore away from her skin to land on her face. “I’m sure it hurts either way, also blisters suck.”

“Have you ever been burnt?” He shook his head as he looked back down to her hands, this time applying the aloe gel. “No, only once when fighting an akuma, and I was healed after that any ways.” She remembered that fight, it had torn her heart out to see his face burnt and his hair scorched, could almost smell it as she remembered it. “Must have hurt a lot either way. I saw the pictures and it looked like third degree burns.”

“It did hurt, but I’m glad I didn’t have to deal with it for too long, also I’m sorry you had to see those pictures, I bet they weren’t pretty.”

“You haven’t seen them?” He shook his head as he moved on to apply the cream, claws digging into the jar, yet smoothing gently unto her skin without ever hurting her. “I can’t, it feels weird knowing that you were suffering for a while and then it’s suddenly gone, no real scar to prove the pain you went through for that moment.” He finished her bandages, but still kept loose hold of her hands.

Letting loose of one of her hands, she lifted it to caress his face with the back of her hand, “I’m glad Ladybug fixed everything.” Her hand drifted into his soft hair, letting the wild locks glide between her fingers. “Your hair was fully burnt, your face… I-”

“Don’t think about it. I’m fine now.” Letting her hand drop, she nodded in reluctance. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been thinking about perhaps changing my update day to either Fridays or Mondays, let me know which you prefer! 
> 
> The akuma I talk about in this chapter is imaginary, hasn’t happened in the series, but like idk I thought it’d be nice if Adrien knew how it felt to get burnt but had no real scar to show for it, because *magic*
> 
> This chapter is more like filler fluff if that makes sense. Actually can that last scene even be considered fluff idk


	18. Chapter 18

When Marinette had awoken Monday morning she hadn't expected that the first person to see in the morning would be Adrien, but seeing him standing in the middle of her parent's bakery was a sight.

He was occupied glancing around the glass displays, paying her no mind when she approached got behind the glass, ready to help the blond. "What brings you here?" Green eyes looked up from the array of desserts before landing on her, a smile gracing the blond's lips. "Really wanted to try these out when they're fresh, so I came around in the morning."

"What might you be talking about; you've always ate fresh here." A teasing smile graced her lips at his blunder before he glanced down at her hands that now only housed a big singular bandage instead of wrapping around her entire hand. "How are your hands?"

"They're fine, a bit itchy sometimes but they're healing quite fast. Thanks for asking." She'd be lying if she was glad that he was worried for her, but she didn't want him to be too worried, and thus guilty. She didn't blame him; it had been an accident neither of them could've forethought.

She grabbed the tongs carefully, a paper bag on her other hand. "So, what can I get you?"

"one madeleine, one chocolate éclair, half a dozen of passionfruit macarons…" She looked up at him nervously as he continued to list items. "We don't have those."

"Which ones? The fruit tarts?" she shook her head before pointing towards the fruit tarts of the far side opposite them. "No, we have those. We don't have passionfruit macarons." She saw his shoulders slump ever so slightly, "right…"

"But you can place a special order for a dozen, I'm sure papa could bake those real quick before collège ends."

"No, it's fine. Just give me half a dozen of chocolate ones." Nodding, she continued to fill the bag, before boxing the macarons. She rang up the total at the register, before giving him the bag. "Here, hope you enjoy it."

"Don't have to go to class? Although you're awake awfully early." She chuckled as she grabbed her backpack, turning towards her mamam who had just reentered the display area. "Class starts in ten minutes, I'm not awfully early, you're just later than usual."

"Oh well, do you need me to accompany you to make sure you get to class on time? I can carry your backpack too." She smiled at his offer. "I don't think so, I'm not going to act like I don't see through you, Adrien. I'm fine, I swear. I can carry my own stuff perfectly." He moved to the side as she walked past him, looking back at him with a smile. "But I do accept your offer to walking me there." A smile lightened his features as he turned around to say goodbye to her parents before running up to her side. They approached the school quickly, partly because her house was so close to the building, and partly because they were immersed in conversation. She was amidst the second bout of laughter when she caught sight of Alya at the top of the stairs, arms crossed and eyebrow raised in a typical Alya manner.

When the pair finally approached the brunette, he blond turned towards her with a smile, "Guess this is where I'll leave you two girls, see you in a bit." Marinette didn't need to turn to look at her friend to know that she was under the reporter's scrutiny. It was times like these that she wished her friend wasn't as privy. "Marinette, what was that about?"

"Adrien was at the bakery, picked up a few desserts."

"Doesn't explain why he walked you to the school and you were both all giggly." She sighed as she looked towards the direction the blond had disappeared. It probably looked like she had been caught red-handed, but she had nothing to be ashamed of, not this time.

"We were going the same way, so we walked together. We're friends and friends joke around, you know, Alya." The brunette relaxed at her friends words, seemingly docile now that her friend had set things straight for her. "Sorry, I just don't want to see you hurt."

"Well, it's okay. Just don't get mad at me for what I have to tell you later today. After school, okay?" The brunette looked down at her petite friend, "You sure know how to kill me with suspense. Why not tell me now?"

"Because if we spend one more second here we'll be late for class." A look of horror crossed both their faces as they remembered that Ms. Mendeleiev was their first period today. "Fine, lunch time at least?" With a nod agreeing to the time, before the two girls hurried along to their classroom.

The two sat down quickly, noticing how just a second after Ms. Mendeleiev was entering the classroom. Taking out her notebook and pen, Marinette realized that writing hours on end wouldn't exactly be a walk in the park. She clumsily held the pen in her hand, not wanting the bandage to get loose as she wrote. Writing down only the most important aspects of the class, she figured she'd get the rest of the notes from Alya, surely she'd take pity on Marinette.

It felt weird that the brunette hadn't made any comment on it whatsoever, but she'd enjoy the moment without her friend worrying over her. Sadly however, the moment was too short-lived when Marinette felt her hand getting grabbed softly, she turned towards Alya who had a worried frown settling between her brows. "What happened?" Whispering so as to not disturb their classmates.

"Nothing, just a tiny accident I had on Saturday. I'm much better now." Aly alet go of her hand, attention still on the bluenette. "Why didn't you tell me?" Marinette shrugged as she looked at her hands. "Guess I had other things on my mind. It's barely been a bother." Marinette had been thinking about a lot of things. Like, how she would tell Alya about the double date without getting all munched on for agreeing to the idea in the first place. Or how she had been going back and forth between wanting to tell Chat as Ladybug that she now had a boyfriend.

Time went by slowly as each class continued it's due course. Each one as dull as the next. Chemistry exam next week, English paper for Friday, Math practice exercises for Wednesday. The repeating conversations went over her head as she worried herself over all her responsibilities. How was Mullo after yesterday's ordeal? She had yet to check up on her and she planned on doing so first thing she got home. The lack of akumas lately also made her weary, but she insisted on seeing it as a positive instead.

The bell rang taking her out of her thoughts. The shuffle of her classmates as they packed their stuff and made their way outside the classroom, ready to partake in lunch hour. She knew it was time to tell Alya all that happened on Friday, but now she wasn't sure whether she felt ready to hear the scolding she knew she'd receive.

"Come on, you're not getting out of this one no matter how you stall it." She looked up at Alya, who already had her bag on her shoulder, ready to leave but waiting for her. Marinette took her bag, shoving haphazardly her notebook, before turning to her friend who waited for her at the door.

The two left the school quickly, not wanting to take longer than necessary, and risk getting late to their afternoon classes. They entered the bakery through the side door, "Go to my room, I'll tell maman and papa that we're here for lunch." She saw the brunette go up the stairs, before turning entering the kitchen, glancing at her parents who were busy with a special order.

"Mom, Alya came by today for lunch." Leaving the counter, her mom approached her before kissing her cheek. "Okay, honey. There's some baozi that I took out to thaw, should be about ready to steam for just a few minutes." With a nod, she turned and walked up the stairs, quickly entering the apartment. She took the buns and steamed five for each of them, taking two cookies for Tikki. Balancing the plates, she walked up to her room, finding Alya on the chaise all laid down all busy looking at her phone.

"I brought baozi." At her words, Alya stood up quickly, joining her on the floor where she carefully laid down, plate in hand. Taking a bite from one of the buns, the two girls ate happily in silence.

"Your mom's buns are the best, I swear." Alya laid back on her hand with her other hand laid on her now full stomach. "True, one never gets tired of eating them."

"So, what was it that you needed to tell me? Are you thinking about doing something stupid?"

"More like I did something you'll consider stupid." Alya frowned at her words, before raising an eyebrow in genuine curiosity. "Now I'm hella curious, what the hell did you do, Mari?"

"I went on a double date." A chuckle burst from the brunette as she looked at the bluenette with a stranged look. "And what's so bad about that? Wait… who did you go with? It clearly wasn't Nino and me."

"Adrien and Kagami."

"Shut up. You're kidding, right?" Shaking her head, she turned away from her friend. "Wow, you really turn dumb when it comes to Adrien. How did the idea even come about?"

"Apparently Adrien came up with it, don't know too many details." Alya frowned as she looked down at her phone, no doubt sending her boyfriend a text about the date the two had no knowledge about. "I'm going to have a talk with blondie. But Mari, why did you agree to it?"

"Thought it would help drive home the reality of the situation, help me truly get over him. He's with Kagami, and now I'm with Luka." She shrugged as she looked towards her friend, a small smile on her face. "You can't force yourself to stop liking someone. It was a dumb idea, I can't believe Luka and Kagami let you do that!"

"They're only trying to do what's best for me. I insisted that I could do it, and I genuinely believe it was for the best."

"The best for who? Who benefitted from this whole ordeal?" Frowning she delved in deep thought. She hadn't thought about anyone else when she took the decision, only about herself. But was it that bad to be selfish once in a while?

"Only me. But is it truly that bad that I did what I thought was best for me?" Alya faltered at her words, lowering her gaze as she too thought about it. "Perhaps it wasn't so bad." She sighed before crossing her arms. "Still think it was an awful idea though."

"I concede. It was truly a recipe for disaster theoretically, but I think it wasn't too bad." Aly approached her, putting a hand on her shoulder as she got serious. "Did it hurt? Seeing them together."

"Like hell, but like that hell was slowly dying and getting colder." Marinette didn't like lying to her friend, but were half lies still considered lies? She had felt hurt, she had felt pain, she had felt helpless, but somehow it didn't feel as bad as she thought it would. She had so many people on her side. She had Adrien's friendship, and that was _enough._ Not all she wanted, not what she dreamt. But it made her _sufficiently happy_ , and perhaps one day it would be all she ever wanted from him. Strangely, it felt like that day was coming sooner than later, and she felt like embracing that thought wholeheartedly.

"What the hell? I don't even know what that means but it weirdly makes me feel proud of you." The two girls giggled before pulling each other in a loose hug. "Thanks Alya, you're one of the people that are really helping me take my mind away from all this."

"I guess the other one is Luka?" Alya wiggled her brows as the two separated, only to be smacked on the arm by Marinette, which caused the brunette to laugh loudly. If Marinette was being honest, it was Chat who had helped the most alongside Alya. She didn't want to strip away all that her boyfriend had done for her. His patience and comprehension were comparable to that of a saint, but he couldn't be around her the same way Chat had been. Her partner truly was one of Marinette's best friends. It brought a smile to her face just how close they'd become in the past weeks. It even shocked her how easy and natural it felt. Some of these days she should tell the dumb cat how much she loved and appreciated his friendship, because something told her that he didn't get that often, and she hated to admit that she as his partner had lacked in that aspect as well.

"That smile tells me I'm right. I'm so glad you have someone besides me on your side of things." A smile graced her lips as she looked at the happiness on her friend's features. "Thanks, Alya."

"Girls, lunch time is almost over, do you plan on ever getting back to school?" The two girls laughed at Sabine's snarky remark, "We'll come down now, maman." In no rush whatsoever, the two grabbed their backpacks and carried their plates down, ready to leave for school once again.

"By the way, Nino just answered and said he didn't know his friend could be such a dumbass, apparently the two talked about something and Adrien totally misunderstand. Wonder how his faring right now."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Adrien was in fact, not faring so well. He hadn't expected the sudden mood change coming from his friend, he had just returned from his house where he had had his lunch, when he went to talk to Nino, the brunet had sighed and looked away from him. Had he done something wrong? He didn't like the thought of upsetting just another one of his friends, much less his bro.

"Nino, is there anything wrong?" His friend looked at him, a slight frown placed between his brows. Another sigh slipped him as he shook his head. "Nothing, just thinking. Heard you went on a double date with Marinette and Luka, how did that go?"

"It could've gone better, Kagami sort of got mad at me for some reason, called me oblivious which I don't really get. Did I somehow not notice she had cut her hair or something? I'm pretty sure she looked the same. Oh, but I think at the end Marinette and I really understood each other." Another frown. "Marinette and you? What about the others?"

Adrien rubbed his neck as he tried to explain his logic without sounding weird. "Well, the thing is that I thought Marinette was ignoring me because she felt lonely when Kagami and I started dating. She was the only one left single, you know?" Adrien would've expected many things, a weird look, another frown, perhaps a nudge and a "that's just in your head", but what he hadn't expected was his friend just flat-out laughing. Laughing so hard that if they were caricatures Adrien was sure his friend would be rolling around on the floor with tears in his eyes clutching his stomach. It was both strange and comical, and it made him want to start laughing at the thought of it.

"Are you okay?" He chuckled as Nino calmed down, "Yeah, dude. Just that was the biggest of misunderstandings ever!" Misunderstanding? What was?

"What do you mean?" Nino seemed to sober up as he looked at Adrien seriously, "Marinette never ignored Alya nor me when we started dating, I'm sure it's something else. Also, don't do double dates, they're always so awkward."

"Really? I was planning on doing one with Alya and you."

"Okay, we can go on one, but that'll be the last one. No asking Mari nor Luka on another double date, okay?" The request sounded oddly specific, but he didn't mind at all because deep down he knew that that double date had left a bittersweet taste.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

It had been a long day for Marinette after talking with Alya, perhaps because all she wanted to do was rest and check up on the kwamis. She was perhaps being over-the-top, but she held a responsibility that no one else had, and no one else could know about. So, when the bell rang signaling the end of class, she ran so fast out of the classroom that she was sure she left a trail of dust behind her.

She got to entered her room, leaving her backpack on top of her chaise before approaching the place where she hid the miracle box, making sure no one would interrupt her midst talking to a kwami. She stared at the trapdoor that led to her room from the living area, noting that she would have to figure out a way of asking her parents to let her add a lock or something that would give her privacy.

She sighed as she turned around to dig the miracle box out, Tikki now floating beside her.

"Do you think Mullo is fine? She was a bit unwell yesterday still after I tried healing her."

"She's going to be fine, I'm sure. Just talk to her now, see how she's holding up." Marinette grabbed the mouse miraculous, smiling as a bright light left behind Mullo. The mouse kwami was smiling as she looked at Marinette, landing on top of her stretched out hands. "Hello, Marinette. I'm glad to see you, have you come to check up on me?"

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't check up on you earlier. Are you okay?" Mullo smiled widely, big front teeth showing. "Yes, the other kwamis are quite impressed you managed to heal me so well for your first time."

"But I didn't, I saw that you were still unwell."

"It's all a learning curve. You can't be perfect all the time, and that's fine." Marinette smiled at the kwami's words, feeling slightly more encouraged that perhaps she wasn't a total failure. "I wanted to ask you, why did you get sick so suddenly? I don't want any of the other kwamis to end up like that because I don't know how to take care of them." Mullo blushed as she avoided her gaze, "I may have eaten something I shouldn't. Sorry, it's a bad habit of mine, being a mouse and all."

Marinette felt a laugh bubbling up inside of her, her face getting red as she tried to hold the laughter in. Next to her, a tiny laugh burst out as Tikki cackled at Mullo's explanation. "Mullo, you always do that," another burst of laughter, "remember the first time you ate Master Fu's shoe?"

"First time? She did it again?" Marinette looked towards the small kwami that was still on top of her hands with her hands crossed and what Marinette would describe as a sheepish look. "Only twice."

"Yeah, that's cause after the invention of electrical cables, those soon became her favourite thing to munch on."

"It so is not." Mullo pouted as she looked at the other two who now had smiles on their faces. "I really like cheese too."

"But what exactly did you eat yesterday?" Mullo pointed towards her desk, "Just one of the cables behind there, I think it was turned on so it didn't fare well with me." Quickly getting up to check on the cables, she looked around quickly finding the cable that was halfway eaten through. She followed the cable towards the appliance it connected to, hoping it wasn't anything important. She sighed as she saw what it led to, "It's okay, it was only the old lamp. Just don't do it again, please? I don't even want to imagine having to explain to my parents if my computer cable ever got munched on like this." She brought the munched-on cable towards where the two kwamis floated.

"Sorry, Master." Marinette smiled before extending her hand so that Mullo would lay on it once again. "It's fine, really. Just avoid in the future, for your health too."

"I will, I promise. I won't let you down." With a smile and a nod she closed the miraculous box, and put it back on its usual place. She was in the process of putting the miracle box in its hiding place when the door to her room suddenly opened. She tensed as she kept her eyes on the box, hands slowly trying to hide it.

"Honey, how was your day? You didn't greet you're your papa and me after school." She turned around slowly, making sure that the miracle box wasn't exposed, while also trying to not make her mom suspicious of her actions.

"Sorry, maman. I wanted to get my homework out of the way as quickly as possible."

"It's okay, now what do you have back there?" Marinette gulped as she glanced down, how was she going to get of this?

Suddenly, she felt a piece of paper being put in her hands. Tikki. She brought it up to the front, glancing down at the paper she noticed it was one of her older designs, it brought a smile to her face and calm to her anxiety. "I was just looking at my old designs, it's nice to see how much growth I've had recently."

Her mom hummed happily as she looked at her proudly, "It is good that you feel that way. You will only keep getting better, Marinette. I can't wait to see just what my talented daughter will become."

"Thanks, maman."

"Now, dinner will be ready at six, but you'll most likely have to eat by yourself. Your papa and I are still very busy with that wedding cake." With a smile, her mother walked down, closing the trapdoor behind her.

Marinette sighed, shoulders slumped as she released all the tension she had after almost getting caught. "That was close, Tikki. Let's never do that again, shall we?" With a nervous laugh and a pat on the head for Tikki, Marinette finished hiding the miracle box.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Adrien didn't like the look on Plagg's face when he told the kwami that he'd be visiting Marinette once again tonight. So what if he wanted to see his friend? Who by the way, got hurt because of him.

Plagg insisted that he was using it as an excuse, but really, that was just foolishness. He didn't need an excuse to see his friends, he never got teased for saying he wanted to go visit Nino.

He vaulted through the rooftops, watching the sunset leave red and purple hues across the horizon, the cloud looking as though they set the sky on fire. He knew he was en route to Marinette's a tad earlier than usual, but he didn't want to stay to late out considering it was a school night. See? He was even being considerate.

He landed on the rooftop, his feet heavy against the floor, just loud enough that Marinette would hear it. He walked towards the trapdoor that lead to her room, intent on knocking on it if she didn't answer in a few minutes. Suddenly, blue pigtails invaded his vision, followed by a smile. "Hey, what's up with you coming so frequently? Are they not feeding you at your house?"

"They do, but you know what they say. Feed a stray cat and it'll keep coming back." She laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners, cheeks slightly flushed. "Do you mind if we stay outside today? I'll bring the blankets and everything else."

He moved closer, ready to help her out. "That's fine by me, I'll help you."

"No, that's fine. I can do it."

"You sure? I can carry the blankets and pillows while you search for the snacks." She moved down, only her head now showing, "Okay, just be quick, okay?"

"I'm always quick, except when it's needed to go slow." Marinette coughed as she fully came down and landed on the bed, quickly moving away so he'd do the same. "Right, just umm, take whatever we'll need."

He watched as she left the room, before turning around to pick up the blanket and the cat pillow. He laid them down against the brick wall, pushing to the side the lounge chair. He sat down, putting the cat pillow behind him, but only so his body would cover half of the pillow, the other half left unoccupied until Marinette came back.

He heard the trapdoor open, and he scrambled to help the bluenette with everything that she carried, she smiled at him as he took from her hands the drinks, as she disappeared again to bring up the rest while he sat down, waiting for her. She emerged with a plate bountiful of a hearty mix of both desserts and salty snacks. Tossing him a bag of chips she proceeded to sit down next to him, casually taking one of the blankets and tossing it over their legs.

"Dive in. I'm not that hungry, but do leave me something."

"Why aren't you hungry?" He grabbed a chocolate croissant and bit into it, the chocolate flavor invading his senses pleasantly. "I ate just recently. Hadn't expected a certain cat to visit me today. It's like your third day in a row, you know?"

He shrugged as he continued to down the delicacy, "What can I say? I have a lot of free time, which is not usual, but it's welcome." With eyebrows lifted she turned to him, wiping away a bit of chocolate that had smeared unto his chin. "You really don't know how to eat, show some modesty."

"I don't need to in front of you. You're like my bro." She chuckled before shoving his way with some macarons. "But talking about your free time, you should probably spend it with your girlfriend, not me."

"Can't help it, she's a very busy person too, and it's not like civilian me can really go out on his free time. I'm actually technically not free, but I call the lesson I'm supposed to be at the "Free Chat" time."

"That's not exactly a very creative name."

"It's still a great name though." The two sat in silence as he ate most of the snacks she had brought. His nutritionist would have a heart attack if he was just how just calorie intake he was partaking in right now.

"Soo, why did you want to stay outside today? Am I getting my friendship demoted?" He turned to look at her as he heard her burst in laughter, shaking her head before she turned towards him. "No, I just don't want my mom to burst in and see us together. It's more likely to happen around evening than in the night."

"Really? Your parents just enter your room like that? No knocking?"

"They usually knock, sometimes they forget but they try to knock most of the time." It sounded weird to him, most of the adults, and by adults he meant Nathalie, knocked at his door and let him know it was time to leave or whatever it was on his schedule. They definitely didn't check up on him as much as Marinette's parents apparently did on her.

"Chat, can I ask you a weird question?" He turned towards her, hoping to catch her expression to gauge out just what she wanted to ask. "Shoot."

"How would you react if Ladybug ever told you that she's in a relationship?" She bit her lip as she looked up at him, it looked as though she was putting enough force that she could cut herself if she pressed just a tad more.

"Why are you asking?" He cringed when she left her lip go and he could see the skin turn red, he wondered just how much the answer mattered to her, or perhaps for a better question, why did it matter to her?

"Well, I like to think I handled finding out the one I love had a girlfriend, but how would you handle it?" Something deep in his gut told him it had to be something else, but nothing clicked.

"Well, I'd like to think I'd congratulate her and wish her the best for being with the one she's always loved." She seemed to take his words into consideration, Chat hadn't been flirty with Ladybug the past times they'd seen each other, in hopes that this distancing would prepare him for the inevitable.

"Thanks, Chat."

"For what?" She leaned her head on his shoulder, her hair tickling his nose as it was blown up by the wind.

"Everything." The warmth she supplied made him sigh, as he leaned into it. He wished he could be like this with Kagami. Comfortable. Simple. Perhaps friendship is all he needed and he had been looking elsewhere wrongly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question, is how're permitted or is it too colloquial?
> 
> I'm curious, between these two idiots, who do y'all think will realize that they love the other first? Marinette or Chat? I've already decided who it'll be but I'm genuinely curious what you guys think hahah
> 
> Also, I have no idea what time of the year this story is in. I have no real concept of seasons, like what is winter? Lol Just a cool summer day, I guess. But I think the canon story is around spring at the end of season 3, so I guess I'll go with that? (Honestly the timeline in Miraculous is hella messy, but whatever haha)
> 
> P.S. I was unable to post last week for personal reasons, but I was pretty much out of commission. Fingers crossed that this won't happen again!


	19. Chapter 19

It was a quarter past nine when Chat made himself scarce, agreeing to cutting his visit short due to it being a school night, and that it honestly hadn't been that short anyways. "Marinette, please tell me you're not thinking of doing what I think you're thinking of doing." Marinette turned toward her kwami, frowning at her words. Tikki sure had a convoluted way of expressing herself sometimes.

"What do you mean?" The tiny god crossed her arms as she looked down at her holder, "You were asking Chat about how he'd react if _you_ , Ladybug, told him about being in a relationship. I know you enough to understand that you were testing the waters." So, that's what her kwami meant.

"Yes, I was making sure he'd react positively, or at least wouldn't feel too hurt by it."

"It's not fair, Marinette. You're using your position as his friend for your own advantage, although I don't know for what reason you'd want to tell him of your relationship. It could only help in linking Ladybug back to you." Marinette wouldn't lie and say she had thought that part through, but it barely mattered when she considered the reason as to why she wanted to do it in the first place.

"I just want to help. You know how it hurt when I found out that Kagami and Adrien were dating?" The kwami nodded, letting her arms drop, "Of course, you cried for hours just by the thought of it." Gee, thanks.

"And it helped me see the things in a realistic way. It helped me understand that all Adrien and I could ever be, is friends."

"You had Chat's help with that too, and Luka." And Chat had his girlfriend, and dare she say, he had Marinette too. "He has me. I'll be there for him."

"That's not fair, Marinette. You can't break his heart and then pretend to be the one who mends it." Why couldn't Tikki get it? It frustrated her how stubborn she was being.

"You don't get it, Tikki. Knowing Ladybug is with someone else will help him get over her." Marinette sat down on her bed, feeling tired and knowing that Tikki wasn't going to let go of this easily. "At the risk of hurting him?"

"It'll help him more; I can assure you." This time, Tikki's eyes held an anger that Marinette had never seen in her kwami before. "You can't assure someone else's feelings, Marinette." Letting her shoulders slump, Tikki landed on her bed with a heavy sigh, and a guilty expression on her face. "It'd be a risk, is it one you're willing to take?"

"Yes." With a nod and another sigh, her kwami floated up and went to her own bed, leaving Marinette to her own measure of thought and doubts over the situation.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tuesday classes were as boring and as monotone as expected when Alya suggested the group of four went out to the movies. "There's a movie I've been dying to watch and Nino's too scared to watch it with me alone," she had said during lunch, a sly smirk thrown in Nino's direction.

The missing part of the quartet, named Adrien, would later be informed of the other's decision. If it were Marinette's decision she would've preferred to go on Wednesday, student discount price the main drive to such a decision, but the eagerness when Adrien was actually given the green light pushed aside her desire to postpone it one day. "I can't tomorrow, have a photoshoot afterschool," Adrien's words as she offered on going the next day quickly shot down that option. She almost wanted to sob as she looked at her bank account, knowing she had wanted to buy some materials for a new small personal collection, but how could she say no to her friends? It had been so long since they all had gone out.

Once she heard the which movie it was that Alya wanted to see she remembered how Luka had mentioned wanting to see it as well. "I could invite Luka? He's been wanting to see this movie too for a hot minute." Glancing towards the blond, she continued, "perhaps we could invite Kagami as well?"

She felt a pull on her arm, looking back she saw Alya looking at her pointedly. "Boys, I need to speak something with my best friend." She pulled her away from the front of the stairs of the school, pushing her into the side of the bushes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Marinette looked at her friend, not really understanding what she'd done wrong.

"What? I'm thinking of inviting my boyfriend." Alya stared at her, as if she had grown two heads. "And inviting the girlfriend of the guy you not so long ago freaking loved." Marinette thought she had gone over this with Alya quite a few times already. She sighed as she considered explaining and going over this once more. "Alya… Kagami and Adrien are my friends. I want to move past whatever feelings I harbored towards Adrien, and your constant reminder is no help."

"Does it really help to see them together so often?" She bit her lip as she remembered her conversation with Tikki last night. "Yes, knowing that they're happy together does help."

Alya stared at her for a few more seconds, although under her scrutiny they felt more like separate eternities. "Fine, but only if both Kagami and Luka can go. No awkward third- wheels. Now, let's return to the guys."

When they approached the guys, it looked like they had been deep in conversation, but shut up the moment the girls came into view. Marinette glanced towards the blond, "Did you call Kagami? I'm about to call Luka." He looked at her sheepishly, bringing his arm towards the back of his neck. "I didn't call her, I'm pretty sure she's really busy."

"You won't know until you ask though." Marinette knew she was being a tad too persistent, at this point they all knew how strict the Tsurugi family was. "I don't have to call her to know. But you should call Luka, see if he's available." She turned to look at Alya, the two exchanged looks before Marinette resigned herself to the agreement they had reached just a minute ago. "No, it's best we keep it to just us four then. No weird third wheels that way."

"I don't mind, you can invite Luka." She shook her head, feeling uncomfortable of having Adrien third-wheeling the group, or shall she call it fifth-wheeling?

"Nah, it's fine, let's just go us as friends. It's been a while after all." Adrien grinned widely as he accepted the arrangement.

The four took a ride from Adrien's bodyguard, happy for once that they didn't have to walk all the way to their destination. The group quickly filed into the line, grabbing their tickets with their assigned seats. After buying two buckets of popcorn to share between the four, the group ushered to their seats. Marinette had expected for her friends to sit between Adrien and her, but seeing them sit down she noticed that their arrangement left Adrien sitting next to her.

She leaned closer to Alya, "Hey, what the hell's up with…" Shutting up, she realized that no matter how low she talked, the mostly empty theater left for no privacy, much less when what she wanted to say couldn't be heard by the guy that sat right next to her. Pointing to her phone, she texted Alya, making sure that the boy next to her was occupied by anything else besides her writing on the phone.

_What's up with this seating arrangement? I thought the boys would prefer to be sitting together_. She glanced at Alya, hoping she'd answer quickly. Seeing the brunette fish out her phone and stifle a laugh at her message made her want to smack her on the head, but decided against violence.

_Nino and I wanted to share popcorn, something about how the boys wouldn't be very good at sharing, or so said Nino._ Marinette sucked at her teeth in irritation, she couldn't really say anything against that, it made some sense. Sharing it with the girls would make for a more even division. She turned towards Adrien, who had held the popcorn that they would share, and smiled at him lightly, before diving and grabbing a handful of popcorn before shoving it into her mouth, far too accustomed to eating like that around Chat to even care how she was acting in front of the blond.

Their hands brushed every once in a while, how could they not if they were both invested in the movie and eating from the same damn popcorn bucket? Past Marinette would've felt giddy just to sit next to the blond, but now what she mostly wanted to do was laugh from embarrassment whenever she grabbed at his hand expecting buttery popcorn.

Marinette should've known better than agreeing to a paranormal movie, she could handle thrillers, but freaking spirits? That's where she drew the line. It wasn't even the jump scares, it was just the thought of being haunted and even worse was seeing the words 'inspired by true events' in the rolling credits. Why would they ever think of putting that? Did they want her to not sleep for the next week?

It wasn't half as fun basically jumping into Adrien's arms every time there was a scene where the suspense basically killed her. Technically, she would've jumped into Alya's arms as her first option, but her friend's arms were occupied by _her_ terrified boyfriend. The role reversal almost made her want to laugh, but it was more cliché how she, the girl was the one terrified in this case. If Chat saw her now he'd be laughing uncontrollably. If there was anything she was grateful for was that Adrien being the nice person didn't react in the slightest to her clutching his arm like a damn constrictor.

She was surprised the blond didn't complain about it, Chat would make a point of complaining every time they watched a movie that managed to scare her enough to make her grab at him. Sometimes it was so bad that she ended up digging her head into his ribs, but when that happened he would make the point of holding her tightly. It made her wonder if watching scary movies with Luka would end with the same reactions from her boyfriend. Would he hold her? Perhaps even more intimately because of their relationship?

As they left the theater, the group decided to go to a pizzeria near the movie theater, taking advantage that the movie was shorter than they had expected, and thus Adrien still had some time available. Alya and Nino walked in front of the two friends, who had fallen into conversation far easier than they ever had. She loved this. She completely loved being able to express herself around Adrien. No noticeable stammering, although sometimes she found herself stumbling with her words, and feet, mostly out of habit.

He was quick to retort to her comments, happily giving way to an amicable conversation. It somehow felt too good to be true. Had this what she had been missing by being far too nervous around the blond? How had she ever been considered one of his closest friends?

Once they arrived at the table, Alya pulled Nino down next to her, leaving the other side for the other two. Marinette sat in front of Alya, comfortably glancing towards the waitress who brought the group the menu.

Looking down at the menu she asked, "should we order one large or two mediums?"

"Nino and I usually order one large with three meats." Alya glanced at the two across her, "Are you guys okay with that?" she glanced at the blond, "Adrien?" He turned towards her, shaking off whatever he had been thinking about. "Well, I think my nutritionist would prefer I ate at least a veggie pizza." Marinette nodded alongside him, "I think I feel up to a veggie more today." God knows she felt like she had gained weight from eating so much late at night, which she could only blame on a certain leather-clad hero. And she hadn't been out fighting akumas as much lately, and although her body was still in incredible shape, she didn't want to count her lucky stars.

"So, you two will share?" Marinette glanced at Adrien who shrugged in answer to the question. "Yeah, a medium will do fine." Adrien grinned while leaning unto the table, "I'd make that a large, actually."

Marinette laughed as she caught the look on the model, "Guess we'll have the large." She pushed Adrien by his ribs, glancing towards the couple in front of her who seemed lost in conversation, before leaning closer to the blond. "You're such a glutton, never in a million years would I have imagined that."

"I'm growing guy, Marinette. And believe or not, I participate in _many_ strenuous activities." He grinned mischievously at her, "Is fencing that physically challenging?" He took a sip of his soda, throwing the bluenette a side-glance, "Oh yeah, totally." His voice held a playful tinge to it, which was something welcome to her.

The rest of the evening the group indulged in playful banter, and Marinette felt the most comfortable she had ever felt in the group.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

It had been a slow week in all senses, and it wasn't until Marinette felt like her hands felt good enough that she could put her whole weight on them that she ventured to calling Chat out. Tikki had tried talking her out of her decision for the better part of the week. But now that it was Friday, she planned to carry out what she had chosen to do. She was grateful that Chat hadn't visited her since Monday. She wasn't sure how she'd fare looking him in the eyes knowing she was planning on practically telling him something that could possibly hurt him at first. But the results justified the means, didn't they?

She transformed in her room, but not before glancing through her balcony towards the vicinity, making sure her partner hadn't decided to visit her tonight of all nights. Once transformed, she climbed up to her balcony, leaping away quickly to make the call. Grabbing her yoyo, she opened it and dialed her partner. It only took a few rings before the other line connected. "Ladybug? Is there anything wrong?" She breathed deeply as she tried to find the words, no amount of practice prepared her for it.

"No, Chat. Everything's fine. I was wondering if we could meet. I think there's something I've been wanting to tell you." Marinette felt awful for purposely calling Chat to tell him this, had she chosen the right thing to do? There was no backtracking now, was there?

"Ladybug?" She gulped at the nervousness in his voice. "Meet me at the Eiffel tower in ten minutes." She could arrive in less time, she wanted to be there when he arrived. Tossing her yoyo, she swung herself once it caught unto a chimney, propelling herself along the Parisian night sky.

The monument came into her view, and she traveled up to the tallest part, before settling down quietly, awaiting her partner.

She heard the slight thud before she saw him, it was softer than when he let his presence known when he visited her in the nights, which only proved that he did it out of courtesy towards her. She turned towards her partner as he sat down next to her, not too close yet not as far as he had been a weeks ago.

"What did you want to talk about, Ladybug?" She cleared her throat before talking, "It's been a long time since we've seen each other, hasn't it?" It was partially a lie. She had been seeing him, but he hadn't been seeing Ladybug.

"I suppose, but I know you're procrastinating. What's on your mind?" She felt herself falter. Gosh, what if Tikki was right and she would end up ruining their partnership for wanting to return a stupid favour he didn't even ask for?

"I-" he turned his head curiously as he kept staring at her. "You know you can trust me, right? I'm here for whatever you need me."

"It's nothing, I just wanted to let you know that the kwamis are fine, besides Mullo getting sick, but she's fine now." He stared at her, never tearing his gaze away from her. She felt awfully exposed under his gaze. "It wasn't that, was it?"

"No, I just… what I wanted to tell you, I don't feel like I should now." She glanced down at her lap, feeling the wind whip her pigtails harshly against her face.

"Tell me anyways, it's not common of you to backtrack." She gulped as she looked up at him, voice low, "I have a boyfriend." The air whipped around them, she was sure he had barely heard her even with his enhanced hearing. "What? Speak louder." She bit her lip as she willed herself to do what she had said she would do.

"I have a boyfriend." She kept her gaze locked on his face, although she was scared for his reaction. A look of surprise crossed his features before his shoulders slumped ever so slightly. "Oh. Is he the guy you talked about? The one you love?" She wondered whether she should answer honestly. Chat already knew much about her situation as Marinette, but she also didn't want to lie to him. But she hoped Luka could become someone she could come to love at least as much as she loved Adrien, so would it truly be a lie?

She didn't trust her decision making on the spot, so she only did what she knew best these days, lie. Even if it always left a bitter taste. "That's good then." He turned his head to his lap, and she braved herself to finish saying what she had wanted to say. "Chat, I'm telling this because I want you to be happy, find yourself a good girl that'll reciprocate your feelings." Marinette knew that he had a girlfriend, but Ladybug didn't. She could only hope that he'd take it the right way.

"That's uhh-" He stood up, taking out his baton. "Congrats, Ladybug. I think I'll take my leave now, I had somewhere I wanted to go."

She knew his destination was most likely her home, but she couldn't bring herself to move from her place. He had done what he said he would. It both worried her and made her feel better about his feelings for the superheroine. Perhaps he was finally falling for his girlfriend and leaving his feelings for her behind. But feelings were never quite that simple, were they?

It felt like an eternity when she decided to finally move, swinging herself back to her house, stopping down at an alley two blocks away from her house, not wanting to get caught by her partner.

She felt alert of her surroundings, despite not being on the bad side of the city, but her hero self didn't let her stay calm this time of the night. It was late enough that her parents would surely be asleep when she got back. She gripped her bag, feeling safe with both her kwami hidden away and the pepper spray she kept at all times.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Adrien was positively dying of nerves when he noticed that thirty minutes had passed since he had arrived at Marinette's balcony, and said girl wasn't in her room, or in the house at all. He wasn't sure if he wanted to search all of Paris or stay waiting for her. Perhaps call Alya to see if they were together? But Adrien wasn't supposed to be able to tell when the bluenette was or not in her house. His best bet was waiting for her, even though it wasn't his favourite one.

He saw a shadow walking down the sidewalk, he closely gazed at it before recognizing it was Marinette. He felt relief wash over him as he stared at his friend as she sneaked into her house. He fretted whether he should stay or not, did he want to talk about what happened with Marinette? Who else did he even have to talk about it with?

"Chat?" He turned around at the sound of her calling out to him. "How did you know I was here?" She smiled at him as she gestured at him to enter, which he accepted the invitation swiftly. Jumping down on her bed, he landed next to her as she stayed there with her legs crossed. "I saw you shadow on the balcony." He had thought he had hidden well but perhaps she had learned to decipher his shape from the rest of the balcony. "Your tail swinging is really hard to miss, you know?" That explained it.

"Why are you here, Chat?" He bit his lip as he got up before looking down at her, "Want to play?" She pulled him down harshly, "Not before you tell me what's wrong." He looked at her, shocked at her words. She looked at him seriously, her eyes full of understanding and her lips pulled into a slight grimace. "Who said there's something wrong?"

She scowled at him as she lifted her hand, pressing a finger in the middle of his forehead. "This says it." She moved down to the corner of his lips, "This too." She placed her hands on his shoulders, "This as well."

He could only stare at her as she kept looking at him, this time he was aware of how much she really saw through him. It made him awfully aware of how much he had wanted and desired that someone in his life would be able to tell just how he felt.

His lips trembled, his shoulders shaking as he tried to contain the emotions that wanted to burst. "Marinette…"

"Chat. Tell me." His eyes watered at the tone of her voice, all soft with no edge, all compassion and openness. He didn't even know someone could sound like that. "Ladybug told me today she had boyfriend. And although, I have been getting over her. It just hurt so bad." He could feel the tears rushing down his face, wetting her comforter as they fell off his chin. "I wanted to be happy for her. I truly did. I managed to tell her congratulations, you know?" He tried to force a smile as he looked at the girl in front of him, his voice constricted as he fought against his tears. Marinette looked like she was on the edge of crying, she was always so understanding, always so compassionate, wasn't she? "but I kept thinking, why not me? What does he have that I don't? Why not me?" His throat closed off as he tried to push out more words, but all he could do was stare at the girl before him.

She grabbed him by the cheeks, staring into his eyes as her lips trembled. Why was she so affected by his turmoil? How could she be so kind? "Chat, don't say that. Love is weird sometimes, but I assure you that there's nothing wrong with you." She hugged him tightly, his head lying flat against her chest, he could her steady heartbeat. It felt strange in comparison to his constricting chest. "Then why doesn't she want me?"

"I can't tell you," Her voice sounded unsteady as she said that, her heart picking up pace just a tad, "but I can tell you that you're an amazing person."

"I kept this hope that just as long as she wasn't with the one she loved I still had a chance. Tonight, it just fully slipped away from my hands. All my hopes and dreams. Part of me is so mad because I never had a chance. She could never love me the way I loved her. While I ran here I kept thinking that it was so selfish of her, but I'm wrong. We were never anything besides partners. She never indicated wanting anything with me. She was blunt, you know? It left me always wanting more." He laughed almost bitterly, as he felt Marinette's hold tighten around him.

"I'll be here for you every step of the way that you need me. If you want, you can stay the night." He wanted to take her up on her offer, but all he wanted was to leave behind everything.

"Thanks Marinette, can I just lay on your lap for a bit?" His mom would sometimes comfort him by lying him on her lap, and he was sure the action would calm him. Nodding, Marinette moved so that her back was against the wall, as he lied down on her lap, his body fully across her bed. His face was turned towards her belly, he couldn't lie that the warmth felt nice. He felt a hand tentatively brush up against his head, making him look up at Marinette. "Sorry, I just thought it would help."

"It's okay, you can do it." She brought her hand up, gently stroking his hair. She moved the hair that fell on his face away, showing his face fully, before letting it drop back on his forehead haphazardly. She kept caressing his head, soft and gentle. It felt relaxing and nice, it made him rumble deep from his chest. The purr rolling into the air as though he were a cat. It made him feel sleepy, and even when he fought it the headiness pushed him into a light sleep.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder, "Chat. You okay?" He shifted, pressing himself against the comfortable bed he was in. Before a slight screech woke him up. He looked up, locking eyes with Marinette. "Sorry, I fell asleep. What hour is it?"

She glanced at her phone, "Just a bit past one. Do you have to go home?" He was pretty sure he wouldn't need to be home until around six or seven, so why bother leaving now?

"Not anytime soon, unless you need me to leave." She shook her head, before trying to stand up only to trip in her step. "Princess, you okay?"

"Yeah, my leg's just asleep." Of course it would be if she hadn't been able to move because of him, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Want to play? I'll let you win at least once." He stared at her as she walked down from the loft, heading towards her desk. "Come down, you can't play from there."

He quickly got down and reached her side, taking the offered controller into his hand, looking towards her friend. Had she always been this caring? How had he missed that?

Hours had passed as they played video games. Once they took a break, to fill their empty stomachs with delicacies that were left over from the bakery, they sat face to face. He leaned his body against the wall as he stretched his legs that had been in a lotus position for far too long. Marinette kept staring down at the plate full of snacks, he didn't tear his gaze away from her. Feeling too appreciative towards having a friend like her.

She lifted her eyes to meet with his gaze, as he smiled when their eyes locked with each other's. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No. I just-I'm so happy we're friends, like this. I love you, you know?" Her mouth gaped as she frowned, her shoulders slightly tense. Her reaction almost made him laugh. "You're the best friend a stray cat like me could ever ask for." Her expression softened as she stared at him, the tension disappearing as she grinned, "You idiot, I suddenly thought you'd fallen in love with me or something." She laughed as she took a bite from a tart, before completely downing it. A silence fell between them as he waited for her to say something, anything.

She put down the plate now mostly empty and crawled up to Chat, situating herself in between his stretched and opened legs, leaving some space still between them.

She took his gloved hands and squeezed at them, staring at their conjoined hands. "I feel the same way too, you know?" She smiled, her whole face brightening up. "I feel like I can be myself around you. I really do love our friendship as well." She looked up, meeting with his gaze, he knew his eyes were getting teary. He had never heard one of his friend tell him they loved him so blatantly, and hearing her say that made him realize just how much he had wanted to hear that.

"Chat? What's wrong?" He shook his head as he let out a chuckle. "I'm just so happy, I-sorry. Didn't mean to cry on you." She giggled softly as she stood up. "There's no need to say sorry for that." She offered him a hand, him gladly accepting it as she hauled him up. "Come on, now I have to show you who's the real boss with games."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I finish this today at 5 in the morning? Maybe... Yes.
> 
> I was extremely surprised when I noticed that this is the 19th chapter and I'm here like, I can't believe I've written so much, my college professors would be jealous xD
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you thought of this chapter? Do you approve of Marinette dropping the boyfriend bomb on Chat like that or not?
> 
> P.s. Saying I love you to your friends is so nice. You'll have to take my platonic relationships from my dead cold hands :) hahah (don't worry, I won't leave these two just platonically. I'm not that evil, yet.)


	20. Chapter 20

Ladybug lifted her hand to the side as she fist-bumped with her partner, “Pound it!” The previously akumatized person stood in front of them, confused as they looked up at the duo. She walked up to the person, ready to talk a bit with the person like she did whenever she had a bit more time, with three minutes to spare she turned towards Chat who had used his cataclysm after her.

She opened her mouth, intent on saying something when he started talking, “Do you need me for anything else? I kind of have an urgent and important appointment I have to be at.” She scowled as she remembered the date Chat had mentioned to her, Marinette just a few nights ago. She too wanted to wrap things up so that she could go to Liberty, she had already been late before the akuma attack but now she was obscenely late. And it had been just her luck that the fight had been a long one, it had taken far too much back and forth to figure out just how to deal with it. However, her responsibility came first, no matter if she now had to think of an excuse to tell Luka.

“It’s okay, Chat. You can leave.” She turned towards the victim Hawkmoth had chosen today, “I have to part as well, hope you’re feeling okay now.” She tried her best to smile, feeling the tension in both her cheeks as she lifted them even though smiling was the last thing she wanted to do now. The person nodded before lifting themselves and dusting their clothes from sitting down on the dirty floor.

“Thanks, Ladybug. Don’t worry about me, go on.” With a nod, she took out her yoyo, latching it on one of the tall buildings, before turning to look at the person and smiling. She swung unto on top of one of the buildings, breaking into a run as she swiftly pivoted over the buildings, swinging with expertise to leap over the alleys. She heard the last beep of the earrings, her calves burning from pushing herself, willing herself to get as close as possible to where the Liberty would dock.

Taking into account that she would de-transform any second now, she dropped between two buildings, landing on an empty alley. She surveyed the area with the few seconds she had left, letting the transformation drop with a sigh once she made sure she was alone. Opening her bad for Tikki, the kwami glanced up at her once she had settled in the bag, a small cookie in hand. “Let’s go, Tikki. God knows what I’ll tell Luka now.”

If there was something that had proved to be difficult lately was coming up with excuses for her boyfriend, she felt that they were becoming more and more outlandish, and pinning the blame on the akumas didn’t help shift the focus away from the fact that _she_ was Ladybug. Perhaps she wasn’t Lady luck as much as those around her thought she was.

She made her way to Luka’s place, sighing as the boat came into view and she had yet to come up with an excuse. Crossing the bridge, she glanced around, noticing that there was no one up the deck. “Luka?” She entered the living area, only being met with silence. “Juleka? Anarka? Anyone?” the empty space made her feel uncomfortable, was it okay for her to be there while no one else seemed to be there?

She sighed as she walked slowly towards Luka’s room, deciding that if she didn’t see anyone there she’d go back to the deck, despite the blaring sun shining over the Parisian sky. She peeked into his room, only coming up with nothing. Scratching at her head in confusion, she took her phone out to glance at the time. It was almost midday, the two had agreed on meeting around ten-ish and she was extremely tardy. Had he gotten tired of waiting for her?

Huffing, she walked back up to the deck, sitting on one of the many crates they had laid out. This didn’t happen often since she started dating Luka, but she was one for tardiness and despite him not seeming annoyed at her for it, it always made her feel like he should at least say something. Wasn’t he worried whenever she arrived too late and there was an akuma attack? She presumed that he would but he always seemed to greet her with a smile and no questioning to her whereabouts whatsoever. Of course, she always gave one despite the lack of interest from her boyfriend.

She looked at her phone, scrolling mindlessly as she ventured through the internet. The sun beat down on her when she felt a slight shadow behind her, she smiled lightly as she turned around, cerulean meeting aqua as Luka hugged her loosely. “Hey, Luka. Where were you?”

“You didn’t come around the time we had agreed on, so I figured you’d be really hungry when you got around getting here.” Pulling a bag of take-out, he smiled at the grumble her stomach decided to oh-so-timely make. A blush spread across her cheeks at the embarrassment as she let herself get pulled by her boyfriend by the hand as they headed towards the bar that doubled as a dining table.

She lagged behind when he let go of her to set the table, staring as he moved from one way to the other. “You didn’t have to get this for me.”

“Maybe,” he turned to look at her “but I wanted to. Plus, that stomach of yours tells me you needed it.” He smiled cheekily as he took her by the hand again, guiding her to sit down. “Where Juleka and your mom?”

He bit his lip as he took out the plates of food out of the bag and placed them on the table. “I asked them to not be here today. I wanted to be alone with you.” Her brows furrowed at his words, “Why so?”

“Guess you don’t remember. It’s our three-month anniversary.” She looked at him with big eyes as she dropped what she had on her hand. “Oh.” People celebrated those? She hadn’t even realized that three months had passed since they started dating. “I have a surprise for you but I think we should wait until after we eat.” She nibbled on her lip as she wondered what he could possibly have in store for her. She had come empty-handed and had nothing to offer him at the moment, how could she possibly been so clueless?

“Dig in.” She puffed at her forgetfulness, the two falling into silence as they ate. She couldn’t help stealing glances at him as they ate. Going through all the possible things she could gift him, one came to the forefront of her mind. It never failed to make those around her happy, and she was proud of what she could do if she put her mind to it. Making a note to take a trip to the textiles store she continued eating happily.

Once finished eating, Luka disposed of what they used, and then made his way back to her. Extending his arm towards her arm, he looked at her expectantly, “Let’s go to my room, I’ll show you there.” Marinette gulped as she looked up at his hand, shakenly lifting hers, letting his hand engulf her smaller one as he pulled her up from the seat, before he pulled her behind him as they made their way to his room. A million thoughts raced in her mind. Just what could he want to show her in his room? Shaking her head, she dismissed any thought that was any less than pure. Neither of them were prepared to take such a step in their relationship.

His room looked the same way it had the day they had met. The twin bed pushed into the wall adjacent was nicely put together, the Jagged Stone poster still on the wall and Luka’s guitar was laid on top of a stand against the wall. “You can sit down on my bed if you want, I don’t mind if you mess it up.”

She glanced down at the immaculate bed, feeling bad for messing it up but at the feeling like the balls of her feet were starting to kill her she carefully laid herself on top of the bed. Luka grabbed the guitar from its stand, before making his way next to her on the bed. It felt reminiscent to almost every time they’ve spent on his room. 

“I wrote you a song, this time I made a tune for us, for our relationship.” With a smile, he positioned the guitar and strummed lightly against the chords, she closed her eyes at the harmony as the sound enraptured her with it’s beautiful melody. The tune felt sweet and made her nostalgic somehow, it sounded a bit similar to the one he had played for her months ago by the Canal Saint-Martin but it was intermixed with something else that she couldn’t quite put her finger on, but it made her smile nonetheless.

When he stopped playing she opened her eyes, as a small smile graced her lips when they landed on the boy that was looking at her with an expectant gleam in his eyes. “Luka, it was beautiful.”

“I hoped you’d like it, you know I’m not good with words and I want to let you know just how much I care for you.” The words made her smile widen as she grabbed his hand, “Thank you for that.”

“I’m glad you liked it, but I still got something for you.” Her eyes followed him as he stood up and took out a small box from his dresser. “Luka?” Her eyes were trained on the box, before looking up at the sweet smile and adoring eyes he held while staring at her. He sat back down next to her, taking her hands in his, laying the box in her hands. “Open it.” She held her breath as she opened it, a pair of silver earrings with an intricate flower design and a small ruby where the pistil would be. She looked up at him, surprised that he’d go out of his way to buy her this.

“Luka, you didn’t have to. I-I didn’t bring you anything.” He laid his hand on top of hers, smiling as he motioned towards the earrings. “It’s okay, I wanted to. I just saw them and thought of you.”

“Luka…” She glanced down at the piece of jewelry, knowing full well that she would never be able to wear these as long as she was Ladybug, and it hurt to imagine how much money Luka had spent on them.

“Thanks. I’ll them in my bag to make sure I don’t lose them.” He looked at her weirdly, pointing at her ears, “you’re not going to put them on?” She bit her lip as she brought her hand up to her miraculous. “I don’t want to lose these either, so I’ll do it home, when I know both will be safe.”

“Fair enough.” He stood up and offered her a hand once again, “Let’s go, I promised Juleka and mom they could return in an hour, they should be here soon.” Taking hold of his hand, she let him guide her to the living area, as she looked down at her bag, placing a hand over it where she could feel the shape of the box, a small nudge letting her know that Tikki understood what she was thinking. 

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Adrien was at his wit’s ends as he went to his date with Kagami, she had insisted they celebrate their anniversary, although it had been nowhere near today’s date. She had been occupied with family matter’s the past weeks, but it had been just his luck that an akuma decided to come out to bother him today of all days. It made him miss those few weeks where Hawkmoth was having mercy on Ladybug and him.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and ran to the spot he had left his driver behind when he had run out, claiming to have forgotten to buy flowers, thus the reason as to why he had done a pit stop at a flower store. Running up without with his excuse in hand surely would be a way of letting someone know that that was not the intended reason. So, with a small bouquet of what seemed to be petunias, which he only grabbed half-haphazardly without even checking what the meaning behind them could be. With a sigh, he pushed his hair back before smiling as his driver came into view.

“Thanks for waiting for me here, I know it was not the nicest thing to just run out like that,” The tall man quirked a brow at his apology, “on a moving car.” He added sheepishly, only to be responded with a nod as the burly man opened the door for him.

Settling himself on the back seat, he felt the exhaustion of fighting the akuma overcome him. He let his head fall back against the headrest, a heavy sigh leaving his lips as he thought back to the fight. It had been easier lately to look at Ladybug, he hated to admit it but knowing she was happy, and knowing she couldn’t be his made him realize that perhaps he had been placing her on a pedestal. He noticed it more often now, her short-fused attitude when he wasn’t anything besides perfect on the battlefield, and although he knew she appreciated him, part of him wished she didn’t take out her frustrations on him. His lips pursed as he remembered that one time he had been Misterbug, that hadn’t been his finest moment for sure, but did she have to be so darn perfect when using his miraculous while he struggled with hers? It made him feel _replaceable_.

He grit his teeth at the thought of being replaced despite knowing that Ladybug would never do that to him on a whim or anything of the sort. A pat from Plagg was all he needed to calm down, he wouldn’t leave him anytime soon and that was fine for him.

He got out of the car the moment it stopped in front of the reserved restaurant, not even glancing at his driver before he made his way into the building. It had been such a pain getting the whole restaurant for themselves, but his father had insisted on it. Something about not wanting any publicity around the couple, yet. His father’s words left an implication that didn’t sit well with Adrien, but what could he do about it exactly?

He scurried inside, quickly catching the eye of the girl that sat in the middle of the restaurant. He greeted the lady standing next to the door, quickly walking towards where his date sat. He looked at her more seriously as he approached her, noticing a slight frown as she kept staring down at the glass of water in front of her. He stood next to the table, biting his lip as he looked down at her, too uneasy to sit down yet.

“You’re late.” She finally tore her gaze away from the water, landing on him with a neutral gaze. “I know, sorry.” He brought his hands out, offering her the bouquet, laying it on the table when she didn’t move to take them. “I brought you flowers. Sorry, I have no excuse for my lack of punctuality.” She sighed as she brought her glass up to her lips, drinking it as she tore her gaze away from him. “I was worried something had happened, you know? Couldn’t you at least let me know?” 

“Yeah, sorry. I would’ve texted you if I could. I didn’t have my phone on me.” Waving it off, she gestured him to sit down. “It’s fine, at least you’re okay.” Taking the flowers into her hands, she brought them to her face, a smile gracing her lips as she looked down at the petals. “They’re pretty.” She laid the bouquet next to her plate, turning her gaze unto him. “Thanks.”

“It’s nothing, today we’re celebrating our anniversary.” She nodded at him, before calling the waitress, so he pulled out his phone while she talked with the waitress. “I had already ordered for you, hope you don’t mind. I was getting a tad impatient with your lateness.”

“Oh, what did you order me?” Adrien had a list of things he could eat, and despite eating sweets and such whenever he visited Marinette, as Adrien he still had to keep appearances. In fact, it wasn’t uncommon for him to get a list of what he could eat at each given restaurant, which was outrageous if you asked him. “Nothing from that list Nathalie gave me to make sure you kept your diet intact.” She smirked, as much as Kagami could smirk without looking offputting, as she drank from the glass of water. The smug look seemed completely Kagami-like, making a chuckle escape him as he stared at the girl in front of him. He grabbed his own glass as he tried to hide his own smile, he wouldn’t have chosen anything from that list either, but it somehow pleased him that she hadn’t as well.

Once the food arrived, the two ate in silence, conversation falling out as they opted to focus in their now rumbling stomachs. He could feel her stare on him as he focused on the plate on him, it shouldn’t make him uncomfortable, but it did when it felt like she was looking for answers that he couldn’t give her. He tried to continue eating, but five minutes in he couldn’t ignore it. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

“No, I was just wondering why you like me.” The question threw him off if he was honest, he hadn’t imagined Kagami to have such doubts. “Why are you wondering that?” She shrugged as she looked down at her plate. “It’s just that, I think that you’re the only guy worthy of me, yet it’s kind of a too good to be true. I mean, you were in love with someone else, and somehow I managed to get you to like me, but I still don’t know what about me it was that made you change target. Guess I’m just curious.”

He racked his brain for the reasons he liked Kagami, coming up short as he tried to think of anything besides her ability to understand his upbringing. Is that really it? All that he had to offer as a response? He sighed as he felt inadequate for not being able to give her an answer that would surely make her happy.

“It’s okay if you can’t think of any reason right now. I don’t mind it.” But Adrien could tell she did mind it. The slump on her usually straight shoulders, the downturn of her lips, the slight frown on her typically neutral face. These were not typical of her, it only made a lump form on his throat as he tried to sooth his friend. Because at the end of the day, no matter what, they were good friends.

“You can relate to me; it’s no secret our upbringing’s have been very similar. Both our families expect much from us, and give so little in return. I guess, our friendship is what made me like you.” He kept his gaze on her, waiting for her reaction. Was it too little of a reason?

“I- I think that’s one of the reasons that made me like you too. You were amazing, kind, gentlemanly and a great friend. When we first met I never would’ve imagined I would’ve felt this way for you. However now, I’m sure I-,” Her eyes bore into him as she spoke again, “Adrien, I love you.”

Adrien felt a lump form on his throat, he grabbed at his glass of water as he tried to ease the constricting lump. Technically he knew the most polite thing to do would be to say it back, but he _couldn’t_. Things like feelings and love didn’t hang on politeness, it lead back to whether it would be best to be honest or lying to get the reaction desired. But what did he want? What was the reason he was here, with Kagami, celebrating their anniversary? What purpose and what excuse had he given himself to being here?

He finally dared to lift his gaze, a frown settled unto her features, as her eyes slightly narrowed when all that met her confession was silence. Adrien didn’t know how much time had passed since then, it all felt too much to acknowledge. He didn’t know whether to break the silence or wait for her to do it, all he knew was that he wished he was anywhere else but here, where he felt like everything was being stripped away, her feelings, his truth. What more could be exposed today?

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Kagami decided to break the silence, “Adrien, your silence is very hurtful. Although I know you don’t love me, perhaps not yet,” she grabbed his hand across the table, “not yet, but someday, right?” He couldn’t answer. How could he? He wasn’t a seer, he couldn’t see into the future.

“Kagami, I-“ She squeezed his hand, a forced smile just for him. “Don’t. I understand. It’s too soon.” But _he_ didn’t understand, why couldn’t he say ‘I love you’ back? He knew that would make her happy, he knew it was what she wanted. Yet…he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he tried to say it. Had it always been this hard to say three words? 

“Kagami dabbed at the corner of her lips with a tissue, a screech echoing the space as she pushed back her seat. “I’ll think I’ll leave first, you can finish your meal. I’ll talk to you later.” Moving past him, he noticed she’d left the bouquet where she had previously laid it. Adrien looked down at the plate in front of him, he didn’t think he’d be able to stomach the food now. He looked around the restaurant, glancing at the employees that seemed to be murmuring amongst themselves, he just hoped nothing of what happened would be talked about in the coming days. He didn’t want to worry about his bouts with his girlfriend going public, surely they’d twist it one way or another.

He stood up, his own seat screeching in the otherwise deafening silence, yet he made no note of it before making his out of the restaurant without tossing a glance at any of the workers. In hindsight, he knew his behaviour would be considered rude.

Once he crossed the threshold to the outside he waited in front of the closed doors, he could see his driver waiting impatiently on the other side of the road. He glanced at the light, waiting for it to change before crossing the road once the pedestrian light changed to green. He greeted the driver and went into the car, swiftly pulling into the road as he stared through the window. He could feel a stare from the side of his face. With a sigh, he turned to look at the man that kept staring him from the rear-view mirror.

Adrien knew that the man cared for him, he could almost see the silent question in his eyes. The gesture brought a smile to his face, “I’m fine, just perhaps a bit shocked. Nothing to worry about.” He nodded ins response before focusing on the road once the light turned green.

He didn’t notice when the car arrived at the mansion, barely registered getting out of the car and going to his room. Once inside, Plagg let himself out, glancing curiously at his holder. “Kid, don’t you think you’re overreacting a bit over this ordeal? It was going to happen at one point.”

Adrien looked up to the tiny god, a frown forming between his brows. “It’s just that, I’m starting to understand Ladybug. Having someone love you isn’t a walk in the park. I felt so much pressure to not make Kagami feel bad, but I also couldn’t lie to her.”

“Are you going to break up with her?” Walking towards his bed, he let himself fall on top of the comfortable cushions. “No, I just need some time. I come from loving someone else, it’s only natural it’ll take me longer, right?” Closing his eyes, he let out a sigh, “I don’t know about that, and I honestly don’t care enough.” Without another word, he left to where his cheese stash lay leaving Adrien to his musings.

With a groan, he got up and got ready to go to bed despite it being much earlier than his usual schedule. He went through all his nightly routine almost automatically, before lying in bed once again, this time to finally rest off the day. As he drifted off to sleep, he barely heard the voice of Plagg… “God, you must be feeling weird if you’re not going to visit Pigtails.”

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Monday came around and Adrien kept dragging his feet as he walked up the school’s stairs, a yawn breaking out of him as he looked up at the group of friends that were too busy talking to notice his presence approaching them. “Hey guys.” The first one to glance at the blonde was Nino, who frowned the moment he took in the state he was. “Dude, you look like hell.”

“Oh, I had an early morning photoshoot, I feel like I could just drop dead right in the stairs.” He turned his gaze towards the two girls that had now stopped their conversation and were staring at him. “Hey, Marinette, Alya.”

“Hey, Adrien. It looks like you got woken up by hell’s hounds.” He laughed at the brunette’s words, “You could say that. Nathalie is comparable to a hell hound sometimes.” He glanced towards the bluenette that stayed quiet, the ghost of a smile lingering on her lips as she looked at the rest of them with amusement.

He felt weird after not visiting her on Saturday, it was the first weekend he hadn’t visited her in so long and it made him so much appreciative of the time he spent with her. As they walked side by side towards the classroom he stared at her side profile as she nonchalantly kept her gaze forward. “It’s rude to stare, you know?”

He grinned despite her still not looking at him, but he knew her enough that he could practically hear the amusement in her voice. He turned his eyes forward, staring at the couple that walked in front of them. “They’re cute, aren’t they?”

“Nino and Alya?” She looked at him with a deadpan expression. “No, Ms. Mendeleiev and Mr. Damocles.” 

His sleep deprived took longer to process what she said, perhaps it hadn’t even processed it before he blurted out, “Since when are Ms. Mendeleiev and Mr. Damocles together?”

“What kind of rumors are you spreading around this school, Mr. Agreste.” Adrien felt his whole blood ice as he heard the clipped voice that unequivocally belonged to their chemistry professor. He cringed as he turned around as Marinette tried to stifle her giggles behind her hand. “Sorry, Ms. Mendeleiev, I must’ve heard wrong.” The professor lifted her brow as she glanced towards Marinette, effectively stifling the girl’s giggles as she straightened under the scrutiny of the older woman. “Ms. Mendeleiev, we don’t intend to spread such rumors around, it was just a joke.”

Looking between the two, she sighed before shaking her head, looking pointedly at the two in front of her. “I’ll see you guys in my class today then.” With that, she left the two tense teenagers, who stared at her disappearing figure before bursting out in laughter, leaning against each other so that they wouldn’t fall with their fits of laughter. “Oh my god, I thought she would send us to the principal’s office.”

“Tell me about it, I was shitting myself and you were just giggling away even though it was your fault.” She snorted as she lifted an eyebrow, before a smirk settled on her lips. “I’m not the one that’s too slow to understand sarcasm.”

“For your information, I understand sarcasm perfectly. I’m just too tired to even differentiate between left and right.” He turned away, not wanting to embarrass himself any longer.

“Right, well, our classroom is to the left, Adrien.” He stopped in his tracks before feeling a pull on his elbow leading him in the correct direction. “I knew that.”

Class was the same old, same old. Chloe was clingy and slightly immature, perhaps not as bad as she used to be though. He liked to peg it on losing Pollen, but she had gone overboard last time. 

The dull noise of the classroom kept drifting around him as he tried to focus in not falling asleep, that surely wouldn’t be gain him anything with the professors. When lunch came around, he was positively exhausted and he could feel his eyes closing slowly. Suddenly, a slight giggle from behind him woke him up in a startle. He looked to his side and found Nino smiling as he talked with his girlfriend. Checking his phone he realized that not more than a minute had passed since he had nodded off, and he could feel his eyelids protesting under their weight.

He turned around to the source that had woken him up, landing on a Marinette that was engrossed on her phone. She held a smile that almost broke out across her entire face, while also slightly biting at her bottom lip. Her eyes were crinkled on the sides like when she laughed really hard or when she had a prank in mind. It also reminded him of when she would receive a text from Luka when they were together in her room.

He wanted to ask her what she was smiling so much about. Could it just be a really good meme? Or perhaps she’s watching a stand-up comedy with all the volume off? He rolled his lip under his teeth as he just stared at her. God, he wished he had the audacity to just ask her. He had thought that project they’d done would bring them as close as they were when he was transformed, but who was he lying to? The two had shared a vulnerability he lacked with her as Adrien. It was normal for friends to ask each other what made them laugh so contentedly, right? In fact, if he were Chat right now he would’ve asked without a second thought. 

That last thought might him purse his lips as he pondered on it. He had made progress with Marinette. Hell, she talked to him nowadays! Now he was being the dumbass treating her differently, although he couldn’t deny the disparity between his friendship with her as Chat and as Adrien. For fuck’s sake, as Chat he _shamelessly_ lays on her lap. He’d die from embarrassment if he were to ever try that as himself, not that he wanted to, of course.

“It’s rude to stare, you know?” He felt the slight teasing in the voice as Nino leaned in to whisper in his ear. He fought a slight blush that right to surface as he was caught for the second time today staring at the same person. “I wasn’t staring.” He turned to look at his friend, quickly realizing that Alya was staring at him as well, with a slight smirk tugging at her lips. “I drifted off, you know, sleepy.” 

“With your eyes open?” A teasing glint sparked in the couple’s eyes as they stared at him. “Yes? I mean, yes.” He stole another glance at Marinette, breathing a sigh of relief when he realized that she was far too engrossed in her phone. Definitely watching memes then.

“How are things with you and Kagami?” He turned to his friend, “What do you mean?”

“Nothing, it’s just I haven’t heard much about your relationship. I thought you’d be talking my ear off about your first girlfriend, I’ve yet to hear a peep. Are you guys still together?”

The question seemed odd to him, he lifted his brow before answering, “Yes, we’re still together. Had our anniversary the other days.”

“Dude, cool. Which anniversary did you guys celebrate?” He looked down at his phone, searching for the message from Kagami that said which anniversary it was, not that he forgot of course, not at all. “Three-month anniversary.”

“Did you just check you phone to answer me?” Laughter left the brunette next to him as he himself tried to not laugh as well. “Can you blame me?”

“No, I can’t, dude.” With that the two boys laughed at their forgetfulness. “Just never let your girl know you forgot and you’ll survive.”

Adrien heard the usual ping in his phone, letting him know someone had messaged him. Nathalie’s name popped up on his screen, her message short and direct, letting him know his driver would be coming in five minutes for his lunch at the house. “Leaving soon? Why doesn’t your father let you stay every day for lunch?”

“You know that he needs to be in control of my diet, it’s not a novelty. Anyways, see you after lunch, ‘kay?” He got up before slinging his bag on his shoulder. Moving towards the door, he couldn’t help but throw a glance towards the bluenette that sat behind him, who had ditched her phone and was now seemingly engrossed in conversation with Alya.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Marinette had spent most of her weekend trying to find a satisfactory design for the gift she had planned for Luka. In fact, half her room had scrunched up pieces of paper thrown half-haphazardly. She could almost feel the gears in her head fuming as she glared at the paper in front of her.

“Why don’t you just make him a scarf?” Looking towards her side, she saw Tikki eating a chocolate chip cookie with a smile on her face. “Probably because I feel like it’s not personal enough. Besides I wanted to make something he’d be able to use for Kitty Section.”

“A shirt then, a beanie, oh! I know another mask.” A shirt would perhaps not be the best option, he preferred using shirts with Jagged Stone motif, and although she’s designed for Jagged she doesn’t think that quite seems the same. A mask would be far too focused on the whole band thing so she didn’t even want to consider that. But a beanie…

She rolled her chair up to her computer, bent on searching different beanie styles. “So, beanie it is?” With a nod and a glance towards the tiny god she continued talking while scrolling through the different images. “Yeah, Tikki. I can make it custom enough where it has Kitty Section motif, but isn’t restrained just under that usage. I think it could be extremely helpful.”

“Yeah, imagine he has a bad hair day and has to play in front of others, it’d be perfect!” Giggling, she landed on her shoulder. “True, or if it’s cold and they have to play outside!”

“Do you think I should make one for everyone?” she didn’t look towards the kwami on her shoulder, but she could feel her eyes on her. “Isn’t this supposed to be your anniversary gift?”

“Oh, right. I forgot. So, no beanie for anyone else.” She smiled lightly, _at least for now._

After half an hour of surfing the web and looking at every possible hair accessory she could find, she was overloaded with information. Now what type should she even _do_?

She had half a mind when she realized that doing the beanie by hand would be an absolutely nightmare with the design she had had in mind. She heard the familiar thump on her balcony but she didn’t even turn around as she called out that he could enter. She looked at the clock on her computer, realizing that it was far later than she had expected as she looked at the warm wash of colors that lingered in her room.

“You’re here early.” She looked down at her notebook as she moved to tear the page with the design that was far too complicated for her limited time frame. She didn’t turn around as she heard his steps approaching her, but suddenly she could almost feel his breath on her shoulder, causing her to look at him over her shoulder, the hand that was starting to rip the paper stopping in its motion. “What are you doing?”

“Looking at your design, it’s pretty. Who are you making this for?” She turned her chair around, making him take a step back as she looked up at him. “Luka. You look like you could be a head model for the beanie I want to make him,” she scrunched up her nose as she looked at the ears that sat on top of his head, “but your ears would be a hindrance for measuring them after they’re finished.”

“I could de-transform behind the divider, and try it on.”

“No way in hell are you de-transforming in my room. We could always cut off those ears of yours.” At her words his ears flattened down before he lifted his hands on top of his head, looking at her with a pout, “You monster, you better not be thinking about harming my ears.”

“It’s not like you feel anything from them, right?” He glared at her as she tried to stop the corners of her lip lifting into a smile. “You’re disrespecting my ears, thank you very much.”

She laughed before turning around back to her notebook. “Don’t worry, your ears are safe from me. For now.” He scoffed before getting close once again. “So, that’s what you’re going to make for him?”

She shook her head as she looked down at the design, “No, it’d be too difficult and I’m kind of late for this gift. I have to finish it as quickly as possible.” She took the paper and started ripping it off the notebook when a hand stopped her suddenly. “What are you doing?”

“Ripping it out. I’m not going to use it.”

“So? It’s an impressive design, and it could make a great gift later on in a moment you have more time, plus you can adapt some of the less time consuming parts of the design to the one you’ll make. Like this trim here.” She looked at the part of the design he was pointing at, realizing that not all of it was completely useless. She turned her head to look up at him, his head just a feet from her shoulder. “Since when do you know so much about designing?”

He laughed nervously under her gaze as he pulled away, straightening his back so he stood up in his full height, avoiding making eye contact. “I don’t. Just thought it was obvious.” She quirked up her brow, she knew he was lying. If she, who technically breathes for designing didn’t think she could use this design, how he knew how to incorporate it into her future design.

His eyes zeroed in on hers before he talked again, “It’s more practical and less time consuming than starting fully over. You tend to overthink a lot, right?” She bit the inside of her cheek as she nodded. It sometimes still surprised her how well he knew her.

“Yeah. Thanks. By the way, I’m not going to be great company today as I’m designing so if you want you can come back tomorrow.” He shrugged as he walked up to her loft, and she couldn’t help the slight slump of her shoulders as she thought he was going to leave. “That’s okay. I’ll just stay here on your bed and read a bit.” She looked up at him with a smile as she realized he wasn’t going to leave, but instead keep her silent company. “Do you have a book?”

“I have yours.” He lifted a hardcover book that she usually kept on her desk with a grin, before he settled on top of her bed. She turned back to the note book in front of her, before grabbing her pencil and tracing the start of the new design. She was about to say something to Chat when she was interrupted by her mom.

“Marinette, dinner’s ready.” Marinette looked up to the hero on her bed, before approaching the door on her floor. Opening it, she let her face be seen through the gap. “I’m kind of busy making something for Luka. Could I eat upstairs a bit later?”

“Of course, honey. Just don’t eat too late.” With a nod, she sat herself on the floor, leaning on her hands as she stared towards Chat. “Do want to eat actual food?”

“Won’t they notice you bringing up two plates?” she shrugged as she stood up, approaching her desk. “My parents typically fall asleep in the couch an hour after dinner, so I can probably smuggle up an extra plate. Though I will probably have to make an extra trip for the drinks.”

“Or I could help you.” She glared at him as he smirked with amusement clear in his eyes. “Do you want my parents to know you come visit me multiple times a week?” He paled a bit, no doubt reminding the last time her parents had caught him in her room. “Thought so.”

An hour in, she stretched her stiff shoulders and back, the pop startling her as she groaned. She stared at the design in front of her. It made her feel proud enough and she decided that this was it. “Ready for food? Cause I’m starving.” Chat groaned from his place on her bed, “Thought you would never ask.”

“Then get down here, there’s no way I’m letting you eat in my bed.” She walked towards the trapdoor, glancing towards the living room to make sure her parents were asleep. And surely, they were in each other’s arms, heads on each other’s shoulders. With extreme caution, she tiptoed down the stairs. Grabbing two plates, she cautiously filled them with lasagna. Grunting that now she had to eat her lasagna microwaved she walked up the stairs with the two heated plates, before doing the same with the drinks.

She passed Chat his plate before diving into the food silently, watching him eat from the corner of her eye. He ate as though it had been months since he last ate lasagna, which knowing him was perhaps not so far off from the reality. She had learned not too long ago that he had a very strict dad, it made her wonder how the hell he was able to perform his duties as Chat Noir. Curiosity won once she finished eating. “Hey, Chat. Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, what is it?” She stayed quiet as she tried to figure out the best way to approach the question. “You said your dad’s very strict, right?”

“Yeah, very controlling too.” She frowned as she imagined a Chat unable to do the things he wanted, “How are you able to do your duties as a hero?”

“Well, he’s controlling and strict, but he’s not exactly a helicopter dad. I can sneak out most of the time. I make it work somehow.” She nodded at his words, she hadn’t expected him to truthfully answer, since it could put his identity in danger, but she could tell the answer had been as vague and as truthful as possible.

Standing up he grabbed the measuring tape from her desk drawer, “Come here, I need to measure that big head of yours.” He stood up form his place on the floor before walking towards her with a grin on his face. “It’s only big because I’m so smart.”

“Or it’s just empty space.” She snickered as he stopped in front of her with a pout on his lips. Lifting herself on her toes, she wrapped the measuring tape around his head, making sure to take notes after every measurement. “Huh, it’s actually average sized. Definitely looks bigger though. Must be all that ego.” She smirked at him, a teasing tone on her voice as she calculated how much yarn would go into making the beanie.

“Admit it, Princess. It’s because I’m purrfect.” She whirled around as she looked at him, searching for a sign over his features. “What? Do I have something on my face?” She shook her head as she approached him. “No, it’s just that you hadn’t made a pun in a while. I was starting to worry.”

His brows furrowed into a frown, “Since when? I’ve always made puns.” She nodded before bringing a hand up to his hair, ruffling it up just a tad. “Yeah, it’s just you weren’t making them as often. But it’s okay.”

“Does this mean you like my puns?” She huffed before turning away from him, “No way, never. They suck.”

“Oh come one, don’t lie to me. You know you love them.” She grinned as she looked over your shoulder, “Only because you look so much happier when you make them.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me two weeks to write, yikes. I started online semester this week and like, I’m doomed because my dumbass thought I could juggle 2 Mandarin Chinese classes (Found out I have to find an online friend for an exam, so that kinda sucks) 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! I love hearing your opinions.


	21. Chapter 21

Adrien groaned as he stirred in his sleep, a kink in his neck making its existence known as he cringed when he tried to move. He paused in his movement when he felt his pillow move up and down. Startled, he opened his eyes, shutting them when the light filtering through the glass hurt his eyes. Grunting, he tried opening them again slowly. Taking in his surroundings, the first thing he noticed was just how pink everything around him looked. He blinked once, twice. The room didn’t magically change to his. Rubbing his face with his hand, he startled himself when he felt the glove on his hand, claws and all. 

Pursing his lips he moved his head upwards, Marinette’s face coming into view. “Fuck.” He stood up from where he had laid on her, noticing that the place his head had rested was her stomach. No wonder he had felt his dang pillow moving. He scratched his head as he tried to remember what had happened. The two had watched movies way far into the night, perhaps going overboard considering it was a school night, but he’d been adamant on staying. After that, he didn’t remember much besides the two just laying on bed watching movies on her phone. 

Glancing towards the sky that laid beyond the room, he noticed that it was still the early hours of the morning. He took her phone to check the hour mind too hazy to even think about checking on his baton, making note not to look at any of the other notifications, to respect her privacy. It was a quarter to six, he would be in immense trouble if it weren’t for the fact that Nathalie had agreed to waking him up much later today to let him make up for the early morning yesterday. 

“I’m so going to be dead if I don’t get home soon.” He was given a grace period, not a free pass after all, he knew his father’s assistant enough. He looked down at the sleeping girl as she stirred in her sleep, a smile breaking out unto his face. Placing his hand on the bed, he leaned just a bit closer to stare at her. 

Chuckling when she pushed off the covers off her feet, apparently too hot to be covered. Her hair tussled with her movement in her sleep. It was an awfully adorable pose and it made him feel like he was pushing his limits of what he should be allowed to see of her. It felt like an awfully intimate position as he made himself pull away from her sleeping form, gulping as he felt slightly guilty for seeing her in a state she’d perhaps wouldn’t want him to see her. 

He pondered whether he should leave her a note or not, she probably wouldn’t remember that they had accidently fallen asleep either way. With a sigh, he got up from the bed and walked to her desk, taking a small notepad that was thrown aside on the desk. 

He stuck it on her phone, wanting her to see it the moment she woke up, before making his way up to her balcony without disturbing her in her sleep. He sighed as he stared at the morning sky, a smile gracing his lips as he vaulted himself unto the Parisian rooftops. He ran as fast as he possibly could, feeling the burn on his calves as he jumped up and down, avoiding any object in his way. The mansion came into view fairly quickly, and he observed the state of things before entering his room haphazardly. Not fully trusting his luck, he entered through the bathroom, turning the shower on before even de-transforming. 

He heard steps in his room followed by Nathalie’s distinguishable voice, “Adrien, are you in there?” 

Hiding behind the wall he called out to her, letting her know he was currently busy. “Next time close the window of your room, I thought you had escaped and was about to call your father. I’m sure he would not be happy with being interrupted in such a manner, okay?” 

“Yeah, Nathalie. Thanks, I’ll keep it in mind.” He waited for her retreating footsteps but they never left, he could still feel her presence on the other side of the door. 

“Be ready in ten, your breakfast should be ready. Hope you feel re-energized now.” With that, he heard the click-clack of her shoes against the floor, followed by the sound of a door closing. Adrien let out a breath before calling his de-transformation. 

“Damn, kid. What the hell were you thinking by staying at her house?” He’d like to give an answer to Plagg, but it’s not like he had planned on staying. If he could he’d take his phone to be able to put an alarm of some sort that would let him know when it was too late before they fell asleep, or if they fell asleep. But he couldn’t, that was Adrien’s phone, he couldn’t risk her recognizing his phone. Perhaps it was a stretch, but he wasn’t risking getting skinned by Ladybug for compromising his identity. 

Grunting, he looked up at the bored kwami, who surprisingly hadn’t complained about being famished like he would on the regular. “I didn’t plan on it, and you know it. I just have to somehow get a countermeasure so it doesn’t happen again.” A part of him wished it would happen, but the image of Marinette on her bed, so open and relaxed in front of him brought a feeling of both unease and calm. How the two could co-exist was beyond him. 

“Are you sure you want that?” As though he could decipher his train of thoughts, the small deity smirked, letting his sharp canines through. Adrien scoffed at him, turning around to finally get into the shower and change in record time, he’d already wasted too much time. 

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Marinette woke up feeling oddly cold, the night had been mostly warm, but now all she felt was the cold of the morning breeze. The first thing she saw the moment she opened her eyes were big, blue eyes looking down at her with apprehension, and despite having none, Marinette could’ve sworn she had her eyebrows raised. 

Rubbing at her eyes, willing the grogginess to seep away she sat up, taking in her surroundings. “Marinette…” She didn’t finish her sentence as the kwami let her eyes wander to somewhere on her shoulder. She followed the gaze of her kwami, curiosity spiking in her at Tikki’s odd behaviour. 

“Wha?” Frowning, she glanced to the side, eyes bulging when she noticed a sticky note stuck on her hair. “The hell?” Pulling it away from her hair, she the note turned around to read what was written on it. The little kitty drawing let her know it was from the one and only Chat Noir, however it was what was written there that made her lift her gaze nervously up to meet with Tikki’s. 

“Chat Noir left an hour ago, thankfully he stayed transformed all throughout the night.” Crossing her arms, the kwami continued talking, “I thought we had talked about letting him stay here.” 

“I know, but is it really that bad? It’s not like he’ll de-transform mid-sleep.” The glare from the tiny deity let her know that it was something she wasn’t about to be lax on. She pursed her lips at her kwami’s strict behaviour. She knew Tikki only had her best interests in mind, but just how much of that overprotection was truly necessary? 

“I know what you’re going to say, but Marinette I just care a lot about you, and Chat. What would happen if your parents catch you? For people, it’s unbecoming for you to be in bed with another guy, especially since you have a boyfriend.”

Groaning, she scrunched up her nose as she thought it over. “I hate that you’re right, although it shouldn’t be anyone’s business who I’m friends with.” The kwami pulled a sly smile as she looked down at her holder. 

“Although you could always put a lock on the trapdoor, I doubt your parents would say no after what happened with Jagged Stone.” With eyes opened wide, Marinette stared up at her, mouth agape at her kwami’s idea. “Of course, that doesn’t mean I like it when Chat overextends his stays, it’s just a pre-emptive measure. Also putting alarms would be a good idea,” she made the motion to start groaning at the thought of an alarm in the dead of night, but it was stifled under the tiny deity’s glare, “I know you don’t like that thought, but Chat needs to get home early enough so that his parents don’t find his bed empty.” 

“You mean his dad. But yeah you’re right, I can’t imagine that happening and having to explain to my parents why I wasn’t in my room.” A groan escaped her as she got out of her bed, preparing for a new day. 

It wasn’t often Marinette got to school early, but when she entered the school yard and wasn’t greeted by Alya’s brunette hair, she knew then that she was obscenely early to school. Deciding to try her luck with the classroom, she was pleasantly surprised to find it open, and occupied. She stifled a laugh as her gaze landed on a mop of blond hair, it looked as though he hadn’t even bothered to look at the mirror after waking up, the strands standing up almost comically. 

Walking closer to the desk, she stopped right in front of his seat, a smile gracing her lips as she gazed at his sleeping form. It made her wonder whether he had slept well, or perhaps like her hadn’t slept enough. She crouched low as she stared at the blond’s face, smiling at the tranquil look over his features. Standing upright, she moved her hand to pet his hair, stopping just as her hand touched the silky strands, as she realized just how wrong the action was. Was she really about to pet Adrien the way she would Chat? Plus, they were in the classroom, where anyone could enter at any given moment. Thankfully they had agreed on installing her one this very afternoon.

Speaking of Chat, a blush blossomed on her cheeks as she remembered the conversation she had had with her parents just this very morning. Apparently telling your parents that you want a lock for your bedroom was something completely embarrassing. In her defense, most teens had a lock on their doors, but they didn’t have to look at her with that teasing glint in their eye! It was downright embarrassing, to be totally honest.

Looking down at the blond one last time, she walked away making her way to her seat just behind him. Taking her phone, she opened the few unread messages on her inbox, a smile pulling at her lips as she read the last message she received from Luka. A laugh escaped her, echoing loudly in the empty room. Clamping a hand over her mouth, she looked at the blond sleeping in front of her.

Seeing him undisturbed, she let out a sigh of relief, a chuckle resounding in the room as Adrien turned around and looked at her. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay, I was only sleeping lightly.” Her face lightly flushed as she imagined him noticing how she had approached him earlier. “Did you notice when I entered the room?” He stared at her with a look she couldn’t quite decipher. Gulping, she waited for him to say something, anything.

“Not really, simply got woken up by a loud laugh.” He smiled lightly, a slight teasing tone slipping in, as she grimaced for her embarrassment. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

“It’s okay, what made you laugh?” His smile widened, and dare she say perhaps turned into a smirk as he looked up at her. She kept her gaze on him, he had never outright asked her a similar question to that, and it somehow made feel good.

“Luka, he sent me a Viperion meme.” Holding back her grin, she stared at Adrien, who _was supposed to know_ Viperion was, in fact, Luka. A look of recognition passed through his eyes as he nodded, before pointing at her phone.

“Can I see it?” Frowning, she looked down at the chat she had with Luka, handing it to Adrien so he could see. A small laugh escaped him, before looking up at her. “So, do you think so?”

“Think what?” She smiled, the meme had been just a small joke about how handsome the hero was, and Luka had just sent a following message asking if she thought he looked like the hero.

“Luka, do you think he looks like Viperion, and whether he looks handsome too of course.” Marinette wanted to hide into a hole, a real nice hole that would just swallow her whole.

She bit her lips, before looking at the blond. “Of course, I-uhh, we’re dating after all, but him being Viperion, that’s just him joking.” He quickly nodded, returning her phone back to her. His hand lingering just a tad longer than normal, a weird sense of familiarity in the motion.

“Of course.” She waited for him to turn around, considering the conversation was mostly finished, but when he stayed facing her, she wondered whether he had grown two heads, or if there was something specific, he wanted to talk about. “Adrien, is there anything else you wanted to tell me?” 

A look of surprise crossed his features as he flushed, “No, sorry. Just uhh-nothing really.” She frowned as she looked down at the blond’ red cheeks, the color made his green eyes more vibrant, and part of her wanted to hope that he was blushing because of her, but she knew better than to hope for such things.

Adrien looked up at her, feeling like a dunce. How had he been caught staring at her like that? He couldn’t get the image of her with her hair a mess on her pillow as she slept, the way the rising sun filtered over her face. He examined her face as she looked down at him, a dark curious brow lifted, as her eyes turned into the smallest of pouts. Her freckles becoming more prominent as she lightly blushed under his stare.

He hadn’t even realized he had been staring for way too long, until he felt an arm sling across his shoulders, Nino pulling him close to whisper in his ear. “Why are you staring at Marinette so much?” Turning towards Nino, he shrugged nonchalantly.

“Nothing,” scoffing, he turned around to face forward, before focusing his gaze on Nino, who still had his eyes on him in a blatant stare. “What?”

“You were definitely staring at her, Adrien. You can’t lie to me bro.” So, he couldn’t dig himself out of his embarrassment no matter what? Affording a glance backwards, he noticed how Alya, who had arrived alongside Nino, was talking animatedly with Marinette.

“Don’t you think she looks different today? I feel like there’s something different today.” Nino turned around to look at Marinette, “Dude, don’t stare right after I tell you that. She’ll think we’re talking about her.” Nino turned to look at him, impatience crossing his features.

“We _are_ talking about her; besides I don’t know what you saw, Marinette looks the same as always.” Grumbling, he turned his attention his phone, not wanting to explain to his friend how different Marinette looked like. Didn’t he notice the slightly rosier tone to her skin? Or how her pigtails were just a tad longer than the length she kept them at? Or how she’d forgotten to put on lip gloss?

He pursed his lips; it was normal for him to notice small things in people that others didn’t notice. But he just thought it was so obvious, however he tried to keep in mind that not everyone grew up in a detail-oriented environment.

A chuckle came from his schoolbag, he turned to glare at it, making sure to let Plagg know that his teasing was not welcome at the moment. He already suffered all morning calling Marinette his girlfriend, which is not true. The two of them are in their respective relationships, dang it! That should be respected, considering they were only friends. So what if he enjoyed being around his friend a lot? Out of all his friends, he had formed a separate with only Marinette as Chat. Surely, if he could he’d visit Nino as Chat, but Nino didn’t have a conveniently placed balcony that had direct access to his room.

A little voice teasingly whispered, _Chloe has a balcony that leads to her room and you don’t visit her._ But all it did was make him grimace, Chloe didn’t particularly like Chat Noir, it wasn’t a secret. It all actually made him wonder why the hell Marinette had accepted Chat into her room so quickly. Sure, he was a superhero, but there was a certain amount of familiarity with her that probably wouldn’t stem from being saved by him a few times. The thought just cemented the idea that Marinette truly was an incredible girl, and he absolutely loved that about her.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Marinette held her beanie design as she tried to list all the materials she would need that she did not already have at her disposal. Breathing a sigh, she realized that she was short of just five dollars to be able to buy all of what she needed. However, she could start with certain materials beforehand, she would have to take an extra babysitting job to be able to have that extra income to buy the little detail materials. 

Once class had finished she quickly made her way to her preferred supply store, browsing all the materials both expensive and on the lower end of the spectrum. It was always a therapy of sorts to be able to surround herself and explore all the new beautiful fabrics, stylish buttons or all the different type of textured fabric. She wandered into the section where she knew she’d find the yarn she’d need.

She grabbed a ball of yarn colored a deep pacific blue, alongside one with a more turquoise hue. The colors screamed Luka to her and she was giddy about making this for him. Eyeing the top shelf that housed a pretty shade of green, she looked to the sides, trying to find an employee that could help her reach the tall structure in front of her.

Sighing when her gaze fell upon no one, she got up on her toes, stretching her arm as long as it would go as she tried to reach the ball of yarn. Her fingers just about brushed the ball, and she found herself jumping to be able to just reach it. In a sudden move, which she would consider later on as one of her most embarrassing moments, the metal rail that held all the ball of yarns caught on the one she was trying to get a hold of, making all of the balls fall on her unceremoniously.

Huffing, she pushed all the yarn that laid on top of her, groaning as she imagined explaining this mess to an employee. However, she was ‘saved’ from having to as she heard someone chuckle behind her. Turning around to stare at the new intruder, she flushed in embarrassment as her eyes met with a guy that was without a doubt an employee.

He offered her his hand, which she took, before quickly taking her hand back. Looking down at the mess, she looked back up at him, slightly grimacing. “Sorry about that, I was just trying to get one of them.”

“It’s okay, it was a pretty funny display of clumsiness. I’ve never seen someone manage to drop something like that.” She turned beet red as she realized that he had seen the whole thing.

“You saw all that, didn’t you?” He bent down to start picking up the mountain of yarn balls, turning around to stare at her once his arms were stock full.

“I did, but it’s okay. Don’t worry, I’ll just clear up everything here.” Nodding, she bent down to help him clean up the aisle, not wanting to be a nuisance.

“Thanks, you can just leave them there,” he pointed to a small cart she hadn’t noticed, “I’ll put them up after I fix the rail.” Nodding, she took the yarn she had wanted, and left once she had helped put the rest of the yarn on the cart.

She could still feel the burn of her cheeks and ears as she left the store. With a groan, she stepped onto the sidewalk, ready to head home. It was all the more embarrassing that she had been such a klutz at her favorite fabric store, even worse, in front of an employee. Although the guy didn’t look much older than she did, it did little to soothe her embarrassment.

Perhaps it was due to her still replaying her interaction at the store, but it wasn’t until a sudden shake of the street that she noticed the disarray of cars and lack of people on the sidewalk. She was about to make a turn to enter an alley when the giant akuma made its presence known.

Stopping in her tracks, she glanced at the akuma hoping it hadn’t set its sight on her. However, luck was not on her side today, and not even ten seconds later the akuma was on her. If she was given the choice of whether she would prefer to be running from an akuma or not, the obvious answer would be a redundant no. However, as she skirted near a corner hoping to shake off the akuma, all she felt was the burn in her thighs as she ran as fast as she could. The darned akuma could travel meters of space in just one movement, and her tiny legs could barely keep up to keep distance between her and the enormous… she glanced back to take a look at it, yep that was definitely a giant turtle.

Fuck, Hawkmoth couldn’t come up with better villains, actually scratch that, she was thankful he wasn’t making stronger villains. Glancing towards the rooftops, she tried to at least catch sight of her partner, sighing in relief when she caught sight of him running on the rooftops just behind the akuma.

Taking another turn, she turned her head and bellowed out as loud as she could, “Chat!” hoping he’d see her and take her away from the very angry, very snappy turtle. She felt his familiar warmth as he lift her up from the ground before she could even realize he had heard and seen her.

Running along the rooftops, carried bride-style brought the memory of the first time he visited her at her balcony to the forefront of her mind. However, the smile slipped quickly into a frown as she remembered the reason why he had gone to her in the first place, before shaking her head to rid herself of the negative thought. It was inconsequential now.

Chat quickly got away from the akuma, as it found another victim to chase now that she was out of his range. “Thanks, Chat. I thought I was going to become turtle bait.”

“Anything for you, Princess.” He turned around to scout out the akuma, which should not be a difficult feat considering its sheer size.

“Chat, wait.” Glancing back, he nodded at her to continue whatever she needed to say. “Come tonight, I have something to show you.” She both wanted to show him her finished design for Luka’s beanie and the lock she hoped would be installed when she got home.

He stood there, still looking at her, before turning around without saying anything, but she could see the borders of his lip lift just as he was turning around. She didn’t’ day anything as he vaulted himself and brought his staff up to lift himself up in the air, continuing his search for the akuma.

She waited for him to disappear completely before letting Tikki out of her bag, quickly calling out her transformation.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

It had taken over an hour to find the dang turtle and then another half hour to defeat it. If she was completely honest, she was exhausted and it wasn’t even past six. Making her way up the stairs to her family apartment, she felt the familiar burn that came whenever she overexerted herself. All she needed and wanted was a very much needed warm bath, perhaps sprinkled with some epsom salt, or lavender.

Sabine stood in the kitchen and she made her way to give her mother a kiss on the cheek before making her way upstairs. Halfway up, she noticed the door to her room was fully opened.

“Mom?” she signaled to the open door, before looking down at her mother.

“Honey, your dad is installing the lock in your room, remember?” Nodding she ignored the gleam her mother’s eyes seemed to have, before making her way into her room. There, she saw her dad making quick work of the sturdy lock.

“Thanks, dad.”

“Anything for my baby, just try not to lock it when there’s a boy in your room, okay?” Her cheeks reddened for what felt like the umpteenth time today, and she had to fight the slight screech that wanted to slip past her lips.

“Papa, it’s not like that.” He just smiled at her, before finishing up with mounting the now offending lock. All the things she did for friendship. Sighing, she made her way to the bathroom to indulge herself into a bit of relaxation.

She run a warm shower, making sure to rid herself of any grime she might have from both the long day, and fighting. After making sure that she was a tad cleaner, she let the tub fill about halfway, dropping in a hefty amount of epsom salt. She watched it dissolve before diving into the water, letting the hot water relax her tense muscles.

It wasn’t until her water had turned cold and her fingers turned into prunes that she got out. Stretching her muscles, she smiled as they now didn’t feel as strained. Wrapping a towel around her chest, she made her way out of the bathroom. She was pulling clothes out of her chest when she heard the familiar thump on her balcony, followed by a couple of knocks on the door that lead to her room.

Her eyes almost bulged out when she heard it, rushing behind the divider in her room. Waiting to see if he made any other move, like enter her room unannounced, she realized that he was waiting for her to give him the okay. With a sigh of relief, she dressed herself, although still behind the divider.

Once finished, she made her way up the loft, getting on top of her bed to push up the door. Glancing around, she noticed that Chat was sitting on her chair, reading the instructions for one of the fertilizers that she used for her flowers. “Having fun?”

His face broke out in a grin as his gaze landed on her. “Much.” Rolling her eyes at him, she grabbed at his arm the minute he got close enough, pulling him down along with her.

“What was it that you wanted to show me?” She pulled him down the stairs, momentarily letting go so that they could safely lower it. She pulled at his arm again, bringing him towards her desk, not without glancing at the door that housed the brand new lock, before bringing her attention to the task at hand.

She grabbed her design book, shoving it into his hands. He looked up at her, a quirked brow in silent question. “I finished Luka’s design, I thought you’d want to see it finished since you helped a bit.” He looked down at the design, smiling as he took in the small new details she had added into the design since he last saw it.

“I only helped a little, but I got to say, these details you added really elevate the design.” 

“I’m glad you like it. Turn the page.” His brows quirked again, but he just listened to her and turned the page and stared at the beanie that was staring back at him. She felt giddy as she looked at the design from the side, her arm pressing against his as she tried to gauge his reaction.

“Is this what I think it is?” She nodded gingerly as he looked up at her with the biggest grin she had ever seen on his face.

“It is, do you like it? When I was designing it, I wasn’t sure if I should’ve done it so you could use it as your civilian self, but decided that could risk your identity, so I just left the holes for your ears.”

“I love it. I’ve never had anyone gift me something like this.” She laughed as he thumbed the small paw that laid on the design, before nudging him on his rib, trying to grab his attention once again.

“I have something else to show you.” At this his head lifted quickly, a smile and a questioning look in his eyes. Pulling on his arm, she guided him towards her door, before pointing towards the lock.

“What is it? Your door?” She threw him a deadpanned look, before pointing once again towards the lock.

“Is that a?” He turned to look at her, eyes bulging out in a silent question.

“Yep, it’s a functioning lock. So that we don’t have to be afraid of my parents suddenly coming up, and we don’t have to be afraid of them catching us if we happen to fall asleep before you leave.”

“Marinette, I- I gotta say, I never pegged you as a girl that would willingly lock herself with a guy.” His grin told her that he was only joking, but she still glared at him regardless.

“I’d shut up if I were you.” He chuckled lowly, grabbing her arm loosely before she could get away. “Thanks, I appreciate it, a lot.”

“Did you eat already?” In answer, his stomach grumbled lowly, “I’ll take that as a yes.” She laughed as she made her way downstairs. Glancing around, she made sure that her parents weren’t around, breathing a sigh of relief when there was no one.

Grabbing two plates, she filled them up to the brim before going back up again, doing the same with some drinks.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Adrien kept staring at the lock on the trapdoor, his chest felt warm and he felt oddly happy over it. It was an odd feeling to feel so genuinely happy about such a small thing. But to him, it meant that she wanted him here, wanted his friendship and wanted to keep seeing him like this, despite how odd and peculiar their situation was.

It made him awfully aware of how special their friendship was, and as he bit into another croissant, which Marinette had brought up after two hours of playing games, he couldn’t help thinking about how much he loved their friendship.

Grabbing another, the taste of chocolate exploded in his mouth, the chocolate melting into his mouth in such a delicacy. It was always a pleasant surprise whenever she brought him a chocolate croissant. “Marinette, I love you so much.” The words felt so natural to say that he tensed in his motion, it made him think back to when he had struggledsaying it back to Kagami, and although she claimed to understand why he hadn’t managed to say it back, he knew that it hurt her whenever he seemed indecisive in his actions.

Did…did he love Marinette more than what he thought he did? More than as a friend, like he had been claiming to love her. He looked up at her bright smile while her blue eyes teasingly said “I know you love me, kitty.” All of a sudden he felt the air disappear in a quick blow as he came to a realization. He _loved_ Marinette. Not only as a friend, but as so much more. He couldn’t have a break from falling for the unobtainable, could he? 

“Marinette, I forgot I have something early tomorrow, so I have to leave. See you later, okay?” He didn’t let say anything before he had run away from her, from her room, from her warmth, from her pets, from her laugh, and her teasing tone. It felt wrong to stay, she had a boyfriend, _he_ had a girlfriend. How many times had he crossed a line under the pretense of friendship? No, how could he have known? He had been convinced that all she ever was, was a friend. He couldn’t imagine her wanting to be anything else more than that. Wait, couldn’t imagine her wanting it? But had he been wanting it?

It made him sick to his stomach to think just how it had ended up like this and far too confused to make a coherent thought. Why did they have to take such different roads in life? It would have been easier if he had fallen for her as Adrien and had never courted Kagami. _As if that would make her like you, Adrien._

His self-pity was broken as he remembered his friend, and current girlfriend. Kagami had been nothing but patient, and he had been the one to make the first move back then. Perhaps if he had never given her that rose and treated her as a second option he wouldn’t be hurting his friend.

Oh, _Kagami._ His heart broke as he thought over what he knew he had to do next. He couldn’t lead her on, not anymore. Now he could see the repercussions of his actions and how wrong he had been. _Oh, had he been wrong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, I’m not dead. That’s it. That’s the message. 
> 
> Just kidding, y’all know I like making author notes/life updates haha
> 
> Y’all guess what? I accepted a new job as a math tutor, even though I haven’t had any math class in like 5-6 years, but I’m not complaining. However, I was swamped these past weekends because of training and stuff. So, between my classes and job, weekends are the time I’m able to write most freely, so I won’t be posting on Fridays, most likely you guys can expect updates on Monday, and such. 
> 
> Adrien/Chat finally realized his feelings for Marinette, what do you think will happen?   
> Tell me what you guys think! Also, thanks to those that read, comment and like my story, they truly make me happy! and your comments are so sweet.


	22. Chapter 22

Adrien was at his wit’s end, and by that, it meant he hadn’t been able to meet Kagami for the past three days. Three days that felt like both the sweetest torture and the worst best time of his life. The prospect of having to talk with Kagami about the recent discovery of his feelings was enough to make him want to dig a hole. He didn’t want to hurt her feelings, but even someone as socially inept as him knew it was inevitable.

He bit into his lip as he stared at the tall ceilings in his room, he didn’t know how to move forward with his realization. He knew he had to break up with Kagami, but what should he do afterward? He couldn’t exactly make a move on Marinette. She was dating Luka! Luka, who was his friend, and a great amazing person who had helped Marinette get over her heartache. Rolling on his stomach he stared at the tiny deity that currently was eating an entire wheel of cheese.

Scrunching up his nose in disgust as some remains fell on his pillow, glaring when Plagg only smirked at his face before letting out the most disgusting burp Adrien had ever heard. “Can you not?”

Moving his bright green eyes to look at the blond, he grinned amused by something Adrien would prefer not to think about it. “That’s what I would like to tell you about Pigtails. Just tell her you like her! No need to overcomplicate yourself.” Adrien huffed at the kwami’s words, of course, a deity wouldn’t understand such subtleties that were the source of many human problems.

“If you had paid attention when I explained to you these past three days the reasons as to why I can’t do that, you wouldn’t be repeating that for the umpteenth time.”

His alarm sounded off, the loud noise bouncing around the big space. Glaring at the offending noise, he finally stood up, ignoring the fact that he had already been awake for at least an hour, dragging Plagg to stay awake along with him, cue the deity eating on his bed like someone that hasn’t seen food in a decade.

Getting up from his bed, he trod to the bathroom, not feeling about having to start the day yet. He followed his usual routine, feeling dread fill his bones as he dressed before walking out of his room, catching his bodyguard’s attention as he was ready now to leave for school.

“Are you going to eat before heading to school? You have plenty of time.” Perhaps taking his sweet ass time would mean less time at school, and he never thought he’d say this, but he could really use that right now. However, it seemed odd for Nathalie to even offer to push back his schedule just a bit, even if it meant eating, after all, he had taken his sweet ass time getting ready despite having been awake for far longer.

His head throbbed as he squinted to make his sight focus on the intimidating woman, nodding as he felt his stomach growl, a reminder that he had skipped dinner last night as well. Perhaps he had been letting himself go a tad too much as he worried about what to do. Sitting down on the long dining table left the same bitter taste on his mouth it always did, but even that couldn’t make him focus on the empty feeling in his stomach.

He ate slowly, glancing to Nathalie who stayed next to him through the whole ordeal. To a normal person, perhaps this would be perceived as odd but to him, it was just another thing he was used to. He was already used to the micro-management his life had been submitted to ever since he was but an infant. He could practically feel the tension as Nathalie stared at him, before glancing at the watch on her wrist, hurrying him without even having to hurry him explicitly. Glancing at his phone, he smiled when he noticed he’d been able to take around half an hour eating breakfast, meaning class would start in less than ten minutes.

All throughout the ride to the school, his stomach kept doing summersaults, his lip sore from all the biting he had subjected it to these past three days. Standing in front of the stairs that lead to the building’s entrance, he breathed in deeply. He knew he was overreacting, but how else should he react? He’s in love with one of his best friends, who is dating someone he encouraged her to date. He had no one else to blame but himself, plus he still felt the pressure of breaking up with Kagami, and it all just filled him with dread and guilt.

He took each step heavily, making his way into the building, not rushing despite hearing the bell resonate across the building. A part of him hoped he’d bump into her outside as she rushed like usual to class, but the part of him that knew better told him it was best to keep his distance, besides he wasn’t sure he’d be able to be as confident and suave as he would be as Chat. But even as Chat he couldn’t bring himself to go visit her, not when he was still in a relationship, and every time he was her he wanted to just hold unto her.

If he was honest everything was so much easier when he was oblivious to his feelings. As he stepped into the classroom, his gaze locked unto the girl who sat just behind him, her gaze glued to her notebook, pencil moving rapidly as she stuck her tongue out in concentration. He felt heat rush to his cheeks as he found himself staring at her, before breaking away the contact, not wanting to seem like a creep.

Keeping his eyes glued to the floor, he made his way to his seat, ignoring Nino’s gaze which he was sure was glued on him as it had been these past days. It made him feel awkward how his best friend had been utterly correct. His denial now felt like an embarrassing brand on the back of his mind.

Class passed as mindlessly as it had the past three days, the only thing he could focus on was the girl behind him. He wanted to turn around in his seat every time she heard him groan in annoyance or when she laughed low enough so that the teacher wouldn’t hear it.

Lunch came a tad too quickly, and before he could even grab his bag to leave for the hour, he was stopped by an amused Nino. “Care to explain what’s up with you lately?” Nino had been nice enough to not ask the previous days, but apparently, his grace period only lasted two days.

“Not really.” A groan escaped him as Adrien fidgeted under his scrutinizing gaze. “I don’t know what’s going on, and I won’t pressure you to tell me. But know this, with the way you’re acting Alya will catch unto you soon, and you know what will happen after she does, right?” His eyes bulged out as he imagined what Alya would do to get him to confess to Marinette, but surely, she would respect the bluenette’s relationship with Luka, right? A sick part of him wished she didn’t.

Would talking about it with Nino hurt? He was sure that he wouldn’t judge him in any way. Looking to the sides, Adrien took him by the elbow, dragging him along. Catching sight of the car in front of the school he faltered, but he was resolved to doing this, screw it.

Opening the door, he pushed his friend into the car, following closely behind. He ignored the questioning gaze that his bodyguard threw at him, “Could you take us to a restaurant or a pizzeria?” The man faltered as he looked between the two boys, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll deal with Nathalie, okay?” At his nod, Adrien pulled out his phone and sent the secretary a quick text, letting her know he would be eating outside, to which she replied with a list of the foods that he wasn’t allowed to eat, as if he didn’t have them memorized already. 

During the whole car ride he felt the unwavering stare of his best friend, but the look Adrien threw him let him know that he’d have to wait just a tad longer. After a ride that felt like it took longer than it truly had, the two boys entered a restaurant that had private rooms.

The place was mildly packed, and Adrien felt like people were staring at him despite having put on sunglasses and his scarf covered half of his face. Ignoring the stares, he walked to the receptionist, “I’d like a private room, please.” Looking up behind him with a quirked brow before shifting her gaze back on him, “They’re not for that kind of thing.”

Frowning as he looked beyond the receptionist, he tried to observe the area, “Do you have rooms available or not?” The woman sighed, looking him up and down before nodding and gesturing at him to follow her.

Once inside the separated room, he sat down, inviting Nino to do the same opposite him. “Where do you even know this place from?” He didn’t answer as the door was opened to let in a waitress, to whom they quickly announced their orders.

“Kagami’s mother likes this place, thus Kagami herself took me here once or twice, she liked the privacy.” Nodding, Nino moved the utensils that laid in front of each of them.

“It’s fancy, all right. So, are you going to tell me now?” Shaking his head, he looked at his hands.

“Going to wait until our food gets here, I don’t like getting interrupted mid-conversation.” The brunet stared at him before sighing, his shoulders slumping before shrugging. It didn’t take long for the woman to come back with a cart filled with everything the two had ordered, and as soon as the door was shut Nino jumped into his questioning.

“Okay, so what’s going on? You’ve been acting strange and although I have my theories about what it could be, I don’t like bringing my hopes up whenever you’re concerned.”

“Gee, thanks for the support, dude.” A small smile stretched along the brunet’s lips, before gesturing at the blond to keep talking. “Okay, so I’m not going to beat around the bush here.”

Bringing up his gaze to meet with Nino’s, “I’m in love with Marinette.”

“I fucking knew it.” The response startled him as he kept his gaze on the other male. “About time you realized, also are you going to eat that?” he pointed to a plate filled with sashimi, to which Adrien only pushed the plate in his direction.

“How long have you known?” He wasn’t sure what kind of response he’d been expecting but it sure as hell wasn’t this.

“I mean, I’ve thought you’ve been into her pretty much since you met her, although I didn’t realize it until after I started dating Alya.” He furrowed his brows as he analyzed his friend’s words, sure he had thought Marinette was a great girl, but at first, he had genuinely only thought of her as a friend, that he was sure.

“No, I don’t think that’s the case, but I always did think she was a great friend and an amazing person.” Nino shrugged as he kept serving himself portion after portion of the expensive food, not that it bothered Adrien honestly.

“Doesn’t matter, best relationships often come from good friendships. Look at Alya and I, we never would’ve thought we’d be together.” Adrien had heard this story about a thousand times, and every time it came up he still reveled in the complete lovestruck look that crossed his friend’s face.

“But you,” he pointed at his face with the chopsticks on his hand, “you’re in deep trouble. You’re in a relationship, which you should end as soon as possible, and she’s in a relationship with one of your friends. Although thankfully, it’s not one of your close friends, although that doesn’t really make it much better.”

“Way to make me feel better, Nino. I already knew I have to break up with Kagami, it’s only fair. After that, I’ve completely blank on what I should do.” Nino scrunched up his nose as he thought over the options.

“No matter what you do, you’ll probably look like the asshole of the story, however the degree of how much could change depending on your actions. I don’t really know what to suggest but sit it out and wait until Marinette and Luka break up.” Adrien groaned in annoyance, that was the exact thing he had thought, and it left a bitter taste in his mouth and left him with no real answer.

“What if they never break up? What if they get married?” Nino stared at him as though he’d grown a second head, before shaking his head with a small chuckle.

“Calm down, we’re way too young to even be thinking about marriage, besides..” Nino stayed quiet as he shoved another sushi inside his mouth, leaving Adrien in suspense, “besides?”

“Besides, Luka isn’t the guy Marinette was in love with.” Adrien felt like his eyes almost bulged out as he stared at his friend. Nino knew who Marinette had been so in love with? Had he been the only one out of the loop? He couldn’t help the pang that came with feeling like an outsider.

“You know who she was in love with?” Maybe it was the hoarse sound to his voice or perhaps the slight breathlessness but the look of pity from Nino just made his stomach turn anxiously.

“I do, but you know I can’t tell you. It’s best if you forget about it, she’s over him now remember?’ Something told Adrien that didn’t sound just quite right, but he preferred to give his friend the benefit of the doubt.

Nodding, Adrien dived into his food, finally feeling the grumble of his stomach.

… … … … … …

It had been five days already without Chat’s presence in her room. By the third day Marinette had gotten so anxious she had thrown herself into designing infinities of dress designs that’d most likely never see the light of day under normal circumstances, but the free time left behind the empty space on her bed by a distracting and annoying cat hero left her thinking she’d do just that. Make her designs.

As she scribbled on her notebook she worried at her lip, had she been a bit too forward with the whole lock thing. In hindsight, it seemed a bit too much considering they were both in relationships. But they were just friends, the only reason for the lock was so that people wouldn’t find out about their friendship and make her out as a target.

She knew she was overthinking it, but no matter how much she told herself that she was her brain convinced her that anything could go wrong at any given moment. Frowning at the design staring back at her, she tore the paper off, turning it into a ball before tossing it into the wastebasket to her side.

Tired, she turned her seat so she’d start spinning, stopping when she started feeling a tad queasy. Rolling to land in front of her computer she decided to put music to help her design. The song that started playing was one of Chat’s favorites and consequently, she had started liking it as well, a smile graced her lips as she imagined Chat in her room, possibly in her bed as he read one of her books.

With that in mind, her eyes ventured to observe the two beanies that laid finished on her desk. She had finished them in record time thanks to not having the added distraction that was her partner, but it also felt excruciatingly boring to knit without the cat hero to bother her.

Her lips pursed as the song came to an end, that mangy cat was going to get it for not visiting her again without a warning. Sighing, she let her head rest on the desk, her arms dangling to her sides. She knew he didn’t owe her anything, but it would be nice to be given a heads up. Like, ‘Hey, I don’t want to be your friend anymore, you’re a tad too clingy’ or whatever the hell he thought she was.

“Tikki, come here.” The tiny deity came to her with a slight frown on her face, worry etched into her features. “What do you think?” She held up Luka’s beanie so that the kwami would see it, a questioning gaze directed towards her.

“It looks good Marinette, but I get the feeling that wasn’t what you wanted to ask.” Marinette huffed under the knowing gaze Tikki was giving her.

“Okay, why do you think hasn’t visited me lately?” Tikki shrugged before landing on her wielder’s shoulder. “Perhaps he’s busy, Marinette, remember he usually spends a lot of time here. Maybe it’s an amount of time he doesn’t have at the moment.”

“You’re right, I don’t even know why I’m worrying so much.” She laughed lowly, worrying her lip for the hundredth time this week. “It’s not like he’s not done this before, you know what? I’m going to get that cat to somehow message me. Oh, emails! We can communicate through emails, right?”

Big, confused, blue eyes stared back at her, unblinking. “I guess it would be a way of communicating, but is it really necessary?” She grumbled under her breath at her kwami’s words.

“Fine,” taking Luka’s beanie in her hands, she stood up from her seat, “let’s go, we’re taking this to Luka.” She knew visiting Luka would make her feel better and stop thinking so much of her best friend.

It had taken her a few minutes to walk towards Liberty, but the moment she saw the decked boat a smile graced her lips. She wanted to see Luka’s reaction to her present so badly, she wondered if he would like it.

She walked onto the deck with a spring to her step, her hands going behind her back to hide the present. After greeting Anarka, she headed to Luka’s shared room with Juleka, tapping on the side before entering into their room. “Come in.”

Entering, she was graced with the sight of Luka laying down on his bed, his guitar laid across his belly as he calmly strummed. Pushing his legs to the side, she sat down on the far side of the bed, staring as he continued playing a calming tune. Once finished, he shifted his gaze towards her, a small smile on his lips as he sat up, leaving his guitar to the side.

“Marinette, I wasn’t expecting you today.” She flushed as she realized she probably should’ve called.

“Sorry, I should’ve called, I just wanted to bring you something.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry, you’re always welcome here.” His gaze shifted to her arm that still hid the present behind her, “What did you want to bring me?”

Taking the present from behind her, she placed it on her lap, gaze never quite leaving his. “It’s a belated anniversary gift.” He took the gift from his lap, carefully undoing the wrap.

“A beanie, it looks amazing, Marinette, thank you.” He leaned closer, her breath hitching in her lungs, eyes closing as she waited for him to kiss her for the first time. His lips pressed firmly against the corner of her lips, before pulling away. Her eyes fluttered open, and she felt heat rush as she wondered whether she had looked desperate by closing her eyes.

“You want to go out? I’m sure we could both use some fresh air.” Nodding, she stood up as he offered her a hand. The two teens left the boat hand in hand, walking quietly along the Seine.

… … … … … …

Adrien thrummed his fingers on the table as he waited for Kagami to show up, he had finally managed to convince her to meet him despite her busy schedule. He stood in the same room he had confessed to Nino he loved Marinette, and it did nothing to calm his nerves, it did pretty much the opposite effect and it left him with his stomach churning despite him not having taken a single bite of all the food he had ordered while waiting for Kagami. 

At the grumble of his stomach, he shoved a piece of sushi trying to calm the raging nerves. Who knew breaking up with one of your friends could be so nerve-wracking?

The sound of the sliding door opening caught his attention, Kagami promply crossing the room and sitting down in front of him. “You’ve never before wanted to meet me so badly, what’s going on?” He cringed at her words, Kagami was ever the same straight-forward person she’d always been.

“Kagami, I-I think we should break up.” Her brown eyes stayed glued to his, unwavering as she tried to read his intentions.

With a sigh, she nodded leaving her chopsticks aside as she laid her hands clasped on her lap. "I understand, I knew you loved Marinette. It doesn’t make sense that you’d be able to forget her so easily just because I come into the scene. I truly believed we were meant for each other. Now I see how wrong I was, I'm sorry Adrien." 

“Wait, Marinette? What does this have to do with Marinette?” Surely Kagami couldn’t have found out he loved Marinette, not when it wasn’t Adrien the one that was closest to her. He hadn’t wanted to tell her to soften the blow and not damage the girls’ friendship, but how had she known? Had everyone known except him? Did Marinette know? His gut twisted as his brain wondered whether she had avoided him back in the past because of her knowledge of his feelings, regardless he had noticed them or not.

“Isn’t she the one you’ve always loved? The mark that was wrong for you?” Was she talking about when he had been talking about Ladybug? Had she thought that he meant Marinette instead? 

“No, she wasn’t.” She faltered as she looked up at him.

“It wasn’t Marinette, who was it then? Actually, don’t answer that, I’m sure it barely matters.” She stood up, stunning Adrien with the sudden motion. “I thought I was saving you from a heartbreak, turns out I was signing up for one instead.”

“Wait, Kagami. Let me explain, it wasn’t Marinette, but-“

“You know, if it had been Marinette I would’ve been okay with it, because she’s my friend and I care for her,” she bit her lip as she avoided his gaze, “But knowing that it was someone else all this time leaves me with a bitter taste.”

“Kagami, let me explain.” She shook her head, as she retreated from him. “I just wish I could forget everything, before I ever liked you. Back when we were mere friends and I enjoyed defeating you the most. Maybe then I wouldn’t have felt so guilty whenever I thought of Marinette sad because of me.” He frowned at her words, it sounded as though Kagami had been dealing with her own guilt during their relationship, but he couldn’t quite put his finger as to how it would relate to Marinette.

“Kagami, what do you mean?”

“It’s not me you should ask, but just know I hurt someone dear to me because I was genuinely convinced we were meant to be. Like I said, I’m sorry for you, that girl you love and Marinette.” His head hurt as he tried to understand her words, was he sure she was speaking in French? Perhaps his thought process had been damaged with his lack of sleep lately.

“Let’s forget we ever happened, okay?” Adrien could only nod as she left the room, he stared at the food that laid in front of him, as he processed everything he had heard from Kagami. He wasn’t sure if it had gone better or worse than what he had imagined.

Ten minutes passed and he still sat in front of the food when he heard a loud noise coming from outside the building. Standing up quickly, he yanked the door open as he stared into the streets, the people inside the restaurant cowering underneath the neat row of tables. An akuma. And he had an inkling on who had been akumatized.

Running outside, he came face to face to a figure dressed in yellow robes, her eyes blackened as she stared at the blond. “Kagami.”

“Kagami is no more, I’m Lethe.”

… … … … … …

Marinette and Luka were walking through an empty sidewalk when the screams of civilians caught her attention. She exchanged looks with Luka before pushing behind a dumpster in an alley. “It’s better if we hide separately, that way the akuma won’t get both of us at the same time.”

As she was turning away he caught her arm, “If we separate, I won’t be able to protect you.” She smiled as she took his hand off her forearm, “I don’t need protection, I just need for both of us to be safe, it’s best if we hide in different places.” Reluctantly, he nodded as she turned around, looking for a hiding place to transform.

She quickly found an alley that was empty, and had a perfect hiding place, calling her transformation to find the akuma as quickly as possible. Using her yoyo to sling herself unto the rooftops she tried to get a vantage point on the akuma, finding no luck until a scream on the street just behind her caught her attention.

She tried observing the akuma’s powers before heading into the fight, but she couldn’t find anything particularly wrong with those that had apparently been affected by the akuma’s powers, besides perhaps not screaming at the akuma’s presence and just seeming a tad confused.

She frowned, this was going to be an akuma that would be difficult to deal with if she didn’t know its powers. Trying to figure out just where the akumatized object could be. She caught sight of the blackened ring, it seemed familiar and she had to squint her eyes to be able to see it more clearly. A gasp involuntarily escaped her as she recognized Kagami’s family ring, catching the akuma’s attention from the street. “Ladybug, just the person I was looking for.”

Not waiting for the akuma to chase after her, she ran towards the akuma, landing a kick on their arm. It seemed that this time, Kagami’s akuma wasn’t as fight oriented. It made her wonder just what had upset the girl.

However, despite her being not as strong as she had been in previous times, her fierce fighting style carried through, making her an equally fearsome akuma as previous times. Ladybug skidded along the street as her second kick was blocked by the akuma. “Kagami, what happened?”

“My name’s no longer Kagami, my name is Lethe!” A yellow beam shot out from her hand as Ladybug tried to dodge it. Clearly, talking with this akuma wasn’t going to help with anything and she wasn’t all that excited about getting hit by her powers, which she hadn’t figured out what they did.

Glancing to her vicinity, she wondered whether her partner would make his presence known any time soon. She an inkling she’d need him for this particular akuma, but she had absolutely no tell on just what she should do, so she ran as fast as she could, trying to put as much distance between the akuma and her. Landing on an alleyway, she called out her Lucky Charm, a red and black dotted lamp. Glaring at the object she neared the corner, trying to locate the akuma. She’d yet to see her partner, and she was starting to believe he’d left her on her own devices this time. Staring back at the lamp, she tried to figure out what it meant. It looked familiar, yet she couldn’t quite place where she had seen a lamp like this.

A gasp left her lips as she realized what the lucky charm was trying to tell her. The lamp was from her room, it could only mean she needed help from another miraculous wielder. She bit her lip as she looked around the alley, she knew she should’ve made that damned list to assign the new miraculous wielders, now she felt stupid for having procrastinated her responsibility as the guardian. 

She took to the rooftops again, running in the direction of her house, making sure she wasn’t being followed by anyone. Dropping down unto an alley to de-transform, she glanced the vicinity making sure there was no one besides her. Her parents had seen her leave, and didn’t want to have to explain as Ladybug why she was invading and rummaging through their daughters quarters. She planned on getting inside, tell her parents she forgot something and head back out. It was a solid plan that would be over in less than five minutes.

Realizing it was safe, she called out her de-transformation, however halfway she heard a thud to her side. It was too late to hide, or even call the transformation back unto her, and she was faced with a fully transformed Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Lethe, I had no idea what to name this akuma, so like I just went with this. Talk about lack of creativity hahah. Hawkmoth and I share two braincells, except my braincell genuinely loves Adrien <3
> 
> Chat finding out Ladybug is Marinette? Oh no! 
> 
> Also, thanks for all of your reviews, and to all of those that are following this story, it always fills me with joy seeing that people enjoy this story!


	23. Chapter 23

Marinette felt all the blood rush to her as her body froze, her limbs staying static to her sides. Chat had definitely seen her, she could tell in the way he was standing, as though he was unsure of himself. How had this happened? What was she supposed to do now? Gulping, she wondered how he'd react now that he saw her. What does he think? Is he mad at her for lying to him for so long? It wasn't like it was in her hands tell him. Besides, he had visited Marinette out of his own accord, yet it still scared her as she imagined all the ways this right there could go wrong.

She couldn't bring herself to speak, just staring at him with wide, eyes and flushed cheeks. She must've looked like the definition of "deer caught in the headlights". Breathing in, her breath came out in ragged spurts as she tried to calm down her racing heart. God, was he going to just stare at her and not say anything? The tension and suspense were killing her, she just wanted to get this over with and rip it like a bandage.

Just how would all this affect their relationships? As she stared at his serious gaze, she could've sworn she saw a white mask over his eyes instead of his typical black one. The sudden sight petrified her and a gasp escaped her as she stared at him. Anxiety rushed through her body as she remembered just why Chat Blanc had existed. He had known her identity, and somehow that was too much a connection with what was happening right at this moment. Fear struck her and held unto her with a deadly grip.

She knew he'd never hurt her knowingly, or intentionally, but that rather mattered very little when it came to the destruction of the world.

Deciding that the silence was too deafening in contrast with her thoughts, she spoke first. "Chat, look. I can explain, just let's talk after we're done with the akuma, okay?"

His lips pursed slightly as he nodded, head pointed at the floor, before his eyes stared directly into hers, "Who are you?" Her jaw slacked as she stared at an amused Chat in front of her.

What?...

"Chat, I-I'm Marinette, you don't remember me?" She walked closer to him, trying to see if he had a head injury of sorts that would make him forget her. She wasn't sure why exactly she had told him who she was, her knees were practically trembling as she imagined the world ending.

"No, but you clearly know me. I didn't even remember being Chat, until Plagg told me to transform, although I remember other aspects of my life, like being a-" She launched herself to stop him from talking any further, not wanting to put his identity in danger. "Oh, right. The little black cat told me, identities must stay a secret, wonder why." He smirked playfully, before leaning back so that her hand would move away from his mouth. "So, you're that partner he was talking about?" His grin widened in a way that was reminiscent of when they first met.

This whole ordeal was going to be a disaster if he didn't remember his life as a superhero, it was like having to deal with a baby superhero Chat. "Tell me you read the instructions for your powers."

"Yeah, I didn't, at first. Had to transform again. So, you're called…Ladybug, right?" She nodded and waited for him to continue. It felt so wrong to admit being Ladybug as her civilian self, but this was a circumstance that was far from ordinary. "I think I'll you M'Lady, or do you prefer any other nickname?"

"M'Lady is fine, let's just focus, okay?" He nodded, turning his attention on her fully, crossing his arms over his chest in a serious stance.

"So, what can I help you with? Do I need to be your shield? The black cat, well Plagg, said that's what I am mostly." His words left a bitter taste in her mouth even though she was somewhat aware of how he saw himself.

"Don't worry about it, I was just about to search for someone else that could help us. Just do what you think would be helpful." He smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder to show her his support.

"Well, it seems as though this situation is an enormous cat-astrophe. How will we ever fix everything?" He leaned closer; a tad too close for comfort. Marinette felt the vein in her forehead threaten to pop as she stared at her partner, apparently memory loss didn't affect his personality nor his flirtiness.

"All I can hope is for everything to go back to normal after I defeat this akuma. Do you remember being hit by the akuma? I'm starting to believe memory loss is part of its power." She felt his presence beside her as he invaded her personal space.

"What if nothing changes? What if I stay the same?" His breath tickled her skin from how close he had gotten, a flush threatening to form on her cheeks. Pushing him by his forehead, she put distance between the two.

"It has to, it absolutely has to. I'll make sure of it." Her mind flashed to her partner covered in the white suit, his lips pulled taut in a sneer, so different to the grin he held right now. She had to make sure nothing would ever happen. She was resolved on making sure he'd never, they'd never have to go through that. "If you were affected by the akuma, it should turn everything back to normal."

The danger of him knowing her identity, even temporarily, blared warning signs at her. But it was the card she had been dealt with, and it was what she would have to work with.

"M'Lady, I'll forget who you are, won't I?" His smile turned small as he looked down at her, his hand dropping from her shoulder as he grabbed her hand. The gesture would've felt odd if she hadn't become accustomed to it during their friendship.

"Yeah, you have to." She looked up at him, squeezing his hand ever so slightly before making eye contact. "Stay here, I'm going into my room really quick, I'll come back in just a minute, okay?" She didn't wait for his nod or any word of affirmation before turning around and leaving the alley.

Taking a deep sigh, she pushed open the door to the side of her apartment's building. Through here she had a less likely chance of getting noticed by her parents, and her decision proved fruitful when no one came around to greet her presence. Quietly, she walked up the stairs and made her way up to her room.

She walked up to her usual hiding place, taking out the miracle box from its place. Staring back at her was the difficult choice of both which miraculous and who would be the one to wield it. Part of her just wanted to give it to someone that already has experience fighting akumas.

Her hand wandered to the fox miraculous. Perhaps confusing this akuma would be helpful? It wasn't an akuma that fully incapacitated you once it hit you, nor was it an extremely strong akuma this time. "Tikki, would it be wise to choose Alya?"

Said kwami flew to her side, looking up at her with a pensive stare. "It wouldn't be the best choice, but Chloe herself used the miraculous while her identity was known. However, with that came plenty of problems, so you'd have to proceed with caution." Marinette nodded at the kwami's serious tone of voice, staring back at the box, her options clearly laid in front of her, yet she faltered as she thought things over. "Perhaps you should use one yourself? It shouldn't be too bad to use two at the time again."

She turned towards the kwami with surprise ridding her features. Use another herself? Glancing down at the fox miraculous, she extended her hand towards it. The necklace dangled limply in her hand, and she took a deep breath before placing it on her neck. She'd have to make sure Alya didn't see her with the miraculous on as Marinette, but she doubted that'd be a pressing issue.

She made her way back to the alley she had left Chat at, thankfully never running into her parents or anything, even if she had de-transformed just in case, it was always a good thing to not have to stop mid-mission.

Turning the corner to the alley, she breathed out in relief as the sight of her partner came up. He was hunched on his legs, casually leaning against the wall. As she approached him she noticed he was carving something on the wall. "Chat, what the hell are you doing?" He looked up at her, a wide smile gracing his lips.

"I was just bored, so what's the plan?" She briefed him quickly on the matter, touching the fox miraculous lightly as she explained her decision. His brows knitted together as he took in what was just the slightest beginnings of a plan, nodding along what she said.

"So, what exactly do you think will distract her with illusions?" She pursed her lips as she thought it over, she had no idea what she could do. Only that it had felt right to choose the fox miraculous.

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out when we fight her." She let Tikki out of her bag, before calling out her transformation. Seconds later, she stood in front of her partner transformed. It felt all too strange to transform while someone else was looking, no less her partner and friend.

As she turned to face him, she was greeted with an appreciative look on his face. His mouth was wide open as he took her in her suit. "It looks great on you. Although I have to say I'm quite partial to seeing your whole face."

She snorted at his obvious attempt at flirting, "Down, Kitty. You might not remember but both you and I are in separate relationships." He opened his mouth to say something in retort, but she didn't even let him say a syllable before she was pulling herself up unto the rooftop. She was rapidly met with her partner as the two tried to look out for the akuma.

It had been a while since she had heard any screams, which could only mean most of the civilians had either been affected or were hiding to the best of their abilities. "Let's get this over with quickly." With a nod, the two took to two different adjacent rooftops, covering more ground while still keeping close.

It didn't take long to find the akuma walking down one empty street, looking for new victims to subject under its power. "Okay, listen. This akuma isn't fight-based, but it's incredibly nimble. I can only assume that it's due to it being Kagami. You've been affected by her power, so there's no risk regarding that for you. Can you be my shield?" He gave her a quick look before nodding, grabbing his staff as he looked down at the street.

"I'll unite Tikki and Trixx, I don't want to be exposed while doing that." Standing up, she called out the transformation, her usual red and black suit now lined with orange and white lines going up and down her suit.

Taking a deep breath, she swung herself to land a blow on the akuma's head, catching it off-guard for the second time, her kick connected with her temples, throwing it off its balance as she skidded on the street. Standing up straight, Ladybug saw as her partner lunged in to fight the akuma as she tried to find an answer amid battle.

Nothing caught her attention, no matter how much she tried looking at her surroundings. She bit her lip as she called out her Lucky Charm, a red and black dotted Chinese finger trap falling on her hands. She stared at the contraption unamused. What the hell was she even supposed to use this for?

She looked to the side, where Chat was still battling with the akuma, he seemed a tad too amused with the whole situation. She tried getting closer, without getting hit in any way. The object the lucky charm had given her would need her to be extremely close to the akuma but getting in the middle of a fight between her partner and an akuma wasn't on the top of her priorities list.

As she approached the fight, her attention was caught by a new poster from Adrien. But what caught her attention was how it glowed in red with black dots. Glancing back to the akuma, she grinned as a plan started to form in her mind.

Grabbing the flute that laid to her side, she brought it to her lips as she focused on the illusion she wanted to project. She pointed the flute just a ways away so that the illusion wouldn't be too close and get caught in the fight.

"Chat! Leave her." He glanced back at her, narrowly missing a blow to the head as he got distracted by her presence.

She stared at the akuma, it hadn't noticed the illusion yet, and she had yet to figure out how to get it to notice. A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead as both miraculous beeped, the countdown just putting her on edge. She started walking to the side, trying to move the akuma's line of vision.

"Why are you doing this? What happened?" Lethe just looked at her with what Marinette could best describe as the calm before the storm embodied. The guilt and hurt she felt from this akuma were so tangible she almost felt obligated to ask what had caused all this.

"I'll make everyone forget everything they love. That way there will never be anyone with a broken heart. And you can't stop me Ladybug, I'll make you forget everything you've ever loved." Ladybug wasn't one to let herself feel threatened by such words, and it didn't take long for the akuma's eyes to catch what was behind her.

Ladybug knew the sight of Adrien would cause some reaction from the akuma, who at the sight of the blond stilled in her path towards Ladybug. "Kagami, you know I love you. Come back to me." The words that came from her illusion would've stung at least a bit if it weren't for the fact that she was aware it wasn't real.

Lethe shook her head, brows knitting together as the illusion kept talking to her with sweet words. "No, stop. It's not true." Getting behind the illusion, she made sure she couldn't be seen through the illusion.

"I don't know what got you like this, but everything will be alright." The pain in the akuma's eyes almost made her feel bad for doing this, but it was the only plan she had managed to come up with. Taking Lethe's hands, Ladybug quickly shoved the trap into her middle fingers of both hands, incapacitating her as the smoke from the illusion started to fade.

The akuma struggled against the mechanism, glaring at Ladybug for having deceived her. Ignoring the stare from the akuma, she took her ring before throwing it to Chat, who instead of calling out his cataclysm like she had expected him to, threw the ring to the floor and broke the ring with his staff. She almost wanted to laugh at how out of his element he truly was.

The akuma flew out of the destroyed item, as she threw her yo-yo to catch the butterfly. As she let it go, she turned to Chat. Part of her wanted to talk with him like this, while he knew her identity, and it made her desire that they could just know each other's identities, but everything in her knew this was not the right time. She wasn't even sure if there would ever be a right time, but she knew this wasn't it.

"Chat, thanks for being my friend, and partner." He craned his head to the side, a soft smile gracing his lips as he nodded at her. She smiled, throwing the lucky charm into the air, letting the ladybugs fix everything in sight.

She felt her anxiety ebb up as she turned to look at her partner. Had the magic done its work? The confused look that passed her partner's face did nothing to calm her nerves. He turned towards her, head leaned to the side.

"What happened?" She breathed in deeply as she took him in.

"Do you remember?" He put his staff behind his neck, leaning back in that confident stance that only he could look good in.

Rolling his shoulders, he smiled widely, "Remember what?" At his words, she let out a breath of relief, before remembering that he had forgotten something else because of the akuma.

"What do you remember?" He sighed as she refused to give more information, answering her with his own question was going to lead them nowhere, especially as her miraculous gave their second to last warning sound.

"I just remember the akuma hitting me, and suddenly standing on this street, did I manage to be of any help?" She nodded, patting his head gleefully. "Also, may I add, this combination looks great on you, Ladybug." Her cheeks reddened just the slightest at his comment, grinning before throwing her yo-yo to get to an adjacent rooftop.

It was with the thought of being glad that everything had worked out that she remembered that this was the first time she had seen Chat in almost a week, and now she was just a tad mad that he hadn't visited despite being perfectly fine.

… … … … … … … … …

Adrien had half a mind when he decided against visiting Marinette after the akuma attack. Most of him wanted to visit her, but the other part of him, the one that felt responsible for the occurring of the evening, sought out Kagami.

He gulped almost audibly as he sat down near the Seine, his bodyguard just a ways away from him. Waiting for Kagami had never felt so long, but now when all he wanted to do was run across the Parisian rooftops so that he could land on hers, it felt like torture of the highest degree.

He had to fix the mess he'd made, and as quickly as possible. His was far too much of a lonely world that he couldn't bear to lose a friend, only because he wasn't clear to himself over his feelings.

He bit his lip as he saw the familiar silhouette approach him from the side before it dropped to sit next to him. "I'm sorry, you have every right to like anyone you want to. I wasn't fair to you because of my own guilt."

"I understand that you were upset though, I basically played with your feelings." She turned her head to finally look at him, a wistful look crossing her features.

"I knew you were in love with someone else, I knew what I was getting into. I just wish I hadn't endangered my friendship with Marinette just to be with you." A weird-looking smile pulled at her lips as she looked at the water running below their dangling feet. "But she somehow understood that you had made your choice, and she renounced you or at least tried to." His brows knitted as her words didn't seem to make sense at all.

"What do you mean?" She gave him a knowing smile, elbowing his side before laying her head on his shoulder. "You love Marinette, don't you? She might've not been the one you had talked about first, but you love her now." He gulped loudly as he glanced down at his friend as best as he could in their position.

"How do you know?"

"I can tell by the way you look at her. I mean, I'm not good with people at all so I don't usually pick up on these things, but you look at her very differently." She shrugged, she leaned away from him as she stretched her back. "Guess it kind of works out though in the end."

"God, why does everyone talk so cryptically when it comes to Marinette? You, Nino…well that's pretty much it, I don't really talk with anyone else." His shoulders slumped almost comically as he was reminded of his lack of friends he could truly talk with.

She sighed, looking up at the sky before shrugging nonchalantly. "I'm only going to tell you because I'm tired of you both dancing around each other." He stared at her stunned at her words, who was she talking about? Marinette and him? Dancing around each other?

"Marinette loved you, probably still does. You were the person she was, is in love with." The air in his lungs disappeared as he took in her words. Marinette had been in love with him? Which meant he was also the bastard that broke her heart. He didn't have a right to love her after all didn't he?

His throat tightened as he remembered that night he had found Marinette crying because she had seen the guy she was in love with, alongside another girl. And it had been him. It had been him all along, playing as her savior while being the reason for her distraught state.

He just wanted to crawl into her bed, hold her as he asked for forgiveness, and for another chance. He felt sick as he wondered how much she had suffered as he continued blind to her affections.

He truly didn't deserve a chance with her, who had opened her home without a second thought.

"Don't do that." Kagami reprimanding tone startled him from his self-hatred internal rant. He looked at her, how had she known what he was thinking about?

"Life isn't so linear as we wish it were. Sometimes we got to lose something to gain something even better. Perhaps you guys would've ended up together regardless of whether or not this happened. But those are what-ifs, and they'll lead you nowhere." She stood up, hand on his shoulder as she stayed looking towards the flowing river. "It's a waste of time because it did happen, now look to the future you could have with her." With a slight squeeze at his shoulder, she left him alone with his thoughts.

He had to visit Marinette, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to control his feelings right now. With a sigh, he got up from the ledge, walking towards the driver, who had started to get impatient as his curfew quickly approached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me, y'all. So, Chat didn't really find out Marinette's identity, but there's a reason for it.
> 
> Also, fight scenes are sooo hard to write, and it's even harder to try to come up with a solution with a lucky charm, trying to make it as convoluted as Mari? Oof impossible. All the respect to authors that write amazing fight scenes, like I wouldn't be able to.
> 
> I was wondering whether any of you guys would figure out that Chat had been affected by the akuma. Small detail, I named this akuma after the river of forgetfulness/oblivion in Greek mythology, just thought it would be a nice little thing, but still the name isn't the best. So, the name was a small giveaway to the akuma's powers.
> 
> It's kinda a little late in the day but I didn't want you guys to have to wait another day to read the solution to that cliffhanger, welp.


End file.
